Bloody Moon
by FairyLullaby
Summary: They were not children anymore, yet some believed they could still use them as pawns in their games. He abducted her because he needed her to reach his goal. She followed him because she thought she could change it all. And then his hand found hers and it was decided. They would burn this world down and build it anew. SasuHina
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto obviously does not belong to me**

** Prologue**

She stood in the main garden of the compound dressed in the finest of red and white garments. No one could see her face though as a white mask covered her mesmerizing features. Not even her moon-like eyes could be seen.

She extended her hands under the moonlight, and with a sudden move, two white fans popped in between her fingers. Her body started moving gracefully under the night sky. She was like a spirit out of this world, an unearthly creature that would never be able to adjust itself among mere humans.

Every white pair of eyes was drowned to her, unable to stray away. They were as if under a spell. So much even, that no one saw the fans in her hands turning into a set of small daggers. Only he did, the man sitting on a wooden chair above all else. And his white eyes didn't leave hers for one minute, not even when she plugged one of her taggers right in the middle of his chest, making his white yukata turn red.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mask

**Disclaimer**: Naruto obviously does not belong to me.

**Chapter 1 **

Two milky white pale hands laid the small porcelain cup gently on the small wooden table that stood between her and the elderly woman still sipping her own tea. Everything on the twenty-two year old girl seemed perfect, from her carefully put together lavender silk kimono and well-combed hair, to her peaceful facial expression and gentle movements.

The elderly woman laid her own cup on the table between them, before returning her wrinkled hands to her lap. She looked at the young woman before her and smiled, quite pleased with herself. Her training had truthfully paid off in the most amazing of ways. She had, in her own eyes, created a masterpiece.

"I talked with your father the other day", Kitsume said to her granddaughter with a small smile. "I wanted to make sure that your suitors were chosen properly and under strict criteria. And as it seems, the Hyuga elders have once again not failed me. You should be excited, my dear. All your dreams are bound to become true within less than a year. You will marry an excellent man and then you will be named the next leader of our clan. And who knows... maybe Kami-sama will have blessed you with a child by this time next year...".

Kitsume looked at her granddaughter, waiting for her reaction on the news she had just delivered her.

Hinata raised her head lightly, and looking at the woman before her, she offered her a soft smile.

"May you be blessed, obaa-sama. Your words have brought me great joy." Hinata said, but before any of the two women could speak another word, a servant girl from the branch house entered the room.

"Excuse me for the intrusion, Kitsume-sama. Hiashi-sama has asked for a meeting with Hinata-sama, as soon as possible. Our lord informed me that he will be waiting for his daughter at the Tsuki Garden.", said the girl, trembling a little before the old matriarch of their respective clan.

"Thank you very much for bringing word from my father, Nanami-san", said Hinata, trying to help the young girl out of her nervousness. "If it is not much trouble, I would truly appreciate it if you could inform my father that I will meet him there shortly".

The girl managed to smile a little.

"I'd be happy to do so, Hinata-sama"

And with that, the girl soon disappeared from their sight.

"If you excuse me as well, obaa-sama. It seems that our meeting has to be cut short today", Hinata said as she gracefully stood from her seat on the wooden floor.

"Don't worry about it my dear", Kitsume said and Hinata respectfully bowed, before she made her way out of the room.

It didn't take her long to reach the main garden of the Hyuga compound where her father was waiting for her. The first thing she saw, as she set foot to the Tsuki Garden, was his back clad in white. The second thing, was his strict eyes piercing right through her, as he turned his head to acknowledge her presence. But those were sights she was condemned to since she was a child. Even now, not much had seemed to change.

"Hinata", Hiashi said as his daughter approached him, "you came sooner than I expected".

"You asked for me, father", Hinata said as she bowed.

"Indeed", Hiashi said, "I'm sure your grandmother has informed you on the decisions of the council considering your marriage. That is not the reason I called you for. A letter has just arrived. It was sent to you by the Hokage. It considers your decision on officially abandoning your ninja duties, now that you are going to succeed me."

"I see", was all Hinata managed to say, as she received the, now opened, letter, by her father. "I'll make sure to have this matter dealt as soon as possible father. Let yourself be assured.", she said once she found the courage to speak again.

Hiashi nodded, giving her permission to go on with the rest of her duties.

"Hinata", she heard him call after her as she was about to climb those few steps leading to the inside of the Main branch house. She turned to look at him once more. "I am proud of the woman you have become".

"Thank you, father..." She said, beating back tears. "It... means a lot to me".

She reached her private chambers without even realizing. She was like a puppet for the best part of the day, acting on an auto-pilot mode, without thinking, without feeling. But once the door of her room closed behind her, she collapsed on the wooden floor, not even bothering to hold her tears any longer. They weren't happy tears though. They were tears of frustration.

Anyone would think she would cry out of happiness at her father finally acknowledging her worth, but in all truth, his words only managed to break her even farther. She was only good and worthy in everyone's eyes, just because she had become a much-wanted puppet in their hands. But she was the only one to blame because she was the one that had willingly let the strings be controlled by her father, grandmother and the council.

She almost ripped out the silky belt that was holding her kimono in place, as she tried to breathe properly again. But that didn't seem to help. She had given up everything, everything she loved, everything she was, and now she had to give away that one last thing that reminded her of her old shelf.

She threw her expensive kimono on the ground as if trying to throw away everything she had turned herself into.

She took out a white mask from one of her drawers. She had to meet Kakashi soon. He was waiting for her answer.

* * *

A tall dark figure clad in old dusty shinobi clothes walked slowly through the woods. His steps were slow and steady, taking his time with reaching his destination. It was not as if he was happy to returning to Konoha anyway. If it weren't for the deal he had made with Kakashi a little after the war, he would have never returned to this godforsaken place.

He pinched the top of his nose in frustration.

"What a pain...", he murmured to no one in particular.

Kakashi had offered to excuse him for all his crimes and let him roam the lands, as long as he pledged his loyalty to Konoha and made sure to take on undercover missions for the sake of the village. The Hokage had called this fake freedom, a thank you gift, for helping them win the war against Kaguya four years back.

Thank you gift my ass, Sasuke thought. The old man obviously thought that it would have been smarter to use him this way instead of imprisoning him. He had thought of running away again in more than one occasions. He was strong enough to live as a rogue for the rest of his life, without anyone ever managing to bring him back. The reason he had decided to stay was another story though. It was definitely not because of love, or friendship, or even trying to rebuild his life and clan in Konoha though. That bullshit was for stupid men like Naruto.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

A loud voice echoed throughout the woods and before long, a blonde young man jumped and landed effortlessly on his two feet before him, disturbing his silent trip once and for all. At least Konoha was less than fifteen minutes away now.

"You're back!", Naruto said with enthusiasm, not losing even a tad of his goofball side, no matter how older or wiser he, supposedly, got.

"And you are being as observant as ever...", Sasuke said simply and kept walking, passing the future Hokage. That village was doomed in the end, and it would not even be because of him attacking it. At least if he had destroyed it, Konoha would have gone down heroically in the eyes of its people. Being torn to shreds by a stupid Hokage though... not so glorious.

"Ne, Sasuke!", Naruto said with his arms now behind his head, as he followed his childhood friend. "Will you be staying for long this time? I am quite bored lately, with that Hokage training and all. I haven't been on any missions in what seems like forever. And everyone is too busy lately...".

"You have Sakura, don't you?" Sasuke said flatly. "I don't understand why I should be the one to suffer."

"Ne, ne asshole, you can whine all you want, but I am buying us two some manly shake tonight. We'll have a great time.", Naruto said, playfully slapping his friend on the shoulder. "As for Sakura, she is on the last stages of her training with Tsunade these days. I don't think that she has even any time to pee... Anyway, you're not getting away from our shake contest tonight, dobe".

"You mean I am not getting away from one of those nights when you drink, puke and then I have to drag you home, all the while you are whining about still being a virgin..."

"That too!", Naruto grinned.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?"

Hinata hung her head low, her eyes glued on the white mask she had just left on her Hokage's desk.

"Taking that path means no chances of ever turning back", Kakashi said as he looked at the girl sympathetically. She had grown too much as a ninja after the war and Neiji's death. It would be a great loss for Konoha to lose a shinobi like her, simply for the likes of Hyuga Hiashi.

"I know, Hokage-sama", Hinata simply said, still looking on her plain white mask. When she was offered that same mask among with a position among the Anbu, almost a year ago, a lot of things were different.

She touched the mask with the tips of her fingers.

"I have a person I need to protect, now more than any other time", she added and Kakashi shifted his weight forward as if trying to make his next words more prominent to her ears.

"There are also other ways of protecting her, though. Being one of the Anbu is one of those ways. You don't have to immerse yourself in political games of others to keep her safe."

She opened her mouth, ready to deliver her final decision when Naruto and Sasuke barged inside Kakashi's office.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, look who I fou-Oh! Hinata-chan! I didn't know you would be here", Naruto said, controlling his hyperactive self. He hadn't seen her in ages and he was truly happy to have been able to see her face after all those months she had spent making her clan happy.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun...", Hinata managed to say, offering him a soft smile. "I was about to leave anyway", she said stealing a glance to where Sasuke stood. He didn't spare her a second glance though, as his empty eyes were now glued on the mask laying on top of Kakashi's filthy desk. Noticing his weird stare on her mask only made her more nervous around them.

"We can continue our meeting another time if that's not a problem with you Hokage-sama." Hinata said with a slight bow of her head.

Kakashi simply dismissed her with a nod, but before she turned on her heel to leave the room, the Hokage decided to say one more thing: "Please, Hinata, just think again of what we talked about".

She couldn't help but nod

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

As she turned to leave though she caught dark eyes staring right into her soul and mind. She hurried outside thinking that she should stay as far away as possible from those eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: For the Clan

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2**

He sat down on the wooden porch, with a small white towel resting around his neck, while a few droplets of water still dripped from his hair and down his tired face and naked torso.

He looked around the unattended garden, trying to empty his head from all thoughts. He soon found out that even trying to do so was merely impossible. That old, dusty house that he once called home, was in all truth nothing but a graveyard in his eyes.

After pledging his loyalty to Konoha, Kakashi made sure to restore the name of the Uchiha clan and to give him back the Uchiha compound, which was now nothing but a small ghost town. He never seemed to care about it though. These past four years Sasuke would make sure to stay away on missions that each lasted months on end. He barely ever got back to the village, and for those few days that he had to return from time to time, he would just use the old house of his family as a place to just spend the night. But as he sat there now, at the place where his father and Itachi would once sit and play shogi, looking over at the overgrown bushes of the garden his mother used to love, he realized just how much he couldn't bear this place.

It was not his home, not anymore. Dust lay over every surface like dirty snow, while old teacups silently stood on a coffee table thickly encrusted with dried up mold. The walls that were once decorated with colorful dragons and sakura trees that glistered under the heavy sunlight that fell through the open Shoji doors now seemed grey and dull in his eyes. Nothing was the same, but here he was, the last standing Uchiha who was supposedly going to rebuild his clan from the ashes and place the Uchiha back to their old glory. Even Kakashi had suggested that he takes a wife and begins a new life. Sasuke let out a small laugh under his nose. After this discussion with his former sensei, Sakura had magically started appearing more and more at the Uchiha compound. Sometimes he would be the one opening the door and listening to her endless nerve-wracking talking, and other times he would just return home after months to find his kitchen cabinets filled with food that Sakura had placed there by getting into the house with the second keys that Naruto had lent her. Only she dared not touch anything else inside the house. He had once caught her trying to clean up the place, make it more 'homey' as she had said, and he had ended up trying his hardest not to kill her then and there. It wasn't like she wasn't a good woman or a pretty one at that, but he would never see her as his woman.

Still sitting on the old wooden porch that made weird noises every time he made the slightest of moves, Sasuke took a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened the paper for the millionth time since his last mission only to see that it was blank. He was at a small village located in between the land of Iron and the Land of Earth. He was supposed to gather information considering a secret meeting between one of the greatest clans from the Land of Iron and men sent by the 5th Tsuchikage. After the 4th Tsuchikage's recent mysterious death, both Kakashi and Gaara had started suspecting that something was off. But when he was sent on that 4th month S-Rank mission, the least he expected was to find a Hyuga shinobi amongst those gathered for the meeting.

Once the man walked away from the place where the meeting took place, Sasuke made sure to follow him, all the while masking his chakra signature and keeping a safe distance from him. He wasn't going to corner the man while they were still near the Land of Earth. Once they passed the borders of the Land of Fire though, a few days later, Sasuke Uchiha didn't bother trying to hide much longer. In a matter of mere minutes, the stupid Hyuga had fallen right in the deadly claws of the Uchiha, but before Sasuke could interrogate him, the man slit his own throat. His body fell lifelessly on the ground, with the brand on his forehead immediately sealing forever the secrets of the Byakugan. Sasuke cursed himself for being so stupid as to be fooled by a branch member of the Hyugas. But Hiashi was no fool. He was planning something big, and he would make sure that those plans would not fall on the wrong hands if the one he sent was caught.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha, the only thing he found on the dead man's attire was that blank note. He was sure though that it was something more than that. He had felt that the note was under some weird Jutsu, but even when he tried decoding it with both his Sharingan and Rinnegan, he still couldn't make anything out of it. Again Sasuke thought of how methodically Hiashi had planned everything.

Of course, he suddenly thought. The note would be made so that only a Hyuga would be able to read and decode it. He folded the paper again. He hadn't told anything considering the Hyuga to Kakashi as of yet, and he surely wasn't planning to do so. Hiashi had already reported the death of Mashu Hyuga. The man had supposedly been killed by rogues while he was legally away from the village to deal with some clan matters in the Land of Tea.

Kakashi didn't need to know. Not yet. The only thing that old man had to do now was to simply send him on another long mission of that kind. After that, he knew exactly what had to be done.

* * *

Her body moved slowly and rhythmically in the centre of the wooden dojo. Her hands seemed like feather wings under her long kimono sleeves as they were raised above her head and then brought slowly at the height of her chest. Suddenly two small fans appeared from within her long sleeves and opened in between her fingers as her hands were once more extended. Kicking her right leg forward with pointed toes and flexed calf muscles, the dark-haired girl pivoted in a revolving whirl of sharp precision and accurate grace. Slowly but steadily her movements became faster and with more dynamic than before, and what seemed like a ritual dance in the eyes of many, had turned into a secret training session for her.

Ever since she had accepted her position as solemn heir of the Hyuga clan, it had been forbidden to her to keep up with her training as well as her role as a ninja of Konoha. The Hyuga Heirs had always been like that, trained like soldiers just to prove their worth and establish a powerful, strict and untouchable persona not only among the Hyugas but among the people of Konoha as well. After taking on the role of the clan leader though, their body was considered sacred - the 'heart of the Hyugas' as the called it - and was supposed to be protected from any kind of stress. Even Hiashi only engaged himself in hand-to-hand battle when he had to train his daughters or when in danger. No matter how much she tried to let that part of herself behind her though, she couldn't do it. The little girl that had at first strived to be stronger to prove her worth to her father and then to prove her equality to - her then sweetheart - Naruto, had turned into a kunoichi that fought only for herself and for the people of Konoha.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that a seventeen-year-old woman had slowly and silently entered the dojo.

Hinata's movements immediately ceased as she sensed the aura of her sister in the room.

"Good morning", Hanabi said happily as she took a seat at one side of the dojo.

Hinata smiled. Hanabi had always been the only person she would allow to leave her guard down. Everyone else's stare she would feel from miles away, but her sister could sneak up to her and she wouldn't even realize it. Hinata took a seat beside the girl.

"Good morning to you too, imouto." Hinata said with a wide smile as she took a long strand of brown hair out of the girl's face. She looked at her lovingly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Great!" she said somewhat enthusiastically, her head never turning to meet the stare of her sister. Her eyes stayed locked ahead at no object in particular, rarely blinking. Hinata' s smile turned sadder for a moment. She lightly touched Hanabi's cheek and her sister immediately reacted to the feather touch, cupping Hinata's hand with her own.

Hinata looked into her sister empty eyes that seemed to have been covered by fog, but Hanabi couldn't really look into hers. Shadows of light and dark were all that Hanabi's eyes could detect anymore.

It had been an easy B-rank mission that she along with Konohamaru had taken on almost one and a half years ago. They were supposed to track down and eliminate a group of rogues from the Cloud that had been terrorizing and attacking villages in the land of Fire. What neither she nor Konohamaru had expected was to fall right in one of their traps and for one of the rogues to try and steal her eyes, as she lay bleeding heavily on the grass. Before he could do so though, his lifeless body had already fallen on the ground by Konohamaru's katana. No matter what both Tsunade and Sakura did to save the young girl's eyes though, the damage that bastard had caused was permanent and Hanabi was cast aside by both their father and the clan and doomed to a life as a failure.

_**"A Hyuga with no eyes is no Hyuga"**_

Her knuckled turned white as she gripped the fabric of her Kimono tightly in an attempt to not break something.

"You have been training again", Hanabi said softly, "and in secret once more".

"You know the rules, Hanabi-chan"

"I know that you are making a mistake!"

"Hanabi please-"

"No matter your pleads, my mind won't change on that matter", sad Hanabi, with maturity above her years.

"Hanabi-", t Hinata tried to speak again, but her sister immediately interrupted her again.

"Train me", she simply said, taking Hinata completely by surprise.

"What?"

"I'm blind, for the most part. And I know I will remain blind for the rest of my life. But I am a kunoichi of the leaf. A jonin of this village. I want to fight again, even if that means I have to learn everything from the start...", Hanabi said, her hands trembling. "... please..."

Hinata touched her hands to stop the trembling. She looked at her for a few silent moments, smiling proudly at her sister. She got up, helping her do the same. They walked towards the center of the dojo where they stood. Hyugas were like birds, their mother had once said, if caged they eventually fall sick and die. She got in her fighting stance, not caring one bit if any Hyuga eyes were on them at that moment, and touching Hanabi' s hands she guided her movements.

She wouldn't let that very bird have a fate like that.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

The matriarch of the Hyuga clan sat gracefully in her chambers, opening a scroll that had just arrived from the land of Earth. She read the scroll carefully twice, making sure that her eyes were not failing her, as a servant girl stood before her waiting for her orders.

Finally letting the scroll on her lap, Kitsume Hyuga raised her wrinkled eyes to look at the girl.

"Call Hiashi-sama for me. The marriage proposal we were hoping for has finally arrived", she said with a devious smile.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hello everyone! Big thanks for taking the time to take a look at my story and comment. I truly appreciate it. I will try and upload this story daily as ideas keep storming in. **

**Any predictions on how this story will progress?**

**See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3: Abduction

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 3**

"Would you like for us to stop for a while so you can rest, Hinata-sama?", the man said, not even daring to fully look her in the eye. How could he, though? Before him stood the heir of Hiashi and their future leader.

"I am fine, Hideoki-san", Hinata smiled at his shyness, "You are the ones traveling on foot. If you need to rest-"

"We feel perfect Hinata-sama!", he suddenly said in determination, all the while straightening his body and puffing his chest out proudly. He couldn't let their heir down like that. In a matter of seconds though his cheeks turned a bright shade of red, just as realization hit him. He had interrupted her!

Hinata tried to contain a small laugh at the eighteen- year old's reactions. He reminded of her younger self in the most hilarious of ways.

"It's fine, Hideoki-san", she said with a light wave of her hand, trying to reassure him. The boy immediately understood what she meant by that, a sweet blushing smile crept up on his face.

"Hai, Hinata-sama!", he said bowing his head before he could take his leave.

She heard him give out some orders to rest of the four Hyuga shinobi that were accompanying her on her trip to the land of Earth. Within minutes her carriage started moving again and she let the purple curtains completely cover her window view.

She just sat there, on the velvet cushions of the carriage that her father had arranged for her. No matter how much she insisted on traveling on foot like the shinobi from her clan that were bound to accompany her, Hiashi wouldn't hear a word about it. The bride of the Hyuga clan and the daughter and heir of Hiashi Hyuga at that was not going to arrive at her future groom like a mere shinobi, exhausted and with clothes dirty from traveling. They dressed her in the finest white and red silk fabrics instead, in a kimono that represented the fiery yet calm nature of the Hyugas, as her grandma had described it.

_"You are a very lucky woman my dear"_, Kitsume had said as she was watching over two servant girls making Hinata's hair into a complex updo, decorated with two Kanzashi hairpins that looked like a rain of small red leaves on the sides of her pale face.

_Lucky_, Hinata thought bitterly.

She looked at the letter in her hands. Her grandma had enthusiastically given it to her the day it had arrived three weeks ago. The Earth Daimyo had sent word to inform her father that he would like to propose a marriage between his firstborn son and the 'Hyuga Heiress'. The Hyuga council had, of course, called for a clan meeting that exact same day, to discuss the marriage proposal, as if they would deny marrying her off to the Daimyo's son. On the contrary, the elders proposed that an engagement between the two had to take place as soon as possible. It approximately took them three weeks to organize everything, from her engagement garments to the shinobi that would accompany her on that seven-day journey towards the Daimyo's town near the borders of the Land of Earth. She was expected to stay there for a week, during which she was supposed to exchange promises and vows of a future marriage with the Daimyo's son, as well as to present herself to his people. After that, she was to return to Konoha to continue her training as head of the clan and organize her marriage. And yet she didn't even know his name.

_"For the clan!"_, her father had toasted with a small o-choko cup filled with sake.

_"FOR THE CLAN!"_, the Hyuga men had roared, raising their cups to their leader.

Her friends didn't seem to share her father's enthusiasm though. They had arranged for a small farewell get-together before her departure, no matter her insisting that she would be back shortly. Sakura was talking a lot, asking about the engagement all the while having a worried expression all over her face, while on the other hand, Ino was desperately trying to pretend this was a happy event, laughing and making jokes about grooms and honeymoons. Tenten was barely talking though. She was simply sitting there next to her, holding her hand in support, the same way Neji would have done if he was still alive. Her former teammates were a totally different story though. At first, Kiba had tried to seem calm. Shino had told him over and over again not to tell her anything that would make her any more miserable than she already was. But Kiba being Kiba, couldn't contain himself. He had drunk more than his body and mind could handle, and before anyone could react, he had flipped a table over in pure anger.

_"WHY?"_, he had shouted as Shino tried to restrain him, _"WHY THE HELL SHOULD YOU DO ALL THIS FOR THAT FUCKED UP CLAN OF YOURS? THEY'VE GIVEN YOU NOTHING! NOTHING HINATA!"_.

Hinata just looked at him through teary eyes, as he kept shouting in exasperation. If it hadn't been for Shikamaru, who hit him in the back of the head, throwing the drunk Inuzuka unconscious on the ground, Kiba would have kept shouting for hours on end. But there was also someone among her friends who hadn't shown up that night. Despite Sakura pestering him all week long, Naruto never came to bid her goodbye.

A sudden light cold wind blew the purple curtains of her carriage, bringing her out of her thoughts at once. The letter fell from her hands to the floor, as she felt a strange yet strong aura coming closer and closer.

"Byakugan", she breathed and veins graced the sides of her eyes at once.

She looked around, her eyes suddenly catching a dark cloaked figure passing as fast as lightning through the trees. Screams followed by a deadly metallic sound filled her ears before she had any time to react. She immediately stood up only to violently fall back again as the scared horses pulling the carriage started manically running ahead. She tried to keep hold of something as the whole carriage trembled. Then, suddenly something hit them. It all happened in a matter of five seconds as a fireball hit the carriage, making the shafts that held the horses to the carriage's body, snap at once. Only the body was then left rolling over for several meters before strongly colliding with a rocky wall at the end of the forest road.

Hinata breathed heavily. She tried opening her eyes only to be greeted by distorted images of flames eating the wood around her. She attempted to move but failed. Her ears were ringing and the pain in her head was simply unbearable. She closed her eyes once more, but when she opened them again, through vision now distorted by her own blood, she saw Sharingan and Rinnegan eyes looking at her through the flames.

Then... everything went dark.

* * *

The small room of the old abandoned hut was barely lit up by a small fire. Near that one source of light and warmth was placed a single mattress on which the frail form of a woman lay unconscious.

A small pale hand raised to rest on her chest, the first movement her body had allowed to happen after many hours. Her chest suddenly felt heavy, so heavy that breathing felt like no easy task anymore. She coughed once or twice, before a single breath hitched in her throat, making her eyelids snap open at once. She blinked her eyes slowly a few times, trying to concentrate on the ceiling above her, making its view clearer by the second. She brought her hand to her dry lips, trying to put her thoughts in the right order. She turned her head to her right side, where the flames of the small fire came into her vision. That's when her eyes grew wide. The flames... the burning carriage... the ambush...

She jerked up from the mattress trying to ignore the dizziness. She stood up, her legs trembling for a second before she could straighten her body. She took a few steps away from the mattress, standing in the middle of the one room. She took a good look around with her vision being clearer than before until her eyes met wild ones looking at her through the shadows at the other end of the small room.

She gasped, immediately taking a couple of steps backwards.

"It was about time you woke up", his rough voice reached her ears, "You've been out for around five hours now". He left his katana to rest against the wall behind him as he stood up from the wooden chair he was sitting at. "I really hate being slowed down like that ".

Hinata just stared at him as he walked out of the shadows, not believing her eyes.

"Uchiha...", she finally managed to say.

Sasuke chuckled.

"What? No '-san' honorific at the end? Your father would be so disappointed in you"

"What do you want?", she said giving him a stern look, all the while ignoring his previous comment. "Why did you attack us?"

"Too many questions", he noted, "and so little time to spare on them".

"Answer me!", Hinata shouted. She wasn't playing games. The man who had supposedly pledged his faith to the village had once more turned against them and she could put her hand into a fire that no one had realized anything yet.

"You sure have mastered up some guts, Hyuga. I'm actually shocked", Sasuke ironically said. "Seeing you being dressed up like a doll by the Hyugas every day, didn't actually give me the idea of you being able to talk back to me".

"I don't care what you think and what not", she bravely said as she watched him approach her. It took a great deal of willpower to not move as he got closer. If she gave out the idea that she was afraid, then she would be as good as dead.

An image of the Hyugas that were accompanying her suddenly pierced her mind.

"What happened to the Hyugas that were with me?"

"Still caring for those bastards?"

"I asked you a question-"

"Dead", he simply said. "All of them. They would be too dangerous for my plans if left alive"

She bit her lower lip, trying her best not to cry. She wouldn't give him that kind of pleasure.

Seeing her struggle, Sasuke took one step closer, now standing right in front of her. His right hand found its way to her chin, holding it mockingly.

"You don't have to cry, hime. I kept you alive now, didn't I?", he said looking right into her furious eyes, only to feel the sharp edge of a kunai dangerously pressing on his abdomen.

His left hand immediately reached and grabbed hers.

"I really wonder where you kept that one hidden", he said, only for Hinata's free hand to come crushing with force right onto his chest. He caught that hand too with ease, taking advantage of her still dizzy state. No matter her abilities, she was nowhere near being a match to him at her current state.

He twirled her around, her back coming to roughly press on his chest and her hands held steadily by him.

"No point playing games, Hyuga...", she felt his lips on her ear. It only made her angrier though. With a sudden move, she forcefully brought her head back, forcing him to momentarily let go of her. He didn't even move though as he held his bloody nose.

"You are the only one playing games here, Uchiha!"

His red eye immediately pierced her, his Sharingan dangerously spinning, before he had her pinned against the wall with his hand roughly tightening around her pale neck.

"You... are nothing... but a traitor", she spat out in between her gasps, making his facial characteristics harden even more. He tightened his grip on her more for a second before completely letting go of her.

Hinata collapsed on the floor gasping and manically coughing as she tried to let some oxygen fill her lungs once more.

"And you Hyuga, you are nothing but a tool in other people's hands", he said coldly, "Now you'll serve as a tool in mine".

"I'll do nothing of that short...", she managed to say with a hoarse voice. Her white eyes turned on him.

He simply lowered his body so that his eyes could be at the same level as hers.

"Oh, you will!", he said. "If I had wanted you dead I would have already killed you. Having you here means I have use of you, a use that you will serve with or without your will".

"I'm not a traitor!"

"No", he said shaking his head, "But you are a person that cares. A person that cares for her family, that cares for her sister. You may think that you don't mind dying for Konoha, that death is a better option than working with me. But I wonder... what would happen to that blind girl if you were to disappear?"

Her eyes became deadly, but the more his words sank in, the angrier she got. But his words, no matter their coldness, were true and she hated him even more for that.

"I don't understand...", she said after a small pause. "You had changed. For four years you lived among us, you served Konoha, you... you stood by Naruto-kun!"

He looked at her silently for a moment, trying to read her expression. He had won, he already knew it, and she had no other choice but to obey.

"Some things are far more important than you and me, more than any clan or village, or even a friendship...", he said seriously, and taking out a folded paper from his pocket he threw it on the ground right before her feet.

"This will be your first task..."

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's the new chapter to my story! **

**Thanks again for those of you who commented! You trully made my day!**

**So what do you think of this new turn of events? What could Sasuke really want?**

**Coming back to you with the next chapter pretty soon!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4: Dead Hyugas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke ran forward, jumping from branch to branch as a slightly cold wind roughly kissed his face. They had been traveling for almost two days now, mostly by jumping from tree to tree as to not leave any footprints on the ground, traces that could be used by Konoha shinobi to effectively hunt them down. He was no fool. He had been planning this for almost four months now. The only thing that seemed weird though, was that he had felt no strange shinobi chakra following them closely. It had been two and a half days since ambushing the Hyuga's carriage and anyone sane would think that Hiashi would have already gone mad by now, making Kakashi send the finest of his shinobi to track down his abducted heiress.

Letting those worries aside for the moment, his Sharingan twisted in his right eye, closely observing his surroundings and the road ahead once more. His eyebrows furrowed. He could finally see the borders of the Land of Fire in the distance.

With his red eye going back to black he looked over his shoulder at the girl following close behind him. Hinata caught the look he was giving her as if signaling her to run faster. She nodded in acknowledgment and followed his grueling pace without complaint. She understood that they were closer to the borders now, meaning that by noon they would have passed over at the Land of Grass.

Their route, or at least part of it, was the only information they had exchanged those past two days, although she knew that if Sasuke had a choice, he wouldn't even tell her this much. When he threw that weird paper on her feet that night though, making her decode it by using her Byakugan, Sasuke realized that he wouldn't be able to keep everything from her.

_"Is it a code?"_, He had asked, watching as the girl took in the message on the paper, her Byakugan activated. She could have fooled him, he knew. She could just pretend that the note said something other than what it truly contained, but the Hyuga surprised him, being awfully honest.

_"It's not a code"_, she had said, furrowing her brows in confusion. _"They're coordinates"_.

All he needed to do was take a closer look on her face, to know she was telling him the truth. The way she immediately reacted to the secrets of the letter was anything but dishonest. He needed her, he had chosen her to accompany him on this journey for reasons only he knew, and thus, whether he liked it or not he had no choice but to take her words seriously. Not that he trusted her though. These past two days he was the only one taking the night's watch every time they needed some rest. Not that the Hyuga had really slept. She didn't trust him either, and he really couldn't blame her. He had ambushed them and killed five men of her clan. Bastards or not, those Hyugas were her family. He didn't really care about gaining her trust though. The only thing he wanted was to for her to blindly follow his orders without causing him any problems.

"Hold your pace, Hyuga", Sasuke said, not sparring her a second look.

She didn't answer anything. She had already seen that they were closer and closer now.

Hinata peaked up her pace a little. After two days of only stopping for a few hours at nightfall, her leg muscles had started feeling like rocks. She didn't seem to mind though. Being able to run through these forests after such a long time, made her feel like a Genin again, going on her first mission. A small innocent smile graced her lips as memories emerged.

Oh, how she had missed it.

Her smile slowly disappeared as her eyes pierced the Uchiha's back suddenly snapping out of her dream and remembering the situation she was in.

She had stayed with him for more than one reasons. Making sure to go back to Hanabi was one of them, but finding out what the Uchiha was planning was another. No word had slipped from his mouth, considering their current situation. She knew thought that sooner or later if he wanted her assistance in whatever he was looking for, he would have to tell her the truth.

* * *

Kakashi stormed inside the hospital not even bothering to greet back any of the shinobi who addressed him upon his arrival. His face was stoic as he walked through the white corridors that smelled of blood and death.

When Konohamaru suddenly appeared at his office not too long ago, informing him of the dead Hyuga bodies they had found during a mission, Kakashi immediately searched for Tsunade. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he walked in the emergency room.

"Kakashi-sensei!", Sakura exclaimed, not expecting to see him there so late at night. "Is there a problem? Why-"

"I need to find Tsunade! Immediately!", he said, not having time to explain much.

Sakura nodded her head in utter confusion, before motioning for him to follow her. Asking the nurses for the whereabouts of the old Sannin, they found themselves entering the Intensive Care ward, just as Tsunade walked out of a room, looking terribly exhausted.

"Tsunade!"

"Kakashi", she greeted him already guessing the reason behind the 6th' s arrival at her hospital.

"Konohamaru told me about the Hyugas. He told me they were dead-"

"Not all of them", Tsunade said interrupting him. "There was a boy, I think his name is Hideoki. They found him nearly dead. He's in critical condition. I can't tell you If he'll ever manage to wake up. Hell, I can't even promise you that he'll make the night!"

Sakura's face only got paler and paler though, as their words started drawing a picture she didn't like at all.

"What Hyugas?", she said before Tsunade could continue. She shifted her gaze from Tsunade to Kakashi. None seemed to dare speak a word.

"No"

"Sakura!", Tsunade said reaching for the girl. "Calm down... they didn't find her... Hinata was not among them...".

Kakashi only sighted in relief upon hearing that. But his relief only lasted for a moment. If the Hyuga heir was not among them, then where was she?

Kakashi cursed. Hiashi Hyuga would make sure to pay a visit to the Hokage Office pretty soon.

* * *

They walked through the busy streets of the village in silence, trying to find a place to sleep for the night. Passing the borders, they had met a couple of small villages, but Sasuke had insisted for them to travel a bit deeper in the Land of Grass. Those villages located at the borders between the two countries were often visited by rogues and bandits and Sasuke's face was pretty recognizable among such groups of people. During his missions he had killed men like that more than once and being seen with the Hyuga would only cause them unwanted attention and trouble. That's when he remembered the Hanako village on the western side of the country. They had to travel five more hours to reach it, but it was worth it. The small village was mainly used as a one night stop by merchants who wanted to drink and rest for a night before continuing with their journey.

What he never expected though, was Hinata causing him problems in the most unexpected of ways. He looked over at the Hyuga girl who was walking without even seeming to acknowledge the stares by filthy drunk men as they passed by a few tea houses located on the main street of the village. Sasuke had thought that by giving her a spare cloak he happened to have with him, no one would even pay attention at the kimono that the heiress had cut with her kunai high enough for her milky white legs to show in all their glory. The silky fabric was cut just above her knees, but even that was enough for old drunk scumbags to fantasize of things that would have never passed the naive Hyuga's mind.

Sasuke restrained himself from letting his Sharingan turn the old men's fantasies into nightmares for the rest of the night. He blamed it on the Hyuga though for earning them such unwanted attention. choosing a male Hyuga to accompany him would have probably saved him from all this trouble.

"I can't see why you had to wear that thing really...", he couldn't help but comment, earning himself a long stare from the Hyuga.

"You are right", she threw back at him, "It's not like I was getting engaged in a few days from now anyway".

"You have to consider yourself to be lucky Hyuga. I just got your butt out of a pretty fucked up situation"

Hinata averted her gaze from him, not bothering to continue this discussion.

On the other hand, Sasuke smirked. Annoying the Hyuga heiress was far more entertaining than he had thought.

Upon arriving at the motel at the end of the street, Sasuke grabbed her by the arm, just before they could enter.

"Don't do or say anything you might regret", he warned her.

She pulled her arm free from his grasp at once.

"I've already come this far with you now, haven't I?"

He looked at her for a moment before entering the motel. Hinata followed close behind him, all the while making sure not to look anyone in the eye. Hyuga eyes were distinctive even among those who had nothing to do with the shinobi world.

In a matter of minutes, they found themselves heading towards a single door at the end of a dark corridor on the second floor. Hinata stood awkwardly at the door of the room they were obviously going to share for the night as Sasuke walked inside not seeming to care.

"Are you coming inside or are you planning on sleeping on the doorway?", he said as he threw his bag near the sofa that stood opposite of a king size wooden bed.

She knew that there was no chance they were having separate rooms for more than one reasons. Sasuke was no fool to just let her wander as she pleased and risk her getting away. Besides that, paying for two separate rooms was a luxury they wouldn't be able to afford right now, especially when that money could be spent on food or medicine the following days. She knew all of that, yet she couldn't help but feel weird.

Sasuke sighted while taking off his cloak.

"I'm not going to bite you Hyuga", he said, lying on the sofa.

It took her a few more seconds before she could muster up the courage she needed to walk inside the same room as him. She closed the door behind her and turned to him once more, only to find he had his eyes already closed.

That man... he had done many things in his life, but she knew that he wasn't the kind of man that would ever do anything _bad_ to her.

She eyed the bed for a second, suddenly feeling uneasy again. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her though. It was as if she was feeling sorry that he had to sleep on the sofa while she enjoyed the comfort of a bed.

"I can take the sofa if you want", she managed to finally say.

"Too late", he said, "If you had wanted this exquisite sofa, then you should of have entered sooner." He nodded towards the bed, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Sleep Hyuga. We have a long journey ahead of us..."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everyone! Your comments have been giving me the power to keep going on almost a daily basis.**

**Well, as we see things are pretty awkward between Hinata and Sasuke, but could they be any different though? **

**What could their journey really bring them? And what about Hiashi? Those Hyugas are going to be pissed!**

**I really look forward**** on hearing your opinions on the last events of the story.**

**See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Byakugan Eyes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 5**

His steps were slow and hesitant on the black, coal-like, ground as he looked around what seemed to be hell. Lifeless bodies lay everywhere as war banners still danced with the wind under the red moon.

His eyes shifted to his hand holding onto his katana that was stained with blood, blood he didn't know to whom it belonged. A gust of wind suddenly blew, smashing his body. A huge shadow flew upon him, covering the red light from the moon, only to descend right before him with a force that almost blew him away.

Then the wind stopped altogether, and suddenly the silence that followed seemed scarier than the hell that came before. He raised his head, only to see black thick smock slowly taking the shape of an enormous raven that looked at him through Sharingan eyes, not speaking a word.

Then he felt it. A hand gripped his shoulder from behind and he immediately turned, grasping the cloaked figure by the neck. He threw the intruder down, chocking the air out of her until he saw pleading byakugan eyes looking at him from under the long black hood of her cloak.

Then he heard her voice.

"Uchiha..."

He closed his eyes, as he pressed harder.

"U-chiha..."

Her voice seemed to echo louder and louder in his ears.

"Sasuke"

He opened his eyes, with his Sharingan glowing, his faces only inches from hers. Her hands were on his, trying to pull them away from her neck. She whispered his name again, chocking.

Then his mind started clearing. There were no bodies around him anymore, no red moon, no black raven. His hands left her frail neck at once and Hinata coughed again and again, as oxygen started slipping inside her lungs once more.

Sasuke stepped back, still feeling disoriented. He looked at her not completely understanding what had happened and then he looked around once more, taking his surroundings in. They were still in the northern woods in the Land of Grass, now miles away from the village they had accommodated two nights ago.

It was a dream, he thought, grasping his head. They were supposed to just camp through the night and he was once more on night watch, not trusting the Hyuga. But after many sleepless nights, his body had finally given up on him, throwing him into a restless sleep. But that dream... it wasn't his first time seeing it. It had bothered him for months now and it somehow never changed. There always were bodies under the red moon and the raven never said a word. Only the cloaked figure was never there. Until tonight.

He looked at Hinata, suddenly getting angry.

He walked towards the girl and grabbed her from the collar of her shirt, lifting her on her feet.

She looked at him through wide eyes. They bore no fear though, just pure surprise.

"I'll only say this once, Hyuga", he said, his face as close to hers as before. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me again".

He then looked at her for a moment, before leaving his hold on her altogether. Turning his back on her he left the clearing, walking through the trees, long enough for the fire to not light his way any longer.

He needed to stay away from her.

But Hinata stayed, looking at his retreating form.

She sat down next to the fire again in an attempt to calm down. She brought a hand to her neck that had now started to bruise. The only thing she had in her mind though was him, the man who had killed members of her clan not too long ago. The man who had abducted her while still not giving her the reason why. Yet he confused her to a point she didn't know what to believe about him.

She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, the same ones he had brought her two days ago, the morning before leaving from Hanako village. He had thrown them at her lap saying something about "saving him some trouble" and then left. She had smiled then. They weren't much, but they were shinobi clothes comfortable enough to fight in.

Then she remembered his sleeping state a few minutes back. He had yet again taken the night's watch despite her protests, but somewhere along the night, his eyelids had dropped, entrapping him in a restless sleep. She wasn't asleep though.

She had stood up, scanning the perimeter of their camp as he slept. And then, his body started shaking.

She had hoped off the tree branch she was sitting on, landing right next to him. Cold sweat was running down his forehead as his body trembled violently. Her hands had found their way to his shoulders before she could even think about it. She tried to wake him up but he was not responding. A name slipped from his lips, making her freeze on the spot.

His brother. The brother he was supposed to hate. The brother that had killed his whole family and betrayed the village. The name of that same brother was whispered in such pain that reminded her of her own losses.

That's when she realized how little she knew of that man standing before her.

She rested her head on her knees lost in her thoughts until dawn came with his form slowly reappearing from within the trees that had previously devoured him.

* * *

Hiashi walked down the long corridor, his eyes holding an emptiness like never before. He had to give explanations and he had to find solutions as soon as possible.

He reached for the heavy wooden door that sealed the room where the meeting was going to take place. Entering he saw five wrinkled pairs of eyes turning their attention at him. The Hyuga Elders were already around the wide wooden table that had the flame of the Hyuga clan carved at its center.

"You finally came", Hiroshi Hyuga said, eyeing him judgmentally. "I suppose Kakashi had to say a lot for you to be so late".

"I think your remarks can wait, Hiroshi-sama", Kitsume said. "Dealing with the current crisis is far more important than schedules".

The rest of the elders nodded while Hiashi intertwined his fingers in thought.

"Kakashi has already sent out a four-man group in search of Hinata, but he has received no news as of yet", Hiashi finally said, getting to the matter at hand.

"A four-man searching group?", Kiyoshi Hyuga asked. "Is that the only thing that good-for-nothing Hokage had to offer for the greatest clan in his village?"

"Kiyoshi is right I'm afraid", Takahiro Hyuga calmly said. "Hiashi-sama, we should send our own in search of the heiress. The Earth daimyo knows nothing of her disappearance. On the contrary, he expects her to arrive by tomorrow. If Hinata-sama is not to arrive soon, the daimyo will think that we have tricked him. He will receive this as a means of mockery against him."

"And all our plans will go to waste. We will lose not only the daimyo's trust, but the 5th Tsuchikage's as well.", Kitsume added, looking at her son in the eye. "More than that, the secrets of the byakugan are at most risk. We don't know who has abducted her. If her eyes fall on the wrong hands-"

"I am aware of all this!", Hiashi said starting to lose his temper.

"What about the boy?", Itsuo Hyuga finally spoke. "He would know about the one who ambushed them. Knowing that our search would become much more effective".

"Hideoki has still not woken up, although he is in a better state as Tsunade-sama informed me. But we can't wait for the boy to come around. We have already lost too much time. Send a letter to the Tsuchikage and the daimyo tonight. Also, make sure to gather the best of our shinobi in the Hyuga meeting room in less than an hour. A search team will be formed and sent out before daybreak.", Hiashi said and the elders stood up, knowing this was the end of their meeting. Only Kitsume stayed behind, still sitting on the opposite side of her son.

"You were careless Hiashi", Kitsume commented, a strict tone gracing her every word.

"I did everything I thought right for Hinata to arrive safely-"

"Obviously not!", she raised her voice. "You should have been cleverer than that. You know what we are trying to do. We have enemies. Lots of enemies. Do you know what losing her means for the clan? You will be heirless Hiashi! The future of our clan will be at stake. Hanabi is useless without her eyes. She would never be able to rule. How would the branch houses look upon a leader who doesn't have the power of the byakugan? How would they follow her?"

Kitsume stood up, her palms slapping on the hardwood surface of the table. It was not usual for the Hyuga matriarch to lose her patience like that, but seeing her son not saying a word only angered her more.

"Do you know how much I have sacrificed for our cause?", Kitsume said, her voice and eyes piercing the Hyuga leader like a thousand of kunais. "I even let your brother be slaughtered for that cause. I won't allow for everything to fall into ruins just because of your carelessness...".

The elderly woman walked around the round table and reaching her son, she touched a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Fix this...", she whispered before taking her leave.

* * *

"We're close", Hinata informed the Uchiha who ran behind her, letting her have the lead this time. They were near the northern borders of the Land of Grass now, nearing the place that Sasuke had said the coordinates on the mysterious paper he had given her belonged to.

Her byakugan activated, she could easily see the clearing in the distance. Although one thought kept bagging her all those days she had been with the Uchiha. No matter his motives or plans, she couldn't understand how or even why only byakugan eyes could read that letter and even so, why Sasuke had such a letter.

The woods were left behind them, but once in the large clearing, Sasuke grabbed her before she could go any farther.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Any traps?", he simply asked her.

"No", she said, looking at the rocky wall that stood before them. At first glance it looked like many rocky hills standing one next to the other, forming a wall that extended for many kilometers across the northern borders between the Land of Grass and the Land of Earth. She must have passed this place before, as a chunin traveling towards the Land of Earth probably, but at the time she mustn't have had her byakugan activated.

"What is it?", Sasuke said, watching her every move. "What do you see?"

Hinata looked at him in confusion.

"You mean you can't see it?"

"Would I have asked you if I could _actually_ see it?"

Hinata looked ahead again, ignoring the irony in his words. She tried to take in what she was seeing, not believing why the Uchiha couldn't see it too, even with his Sharingan activated. Two large rocky pillars stood at the centre of the rocky wall ahead of her, with a tall double-door of the same material coming in between them.

She walked towards the door, not believing in her own eyes.

"Hyuga!", Sasuke called. He had started to lose his temper now. He grabbed her by the arm again. "Tell me..."

"It's a gate", she said, still in a loss for words. Taking her hand from his now loosened grasp, she walked closer.

She came to stand before the mysterious doors and her hand found its way to the Hyuga and Uchiha emblems that were carved on each door leaf. She turned her head and looked at him again, not exactly knowing how to explain all this.

"On the door", she finally managed to say. "There are the symbols of the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan..."

The Uchiha stared at her for a moment. He had seen many things all those past years of his life, but he didn't know if he could believe her.

"That's absurd..."

"I'll prove it to you", she said in determination. Concentrating a fair amount of chakra on her left hand, a blue light engulfed it. She touched the Hyuga emblem and then turned her head to Sasuke again motioning him to do the same.

The Uchiha did as he was told for once, chakra glowing around his right hand as well.

"For the door to be opened...", Hinata said taking his hand and laying it upon the Uchiha emblem. "... both an Uchiha and a Hyuga are needed".

And the writing above the door was indeed not wrong, as the ground soon started to tremble beneath their feet and the doors opened, revealing a tunnel-like pathway ahead of them.

Sasuke stepped inside. His eyes furrowed in question, but he didn't speak.

"Follow me...", Hinata said as she walked before him leading the way once more through the dark pathway. They didn't walk for long before a beam of light at the end of the narrow passage came to break the darkness. The light became stronger and stronger with each step they took.

Standing at its end a large round room extended before their eyes. At the centre of the room, on a rocky platform, stood a wide round table made out of stone. At either side of it rose a statue, each carrying the symbol of either of the two great clans.

On the ceiling right above the platform, through small round openings rays of sunlight fell like arrows on the table, enveloping the scroll that lay upon it.

Sasuke walked ahead, reaching the round table above the platform in just a few steps. He took the scroll in his hands, but opening it he cursed under his breath. He didn't know what this place was, or why it had the emblems of both their clans. One thing was for sure though. The scroll was blank.

To his eyes at least.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Things have started getting a bit complicated for everyone, but what could their motives be? **

**And what about Sasuke's dream? Could it be a sign?**

**See ya soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 6**

The lanterns hanging from the trees, the voices of the villagers who crossed the paved streets and the laughs of drunken men gave the impression that the village was celebrating. Yet to Sasuke's dissatisfaction, this happened every night in the village of Kiku, as the owner of the Tea House they were seated at had informed him. If he had known beforehand, he would have made sure to find another village to spend the night and to buy all that was necessary for them to continue their journey.

He brought a hand to his temples. All that fuss just caused him a headache he could not handle. He was a man of tranquility and concise conversations, and being in a place with so much crowd just made him want to draw his katana to the next drunkard that would dare spill his sake on him again. He raised his head to look at the girl sitting right across of him, eating her ramen without paying him any mind. Once or twice she would raise her curious eyes from under the hood of her dark cloak to look around, seeming to even be enjoying herself.

He raised a thick black eyebrow, eyeing her closely. How she could still bare that small smile and rosy blush while being in this fucked up situation, was beyond him. She was supposedly abducted by the former avenger of Konoha. She had heard him say he had killed five of her clansmen. She was taken away while in the middle of an engagement. And yet, the Hyuga heiress didn't seem all that troubled. At that moment, while looking around all that curiously and excitedly, Hinata just seemed like a little girl.

"I would be looking more inside my plate if I were you", the Uchiha noted, gaining the heiress' attention.

"What-"

He leaned closer, a smug half-smile plastered on his face.

"Those eyes of yours... they can be recognizable even in a village like Kiku. Hyuga eyes, Sharingan eyes, Rinnegan eyes... They would make of a great trophy don't you think?", he whispered.

She looked at him for a moment, before lowering her eyes a bit. He was right, she had to admit no matter how it displeased her.

Sasuke smirked at the reaction that came from the Hyuga, yet he reminded himself not to be stupid so to believe this was the same shy obedient girl from their days in the academy.

His eyes fell on the tip of the scroll that stayed hidden under the dark fabric of her cloak. He felt his hands twitching as impatience welled over him once more.

"The scroll", he simply stated.

"What about it?", she said, mimicking the ironic tone that his voice usually bore.

A tint of anger graced his dark eye, the only visible to her, as his Rinnegan stayed hidden under his black bangs that fell longer on one side of his face.

"I want answers", she said before he could speak another word. "And as an exchange, I'll willingly tell you what the scroll is about".

Sasuke looked at her seriously for a moment, before he chuckled.

"Who would have thought, that the pampered Hyuga princess would be so tough at negotiations?", he said and her eyes narrowed.

He was playing her, but she was tired of playing.

"Is that why you chose me?", she said, her words bearing no sarcasm or anger. "Was it because you thought the pampered Hyuga princess would be easier to deal with? Easier to manipulate and control?"

"Do I seem like your father to you?", he said, his voice suddenly sounding all too serious.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, having no idea how to respond to that. This was the last thing she had expected to come out of his mouth.

"Kidnapping a mere Hyuga from the branch house would have been easier. His eyes would be enough to serve my purpose. He would just be there to see what my Rinnegan and Sharingan are mysteriously blind to. The Hyugas wouldn't even bother searching for him after a while. But you think that abducting Hiashi's heir would make my journey any easier...", he said. "Kakashi won't be the only one to send men in your search. Hyugas will be after us shortly. So, abducting you was definitely not the easy way out."

She tried to find the truth in his words, but she soon realized that they left no space for doubt.

"Then why?", she managed to say at last.

"The scroll...", he insisted sternly.

"What do you want those scrolls anyway?", she asked. "What are you looking for?".

"What makes you believe that I'm going to answer any of that to you?"

"Because you need me..."

He leaned closer again, his torso weighting above the surface of the table that stood between them.

"I could kill you right now and take the scroll without having to answer any of those stupid questions of yours anymore, Hyuga..."

"Too late to go back and retrieve another Hyuga though, isn't it?", she said.

Sasuke's lips parted, only to close again, as he realized Hinata suddenly tensing up. He saw her lower her head a little. It was only enough though as for her byakugan not to be recognized by those around her.

"We're being spied on..", she whispered as she pretended to play with her food some more, swirling around the ramen left in her bowl with her chopsticks. But through her byakugan she could see them clearly, the four men sitting behind Sasuke's back, just a few tables away from them. She couldn't believe she hadn't caught their weird antics sooner. She blamed it on the Uchiha though. That man knew exactly how to bring out the worst in her.

Thankfully the Uchiha didn't need to be told twice to understand. She slowly stood and brushing off a tipsy geisha-like dressed woman that came to erotically pull at his sleeve, Sasuke followed her, making his way to the main street of the village.

"They are following us", Hinata noted, walking side by side with him.

"I know", Sasuke simply said as he pushed his way through the crowded street. They couldn't fight them. Not here. Fighting at such a place would only earn them unwanted attention. There were two things they could do at that point, either make those bastards lose them in the crowd, or draw them to the outskirts of the village to deal with them. It didn't take them long to realize that choosing the second was, in the end, the only choice they could make.

The bastards pushed through the ground behind them as Hinata and Sasuke tried to peak up their pace through the bodies that crowded the streets. It was when they reached the first crossroad that Hinata lost every sight of the last Uchiha. She looked around, desperately trying to catch any glimpse of him, but she was only greeted with the faces of two of those following them marching towards her.

Finding a way out of the crowd Hinata immediately turned left to a less crowded street filled with stalls of small merchants. She ran as fast as she could, all the while trying to avoid colliding to any passerby. People would go out of her way, their eyes wide with shock at the young woman being closely chased by two men down the road.

She turned left again with her byakugan showing her every small or big street even before she was anywhere close to reaching them. Turning right Hinata realized there was no point in running forever. She looked up, momentarily observing the roofs of the houses. She immediately dropped the idea though. Running and jumping from roof to roof would only make her an easier target at the moment. They hadn't had time to closely observe their opponents so to understand what they were dealing with, thus exposing herself at such extend would only have her killed.

There was no other choice. She had to face them right ahead.

She ran a bit faster now and with a swift motion, she entered a narrow dark passage leading to a small yard that was surrounded by houses. There were no lanterns here, no eyes to witness the battle that would take place or the blood that would possibly be spilled. She momentarily stood in the middle of the small opening as the two shinobi reached her. She heard their feet halting right at the entrance of the opening followed by the sound of metal that equipped their hands.

"Finally the damsel in distress stops running", one of the two men commented, his voice deep.

His steps could be heard on the muddy ground again.

"I have to admit little butterfly..."

He was closer now.

"...It had been long since the last time I ran like that..."

His free hand extended, reaching for a strand of her long dark blue hair.

"...You are coming with us now..."

She was sure the man didn't have time to even blink once when she swirled around and grabbed that hand that he had dared to lay upon her. He was big, enormous even, compared to her, but when an eerily snapping sound was heard, the man cried out like she never had.

He took a few steps back, looking at his now broken arm as his partner still stood by the entrance of the narrow alley with eyes filled with shock.

She tried to take in as much information as she could while looking at their attire, but nothing on the betrayed the kage they were loyal to. Missing-nin, maybe?, she thought.

"Bitch!", she heard the man growl at her.

Blue chakra engulfed her arms just as the man standing closer launched at her, his face traced with nothing but fury. He tried to land a hit at the higher part of her abdomen but was too late as the blue-haired kunoichi came behind to land her lion fists at his back multiple times before the man fell forward on the ground.

A kunai that came towards her, barely scratching her on the upper part of her left arm as she turned, reminded her of the second shinobi that was just standing at the same spot as before, looking like a scared child.

She turned her byakugan eyes at him without speaking as he took out two small katanas. He gritted his teeth as he launched at the woman they had previously thought to be an easy target.

The blue chakra died down from around her hands, but as he was about to wound her she easily countered his blow with a set of kunais that had just equipped her hands. He pressed with his weight forward, trying to make her lose her balance, but Hinata's leg found its way to his crotch, making him gasp. She mastered more hits on him in a matter of seconds, all the while making sure to just knock them out instead of killing them.

She was about to deliver another blow when she realized that the other man had already come to his senses. She turned around to clock his hit, but this time he was quicker than her. He grabbed her by the arm throwing her to crash on the wall opposite from him.

She felt her breath hitch in her throat as her back came crashing on the hard cold stone, an unbearable pain already spreading from her back to her chest. The veins around her eyes slowly faded as she saw the enormous man walking towards her.

She bit on her lip, trying to not cry out as she tried to move forward.

He was closer now, his features seeming angrier under the blood that dirtied his face.

A shadow moved in the background, followed by the sound of a blade cutting through flesh. The enormous nin turned around to check the source of those weird noises, but as soon as his eyes fell on the dead body of his comrade laying on the ground, a long blade came crashing through his own chest, taking his life.

Hinata watched as the body of the unlucky man fell on the ground, once the blade was pulled out of his body. She slowly raised her head from the dead man laying right before her feet, only to catch a red glowing eye staring right at her.

She looked at him, afraid that the relief she was strangely feeling at the sight of him at the moment, would dare show all over her face.

"Sa-suke...", she whispered as she tried to move forward, only for her legs to tremble. She lost her step, falling forward, when two hands found their way to her shoulders, keeping her steady. Raising her face that had only rested on his chest for a moment, Hinata turned her eyes on him again. There was a strange expression all over his face, but it only lasted for a second.

"I see you finally remembered my first name, Hyuga", his said. Oh here was his irony again...

"But you...", she shuttered as she tried straightening her body again. "... you still haven't learned _mine_".

He smirked. She seemed to always know what to say to counter his words.

"Was the show good from up there?", she said referring to the roof atop of which the Uchiha had been sitting for the best part of her fight with the two unknown shinobi. She walked away from him and towards the shorter man that Sasuke had killed first.

"So you saw me...", he commented, no surprise coating his voice whatsoever. He had already dealt with the other two men that were chasing him when he tracked down Hinata. Arriving at the scene and seeing the Hyuga already fighting, he decided that it would be much funnier to sit and watch how the heiress actually acted in combat.

He watched as Hinata kneeled on the ground next to the dead shinobi, her arm constantly hugging her torso. She leaned over the corpse, searching for any clue of his identity.

"They are from The Land of Earth...", she heard Sasuke's voice just as she pulled out the Iwagakure headband that the dead shinobi had kept hidden. "...seems like the Earth daimyo has already asked for the Tsuchikage to send out men in your search, as the bride for his son never arrived..."

Hinata just nodded her head, all the while noting on their behavior throughout their battle. They had made sure to use no Jutsu that would betray their identity to her. _You are coming with us now_, one of the two shinobi had said, underestimating her abilities. She tightened her grip around the headband in her hand.

"You could kill them", Sasuke said, or more like stated. "Why didn't you just take their lives right then and there?"

She could hear him closer now.

"They were not mine to take...", she simply said making the Uchiha just stare at the back of her head.

She took the small katanas from the dead ninja, storing them at the back of a belt she had already tied around her waist.

"Kakashi offered you a place in the Anbu a while ago", Sasuke said. "A place among professional killers..."

Hinata just turned her head, offering him a small smile, knowing all too well that he was referring on the mask she had left Kakashi the day the Uchiha had once more returned to the village.

"But I am not an Anbu now, am I?", she said as she tried to stand up. A stabbing pain shot right through her back and torso once more, and she couldn't help but wince. She pressed her palm on the stone wall next to her, to keep her body standing. The next thing she knew, Sasuke had thrown one of her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you-"

"I'm taking you to a healer", he stated.

"I can heal myself..."

"No you can't, not now. I can't get far with you in that state and I certainly don't plan on carrying you on my back throughout my journey. So stop being a pain and just walk with me"

She simply nodded as they started walking down the narrow dark passage leading to one of the main roads of the village.

"Not wanting to kill a bunch of scumbags... yet those katanas you took, they are meant for killing", he couldn't help but comment.

"You said we have a long journey ahead of us didn't' t you?", Hinata said meeting his gaze once more. "Travelling through the Land of Earth up to the northern part of the Land of Iron can't be easy without weapons".

He raised a black eyebrow at her words.

"The scroll", she said with difficulty this time, as the pain felt worse by the minute. "It was a map... I don't know what you are looking for... but... I will follow...".

He looked at her, somewhat dumbfounded at her sudden change of heart. He was about to ask her _why_, until the Hyuga heiress fell cold in his arms.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**New chapter and finally Hinata and Sasuke get to talk some more. Also sorry if that fight scene was all too boring.**

**Thank you again for all your great comments. I think many of your predictions are to the point. **

**What else would you expect to see in the next chapter?**

**See ya soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Nobody Knows

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7**

The young man bent on one knee, his blonde locks of hair shining like golden coins under the sunlight, yet his eyes seemed unusually focused and angry at the same time. Before him, the body of a rogue ninja lay unmoving. The blood had already dried out on the dead man's clothes and on the ground beneath him, meaning it had been past three days since his demise.

The shinobi's blue sparkling eyes rose from the corpse before him, only for his gaze to meet countless other unmoving bodies laying ahead.

"They must be more than thirty...", Shikamaru's voice came from behind him.

Naruto looked down on the body before him again for a moment before he decided to search the corpse. Shikamaru just looked at him strangely. The blonde was awfully quiet since their departure from Konoha more than one week ago. Kakashi had summoned them in his office only minutes after finding out about Hinata missing.

Their mission was simple. Bring back Hinata and find out who was the one behind her abduction. It wasn't something they hadn't ever done before. Shinobi and civilians went missing all the time, either because they were abducted by enemies of Konoha, or because they had fled on their own. Hinata herself had already been abducted once before as a child, by shinobi of the Cloud that wished to learn the secrets of the byakugan.

Shikamaru nodded at Sai who had just confirmed to him with a mere motion that all the shinobi laying around them were actually dead. Then he returned his eyes on Naruto again, realizing that the blonde couldn't really find any clue of who the men were or which was the village they once belonged to.

The future Hokage sighed, trying to not let his anger out. He wasn't supposed to be there with them. Kakashi had been totally against it. He was the future kage of Konohagakure and that alone could make him a target. Yet, when Naruto barged into his sensei's office demanding to know the truth about Hinata, Kakashi knew that there would be nothing he could say to persuade his student to stay.

"We'll find her", Shikamaru assuredly stated. "Besides, Hinata is a jonin. A very strong kunoichi and heir to the Hyuga clan. I'm sure she will manage to deal with whoever abducted her even before we reach her".

The Uzumaki just held his head low, not answering. His fists clenched at his sides, making his knuckles turn paper white. He had lost someone he held dearly a long time ago too when they were still mindless children knowing nothing of the real world. He had fought for many years to bring his friend back, to bring Sasuke back, yet he didn't know whether he could bear to go through this once more.

"Do Kiba and Shino know?", he finally managed to say.

"I'm sure Kakashi will let them know once they come back from their mission. Letting them know any time earlier would only cause unwanted drama", Shikamaru said.

Naruto nodded his head once before turning his back to his old friend. He started walking through the dead bodies on the muddy ground, trying to reach Sai and Sakura at the other side of the opening.

Any clue they could find of Hinata somehow led to this place. It made him shiver at just the thought of her suffering.

It was his fault, he thought. He should have protected her. Had he accompanied her to her journey to the Land of Earth, none of this would have happened. How would he be in any position to protect a whole village as their Hokage if he wasn't even able to protect his friends?

No.

It wasn't just that.

Sakura had thought that he never attended the gathering before Hinata's departure simply because he was upset that Hinata was sacrificing herself for her stupid clan. She had failed to realize that his feelings on that whole matter derived from something else, something no one but Hinata knew.

Or almost no one.

His steps halted next to the pink-haired kunoichi that was looking at the man before her with eyes filled with disbelief. Naruto followed her gaze to the wide open and rotting wound on the man's stomach, only to immediately realize what caused a shock and confused expression to distort her face like that.

He knew that kind of wound. It was definitely caused by a sharp blade, but the burned skin around it said a totally different story.

"Naruto-", Sakura tried to say.

"I know..."

And he knew all too well. A wound like that had graced his own skin not long ago.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not until we are sure of what is going on"

* * *

She opened her small backpack, taking out some clean bandages that old healer had given her almost a week ago. She looked at them for a moment, recalling what had happened after they had been attacked by those shinobis from Iwa at the village of Kiku. She had collapsed that night, just as she had agreed to willingly follow the former avenger for the rest of his unknown quest. At that moment of losing consciousness, Hinata had even thought that Sasuke would probably abandon her right then and there, leaving her in that dark alley to continue his journey without any more disturbances.

Yet, when she opened her eyes in that old woman's hut to see him standing there as well, she couldn't help but feel surprised.

_"You said you'd follow me now, didn't you?"_, he had said, answering to her questioning expression.

She had simply nodded remembering that he still needed her, as she was still the only one of the two that could read the map they had found. That was all what him being there was about.

She looked around the small motel room, her byakugan activated. She needed to make sure that the Uchiha was still out in the town, before taking her dirty shirt off. She brought a hand to touch the bandages that engulfed the upper part of her torso. They had only stayed for a couple of hours in the healer's hut after she had regained her consciousness, before getting ready to set off once more. They both knew they couldn't stay in such close proximity to the village of Kiku any longer or they would be tracked down by the Tsuchikage's men once more. Before leaving the small hut though, an elderly hand had touched her shoulder.

_"Be careful my dear"_, the old woman had said with such warmth that reminded her of her mother. Her concern was genuine, despite not knowing Hinata at all, yet that motherly look in her old wrinkled eyes was something she hadn't seen in a long long time.

She had smiled back just as the woman passed her a bag filled with a few bandages and some food, promising that she would pass from the small hut once more to check on the old healer that had helped them so much.

She let the old bandages fall on the wooden floor as she started wrapping the clean ones around her torso ones more. She barely winced in pain now, several days after the ambush at the village of Kiku, but she was sure it was the old woman's treatment that helped her the most. She mentally made a note to ask the old healer for any recipes considering ointments and secret remedies, once she had a chance to see her again.

She was about to wear her old shirt once more, completely forgetting for a moment of the blood and dirt that spoiled the linen fabric. Her fingertips shadowed over the big blood stains that had now dried out, and suddenly she felt as if she could hear his voice again.

_"**CHIDORI!**"_

He had shouted and within seconds white and blue lightning was enveloping the long sharp blade of his katana.

They were fighting, back to back, their faces stained with sweat and dirt, as ninjas dressed in black attacked them from every side of the small opening.

They had killed them all, yet they didn't have any time to spare checking the corpses for clues. They had ambushed them just as they were about to pass the southern borders of the Land of Earth, yet after the attack they had decided that this wouldn't have been wise, considering they had attacked them twice already. That's when Sasuke took them to a small town in the Land of Rain. They weren't supposed to stay there for more than a day though. The Uchiha knew quite well they were losing time and that sooner or later everyone would find out that he was the one who had abducted the precious princess of the Hyugas', as he always seemed to enjoy ironically call her.

She was about to wear a new shirt when her eyes fell on the Uchiha's backpack that lay on the other side of the bed. With her white shirt still in hand, she found herself searching through Sasuke's stuff without giving it a second thought. She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary at first, just some medicine and the map that he always insisted on carrying. She was about to close his backpack when her eyes caught sight of a small folded piece of paper at the bottom of it.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she read the all too familiar handwriting on the small paper.

_Sasuke,_

_Hinata Hyuga has been abducted. It is unknown by who, but some believe that the criminals might be rogues from the cloud. I'm sure you can postpone your current mission and take a look into this matter. Konoha's politics will be at stake if the heiress of the Hyugas and future daughter-in-law of the Earth daimyo was to fall into the wrong hands._

_\- Kakashi_

Hinata looked on the paper, dumbfounded. No one had suspected him. No one had the slightest idea that the Uchiha was the one who had kidnapped her. Even Kakashi believed that his former student was simply on one of his months' long missions. That's when she recalled Sasuke's words: _"I've been planning for this for far too long"_

And indeed he had, Hinata thought, as the small pieces of the puzzle started falling into their right place, making everything more clear in her mind.

She turned around startled as the door of the small room flew open.

Dark eyes met white, and she immediately brought the white fabric of the blouse she had forgotten to wear, in front of her bandaged chest, trying to save any of her modesty that was left.

"Sasuke...", she said in disbelief. She had checked more than once with her byakugan before and the Uchiha had seemed to be nowhere near the motel. That's when it hit her. The Uchiha was not some amateur in the art of war and she surely had no idea of what his Rinnegan was capable of. For all she knew, he could have made it impossible for her to see him even with her byakugan activated.

"Sasuke", he said, mimicking her tone. "Seems like you are getting more and more comfortable on calling me by my first name lately, Hyuga". He took one step closer, dropping the bag he was carrying. "You are getting so comfortable even that you have also gathered up the guts to go through my stuff..."

She took one step backwards, still hugging her shirt close to her chest. Her calves touched the hardwood of the bed, signaling that she could not take any more steps farther from the angry Uchiha.

"I thought you'd behave"

"And I thought you'd be more honest", she said trying not to shutter. "No matter what happened, Uchihas were always honorable and true to their word. Something you're obviously not!"

In a matter of seconds, her body came crushing on the white sheets of the bed and he was above her, holding her wrists against the mattress, minimizing the chances of any unwanted strikes from the heiress. He had seen what those white frail looking hands could actually do to an opponent, and he wasn't willing to experience any of that any time soon. But Hinata didn't move anyway. She was too startled to do anything other than stare at his face. She had never had the chance to take such a long look at the Uchiha's face before. She had always averted her gaze from his face ever since they were small children. Back then, she was just too afraid of him, but now she strangely felt anything but fear. She looked into his eyes, eyes that shone under long black strands of hair, and for a moment she could see past his anger and into everything that man had gone through.

"What do you know about what or who the Uchihas were?", he said, with anger gracing his every word. "And how do you know anything about who I am, Hinata?".

She looked at him like a fool, speechless that he had called her by her name.

"You want to know how I planned everything? I will tell you. It all started when I found that stupid Hyuga on one of my missions. Apparently, your father had sent him at a secret meeting that took place between the 5th Tsuchikage and men from the land of Iron. That same meeting that Kakashi had asked me to have a look into, as the Land of Earth acted all too suspiciously after the 4th Tsuchikage's sudden death. That's when I followed Hiashi's pawn. But that bastard took his own life before I could question him", his grip tightened around her milky wrists. "That same man was carrying the note I gave you the night I ambushed the carriage that was carrying you like some treasure chest towards the land of Earth. But I couldn't read it. That's when I knew that I needed a Hyuga to find out what was going on..."

He was keeping a close eye to her and her family these whole months and he knew exactly when to strike. He was supposed to be on a mission, so no one would suspect him kidnapping the Hiashi's heiress. Besides, how could anyone really suspect him? The Uchiha had no real motive to want to harm the Hyugas.

"But...", she tried to say. "But that's not all there is now, is it?"

She needed to know of his motive, the reason that had driven him to risk being named a traitor once more.

"I know why you decided to supposedly follow me through this journey, Hyuga...", he said going back to his old ways of calling her by her clan's name. "The Hyuga and Uchiha crest on the hideout where we found the map. The fact that only Hyuga eyes can read that map. Curiosity. Curiosity was all it took you to come willingly"

He was still on top of her, holding her still, his body touching every inch of hers. But the only thing that seemed to catch her attention was that tint of hurt that his every word bore. Hurt not towards her. Hurt that derived from everything that man had ever lived. A life that she had no clue about.

Her eyes averted from his and she decided to shift her gaze to his neck instead. She couldn't look at him in the eye. Not now. Was it guilt she felt? She couldn't understand. She had been through a lot, always used as a mere puppet in other people's games, brought down, fed mud and dirt just because she was not like the rest of her family, distant and cold. She had wanted to change the clan once, and when Neji died before her very eyes she felt more determined than ever to do so. And then, Hanabi went blind.

She had to protect her, that was all that was in her mind. She had to protect the last thing that was left to her. Because Hanabi was truly the last family she felt that she had. Everyone else just looked at them like pawns in a chess game, pawns they could move whichever way they wanted. She couldn't protect her cousin back in the war. He had thrown himself before her as a human shield before she could react. And then, large wood projectiles pierced his body. He had stared into her eyes, smiling in contentment that he had protected her as he had once promised, while the life slipped out of his body in just a few breaths. But she knew that his smile was also something more. It was also a smile of peacefulness because he could finally break free.

She couldn't protect Neji.

But she could still protect Hanabi.

But to do so, she needed power, and becoming the head of the Hyugas was the only way she could gain the power she wanted to change everything. And thus she bowed her head. She bowed her head before her father and Kitsume, and she let them turn her into the ideal leader they had in mind. She even let them sell her like a brood mare to the son of the Earth Daimyo. And all this time, the only thing that she told herself was to be patient, that it would all be over soon.

She looked at his neck, only to see cuts, both old and new ones, starting from where a necklace with three metal rings touched the skin around his pale neck, and disappearing under the black fabric of his shirt and cloak.

"For me..." his voice echoed in her ears. "All of this is something much more than mere curiosity...".

His grip around her wrists loosened until her hands were free once more. But as he was finally getting off of her, she grabbed his arm, without really thinking of what she was doing.

He just gave her a questioning look, but she still held her head low, avoiding his gaze. Something in her chest felt heavier and heavier with each passing moment of silence between them.

She had been through so much, that she had forgotten she was not the only one going through hardships in her life. She was once able to read through Naruto's pain, while everyone else turned a blind eye. Yet she had failed to read through Sasuke's pain. The image of a black haired boy walking alone through the streets of Konoha suddenly passed her mind. The boy who was suddenly left an orphan and who had set as his life goal to kill his brother and the village elders for destroying everything he ever knew, had suffered more than she had ever thought. And she had so easily branded him a traitor, as easily everyone in the village had once named Naruto a monster. But what did she really know about the black-haired man standing before her?

Nothing.

Her grip tightened for a second on the thin fabric of his shirt. He made a small move to try and take his arm out of her grip, but her other hand found its way to his arm instead.

"You're bleeding", she said, touching the slightly wet fabric of his shirt.

"They're just scratches", he said after a moment, finally taking his arm away from her weak grasp.

He turned around, heading for the door once more. No matter his exhaustion and desperate need of a bath, he just couldn't bear to stay another minute in the same room as the Hyuga heiress. Not for now at least.

He felt anger build inside him, and he needed to keep that anger away from the girl. He closed the door behind him, not giving her a second look. He didn't understand why he acted this away with her. He didn't know much about her, they were never really friends, not even back in their days as students at the Academy. If it was anyone else, he knew that he wouldn't even bother with them any longer. Causing all this discomfort in his mission, Sasuke would have just abandoned or killed them. But with her, he even felt like he needed to control his anger.

He walked through the busy streets of the town's open market once more. Seeing her search through his stuff and hearing the name of Uchiha coming through her lips like that, had made him so angry that he forgot to inform her about the ninjas that had attacked them a few days back. He had thought it through over and over again and again on their way to this town, and he was almost sure his speculations weren't wrong. Those men were not under orders of the Tsuchikage or the Earth daimyo, and they surely didn't follow commands from Konoha. The different nature of each shinobi's powers only proved this. They must have been rogues, but under whose commands could they have attacked them? Someone must have been watching them closely all this time, but who could it be? Other than Hiashi and the Tsuchikage, he couldn't think of anyone that would have wanted to stop them.

Suddenly, a light cold wind blew through his black cloak, making him shiver. He raised his head, suddenly feeling all too uneasy. That's when he saw it. A cloaked figure standing ahead in the middle of the walking crowd, looking straight at him. Sasuke's face seemed to turn into stone for a moment and then he started running after that figure that he had seen once before.

He chased the cloaked shinobi through the crowd. He couldn't throw anything at him though. There were too many innocent villagers around them. But soon the cloaked figure turned to run into a smaller alley.

_You're only making it easier for me_, Sasuke thought, following the exact same route.

It didn't take him long to reach the dead end of the alley where the cloaked figure already stood silently.

"Who are you?", he said, stopping in his tracks. The figure didn't answer. Instead, he saw a woman's face, no more than thirty years old, slowly turn to look at him. But what made him freeze on the spot, was the woman's eyes. White and pupilless like the moon.

"A Hyuga...", he said not believing his own eyes.

The woman raised her hands, but he was faster than her, making hand seals that made flames come out of his mouth like a heavy breath.

But the woman just smiled under the hood of her cloak, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. _A clone_, he thought. But as the small flames on the ground where the woman previously stood, slowly died down, he watched as small pieces of now burned wood formed a word.

"**LEAVE**", he read and his mind went straight to Hinata.

He had to find her as soon as possible.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Long time no see! Well this chapter took longer to write than I expected, but it's finally here. Thanks to all of you who have supported this story by favouriting or commenting. I truly appreciate it.**

**Well here are a few things considering this chapter. Naruto seems extra worried now doesn't he?**

**And did anyone notice that Sasuke is wearing the same necklace Itachi used to wear in the anime? **

**As for the woman that made her first appearence at the end of this chapter, let's just say she will play a tremendous role in the next chapters. **

**And what do you think of Hinata finally understanding of what Sasuke must have gone through?**

**Can't wait to read your thoughts.**

**See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: Wounds

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me.

**Chapter 8**

"We're leaving!", was the first thing that came out of his mouth as he barged inside the motel room. "Now!"

Hinata watched him, startled by his behavior. He was all over the room, gathering their stuff and throwing them back inside their backpacks. He didn't have time to spare checking if they had enough food or medical supplies with them. The only thing he had in mind was to leave as soon as possible from this place.

He shifted his eyes to look at Hinata once more, but the Hyuga heiress just stood there like a statue, seeming to not know how to react.

"Have you suddenly gone deaf, Hyuga?", he said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder. "I said we're leaving... NOW!".

This time his words seemed to pull Hinata out of her trance, as the young woman immediately grabbed and wore her black cloak around her shoulders.

"What's going on?", she asked the impatient Uchiha. She had already checked the perimeter with her byakugan and there was no one coming for them.

"No time for chit-chat", Sasuke simply said throwing at her her own backpack, which Hinata caught with ease. "Let's go".

Hinata pulled her hood over her head, before jumping out of the window of their room, quickly following behind the Uchiha.

They ran fast, not looking back even once. It didn't take them long to reach the Namida Forest a few miles away from the city they were previously at. Sasuke had been around this area before and he knew that the lushness of the forest would provide them with the cover they needed to travel as untracked by enemies as possible.

But all he had in his mind was that strange woman. He had seen her before. She had been watching him from a good distance before disappearing. Seeing the message on the ground though, only helped him put two and two together. The men who had attacked them a few days ago, those ninjas that seemed to follow no kage's orders, they must have been following the command of that same woman. She was trying to stop them from reaching their destination he knew now. But what he didn't know was when she would strike next.

They couldn't stay in that town much longer. If he wanted for her to lose their tracks for a while, they needed to leave immediately. Thankfully the Hyuga princess decided to follow his command for once and not ask too many unnecessary questions. She just made sure to follow his pace through the forest.

He heard her sigh.

"What's the matter?", he asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

"My byakugan", she explained touching her right eye. "We've been traveling for days on end without having much time to rest"

She didn't need to say much more for him to understand. The same went for him. They hadn't truly rested for days and exhaustion had started to kick in. More than that though, both their chakra levels were extremely low, meaning that the use of their kekkei genkai was to be minimal if not none at all. If they had had the chance to sleep even for an hour at that motel, they would have now been at a better state.

"Just keep a close look on your surroundings", he said turning his attention ahead once more. "Use your byakugan only in case of need".

_In case of need_, he said, meaning that she had to expect anyone lunching at them at any moment. She looked around, scanning her surroundings nonstop. She felt completely exposed without the use of her byakugan though and the rain that poured heavily on them, only made it more difficult for her to watch out for any possible traps.

Her breaths came out heavier now, as she tried to avoid panicking. A part of her training as a child was to learn how to fight without the use of her eyes. Her father would put a blindfold around her eyes, before commanding her to get into her fighting stance. The purpose of this training was to make sure that in case a Hyuga was held captive or was unable to use his byakugan in battle, he would be able to rely on his other senses to survive. That specific training was also the reason why Hanabi was able to catch up and adapt her fighting style to her new condition in their secret training sessions. But that was different from the situation they were currently in. The heavy rain and the noise of the thick droplets hitting the leaves of the trees and the muddy ground, made it impossible not to only see through any traps, but to also hear any noise that would betray the presence of an enemy shinobi.

She took a deep breath, looking around closely. She couldn't help that uneasy feeling building up inside her, making her shiver. Something was off, she could feel it. She didn't need her byakugan to sense the presence of someone else in the area.

They were not alone.

She looked around again when she suddenly caught sight of a shinning metallic object coming right at them.

She ran forward, with one of her small katanas already in hand. She pushed Sasuke out of the way, making him stumble back a bit, just in time for the blade of her katana to clash with the flying kunai that was aiming straight at the Uchiha's neck.

The kunai fell on the ground and her eyes barely met the black figure hiding in the trees almost fifty meters away from them. She managed to see him for just a second before he disappeared.

"Sasuke", she said, remaining in her fighting stance, as she momentarily turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. He was against a tree, trying to keep himself standing. His face was sweaty and it seemed unusually pale.

"What's wrong?", she asked. He wasn't hurt, the kunai hadn't even gotten close to touching him.

Instead of getting an answer though, she watched as the Uchiha got in front of her in a flash, his Sharingan beaming dangerously in his right eye. With the long blade of his katana in hand, the last Uchiha blocked the dozen of shuriken that was about to pierce every inch of her back.

"Don't be so careless...", he said in heaves before grabbing her hand to make her run with him.

"They are around ten...", Hinata said as she looked around, her byakugan now activated. "They have surrounded us..."

Sasuke cursed, as he tried to pick up his pace, putting his fatigue aside. They had walked right into that woman's trap. How could he have been so stupid as to not see through this earlier?

Two ninjas dressed in black, much like the ones they had fought a few days back, jumped before them, their weapons in hand. But it was different now. Both Hinata and Sasuke knew that they wouldn't be able to use any Jutsu against them this time. Doing so would only result in them collapsing and taken as hostages, and Sasuke would rather die than let himself be captured like a weak animal.

Just as the Uchiha launched forward at the two shinobi, two other men came before Hinata, the one holding a long chain while the other had equipped his hands with a pair of slim and straight double-edged blades. Hinata unsheathed her second small katana just in time to block the second man's attack. Her blades clashing with his, Hinata pushed him making him take just one step backwards, all the while giving her enough space to wield her small katanas. Attack after attack, the metal sound of swords was starting to break the noise of the heavy rain that came crushing on their bodies like needles. The cold droplets were freezing them to the bone, yet the adrenaline that had build up inside their veins was numbing their bodies, making them feel nothing of that sort.

With a swift and precise motion, she managed to make the blade in his left hand fly away, while with her other hand she drove her katana right through his stomach. The shinobi collapsed on the muddy ground, grasping his open wound. The blow wouldn't immediately kill him, but his blood loss would eventually prove to be fatal.

A long chain flew towards her like a whip, managing to draw one of her blades out of her grasp, while with a second lash, the chain came to wrap around her thin waist. She gasped as the metal pressed her torso painfully. The shinobi pulled her towards him, with his chain in one hand and a kunai in the other, but Hinata beat him to it. She quickly swirled, making the chain wrap more and more around her torso, bringing herself right at him with her other katana raised. The man didn't have enough time to react when her katana came to slash his throat. She watched as the shinobi's eyes grew wide behind his mask. His hand came to his neck only for a moment before finally collapsing on the ground, dead. The chains finally came loose around her body, giving her the chance to breathe normally once again. She looked at the dead man for just one moment before averting her eyes to where her second katana was on the ground.

She wasn't one to kill so coldly, yet now was not the time to show mercy. They had to survive no matter the cost. She wouldn't allow herself to be killed by the hands of rogues and leave Hanabi alone among the Hyugas. Just as the metal sound died down she looked at Sasuke pulling his katana out of one of the other two shinobis' body. She quickly grabbed her blade from the ground, not paying any mind to the look Sasuke had just given her. They were still in danger. There were still six other shinobi larking close by. She didn't need him to tell her anything to realize they needed to run as fast as possible. Despite the adrenaline keeping their bodies going, they both knew that they couldn't fight all of them, not in their current state at least.

They run faster and faster with Sasuke taking the lead. He had been through these woods before, yet he soon understood that he was not the one leading the way but the shinobi who were running close behind them, pushing them to move towards a certain direction.

He cursed under his breath again as he saw light coming through the trees, signaling that they were closer to an opening now. But as soon as they reached it, Sasuke abruptly stopped. He immediately extended his arm at the high of his shoulders, making Hinata stop just in time before accidentally throwing herself off the cliff that extended just inches away from their feet.

Hinata looked on with eyes wide and filled with shock. There was no way out.

She met his eyes just as the trampling of the rogues could be now heard closer and closer. She made a move to take out one of her katanas again, but Sasuke's hand stopped her from doing so. Hinata gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he was thinking about. In her mind, the only way to make it out of this situation alive was to fight, no matter the cost. And the only thing he did was blocking her from doing so.

But as soon as the men reached them, standing only mere feet away from them with their weapons at hand, Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to smash against his body.

"Just trust me", he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

And as the men ran forward, Sasuke pulled them both, falling off the cliff, before anyone could reach them. But in all this chaos, she just saw his Rinnegan activating under his long bangs.

Then a wide dark oval-shaped spiral formed in the air, dragging them both inside it, just as the shinobi saw them magically disappear from their field of vision.

* * *

Their bodies hit a hard and rocky surface and as Hinata opened her eyes, she saw the exact same black and purple hole - that had previously devoured them - close above their head and disappearing in thin air. It took her a moment to realize that Sasuke was laying on top of her, with his head buried in her shoulder. She started panicking, as the Uchiha's body didn't seem to move. Before she could shake him a bit though, to make sure he was still alive, the black-haired shinobi raised his head, just enough for his face to remain only a few inches away from hers. It was the second time that same day the Uchiha was in such close proximity and it only made her more nervous.

"What's that look for Hyuga?", he said with a smirk. "I thought you'd be enjoying this?", he said referring to their current situation.

"For a man who almost died, you surely have a sense of humor", she commented through narrowed eyes. He just smirked again, more weakly this time, as he finally got off of her.

"A thank you would be enough", he said as he stood up, giving her the chance to take a look of their surroundings.

"I've never seen you do something like this before", she said referring to his Rinnegan and the portal it had opened, all the while trying to mask her admiration on his skills as a shinobi.

"You've never really seen me do anything, Hyuga. It's not like we were ever really friends or teammates...", he said rubbing his temples. "Nonetheless, this was only the second time of me using it".

Hinata looked at him kind of annoyed.

"You mean you weren't even sure it would actually work", she said or more like stated, but the Uchiha didn't seem to pay her much mind.

"But it worked now, didn't it?", he said as he lay a hand on the rocky wall next to him. "You're alive".

Hinata stood up, looking around the cave they were in once more. Where was this place?

"We're still in the Land of Rain", he said as if he could read the question passing through her mind. "Those portals can be used to take someone from one place to another, but within a certain range of himself..."

"Have you been here before?", she was about to ask as she got sight of some wooden boxes that seemed to be containing supplies. But then her train of thought stopped as soon as a loud thud noise of a body falling to the ground echoed in her ears.

She turned around, only to see the Uchiha had collapsed on the rocky floor of the cave, heavily breathing.

She immediately rushed at his side, kneeling beside him and trying to turn his body around, so that he was lying on his back. But the almost paper white color of his face, just made her hands tremble. He seemed much worse than he was during the battle before. But that mustn't have been just mere exhaustion.

"Sasuke", she called as she brought the back of her hand to rest on his forehead. He was burning up.

She took a thorough look of him, trying to spot any possible large wounds that he might have just obtained, but there was nothing of that sort.

"Sasuke, do you hear me?", she urgently asked as she shook him a little, but his eyes remained closed. She had to find what was wrong with him so that she could have a chance to heal him. That's when she spotted the old bloodstains that still remained all over his shirt. She remembered touching the light fabric of his shirt that same morning. She remembered it being wet with fresh blood, despite the small wounds already being three days old.

They're just scratches, she recalled him saying as she took a kunai out of the small pouch around her leg and cut his wet shirt open across his torso. She had to inspect his wounds, and doing so by trying to take this shirt off the regular way, would only prove to be time-consuming.

Her eyes ran all over his torso, from the old wounds that had turned into scars, marking his every battle, to the fresh cuts that graced the left side of his torso as well as the upper part of his arm. There was also one larger cut across his stomach, but none of those wounds were deep enough for them to need stitches. They were not bleeding at the moment though. Instead, a white and yellow liquid seemed to be oozing out of them. Despite them not being deep his cuts should have already started healing by now, considering that they had been obtained a few days ago, but she imagined that the reason for that would have probably been the continuous stress the Uchiha had put his body under. He didn't have any time to rest and let himself heal all those past days, and engaging in a fight again surely couldn't have helped the wounds' healing process.

She activated her byakugan, knowing all too well that she did not have much chakra left and if not acting quickly she could pass out as well, leaving the Uchiha in a helpless state. Nonetheless, she had to make sure that he had not been poisoned by the enemies' blades. Her eyes scanned both his bloodstream and chakra system, helping her realize that Sasuke was indeed not poisoned. His chakra flow though was greatly disturbed and weak due to exhaustion.

Judging from the liquid coming out of his wounds and his high fever, there was only one possible explanation.

His wounds are infected, Hinata thought as she deactivated her byakugan. She was already feeling light-headed and she knew she had to act fast. She opened her backpack, taking out some of the ointments the old healer had given her, as well as some clean bandages and pieces of gauze.

She took some pieces of gauze in her hand to help her clean and then apply ointment on Sasuke's wounds. But as soon as she touched his skin with the clean fabric the Uchiha hissed and his hand came to grab her.

"I thought I've already told you before Hyuga...", he said weakly, all the while looking at her through half-open eyes, "...don't lay your hands on me".

Hinata looked at him for a moment. Even in his current state, Sasuke didn't let his guard down. He didn't trust her. In all truth, she didn't know if the Uchiha trusted anyone other than himself.

"Stop acting like a child...", she told him, her voice low. His hand squeezed hers for a moment, startling her once more, before falling at his side again.

His eyes closed, but he hadn't lost his consciousness yet.

"Kill me...", he said, but Hinata only kept attending to his wounds, not looking at his face.

A moment of silence followed before the Uchiha chuckled in pain.

"Come on Hinata...", he said. "Now's your chance. You can kill me and get back home to your sister. You'll even be named a hero..."

"Just... sleep", was the only thing she told him. "You need to rest".

He slightly opened his eyes once more, only to watch as the blue-haired kunoichi kept tenderly cleaning his wounds without paying any mind to his words.

"You're... a strange one...", he said, falling into darkness once more.

And indeed she was, Hinata had to silently admit. Anyone else would simply drive a kunai through the Uchiha's chest and run away. But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do something like that. He had protected her before. Despite him being the reason for her getting into this whole mess, he had protected her with his life in more than one occasions this past month.

She wrapped the clean bandages around his torso and arm, before deciding to carefully take the rest of his clothes off as well. It was a difficult thing to do without blushing, Hinata had to admit to herself. Yet she couldn't leave him to sleep in his fully drenched clothes, or his fever would never go down.

Dumping his clothes at the side, Hinata tried to stand up. She moved slowly towards the wooden boxes at the other side of the cave, trying to not lose her step. Opening one of the boxes she was lucky enough to find a single blanket. She was right about the Uchiha being here before. He could have probably used this cave as a place to spend the night during his missions in more than one occasions.

Taking the brown blanket in hand she walked back towards the Uchiha, her legs trembling with each of her steps. She knelt down beside him once more before covering his shivering body with the blanket. She looked at his sleeping face for a moment. His expression was so peaceful that no one would ever believe this was Uchiha Sasuke, the former avenger of the Leaf.

Her vision suddenly got fuzzy and her body soon collapsed next to the sleeping form of the Uchiha. And she felt herself slipping into darkness as well, with the sound of the pouring rain outside the cave lulling her to a restless sleep.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**It seems like I got back with a new chapter sooner than I had expected. I was just **soooo** inspired today for some reason, and I knew I had to write down my ideas before forgetting everything. For some reason, I loved how this chapter turned out the most.**

**But here are some notes considering the story so far.**

**First of all, your comments are awesome. Secondly, I would like to address Sasuke's and Hinata's characters throughout this story. Hinata was for me the most difficult character to write I think. When the anime and the manga reached their endings, Hinata had already started getting over her stuttering and extremely meek behavior. In the movie "Naruto: The Last", we see Hinata has started to form more into a woman all the while keeping her innocence and good-hearted nature. That's how I wanted to picture Hinata in this story as well, more or less. In my story both Hinata and Sasuke are 22 years old, meaning they have grown as people. So I imagined Hinata getting more willful through everything she has suffered at the hands of the Hyuga, but at the same time, I wanted her to still be that good-hearted and even innocent person, who would even take care of the wounds of the man who had abducted her.**

**On the other hand, Sasuke always seemed to be that powerful and serious shinobi who had gone through hell in his life and didn't really trust those around him (except for Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura of course). As for his ability to open portals thanks to his Rinnegan, that is something that I think we saw for the first time in the Boruto movie (I think). Thus I imagined he had probably first developed that new ability around this age.**

**But with all these things aside I really hope I do those characters some justice and successfully deliver their emotions and thoughts.**

**Annndd last but not least, I would like to tell you that English is not my mother language, so please bear with me. I use a program to correct any possible mistakes of course, but there can always be some mistakes left behind in the end.**

**Again, I would like to personally thank the readers and guests who have left the most awesome of comments, as well as all of those who took the time to favorite my story or put it in their alert list. You guys rock!**

**See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 9: Healing

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 9**

"Itachi..."

A rough male voice reached her ears, slowly bringing her out of her nightmares.

"Itachi..."

It sounded like a plea in her ears. A crying plea to someone who was no longer alive.

"Itachi..."

Her eyes opened as the name reached her ears for the third time. Using her hands to push her body to stand from the rocky floor of the cave, Hinata's eyes immediately fell on the sleeping form of the man next to her.

"Sasuke...", she said, his name leaving her lips like a whisper. She drew closer to him, in an attempt to inspect his face. Her mind seemed to still be numb from the sleep that had overtaken her after attending to the Uchiha's wounds. She shook her head, trying to push away the drowsiness she was feeling. She looked at his face again.

He was still quite pale, she noticed, and as soon she touched his forehead with the back of her hand again, she realized that he still had a fever.

That same name slipped out of his dry lips once more and instinctively, her palm came to cap the side of his face, as if in an attempt to comfort him. She had never imagined, how painful a name could sound on a pair of lips though. And for a moment, she felt his pain as if it was her own.

_What am I doing?_ she thought, pulling her hand away from the pale skin of his face. Somehow she felt like she couldn't think straight lately.

She stood up, trying to forget what had just happened, as she looked around searching for her bag. She needed to find some water and going through her stuff she found out that she was indeed lucky to have found her flask filled water. For a moment she was afraid that she had forgotten it back in their motel room when the Uchiha had come barging in and demanding that they left immediately.

She searched in her bag some more, finding a spare clean shirt of hers. Taking a kunai out of the pouch around her leg she cut the shirt in large pieces, before reaching the Uchiha's side once more. Carefully laying his head on her knees, she helped the heaving Uchiha take of few sips of water, before having his head rest on his now folded and dry cloak that was to serve as a pillow. He had to stay hydrated, she thought, or else his infected wounds and his fever would be the least of his problems.

Opening her flask once more, she damped the pieces of cloth, that she had previously cut, and folded them neatly. Laying them on his forehead to cool down his fever, Hinata looked at his face once more. He somehow seemed calmer now, the name of his brother not leaving his lips anymore. The picture of Hanabi waking her up in the middle of the night just pierced her mind like an arrow. She also used to mumble names during her restless sleep once. Names of people she had lost. And then Hanabi would come throwing the door of her room open, shaking her out of her nightmares and hugging her in consolation.

Damping the folded pieces of cloth again before returning them on his forehead, Hinata shifted her gaze to the entrance of the cave.

Night had already fallen.

It was still noon when they arrived at the cave and it must have now been past midnight. She had passed out of exhaustion without realizing and she had probably slept for quite some time, yet her eyes still felt heavy. She couldn't fall back asleep though, she'd have to make sure to change the folded wet cloth on his forehead every now and then, if she wanted to have any chance of bringing his fever down.

Anyone watching her right now would simply call her mad. Mad because she was taking such care of a man that had abducted her, killed some of her clansmen and dragged her into a whole mess that even involved political relationships between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Yet, that same man had taken care of her, he had protected her when he had no obligation to. He could have left her in that alley in the village of Kiku and not taken her to that healer. He could've left her behind and not risk losing his life to those rogues in the Namida Forest. And yet he didn't. Was it because she was just a tool to him? He had called her that once, the night he kidnapped her. But could it be just that? Sasuke was not a stupid man. He had lived outside the village for far too long to act so carelessly as to risk his plan and life for just a mere tool. He could just get rid of her. He was a clever shinobi, and she knew that he would be more than capable of finding a solution to reading those scrolls in the end, even without her help.

No. Sasuke Uchiha was not a monster. He was just a man deprived of everything he ever loved. He was a man that was used as a pawn by more than one people, simply because he bore the Sharingan. And when he decided to leave all of that behind, he was branded a traitor. When he decided to break free, they tried to cut his wings off.

But she was sure there were more than one reasons behind him leaving the village all those years ago and trying to destroy Konoha. When the war ended and he returned to the village, none of those reasons were ever made known to anyone other than team 7. Naruto never spoke of what had happened in the Uchiha's past. Yet one thing was clear to her now.

"We're not so different after all...", she whispered as she lay the wet cloth on his forehead once more.

* * *

She felt a pleasant warmth engulf her whole body while the soft texture of fabric that touched her skin, reminded her of comfort she hadn't experienced in a while. Slowly her eyes opened, meeting the sunrays that fell through the entrance of the cave. She closed them again, not baring to face the blinding light. She was about to return to the comfort of the brown blanket that was covering her when realization hit her hard.

She immediately bolted up, looking around the small cave. She then looked down, on the blanket that she had used to cover a feverish Uchiha the previous day. But now the blanket was covering her instead and the Uchiha was nowhere to be found.

When had she fallen asleep? She couldn't even remember. She had spent the whole night making sure that Sasuke's fever was going down, but as it seemed her eyes had fallen without her realizing. But one question remained. Where was the Uchiha?

"I did not abandon you to rot in this cave if that's what is passing through your mind", his voice reached her ears as soon as he entered the cave.

Her eyes immediately fell on him, taking in his posture. He looked fine, more than fine really. _Those Uchiha genes must be working wonders_, she thought.

The man was standing and moving around the place as if he had never even collapsed the previous day. What she really appreciated though, was that the Uchiha had made sure to throw some clothes on him. It was one thing to undress him to heal him, and another to see him walking around naked.

"So", he said, walking towards were his bag pack laid on the floor of the cave. "Did you enjoy putting your hands all over me last night?"

Her eyes grew wide at once and a tint of red painted her cheeks, making her look too much like her sixteen-year-old self.

"W-What?!", she exclaimed but she instantly felt like slapping herself. Had she just stuttered? She had already gotten rid of that habit four years ago and suddenly a comment from the Uchiha's mouth was enough to bring her teen tendencies back.

"Come on, Hyuga", he said, a light smirk gracing the ends of his mouth. "You know very well what I'm talking about..."

"I was just trying to heal you!", she said, thanking the gods that she didn't stutter this time.

"I didn't know the healing process included taking off your patient's every piece of clothing..."

"Your undergarments were still on!", she exclaimed, raising her voice. It took her a minute as well as a raised black eyebrow coming from the Uchiha, to understand what she had just said. Her hands came to cover her lips at once in utter embarrassment.

Sasuke's laugh filled the small room of the cave, as he watched the Hyuga princess getting redder and redder with each passing moment. He was playing games with her once more, and she was reacting to everything like a ditsy child. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, but his laugh made her face soften a little once more. She didn't think she had ever seen the Uchiha laugh like that before. Maybe he used to smile and laugh a lot once when he was still a child who hadn't witnessed his parents' deaths, yet as long as she could remember him, the Uchiha merely smirked on a few occasions. Even on those few times, they had spent together with the others back in the village, Sasuke was the only one among their group of friends that would be seen silently sipping on his sake without talking much.

"You should consider yourself a lucky woman, Hyuga", he said as he laugh slowly diminished, taking the form of one of his infamous smirks. "Many women would have wanted to see that body naked..."

Her scowl came back on her face once more, only even deeper this time.

"Don't make me regret healing you...", she murmured as she averted her eyes to look outside the cave, were clouds seemed to start covering the sun once more. Sasuke just stood there though, leaning against the wall opposite from her and looking at the Hyuga heiress in amusement.

"I guess Naruto was right about you", he said after a few seconds of silence, earning the Hyuga' s attention once more. "You truly are innocent..."

She looked at him in confusion, her scowl leaving her face once and for all.

A few moments of silence passed and the Uchiha' s face grew serious once more.

"Naruto told me everything...", he finally said, his eyes constantly on her small and frail looking form.

"I don't understand what you' re talking about...", she said, looking at her hands playing nervously on her lap. She didn't know how to feel about this conversation.

"Why did you turn him down?", his words were not judgmental, just curious.

White eyes met dark ones.

"When he proposed to you", he continued. "Why did you reject him?"

"I thought no one knew...", she managed to say in a low voice.

"Nobody does...", he said. "No one else...", he corrected, "the dobe only told me. He had drunk too much that night", a smirk graced his lips once more at the image of a drunk Naruto asking for ramen to heal his broken heart. Yet that image soon left his mind. All he was curious about at that moment was that woman standing opposite from him.

Hinata just nodded her head at his words.

"I thought you loved him. Not to mention that marrying him would have saved you the trouble of being married off by your family to the daimyo's poor excuse of a son", he continued. "The dobe is going to be a Hokage soon. I'm sure Hiashi and the elders would be more than happy to have the Hokage as their son-in-law. More political affairs to stick their noses into...".

A sad smile graced her lips.

"I do love Naruto-kun... as a friend, a very dear friend who taught me of the ninja I wanted to become when I was still a naive and afraid girl", she said with a melancholic smile. "What I thought were romantic feelings towards him, was in all truth just admiration to what he had worked so hard to become. But in my fifteen-year-old mind that meant that I was in love with him. It took me up until a little after the war to realize that was not the case".

She raised her head to see him looking intently at her.

"When Naruto-kun proposed to me, it was just him trying to help me once more. Hanabi had already lost her sight and it had become known that as the future head of the clan I would have to marry soon. Naruto knew the Hyugas' wouldn't turn him down, especially now that he was not only Konoha's hero but the Hokage-in-training as well".

"Why did you say no?", he said, too directly for her own liking. "Was it because you didn't love him? Or was it because you thought he did it just to help you?"

"I said no because I didn't want to put a dear friend through all this mess", she said without even thinking, answering to both his questions at once.

She could clearly remember Naruto that night almost one year back. They were alone, as he had made sure to accompany her back to the Hyuga compound after a meeting with Kakashi. They were chatting and laughing. He would whine from time to time, about Sasuke being absent for far too long and about the job of the Hokage having too much paperwork to deal with. The least she had expected was for him to suddenly stop on his tracks, a serious expression all over his face.

She had looked at him worriedly, but when she asked him if he was okay, the blonde just suddenly blurted out two words:

_"Marry me"_

His blue eyes had been too serious, seeming almost like they didn't belong to him at that moment. And she had stayed there, unable to even breath, as the Uzumaki came closer, taking her hands in his.

_"Marry me, Hinata-chan"_

He had leaned in, his face closer to hers than before, but her cheeks were not tinted red, her legs didn't feel like trembling from excitement. And as his lips sought hers, her head turned to the side.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-_kun_"_, was the only thing she had managed to say as she softly freed her pale hands from him, before turning around to leave. But Sasuke already knew all that, and more.

Because Sasuke knew, that unlike the heiress, the Uzumaki was always looking her way whenever she was in sight, he always smiled brighter than any other time and talked about her without even realizing. It was after the war that Naruto had started getting those feelings. But he didn't tell her that.

Cutting their conversation short, Sasuke approached.

"Eat", he simply said, throwing two apples on her lap and Hinata looked at him startled.

He didn't say anything else though, as he made his way out of the cave once more. He had already started feeling better by the moment and he wasn't planning on staying at that cave forever. They'd have to move soon, and finally passing the borders to the Land of Earth was something he was planning for them to do in less than two days.

He looked on at the heavy black clouds that were slowly covering the last sun rays in the sky.

A storm was coming once more.

* * *

A slender cloaked figure walked down the corridor as men dressed in black greeted her with utter respect.

She walked inside a large room were four other shinobi, dressed much like the ones before, were already waiting for her. They were sitting on their knees as the woman took her own seat on a large wooden chair in front of them. Behind her, a large piece of fabric was hanging, bearing the symbol of a raven.

The woman took the hood of her cloak off, revealing her pearly white pupiless eyes that seemed to contrast with her black hair that barely touched her shoulders.

"Shiori-sama", one of the men said, as he bowed his head before her. "We bring news from the Land of Rain"

"But news is the only thing I assume you have brought me...", she said monotonously. "What about the boy?"

"I'm afraid he got away, my lady".

"And he managed to kill four of our men yet again", she strictly stated, having already been informed of the loses.

The man seemed to tremble a little.

"He wasn't alone, Shiori-sama", another man said with all the courage that he had left. "He was exhausted. We were almost sure to catch him this time, but-"

"But?"

"He wasn't alone, my lady. There was also a girl. The same age I presume. She... she was a Hyuga..."

The woman jolted up, her eyes wide.

"Are you sure?", she asked, trying to not completely lose her composure.

"She had the byakugan, my lady. I saw it with my own eyes. She managed to kill two of our men with great ease", he said, bowing his head once more.

The woman closed her eyes for a moment, before addressing the four men once more.

"Find them", she said with such calmness that made the men shiver. "Because if they get even close to the Land of Iron, I will be sure to take your heads first. But be warned, if anything happens to the boy, you will be begging for me to take your lives".

And with that she exited the room, leaving the trembling men behind.

* * *

**Am I on fire these days?** **Yes I am! I just can't his story out of my head I guess, so when I have some time at night, it really relaxes me to actually sit down and write a chapter. On this one I just wanted to build up Hinata's and Sasuke's interraction some more, all the while showing you a little something considering Naruto as well, not to mention Shiori Hyuga.**

**Hope to read some of your wonderful comments again!**

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Deal

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 10**

Hinata Hyuga was excited. More excited in fact that he thought he had ever seen her be. Sasuke leaned back on his chair, his arms crossed over his chest while looking at the girl with great interest. Most women would go crazy over clothes and hairpins and generally all those girly stuff that made them feel like goddesses on earth. Or that was just how the poor Uchiha pictured women in his mind. And yet here she was, Hinata Hyuga, getting a rosy tint of excitement and contentment all over her face at the sight of a plate filled with fresh out of the oven cinnamon rolls.

He didn't know what was so interesting about her at that moment. He had eaten out with both Naruto and Sakura before, yet that woman sitting in front of him made it look like something extraordinary. No matter her excitement though, the Hyuga princess was careful with her every move. He knew that she was not doing it on purpose, using such elaborate manners while eating her food, yet the influence of the Hyugas must have been great considering her upbringing.

He watched her closely, from the careful movements of her fingertips and the small smile on her lips to the innocent almost childish excitement that her eyes didn't seem to let go of. A picture suddenly passed his mind, a memory he didn't even remember he actually had, of a small four-year-old girl hiding behind the silk kimono of her smiling mother. She was a sweet woman, her mother. Hikari Hyuga always seemed to have a nice word for every one that passed her way. When his mother was still alive he remembered spending quite some time with the Hyuga matriarch once in a while, despite their clans' rivalry. Yet Hikari didn't seem to belong among the cold-hearted Hyugas as his mother had once said.

He looked at Hinata some more, realizing that he was mistaken before. That girl was nothing like the Hyugas. From her blue hair that reached beyond her waist to her large innocent yet willful eyes, the woman before him was an almost spitting image of her mother.

Hinata's eyes met his, a questioning expression crossing her face.

"You look just like your mother", he said with a straight face, once more too straight forward for her liking. He hadn't even thought of what was coming out of his mouth when he said that, yet he didn't try to take it back. He watched as her questioning face softened while her eyes seemed to freeze. This was most probably the last thing she had ever expected to hear from the Uchiha.

Hinata didn't know how to respond to that. She had no idea that Sasuke even remembered her mother. They had met too long ago, at a time that now seemed to be just a part of a children's book. She had almost erased all those memories by now. It wasn't like she didn't want to remember her mother, but growing up the way she did, she felt like remembering all those moments of happiness would only throw her into a deeper sadness.

"Never mind", he said, taking in the suddenly melancholic expression on Hinata's face. For some reason, it bothered him greatly, or to be more precise, it bothered him that he had caused that expression to destroy her previous childish enthusiasm. He didn't know why though. He never really cared about what the others felt, or how his words or actions affected those around him.

"No", Hinata rushed to say. "It's just that, I didn't expect for you to remember her".

"Hn", he just said.

"And".

His eyes fell on her once more.

"It had been long since the last time I thought of her", Hinata truthfully said.

Sasuke just shifted his gaze to the cinnamon rolls that were still on her plate.

"Eat", he simply said, trying to leave behind the ghosts of their past.

Hinata looked at her plate with a small smile once more, silently thanking him for changing the subject.

"Won't you eat something too though?", she asked. "It's been days since you've had a proper meal". And indeed it had. It had been almost five days since they left the cave in the Land of Rain and passed the southern borders to the Land of Earth. They had traveled day and night, taking the route that extended next to the largest river in the Land of Earth and managing to arrive at the village of Miru before dawn that same morning.

"Maybe later", he said as the young woman before him ate some more. He was lying though as at the moment he just didn't seem to have the proper appetite to eat anything. All those years living on his own outside the village, the Uchiha had taught his body to withstand without much food or water for days on end. He was sure that Hinata had undergone some similar training before taking the ANBU examinations more than one year ago. After seeing that mask at Kakashi' s office, all it took was the alcohol contest his friend had dragged him into, for Naruto to start blurting everything out. The woman had gone under some pretty gruesome training before Kakashi could officially offer her a place among his elite shinobi and he was sure surviving under tough circumstances was a part of that training. The Hyuga princess, no matter how pampered she seemed in the eyes of anyone else in the village, had proved to be almost as tough as him, considering anything that had to do with the life of a shinobi. She had never whined, never expressed her feelings of hunger or exhaustion, never demanded to rest or be given food. No, Hinata Hyuga had done none of that. And being the person she was, she never understood why the first thing Sasuke did once they reached the village of Miru, was to take them for some food when in the end he had no intention of eating anyway. She never understood that this was his weird way of silently saying thank you, for saving him back in the cave. Hell, the Uchiha couldn't even understand it himself. He never really cared about saying or expressing his gratitude to anyone, not even Naruto. Yet, seeing her excitement over something so small as a plate of cinnamon rolls, made him feel strange. Strange because he had never really seen someone react like this to something he had done.

He stood up, without a single warning to the heiress. They were at the village of Miru for a reason and he was only losing time sitting around like that.

"Are we leaving?", she said as the Uchiha left a few coins on the wooden table. She stood up as well only for his words to stop her.

"I am", he said in all his serious self once more. "I have to meet someone. I'll meet you in two hours by the Sakura tree at the village's central square. Don't make me wait for you".

And with that he threw his hood over his head and exited the shop, leaving her behind.

* * *

He walked through the low lit corridor of the Tea House with a woman dressed in a kimono heavier than her leading the way. Similarly dressed girls with elaborate updos, were walking up and down the corridor all the while stealing flirtatious glances at him and giggling behind their raised hands. Sasuke just looked ahead though, paying them no mind.

"Satomi-sama will be here shortly", the young woman said as she pushed the shoji doors open for the Uchiha to enter. He walked slowly inside, taking a seat on a large red velvet pillow on the floor. "Is there anything I could offer you while you wait, Uchiha-san?", the woman said with a blush, yet the Uchiha only dismissed her with a single gesture of his hand.

The Uchiha sat there silently with his hands resting atop his knees. He didn't need to look around as he already knew the surroundings of this room almost by heart. In the Land of Earth, tea houses were not places women could enter so to enjoy a cup of tea with friends. Instead, it was a gathering place for men, who wanted to drink till passing out all the while enjoying the company of beautiful women dressed in painted silk fabrics. He had visited this place a lot of times in the past, but not for that kind of service.

The shoji doors opened, signaling the entrance of the woman he had come looking for. A beautiful woman around the age of thirty-nine, walked slowly around him, her silk kimono rustling on the wooden floor with each of her steps. She gracefully took her seat on two embroidered pillows in front of him with a smile already gracing her red painted lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke", the woman said, greeting him. "It's been a long time now, hasn't it? My girls haven't seen you around this place for more than a year".

"I guess Kakashi kept in touch with you though", Sasuke simply said and the woman smiled.

"Ah Kakashi", she exclaimed with almost dreamy eyes. "Your Hokage has indeed asked for my help numerous times these past months, despite not sending you in person. I suppose you're here for the 5th Tsuchikage".

"No", he said as he watched the woman send a mysterious look his way. "Not exactly. I'm here for business of my own. Kakashi shall not know. I suppose I can trust you. Saving your Tea House from the daimyo's men the other time is a thing to be rewarded for now, isn't it?"

Satomi offered him a mischievous smile.

"I suppose it is", she said, straightening the long sleeves of her luxurious kimono. "Yet I wonder what is that business of yours really. My girls told me you haven't come alone. They've seen a woman in town. Quite the beauty, from what they said".

"That's none of your business".

"Of course it's not", she said. "But considering what you've come to ask me, I think our conversation will go more smoothly with a cup of ginger tea now, won't it?"

As if on cue the shoji doors opened once more, and the girl from before slowly walked in with a tray in her hands. She carefully bent down, laying the tray on the small coffee table between them before serving them some tea. Satomi dismissed her soon after and once she took a sip from her porcelain cup she smiled at the stern look of the Uchiha once more.

"So, how can I help you this time, Sasuke?", she said, not using any kind of honorifics. Sasuke had never used them with her or with any other person he met. Fake courtesies were not something the Uchiha cared about. And the mature woman seemed to appreciate that. He was honest that young man, unlike most of those men that entered her tea house every day.

"There is a person I need to know about. A woman that has been causing me too much trouble lately", Sasuke said, immediately cutting to the point of their discussion. "She is a Hyuga probably living somewhere around here, in the Land of Earth".

Satomi smiled again. Of course, she knew. Nothing ever slipped from her attention. That was why Kakashi always kept close contact with the Tea houses in the village of Miru. They were a great place to get information from, especially if you had the money to pay for that said information. But Kakashi was a lot different case. Sasuke could never recall Satomi ever asking money from him in exchange for the information she had to offer. Instead, the Uchiha had to offer his shinobi services once or twice, usually providing protection against rich men who thought they could do as they pleased in a place like this.

"Hyuga", she said taking another sip of her tea. "I think I have told you before, how much men like to talk, especially when they are drunk and happy in a woman's arms".

She let her porcelain cup on the coffee table before her once more.

"A few months back, word reached my ears, of a strange woman at the northern borders of the Land of Earth. A woman with strange white pupiless eyes. It was said that she has a lot of men under her command and that the women at the tea houses in the area serve as her spies".

"What is her name?"

"A name?", she said looking at him with fake innocence. "Oh, I know nothing about that. But I know that they call her _Raven_".

"That's fine enough", Sasuke said as he stood. "Where can I find her?"

"Find her? Well, the man said nothing about that. But I know of someone who might have an idea of where the woman can be found", Satomi stood up with such gracefulness that would make even the greatest Geiko jealous. She walked closer, circling the young Uchiha with flirtatious eyes. "You know Sasuke...", a slender hand suggestively touched his arm. "No man has ever dared to avert his eyes from me...", her hand reached for his face, yet the Uchiha grabbed it before she could. She smiled, but his face remained stoic.

"There's always a first time for everything", he said, throwing her hand away. She laughed.

"Oh so cold...", she said. "I paid my debt to you by telling you about the woman. But for me to tell you of the man who will provide you with more answers, I want something in exchange. And if I can't have your body even for a night, then there's something else you can do for me".

Sasuke just looked impassively at her, waiting for her to continue.

"There's a man that has caused us great trouble. To be precise he wants to shut this place down, saying it is immoral for us to give our services to men of this country", she said with an ironic laugh. "I want you to give him a message. Something that will make him understand that he shall not dare involve in my business again. I'm sure you'll find a way to do that. You always do."

She took a small embroidered handkerchief out of the long wide sleeve of her kimono and gave it to the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyed the item for a moment, before returning his eyes to Satomi.

"His name is Hironaka Daiki", she said. "He is one of the Earth daimyo's advisors".

* * *

Hinata walked slowly through the open market of the village, amazed by the amount of people that had filled the streets. It was a sunny and hot day, she noticed, unlike the days in the Land of Rain. With days like that hardly anyone would ever want to stay inside, she thought.

She passed by stalls filled with all kinds of goods, from tasty delicacies to books and fabrics. The stall that caught her eye though was one on her left hand. She could have followed the Uchiha instead of walking around the village, she knew. Yet spying on the former avenger wouldn't prove to be a good or wise idea. For some reason Hinata had felt that Sasuke would tell her everything after he was done. He had started showing her a different side of him lately, one that the Hyuga heiress had never imagined he had.

She approached the stall as the merchants around her kept shouting above their lungs, in an attempt to gain more customers.

Who was Uchiha Sasuke really? That was a question that seemed to pass more and more through her mind lately. The man confused her greatly, yet, not having him walk her by her side now, made her feel weird somehow. Could she have gotten used to the Uchiha's presence, so much even that she found herself to be bothered by his absence? She shook her head, as if trying to shake off those stupid thoughts as well.

Her hands shadowed over the metallic objects on the wooden table.

"What could a sweet young lady like you want something like this for?", the old man behind the stall said. His tone was neither judgmental nor disparaging though. "Oh, please don't take me wrong, young lady", he rushed to excuse himself, suddenly understanding that what he had previously said could have sounded insulting.

"It's just... how can I say it?", the man said with a sweet smile gracing his wrinkled face. "Beautiful women like you... I usually see them standing in front of that stall over there...".

Hinata followed his gaze, to the stall a few meters away. It was a small one, yet a lot of well-dressed women were standing around it, admiring the colorful fabrics and the beautiful hairpins it had to offer. Suddenly she saw three women, dressed in expensive kimonos, staring right at her.

She averted her gaze to the kunais on the old man's stand again.

"Not all women are the same dear sir", she said in a gentle tone as the man happily nodded.

Something was bugging her though. From the moment Sasuke left, she felt as if someone was watching her, yet every time she checked, there was no one in sight.

Suddenly a small hand touched her shoulder, making her turn around.

"A pretty one indeed", the woman with the white painted face and the red lips said, as two other almost identically dressed young ladies stood beside her. They were the ones from before, the three women with the expensive kimonos that were looking intently at her from the stall the old man had shown her.

"Pretty, yes...", one of the other two said, as Hinata just looked at them. She was just too shocked with this whole ordeal to say anything.

"But plain...", the other one finished her sentence, as her hands touched the heiress' dark blue hair. "I can't understand what Uchiha-san likes about you really".

Hinata's eyes grew wide, both for the girl's remark and the Uchiha's name that had just slipped from her lips. Did he know those women?

A larger rough hand found its way around her waist, bringing her out of her trance at once. Her head immediately jerked up, her eyes meeting the ones of the man that was keeping her close to his body.

"Sasuke", she said in disbelief, but his eyes turned to look sternly at the three women standing before him with heavy blushes now painting their faces.

"Don't make me tell Satomi about this", was all he said and the women immediately bowed in embarrassment, all the while apologizing for their behavior, before storming off.

"I thought I told you to wait for me by the Sakura tree", he said in a low voice, making her look at him once more.

"I", she felt speechless somehow, and the way he was holding her didn't seem to help much. He was playing with her she knew. The Uchiha somehow enjoyed seeing her react to all this taunting of his.

She pulled herself away from his touch, only to see him smirk at her.

"I was about to go there just now", she finally said, but he didn't really seem to care anymore.

Sasuke extended his hand, slowly bringing the hood over her head once more. It wasn't a rough or angry motion though. On the contrary, something in his movements even seemed to be gentle.

"I thought I told you to always wear the hood of your cloak when we're in such crowded places", he said, his remark reminding her that Hyuga eyes could be recognized almost anywhere.

Then he looked at her again.

"There's something we need to talk about...".

* * *

Kakashi stood at the white corridor of the hospital, all the while trying to bear the smell of sickness that always seemed to make him nauseous. Then he remembered of the man that was standing a few feet away from him, with his bodyguards always following close behind him. And suddenly he realized that Hiashi Hyuga was much more of a problem than that hideous hospital smell.

For the past month the leader of the Hyugas had made the Hokage's life a living hell, and the more days that passed without knowing where Hinata was, the more the Hyugas decided to pay a visit to the Hokage Tower. They had put him in under such strain even, that Kakashi believed that his hair would go grey if they already weren't.

But when the news of Hideoki Hyuga finally waking up from his coma reached his ears, Kakashi suddenly felt like his nightmare could soon be over. If the man remembered who was the one who had abducted Hinata, then their research would prove to be more effective.

The white door of the room before them opened and Tsunade motioned for them to come inside.

"No, not your bodyguards, Hiashi", she said, stopping them, before they could enter. "That man inside is still very frail".

Hiashi just dismissed them with a nod of his head, before finally entering the room after Kakashi.

They both watched as Tsunade walked towards the bed again, helping the man take off his breathing mask. Hideoki coughed once or twice, and Tsunade looked at the two older men sternly, silently reminding them that they could only make a couple of questions. Then the man would have to be left alone to rest.

"Hideoki", Hiashi said, looking at the young Hyuga sternly. "Who took her? Who abducted Hinata?"

"Hiashi!", Kakashi said, quite angry at the way the Hyuga leader demanded answers from a man who had just gotten out of a coma. But the Hyuga didn't seem to pay him any mind.

"Hideoki", Hiashi said again. "Tell me".

Tsunade was about to punch that old Hyuga out of the window, but then the young boy's voice reached their ears.

"H-H-Hiashi-sama", he said weakly. "H-Hinata-sama. S-she was... she w-was kidnapped by U-Uchiha... Uchiha S-Sasuke", he said and Kakashi's eyes grew wide in shock.

* * *

**Who's back? I'm back! So this was the 10th chapter of this story and Sasuke is going from serious to teasing and from teasing to gentle. That man just can't control his feelings. **

**Anyway, I just loooooved the comments you've all left me this far and I'm just so so happy that you enjoy this story. **

**So, any speculations about what could happen next? Or is there anything you would be dying to see soon?**

**Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 11: Hikari

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 11**

The droplets of water glistered on her pale skin under the hot afternoon sun. Her hands moved above her head before extending before her like feather wings. Her eyes were closed as her legs moved steadily on the surface of the river.

She tried to concentrate while using a technique passed down to the women of the Hyugas. It was something that resembled a ritual yet it was in all truth a combination of training and meditation that her mother had taught her about when she was still too young to understand anything.

Her delicate fingers moved ever so slightly, disturbing the peacefulness of the flowing water. She had to concentrate, yet the image of the woman that had brought her to life didn't seem to leave her mind lately. Ever since the Uchiha had mentioned her, she found it hard to store her memories in the back of her head once more and let go of them. She had taught herself to not think of anything those past years. She had thought that if she could let everything go, everything that made her vulnerable, she would grow stronger. Because as her father always told her, memories and people, only caused emotions that made her weak. And she had tried, she had truly tried. The memory of her mother was the first thing that she tried to let go of, while Naruto was the second.

Hundreds of droplets started raising from the surface of the water and swirled in a circle in the air around her.

She had loved him, Naruto already knew that. She had loved him ever since she was a child, yet that was a kind of love different from what an adult would experience. She loved his happy personality, his loyalty, his passion and will to help those around him. She loved him because he smiled the brightest even when he was the saddest because he was willing to encourage her when he felt discouraged. And she had told him when Pain almost killed them both. And as she grew up she understood that she would always love him, that he would always have a place in her heart, and that her hand would always be extended for him. But getting older she realized that this was more of a platonic love, that derived from admiration towards the boy with the sparkling blue eyes. She loved him because in his eyes she saw everything she had ever wanted to be, a person that never gave up, a kunoichi that moved on despite all odds, all the while keeping her humanity. And when the Uzamaki proposed to her, she was sure that this love towards him was totally different from the one she wished to experience as a young woman. She had denied his proposal, looking at him with eyes that said _sorry_. She had leaned in giving him a small peck on the cheek. Nothing had ever happened between them yet he was willing to help her all he could. She knew all of this, but she would never drag him in a marriage that would destroy them both.

The droplets swirled more and more around her as she raised her arms at the height of her shoulders. She was trying to stop the memories coming, yet as she turned her palms up towards the sky, she felt as if she could feel her mother hand on her again.

She had touched her hand like that a long time ago when she could still barely walk without stumbling forward. They were sitting by the bond with the koi fish at the Tsuki garden in the Hyuga compound. She had taken her small hand in hers, caressing it softly, all the while looking at her lovingly. She was beautiful she remembered, sitting there with her long blue hair falling like a smooth waterfall around her face and shoulders. She would touch her bulging stomach from time to time, telling her young daughter that she would be the greatest big sister. And then she showed her that magic trick Hinata always liked watching. Raising her hand above the surface of her small pond, Hinata watched as below her mother's fingers small droplets of water started raising in the air. Watching the excitement in her daughter's eyes, Hikari let the droplets drop, before taking her daughter's hand in hers and bringing it above the water's surface as well. Cupping the back of her hand as her small palm faced the blue sky above them, Hinata felt a warmth that made her hand tingle a bit.

_"A shinobi's soul shall be like the water"_, her mother had said, _"gentle yet wild"_. Tiny droplets of water raised in the air as the small girl had looked on excited. _"cold but also warm"_.

She had started chuckling happily back then, looking at the droplets around her, mesmerized she had managed to do something like that. Yet now all she could think about is that she couldn't recall any other moment in her life that she had been happier.

Closing her fists the droplets took the form of thick needles. Then she felt it. A strong yet familiar chakra signature coming closer and closer. She quickly swirled around with the water needles doing the same and with a swift move of her hands the needles lunched forward, smashing on the trees next to the river.

"Interesting", she heard the man say and her eyes opened at once.

She looked intently at him, as she walked towards the shore with steady and slow steps.

"But let me make a remark", he said as he raised his hand to wipe the little blood that ran across his earlobe, where a water needle had previously scratched him. "If you wanted to kill me then I suppose you should perfect your aiming skills".

"If I truly wanted to kill you", she said as she set foot on the ground once more. "Then I would have done so a long time ago".

She was serious. Too serious for his own liking. The smirk fell from his face as he watched her take her kimono-like blouse from the ground so to throw it over her small black top that she was already wearing. His eyes lingered on her figure for some time, taking in the small barely seen muscles on her lean stomach, her small waist, her larger hips...

He coughed, bringing a hand to his lips, once he caught Hinata staring back at him with a blush all over her face. What had gotten into him, staring at her like that? Uchiha Sasuke was not a man to be driven by passion, he was not a man chasing after women or losing his time fantasizing about them. Naruto would always make fun of him, stating that the Uchiha would grow old with a dozen of cats walking around his house. It wasn't that he didn't yearn for the company and small touches of a woman, yet he had always been preoccupied with other things, so much even that he hadn't even dared to dream of something like that. To him, something like this would just be left as a dream. Because he could never have that kind of life. A man who had seen his whole family be slaughterer, a man whose brother had died in his arm, a man who had sought revenge... a man who had set to destroy everything and everyone... he was a man like that once... a man damaged to the bone... a man that didn't deserve any of this, that didn't deserve a happy ending. It had never passed his mind that he would ever be able to become the man that would return home, to a loving wife and kids. He just couldn't. Yet for some strange reason, his eyes always seemed to seek the form of a certain woman lately. The same woman that was now walking in front of him without exchanging a single word with him.

"That technique...", he said still walking a few steps behind her. "I've never seen you use that one before. What was it?"

He was trying to begin a conversation, trying to hear her say just anything. It had been five days since he met Satomi in the village of Miru, and day by day Hinata grew more and more silent and distant.

"Chakra control", she said. "It was showed to me by my mother".

She walked faster, making it pretty clear that she had no interest in carrying any kind of conversation with him at the moment.

A hand reached out, grabbing her arm. He turned her around, making the Hyuga heiress look straight at him, something she hadn't done as much lately.

"What's wrong?", he said, his voice sounding demanding. He looked at her face, trying to see that excitement and childish contentment once more, those expressions that were gracing every inch of her face all those days back. Yet he found none and for some reason, it bothered him a lot.

Hinata just looked into his eyes for a moment. He was holding onto her, not letting her go for even a moment. Then she let her eyes take in his appearance. He was dressed in his shinobi clothes and cloak, while his bandaged hand was still holding his katana. Ever since his secret meeting with the leader of the Tea houses in the village of Miru, Sasuke had taken them to a small hut in the woods a few kilometers away from the village. It only served as a place to stay for a few days in case of missions, much like the cave back in the Land of Rain. Yet, instead of spending just a couple of nights there to rest, Sasuke had prolonged their stay in the hut. For five days he would get dressed in the morning and disappear in the woods for hours without giving her any reasonable explanation of where he was going. She had offered to accompany him, yet he always left her behind, not bothering to even give her any excuses.

"Nothing", she said and then it hit her. That smell. That woman's scent that was all over him almost every time he returned from his mini-expeditions. The same smell that was all over the silk handkerchief with the sakura blossoms she had seen laying on the wooden table in the hut the other day.

Her facial features hardened ever so slightly. She tried to take her hand from within his grasp, yet the Uchiha didn't seem to let her go.

"Hyuga!", Sasuke said, more demanding this time.

"Stop calling me that!", she couldn't help but blurt out angrily, taking him aback. "I'm not just that. I'm not just a Hyuga".

He looked at the girl, sure that the expression his face carried at that very moment betrayed his surprise. Yet it didn't take him long to understand the meaning behind her words. Hyugas... Uchihas... all they ever were to others was determined by the name of the clan they carried upon their shoulders since the day they were born. At first, he was the Uchiha orphan, then he became the Uchiha traitor and after his redemption, he was just the last Uchiha. But Hinata had suffered a similar fate. All she was called her whole life was the Hyuga heiress, the Hyuga princess. He had thought that too at first, of how she was just all what the people around her used to call her. But she was more than that... much more than that.

"What's wrong?", he repeated, more sternly this time. He knew that this was not what had made Hinata so skeptical and distant those five past days.

She looked on the ground for a moment, trying not to lose her patience.

"You've been disappearing for days now", she said, keeping her calm as much as she could. "The women back in the village of Miru... I don't know if you have been visiting them regularly and I... I don't even care if you do. But I'm being left here, every day-"

"Are you jealous?", he suddenly said, interrupting her. Hinata looked at him through wide eyes.

"I-"

"You think I've been spending time with other women... is that what has been bothering you?", a smirk played on his lips once more. He was obviously teasing her, yet that only resulted in her getting angrier.

"Jealous?", Hinata said with a trembling voice. "Is that what you think my only problem with you might be?". Her eyebrows furrowed. "I've been following you for around one and a half months now... and after what I saw with my own eyes at the hideout where we found the scroll, I decided to follow you willingly. You had said it was just curiosity that pushed me towards walking beside you. My family has been involved in all this... in all this matter that I still don't understand what it truly is about. You told me about the Hyuga that has been chasing us... about that Raven... and then there are those scrolls that only I can see", she gulped, trying to keep down the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. "The Hyuga clan is involved in something big here. And I wanted to stop them from causing any more harm. Yet you've still told me nothing of what you're looking for, of what is in the Land of Iron that everyone seems to be looking for...".

He stared at her silently, his grip slowly loosening from around her arm, as he saw angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"I could leave...", she continued. "I had many chances to do so. I could have killed you ore left you to die at that cave, but I could never bring myself to do that. I healed you... yet you never trusted me...".

His hand fell on his side again, completely letting go of her now.

"You just wanted my eyes to guide you...", she said, wiping away those angry tears that couldn't help but stain her face. "You wanted me to be used as a tool... just like everyone else".

He just stood there as she turned her back on him, not waiting to hear his response. And his eyes stayed glued on her retreating form until he saw her closing the wooden door of the small hut behind her.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the dark corridor of the large house, with the moon shining through the windows being the only thing that lit up his way. He had stayed outside the hut, sitting under a large oak tree, just watching at the wooden door that Hinata had closed behind her. And he had stayed there for hours until the sun started setting in the sky. But the woman never came out.

The blade of his katana shined under the moonlight, as his black eye slowly turned into red.

He could have just gone in there and explain, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He had never found himself in a position like that before, and it was easy to say that he felt lost. Explaining though would have made things easier for them both though. Because he could have told her about how all those days he was just spying on the daimyo's advisor that Satomi had asked for Sasuke to teach a lesson to, in exchange for the name of the man that would give him valuable information considering the Raven. He had also met her once or twice, for she had made sure to provide him with information that would help him enter Hironaka Daiki's impregnable house. He needed to find the man at a day and time when his security system would be at its lowest. He couldn't just burg in killing Hironaka's men and causing havoc, or it would be just a matter of time before he was found out by both the Hyugas and Kakashi.

A mask was covering his features, revealing just his eyes. He walked slowly towards the end of the corridor when two men guarding Hironaka's office caught sight of him. They ran towards him, but it only took a couple of blows for Sasuke to bring them to their knees. He caught them by their necks, raising them high before smashing their bodies on the wall. Not letting them go he let his Sharingan pierce their minds, throwing them into a genjutsu out of which they would probably come out mad.

Releasing the strong hold on their necks, he simply let them fall on the wooden floor. He headed for the door again, as his eye turned back to its original black color once more. The men would never be in their right minds to provide information considering the man who attacked them, but he couldn't do the same to Hideoki. If it became known that one of the Earth daimyo's advisors was suddenly murdered or gone mad, Sasuke would make it easier for everyone to find out about him and his plan.

He threw the leaves of the door open, only to see a frightened Hironaka trying to find a place to cover himself from any possible attack. He had most probably already heard of the commotion outside his office, and he had understood that someone was coming for him.

"Please... please...", the fifty-year-old lord said in a trembling voice as Sasuke walked towards him.

He grabbed the man by the collar of his yukata, before pushing him to crush hard against his desk. Pieces of paper and many other of the lord's belongings scattered all over the floor, all the while Daiki begged for Sasuke's mercy. Punching him a couple of times on the face was enough for some of the man's blood to spiel on the expensive fabric of his yukata.

"They've told me you've been causing trouble lately _lord_ Hironaka...", Sasuke said, as he grabbed him by the collar once more. He dragged the scared and begging man across the room. "They sent me here to give you a message..."

He then threw him with force against a wooden bookcase with glass doors. The man smashed against the glass, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. He then collapsed on the floor, with his back resting against the bookcase.

"This is your message Hironaka...", Sasuke said, throwing the silk handkerchief with the cherry blossoms on the man's lap.

The man breathed heavily, all the while averting his face from the Uchiha.

Sasuke raised his katana, letting the sharp blade to rest lightly on the man's lips.

"That mouth of yours... If I hear it caused trouble again, I promise you... I will shut it forever".

* * *

Hinata laid on the old bed lost in her thoughts. The words she had exchanged with Sasuke that same day were playing over and over in her mind. She had closed herself in that hut, but even though she had expected for the Uchiha to come barging in, Sasuke never came. Instead, she had seen him with her byakugan, sitting outside for hours, before disappearing once more.

She turned on her left side, sighing.

She had spent many hours thinking and she felt like a headache had now started to form. And as the Uchiha's face passed her mind once more, her eyes caught sight of the map, laying open atop of the wooden table at the other side of the room. She slowly stood up and walking towards the table she took a seat. Her hands touched the ends of the scroll as she activated her byakugan. She ran her eyes over the route leading up to the land of Iron once more as if trying to find something different from before. Yet, as her eyes landed on the part of the map where the land of iron was outlined, she focused on that small mark that signaled their destination. It was made out of three small circles and it had seemed weird to her from the start that someone would put a mark like that on a map. She leaned back on her chair, feeling kind of defeated.

It just probably bears no meaning at all, she thought. Then, her eyes caught sight of a different object laying on the wooden surface.

"Sasuke's necklace", she whispered to no one in particular as she took it in her hands. The tips of her fingers ran over the small object, taking in its simple yet delicate design. Sasuke had told her before, how it belonged to his long lost brother, Itachi. Yet as she ran her fingers over the three small metallic circles of the necklace now, she found herself almost dropping the precious memento on the floor, as realization suddenly hit her.

She immediately laid the necklace next to the mark on the map.

"It can't be...", she murmured in disbelief. "...Itachi...". What Sasuke was looking for, it had to do with his brother.

Her head popped up at once, her byakugan checking the perimeter of the hut once she sensed the presence of many different chakra signatures quickly coming towards the hut.

She immediately stood up and grabbing both the map and the necklace, she rushed to hide them under the mattress of the bed.

She only had enough time to grab her small katanas when the wooden door flew open and four men dressed in black shinobi clothes and masks that covered their faces rushed inside. They launched right at her with an intent to kill and she knew that she couldn't hold back.

Her blades crushing against the ones of the first ninja, Hinata kicked the next one with leg brushing against his stomach, making him stumble back a little. But at just that moment, the man in front of her smashed her hands away, before punching her in the face with the back of one of his daggers. She took a few unstable steps back, as blood started running from her now open and bruised lips. But as the same ran at her again with his daggers ready to cut her throat open, she immediately fell on her one knee. Quickly swirling around she managed a deep cut on his lower abdomen. The other shinobi that she had previously kicked, came pointing his own blade at her, but he was reckless. The Hyuga heiress grabbed the man she had just injured and putting him before her own body, she watched as his comrade's blade came crashing through his back, ultimately taking his life.

The first shinobi fell dead on the wooden floor, with his comrade's blade still sticking out of his body. But as the second ninja looked on in shock, Hinata found the opportunity to quickly and masterfully throw one of her blades at him, taking his life as well.

The other blade fell from her hand, as the other two shinobi that were only until now sitting at the back of the room ran towards her with great malice. They had expected that their comrades would have been more than enough to take out a woman, yet now, they only thing they wished for, was for her blood to be spilled upon the wooden floor.

Looking at them through wild byakugan eyes, light in the shape of lions engulfed her fists. But they didn't come to her one by one this time. The two men circled her making her look like an animal that was being hunted down. She received hits from both sides, yet she made sure to counter each and every one of them. But as one of the two ninjas fell unmoving on the floor, the other moved his hands and before Hinata could react what seemed to be large thick roots emerged from the ground. She let out a cry of agony as they entangled themselves all around her, lifting her in the air.

"It's over", she heard the ninja say, all the while keeping his jutsu strong. "Where's the map?"

The roots seemed to be clenching her body more and more, with each passing second, cutting through her skin and making it impossible for her to breathe.

"I", she breathed out with difficulty, as the roots seemed to cover every inch of her body now. "I'm not g-going to tell you anything".

Something in her eyes made the man start sweating, and as he was about to end it as quickly as possible, the twin lion fists engulfed her hands once more, breaking the roots that had been previously covering them up.

The man's hands trembled, making his jutsu weaker for a moment. That gave her the chance to cut through the binds around her body and jump forward. The man's hands moved fast, creating hand signs that made more and more of these thick roots to burst out from the ground. He tried to catch her again, but this time, she proved to be faster than him. Her fists found the crying man's heart twice, before he collapsed on the wooden floor, barely moving. The light died down from around her hands.

She felt her legs tremble and give out as her byakugan deactivated. She fell on her knees and her back rested against the wooden wall behind. She looked at the dead bodies on the floor breathing heavily. But it took her only a few seconds to understand that she was still in danger.

Her head immediately jerked towards the entrance of the hut, only to see a cloaked figure standing there suddenly. Her hands blindly checked for any possible weapons laying on the floor next to her, as the figure approached her slowly. The intruder kneeled down to her level and a pale hand came to grab Hinata's face, making the young woman stare in the eyes of her intruder. But what she saw, made her freeze.

White byakugan eyes stared back at her, eyes that belonged to a woman not much older than her.

She was that same woman Sasuke had been talking about the other day, the one whose men had attacked back in the Land of Rain as well. But when she thought the woman would simply try and take her life, she felt the hold around her face loosening.

"Hikari", the woman mumbled.

* * *

**Well hello there! I'm back with a new chapter and booyyy if Sasuke didn't make Hinata mad!**

**So there were a few things I wanted to explain in a more understandable way in this chapter. First of all I wanted to explain how I view Hinata's and Naruto's relationship. Being a 22-year-old woman myself, I've learned that there can be differents kinds of love: the love of a parent or a friend, platonic love and passionate love. So, in my eyes Hinata's love towards Naruto, considering that she had had those feelings towards him ever since a very young age, was more of a platonic kind of love. You know that kind of love that will always warm your hand and that one never forgets. I also wanted to show the contrast between this platonic kind of love and the passionate love that one usually experiences as an adult, the kind of love that drives you crazy, that would make you throw yourself in front of a bullet just to make sure the one you love is alright. But that is merely the perspective I wanted to show in this story, it doesn't mean that I'm unhappy with how the events in Naruto actually played out.**

**Also a few key facts to keep in mind. **

**-Hikari Hyuga is Hinata's mother**

**-Shiori Hyuga is the woman Sasuke has been looking for, yet unlike us he only knows that she is a Hyuga and that people call her the Raven.**

**-The Tsuki Garden (which we've also seen previously in this story) is located in the middle of the Hyuga compound and the name I've given it actually means "Moon Garden"**

**\- The handkerchied Sasuke was carrying and which he threw on Hironaka's lap was the one given to him by Satomi so that Hironaka understood that the 'message' was sent by her.**

**\- Sasuke has two hands in my story, the one of which is a prosthetic much like the one Naruto has. One-arm-Sasuke is hella cool, yet I gave him both arms so to hug Hinata better I guess lol.**

**Alsoooo I'm IN LOVE with each and every one of your comments and I so love hearing your opinions. Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: His Truth

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 12**

His steps on the crispy leaves on the ground were the only sound that disturbed the quietness of the night. He was walking through the forest, now nearing the opening where the hut was located. After leaving from Hironaka's compound, he had made sure to meet Satomi at the outskirts of the village of Miru. She had been patiently waiting in her carriage, accompanied by some of her Tea House's bodyguards, and once the Uchiha affirmed that Hironaka had received her 'message', Satomi gave him an appreciative smile as well as the information Sasuke needed. No matter how much the older woman insisted on him going back to the Tea House with her so that she could show him her appreciation in more than one way though, the Uchiha immediately left without sparing Satomi a second glance. It was one thing that Sasuke wasn't the kind of man to be spending time in brothels, but something else was also bagging him greatly.

Satomi had told him about the man who would help them find the Raven's location. He lived not far away from where their hut was, yet reaching him demanded a two-day-trip. That man was a monk, as Satomi had informed him, living at a small temple at the apex of the Inseki mountain. They had already lost precious time those past five days, and if they wanted to make sure no one would be able to catch up to them, they would need to leave before dawn. But Sasuke didn't seem to be able to think clearly at the moment. In other cases, the Uchiha would be one to lay out a plan in his head about which their next steps would be, yet from the moment he left Hironaka's compound he had a weird feeling. Sasuke was not the kind of man to believe in things like intuition, yet that strange feeling in his chest screamed to him that something was terribly wrong.

He was almost a step away from reaching the clearing now, yet he could see no light coming from the distance. Hinata would always leave a cuddle burning those past days that he always seemed to be away, but as he stepped into the clearing now, only darkness could be seen from within the hut.

His eyes immediately grew wide.

The door was open, and Hinata was nowhere to be seen from the place that the hut silently stood all the way to the river bank she usually trained at.

He ran, cursing under his breath. He could feel his breath catching to his throat as he threw himself through the open door.

The first thing he saw was four dead bodies laying bleeding all around him. Then his eyes caught the form of a woman, sitting on the floor against the wooden wall.

"Hinata!", her name slipped from his lips as he knelt down beside her. Her eyes were closed, her face pale.

"Hey", he shook her shoulders trying to wake her up, his voice sounding demanding. The girl was breathing he noticed, yet the blood all over her only made him panic. "Wake up!"

His hands found her face, touching her soft pale skin. He shook her lightly again, calling her name, until the girl starting twitching a bit.

Her eyelids slowly opened a little, but they dropped again.

"S-Sasuke...", she murmured his name as she tried to open her eyes once more. She was slowly gaining consciousness now, but the last thing she expected was to see him before her. +

"Come on", he said more sternly, still touching her face. "Look at me. Keep your eyes open".

He didn't know how much or where the girl was hurt and having her lose consciousness again could prove to be dangerous.

"I said look at me!". He had sounded angry at that moment, yet the Uchiha was in all truth concerned, even though even he himself couldn't understand that.

Her eyes opened again. She could see his face more clearly now as her head seemed to start functioning properly again.

"S-Sasuke", she said again as her hand instinctively reached out to touch the one that was already cupping her face. "The Raven... she... she was h-here... she t-took... the map a-and Itachi's... Itachi's necklace... I... I'm sorry".

"It doesn't matter", he immediately said, as his eyes scanned her bloody appearance, trying to spot any visible deep wounds.

"Sasuke-"

"You're hurt", he just said, not seeming to care of what she had to say about the Raven right now.

"I'm fine"

"There's blood", he said looking at one of his hands that was now covered with red liquid. He needed to get her out of there. Scooping her up in his arms, he walked out of the hut that now ricked of death and blood.

"I-I can walk", she lightly protested.

"No, you can't"

"But-"

"The blood-"

"It's not m-mine!", she said as he still carried her. He was not looking at her, preferring to just stare at the distance, yet she watched as the muscles on his face relaxed a little.

He reached the river bank, where he carefully laid her so that her back rested against a tree trunk. She watched as the Uchiha tore a piece of cloth from his long cloak, before wetting it in the river. He sat in front of her, not talking at all, as he started cleaning the blood from her face. She winced as he moved the piece of clothing so to clean the cut on her lips one of the shinobi had mastered with the back of his blades. She had tried to take the piece of clothing at first, in order to clean the wounds herself, yet Sasuke simply ignored her.

Sasuke's lips seemed to tighten into a straight line. He stopped for a moment, his stare never leaving her bruised lips, before going back to clean the cut more carefully this time. At first, the man's moves were kind of rough, as he had probably only ever treated himself, Hinata imagined. Yet as minutes went by, Sasuke seemed to be observing her every reaction to his touches and his movements seemed to slowly be growing gentler and more careful.

"I shouldn't have left you alone...", he said after a few minutes of silence. His face was serious, his tone the same as ever.

"I'm not some child in need of protection", she said after a moment through eyes that seemed to bear her emotions. For some reason, she felt hurt, thinking that he possibly viewed her as some princess that needed a bodyguard at all times. Yet, the possibility of him thinking about her in that way weirdly hurt her more, than the words of degradation her father always threw her way ever since she was young. Somehow his view on her seemed to matter more at that moment.

"I never said you are", he truthfully said, still not looking at her. "You killed all four of those bastards on your own". His almost caring touch followed the blood stains all the way towards her pale neck, trying to erase any sign of what those bastards had done. "I chose you because you were strong".

"Were you a tool for me at first?", his eyes met hers. "Yes", he truthfully said.

"And now?", she managed to say, with all the courage she felt like she had left. She was being too straightforward with him right now, yet his answer seemed to matter more than anything at the moment.

She saw him smirk for a moment before his eyes returned to the blood on her neck. He wouldn't answer that, Hinata understood. He was not one to praise, yet his silence spoke a bigger truth. He valued her as a shinobi, and he had shown this to her in his own weird way more than once in these past one and a half months. He had needed her eyes so that to guide him, so to see what his eyes were weirdly blind to. He had also chosen her because she was one of the strongest in her clan, as well as obedient enough to follow him. Yet the Hyuga heiress proved to be more than just an obedient princess. Not that it bothered him though. On the contrary, he was glad that she was not just one more of those who just bowed their heads to him. In her eyes, he could see no fear and he never did, not even that night, when he abducted her.

A small smile crept on her bruised lips as she understood the meaning behind his words. But that smile soon faded.

"The map-", she tried to say again as she jerked up in panic. His hands found her shoulders before she could stand up though, making her stay put to where she was already seated at. The Uchiha kept cleaning the blood off her neck, not responding. "Sasuke-"

"I said it doesn't matter", he interrupted her, saying the exact thing as at the moment he found her laying in the bloody hut. She looked at him strangely though. He had done everything to reach his goal up to this point, and obtaining the map that would lead him to this goal was one of them. Yet the man was simply now brushing off the whole thing as if it meant nothing to him.

"We'll get it back... ", he simply said, answering to all the questions that seemed to be passing through her mind."The woman I met back in the village of Miru, the one in charge of the Tea Houses there, she has served as a spy to Kakashi for many years now. I have personally met her more than once in the past, so to receive valuable information considering the Land of Fire in general, and Konoka in particular. When she saw me again she thought that my visit had something to do with the 5th Tsuchikage's mysterious deeds. When I asked her information considering the Raven though, she asked for something in exchange". He left the wetted cloth at the side having cleaned all the blood from her face and neck now. "There was a man, one of the Earth daimyo's advisors, that was troubling the Tea Houses in the Village of Miru, and Satomi asked for me to pass him a message. In exchange, she gave me the name of a man who will probably lead us straight to the Raven's headquarters…".

Hinata looked at him, suddenly understanding everything now. The women knowing of his name back in the village, the handkerchief on the wooden table, the long hours he was away from the hut those past days…

She caught his eyes, looking sternly at her bloody shirt again. Then his hand reached out, grabbing the hem of the blood-stained fabric.

"I'm fine…", she said again, trying to reassure him once more. Her hand had found his, trying to stop him from raising her shirt any farther, but Sasuke had already taken a glimpse of the wide dark bruise that ran across her stomach.

She had told him before, how the blood on her belonged to their enemies, yet, for some strange reason, Sasuke had felt the need to make sure, that Hinata was indeed not hurt. There were indeed no major cuts or wound on her abdomen, yet even the sight of her bruised stomach made him clench his jaw. He didn't say a thing at that moment, but he was sure that the next time they came across any of the Raven's men, they would fall dead by his bare hands in a matter of seconds.

She could easily distinguish the sudden tension in the man's eyes, and her hand instinctively wrapped more around his. Her warm touch made him release his hold on her shirt and his other hand came to rub on his temples, sighing. He was confused. So confused.

"I thought it would be easy…", he said after a few moments of silence, turning his eyes to look into her once more. "When this all started… I thought it would be just like another mission…".

She looked at him, not speaking a single word, not even daring to blink. Then he suddenly stood up, taking a few steps away from where she was seated at, his back turned to her. He ran a hand through his wild locks of black hair, sighing again. He was not one to speak so much, they both knew that now, yet he needed to say it. He felt like, she needed to know.

"Do you know why I left the village all those years back? ", he finally asked her, not looking at her.

"Everyone does", she managed to say after a moment, hesitant with her every word. "They had said that you sought revenge from your brother for… for killing… your family".

He stayed silent for a moment as if even hearing about it could still bring images back in his mind.

"Do you know what happened after that?", he finally managed to say.

"It was said… that… that you found him… that you killed him".

"I tried…", he admitted with a small bitter smile on his lips. "…but I didn't kill him".

He turned around once more, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Itachi was already sick when I found him", he said. "He had been sick for a long time. I fought him, I fought him with all the wrath I had been keeping inside me for many years and I lost.", he said with a bitter laugh suddenly escaping from his lips. "At that moment I thought he would just kill me as he did with our parents and everyone else in our family… but he didn't… Growing up, Itachi had made me believe that he had left me alive because I was a scum, a weak Uchiha not even worth killing. I spent my days hating him… trying to become stronger… only to find out, that he had been simply protecting me from the start, the same way he had been protecting Konoha the night he wiped out the Uchihas…".

Hinata looked at him through wide eyes that seemed to be glistering with unshed tears now.

"My father along with the rest of the Uchihas had been planning a coup d'état against the third Hokage. And what my father saw as a means for the Uchiha clan to gain its rightful place in the village, Itachi viewed it as something that would destroy what Konoha always stood for... freedom... respect... peace", Sasuke explained. He had never really talked so extensively about this before, not even to Naruto, yet talking to her right now, made him feel as if a heavy burden was slowly being lifted from over his shoulders. "And he decided to protect the village and me, even if that meant he would have to stain his blade with our parents' blood. He lived the rest of his life with that burden, all the while being called a traitor and hunted down by the same village he had tried to protect. He knew too much, and they simply wanted to kill him in order to shut his mouth forever. But he went on living, waiting for me to come and kill him instead, to 'punish' him for what he did... that's why he had made me purposely hate him... But he died of his own illness and even at that moment I was unaware of everything he ever truly was. They still call him a traitor... much like they did with me... yet no one ever really bothered to know what the truth really was... and they never will, unless I can do something about it...".

"The land of Iron...", Hinata said as realization stroked her.

"When the 4th Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, suddenly died, both Kakashi and Gaara started suspecting that the 5th Tsuchikage had something to do with this. The man has been planning something big for months. He even made sure to send his men on a secret meeting with a few of the strongest samurai clans from the Land of Iron. The same meeting your father sent one of your clansmen at, the one that carried the note I gave you the night I ambushed your carriage.", Sasuke said, making any color to ultimately drain from Hinata's face. "But even before that note reached my hands, I had cornered one of the Tsuchikage's rats. I was going to interrogate him in order to find out anything considering what the Tsuchikage was plotting, but that scumbag was too much of a coward. He was about to blurt out everything until he realized I was actually an Uchiha. And then thinking he might save his life, he told me the only thing he actually knew... about a scroll that was hidden somewhere in the land of Iron... a scroll left by Itachi before he died...".

"W-what?", she exclaimed in shock. Her assumption about it all having to do with something considering Itachi was proven to be true, yet Sasuke had just told her of things she would need time in order to properly process.

He looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to put her thoughts into an order.

"How?"

"How what?"

"H-How can you be sure... that this scroll Itachi left... that it will be enough to prove his innocence?", she finally managed to say.

"I can't", he said after a moment. "I can't be sure about anything at the moment. I don't even understand why a map towards the place Itachi's scroll is hidden can only be seen by Hyuga eyes. But what is written in it is something important enough for three different countries to be looking for it-"

"You're risking everything", she said interrupting him. "You're risking a peaceful life back in the village. A life Itachi would have wished you'd have".

"But can people like you and me truly have that kind of life, Hinata?", he said, making her freeze.

"This is the last thing left to me by my brother", he said and she understood, that she would do the same thing in his place.

The Uchiha didn't say another word. He had said too much in just one night anyway. He turned around, leaving Hinata lost in her thoughts, as he headed towards the hut again. And when the sun started rising in the sky, the hut was still engulfed in flames, set by the Uchiha so to erase any kind of evidence considering the Raven's men. And when shinobi from the nearby villages reached the area, both Hinata and Sasuke were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"The man is lying!", Sakura shouted as Naruto finished reading the message Kakashi had sent them. "This must be another of Hiashi's plots!"

"Is it though?", Naruto sighed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You can't be serious!", Sakura exclaimed in exasperation. "You can't truly believe this man's words! Why the hell would Sasuke want to abduct Hinata? He is not the same man, Naruto! He has been living in Konoha for four years now! He has been serving the village like we have all been doing!"

"I don't know...", Shikamaru exclaimed, deep in thought. "Sakura could be right... It wouldn't make any sense for Sasuke to kidnap her. He has no motive..."

"Moreover, Hokage-sama informed us that Uchiha-san had sent him a message a week ago, considering the mission he was sent at", Sai reminded them with Shikamaru nodding his head in confusion.

"It makes no sense-"

"Yet Kakashi-sensei told us to find them before the Hyugas or the Earth daimyo's men do", Naruto said, burning the message on the candle in front of him. "He believes Sasuke is with Hinata. But if that's truly the case, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for the whole situation. And we should find them before anyone else does..."

* * *

**Heyyyyy everyone! Here's the long awaited chapter 12! And oh boy I was too excited to share this with you! I only hope you weren't **dissapointed**!**

**All your comments always manage to make me smile and they **trully** keep me going. The story will only get better from now on and every piece of the puzzle will start falling into its rightful place! I also love hearing your assumptions considering how this might progress!**

**Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**See ya!**


	14. Chapter 13: Ryuichi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 13**

''Here's your food, Hanabi-sama'', a fifteen-year-old girl said as she set a wooden tray before Hiashi's ex-heiress.

''Thank you, Ayane-chan'', Hanabi said. Her eyes were steadily fixed on the young girl, even though she couldn't see anything but a few distorted shadows before her. She was sitting on a large pillow on the wooden floor of her large bedroom with her hands resting gracefully on her folded knees. The smell of the tasteless food they always seemed to serve her reached her nostrils in a matter of seconds as the wooden tray was laid before her.

''I guess my grandma always finds time to take care of anything I do or eat during the day'', Hanabi said, taking the porcelain spoon and dipping it in the green water that was supposedly a soup.

''Kitsume-sama is always concerned about your well-being, Hanabi-sama'', the young girl said, still standing before Hanabi with her head slightly bowed.

''But of course...'', Hanabi said with a sarcastic smirk crossing her face. She let the green water of her soup slightly slip from within her white porcelain spoon back inside her bowl, before throwing the spoon back on the surface of her tray. She wasn't going to it that thing no matter what anyone said. ''My grandma always does what's best for me. So considerate of her, isn't it?''. Each and every one of her words was glazed with irony, yet the servant girl in front of her was too young and naive to catch any of that.

''Y-yes, Hanabi-sama'', the young girl said and suddenly Hanabi's attention was turned solely to the girl.

''Your hands are trembling'', Hanabi stated after a mere moment, taking the girl by surprise. She was blind, yes, but the rest of her senses were sharper than ever. Nobody knew that Hinata had trained her all those months before leaving for her engagement in the Land of Earth, and certainly, nobody had even suspected that she had kept training with Konohamaru, even after her sister went missing.

''I-It's nothing, Hanabi-sama'', the girl said, hiding her hands behind her back, as if afraid her mistress could actually see her. ''I...I am just a bit tired that's all...''.

''Tired'', Hanabi said, not actually believing a word the girl had just said. ''You are free to rest then''.

''Thank you, Hanabi-sama!'', the girl said with a small smile before excusing herself from Hanabi's presence.

The door opened and closed behind the girl's frail form, but Hanabi just sat there silently for a few more minutes, just enough to make sure that no steps could be heard from the corridor outside her room. Then she stood up, walking outside her room as well. The girl was obviously lying, afraid that word could come out that she, a mere servant girl, had spoken ill of the Hyuga matriarch. But Hanabi was no fool. Ever since Hinata had gone missing, things seemed to be getting weirder and weirder in the Hyuga compound with each passing day.

She walked down the long corridor, her steps soundless like a cat's. Both she and Hinata always knew how much the elders along with Kitsume always loved to conspire something behind closed doors. And their father, Hiashi, always seemed to follow anything they decided. He was no innocent though because he was fully aware of his actions. Yet they had not managed to find out about their plans. Neji had been spying on them for years, always standing as Hiashi's most trusted warrior. And he had found out the truth, but then the war broke out. He had attempted to talk to them, reveal everything to both Hinata and her. He had promised them both, that they would know of everything once the war ended. He had promised them that they would change it all. And then, he died.

Hinata had tried to follow on his steps though. Once she was officially selected as Hiashi's heir, she tried to become what they saw as the perfect puppet to carry out their plans later on. She followed everything they said, she said no to nothing, all the while trying to protect her sister and find out of the truth that Neji had talked to them about. But Hanabi could not bear it sometimes, because, in her eyes, Hinata had sacrificed everything. She had not managed to learn anything much though, as Kitsume and the elders were way too careful with their plans to trust anyone like that.

Since the day Hinata disappeared though, Kitsume and her dogs seemed to grow more and more impatient and careless though. With each day that passed that their precious puppet was not yet found, Kitsume's always calm and prudish mask seemed to break more and more, and the old woman had not hesitated to use the cursed-mark seal on any branch house member that had dared make even the tiniest of mistakes.

Hanabi entered the small room where her father always welcomed his guests with a cup of tea or sake, all the while making sure to mask her chakra signature. She could sense that she was alone in the room, as well as that no one had seen her enter, as she had felt no chakra signature anywhere in the corridor before. She slowly walked towards the thin wooden wall that separated this room from her father's office, and touching her ear on the wall she could clearly hear Kitsume shouting angrily.

''You've let an Uchiha make a fool out of us!'', Kitsume said, her voice bearing no politeness whatsoever. ''Kakashi probably believes that it is a misunderstanding, that Hideoki was hallucinating when he said that the Uchiha boy was the one who attacked them, but both you and I know that is not the case!''

Hanabi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The Uchiha boy Kitsume had said... Uchiha Sasuke? Was that the one who had abducted her sister? That couldn't be..., Hanabi thought.

''We will find them!", she heard her father's voice. ''It's only a matter of time until we do, now that we know the Uchiha is the one who-''

''Do you even understand what this means?'', Kitsume angrily interrupted her son. ''The boy knows what we are looking for. And he's using her to show him the way up to the Land of Iron. If he gets his hands on the scroll everything we've done these past twenty years will prove to be in vain!''

''You are overdramatizing the whole situation!'', Hiashi said, obviously trying to not lose his patience with the woman that had brought him to life. ''The Tsuchikage's men are after them, the Earth daimyo's men are after them, Kakashi's men are after them, OUR men are after them!''

''And all of them have proven to be nothing but useless idiots!'', Kitsume said, not seeming to care one bit of any excuses that her son was now throwing her way. There was a long stop before Hanabi heard a door opening. Then Kitsume's voice could be heard again. ''Don't make me regret not sending you to your death instead of Hizashi all those years ago...''.

Hanabi's eyes grew wide for a while, but then a smirk crossed her face once more. They had not felt her presence even for a second, all the while providing her with information that was never supposed to reach her ears. They had truly grown too careless lately.

''Fools'', Hanabi murmured.

* * *

The guard standing at the large entrance door was looking them up and down for the past three minutes, contemplating whether the foreigners standing before him could prove to be dangerous.

They had already told him that they had traveled all the way to the monastery at the apex of the Inseki mountain to meet a certain monk, yet the guard had simply kept staring at them stupidly, much to Sasuke's dismay. She looked at her right side, where the dark-haired shinobi was standing with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to not lose his patience. And he was trying too hard, Hinata noticed because Sasuke knew that a monastery was not a place for him to lose his patience, or they would never grant them entrance. And he was also sure that barging in with their weapons at hand would not make any monk actually tell them anything. They needed to be both calm and smart.

A thin bald monk appeared through the half-open wooden doors, looking intently at them.

''Thank you for calling me, Takuya-san'', the monk said, referring to the guard that simply nodded his head. Then his eyes fell on them once more. ''Could I have the pleasure of knowing the names of the visitors that came to pay their respects to the gods of this holy monastery?''

The monk's words seemed polite and gentle, but Sasuke could easily see his suspicion behind them.

''My name is Yoshiro Hamamoto'', Sasuke said, giving a fake name to the monk. ''And this...'', his hand extended to gently take a hold of hers, taking her by surprise. ''... is my wife Miyu''.

Hinata looked at him, not being able to contain the tomato red colour that stained her whole face at once. Sasuke could see her from the side of his eyes and he tried really hard to contain a smirk that threatened to reach his lips. For some reason, he enjoyed it greatly when the Hyuga heiress reacted like that to something he had said or done.

But Hinata definitely didn't feel the same way. She looked at her hand that the Uchiha didn't seem to let go of. _My wife_, he had said and her blush almost deepened. On their way to the monastery, Sasuke had simply informed her that they would give fake names to the monks as to make sure that they wouldn't betray them after they could leave. But calling her his wife in front of them was something he had never informed her about.

The monk nodded his head and Hinata soon realized how wise it actually was to pretend to be a married couple. In a holy place like this, a man and a woman that weren't actually married would never be accepted inside the monastery by the monks. The rules of the monastic life had always been strict, yet a couple bound through the holy mystery of marriage would always be welcomed without any problem.

''And what could a married couple of _shinobis_ seek from a holy place like this?'', the monk said, eyeing the weapons on their backs.

''Shinobis or not, we've traveled far to reach this holy monastery, dear sir'', Hinata said with a gentle smile, before Sasuke could speak. ''We desire to make an offering to the gods for good fortune, as well as speak to a monk by the name Ryuichi. We wish to speak to him about something considering our marriage''.

Sasuke looked at her with a small smirk. That woman somehow managed to always deliver a quick answer in situations like these. She was smart, he had to give her that.

Hinata's deliberate and polite words seemed to be enough to persuade the monk to grant them entrance. After contemplating what the young woman before him had said, he turned to the guard again asking for him to confiscate the couple's weapons, before allowing them to come inside. Sasuke stiffened upon hearing the monk's orders, but feeling a simple nudge by the woman at his side was enough for him to pass his katana to the guard, shoving it hard against his stomach when the monk was not looking. Without his weapons on him, the Uchiha felt practically naked, even though he knew quite well that even without them he would be able to kill anyone that crossed his way.

Smirking at the guard Sasuke walked inside, following after Hinata and the monk. He had, of course, kept some of his other weapons hidden under his shinobi gear as he wasn't some eight-year-old genin to do as others told him.

Walking through the large green gardens, the monk led them to the temple at the center of the monastery. Opening the large shoji doors, they walked inside, to a room with gold statues and numerous candles burning all around them.

''You can wait here. I will bring word to the Great Monk of your arrival and see if he can meet you now'', the monk said and without sparing them a second glance he turned around, taking his leave.

They both sat down on their knees, waiting for the monk to arrive.

''I see you really liked me calling you my wife'', Sasuke teasingly said after a few moments of silence. He turned to look at her, only to see her face turning red once more.

''I-I'', she narrowed her eyes at him, not liking how he always managed to bring back her stuttering like that. ''I was taken aback is all''.

''Right...'', Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. ''You don't have to keep your emotions at bay, Hinata. Many would die to be called the Uchiha's bride.''

''Then choose one of them'', she immediately responded, making him chuckle.

''Got anyone in mind?''

Hinata stopped for a second as the picture of a pink-haired woman passed through her mind.

''Sakura...'', she said as she watched him raise a questioning eyebrow at her again. ''Sakura would make a good bride for you. She always loved you...''

He chuckled again.

''Somehow the idea of pink-haired Uchihas running around my feet doesn't seem so appealing''.

She was about to say something, defending her friend, but the shoji doors opened once more, interrupting her altogether.

An old man with a long white beard that reached his knees walked slowly towards them. He was holding a somewhat crooked wooden stick in one hand, probably so to help him walk more steadily. But as the man came to sit before them, Hinata soon realized that was not the case. The man's slanted eyes were completely white and staring emptily at no one in particular. He was blind.

''They told me about a lovely couple that came from far away to pray, but also to meet me in person'', the old man said with a genuinely gentle voice. ''They told me to just rest and meet you two tomorrow, but I am just a man here to serve the gods of this temple, as well as the people that come seeking help. They told me of your names are Yoshiro and Miyu, isn't that right?''

''Yes, Ryuichi-sama'', Hinata said, bowing her head a little. She knew this was somewhat of a mission yet lying to a holy old man like him, only made her feel embarrassed with herself. ''We came all this way to meet you. There is something we need your help with...''

''About your child I presume...'', the old man said making her blush like crazy again. Sasuke didn't seem to pay him any mind though. The old man reached out, gently taking Hinata's hand in his and holding it affectionately. ''You do not need to be embarrassed, my dear. Many young men and women have traveled from far away to seek my blessing for a healthy child to be born. And you certainly have mine...''

The old man smiled at her making her blush even more.

''I may be blind'', Ryuichi said again. ''... but the gods gave me the ability to see in a way no one else can. To see of things that are yet to come...'', she saw his face turn grim for only a moment, as if something had passed through his mind while holding her hand, before his gentle smile could return on his thin lips. ''You are not yet with child... yet it won't be long till you will hold one in your arms...''

Hinata gently took her hand away at hearing his words. She could feel Sasuke's stare on her yet she could only look on the ground right now, not knowing how to react to what the man had just told her.

''This is not what we came here for'', Sasuke's stern voice reached her ears.

''Of course, it isn't'', the old man said, never losing his small smile. ''A Hyuga and an Uchiha coming all this way from the Land of Fire in order to find me, must surely be seeking of much greater information''

Hinata's eyes grew wide, but Sasuke just smirked a little at the man's realization. He had heard the man was one that could not be easily tricked, and he had just proved them that.

''How'', Hinata said. ''How did you know?''

''Your chakra signatures are too strong for me to ignore, my child'', Ryuichi said. ''The moment I set foot in this room I knew that you were not who you claimed to be''.

''Yet the rest of the monks knew nothing of that sort'', Sasuke said.

''And they will know nothing of your identity, be assured'', Ryuichi said.

''You are asking for us to trust you?''

''You came seeking for my help young man'', Ryuichi said, slightly turning his head towards the place Sasuke was seated at. ''The least you can do is trust me, no matter how hard it may be for you''.

The old man then slowly stood up with Sasuke immediately following suit.

''You said you would help!''

''I did young Uchiha, yet now is not the time for the discussion you wish to have with me'', Ryuichi said, his face looking a bit more strict whenever talking to Sasuke. ''The sun has started setting in the sky. It is the time for our last prayers to our gods. Tomorrow morning I will answer anything you have to ask but for tonight just rest. A monk will guide you to one of the rooms we have for guests that have traveled from afar like you''.

And with that Ryuichi left, ultimately cutting sort any conversation Sasuke wished to have at the moment. No more than just a couple of minutes later another monk entered, offering to guide them to one of the guestrooms the monastery had to offer. Once leading them there, the monk gave them a small bundle with what seemed to be clothes, as well as a basket filled with fruit and vegetables grown by the monks themselves.

Hinata thanked him with a smile and a small respective bow, before closing the door of the small room behind the monk's retreating form. But turning around she only saw an angry Sasuke throwing his cloak on the floor.

''I'm sure he will tell us everything in the morning'', she said trying to reassure him, as she set the basket and the bundle on the small wooden table next to the door.

''Really?'', Sasuke said looking outside the small window sternly. ''I think the man is just messing with us. He could probably be buying himself some time to call the Tsuchikage's men on us during the night''.

''He is a holy man. He would never allow for blood to be spilled inside the monastery''.

''Don't be so naive'', Sasuke said. ''Both of us have seen saint men turn into monsters''.

''He is different. I can feel it. This old man is not a monster. And I have seen plenty of monsters walking even through the corridors of my own house. The monastery has its own rules and since we came here looking for answers we shall respect his wish to wait until the morning'', Hinata said and Sasuke turned, looking intently at her. ''Even if he gave us all the information we needed now, we would have to spend the night here anyway. The road down the mountain is not an easy one during the night. Besides we could use some rest...''

He stayed silent for a moment, seeming to be thinking of something, before eventually taking the cloak he had previously thrown on the wooden floor.

''I think we should just go'', he said. He was being bull-headed, like always, yet Hinata simply walked towards him.

''No matter what happened in the past'', she said in a low gentle voice, as she took the cloak from his hands. ''You can allow yourself to trust the people around you sometimes...''

''I trust you...'', he said looking into her eyes. ''Isn't that enough?''.

She said nothing, suddenly feeling lost into his eyes. She couldn't say anything because she had never expected words like these to come out from his lips. She felt something tightening strangely inside her chest. Yet, no matter how much she tried she could not strain her eyes from his.

But Sasuke didn't make a move to look away either. He just could stop staring into those moon-like eyes, those blushing cheeks of hers. That woman bore an innocence and at the same time strength and will he had never seen before. And he felt almost bewitched. He raised his hand, but as his fingers were about to touch her pale face, Hinata took a step back, suddenly looking elsewhere.

''I think...'', she said folding his cloak and neatly placing it on the wooden table as well. ''I think we shall rest. The monk brought us food'', she opened the small bundle to reveal two white robes. ''... and clean clothes to sleep in. We have traveled in these shinobi gears for days now. We could use some clean clothes''.

She took the smaller robe in her hands, all the while trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on Sasuke.

''I'', she tried to say. ''I think I am going to change first''.

And with that she rushed inside the small bathroom attached to the room they had given them, quickly closing the door behind her.

Sitting against the closed door now, she suddenly felt breathless. She brought a hand to her heaving chest, trying to control that weird feeling that didn't seem to be able to go away. What was wrong with her, she couldn't understand. Yet every time her eyes met his, something always seemed to stir inside her, something she couldn't explain.

She shook her head, trying to throw away any unwanted or troublesome thoughts. Taking her clothes of she decided to take a cold shower. Maybe that would be able to help. Feeling the cold water touch her skin, she closed her eyes. The night he had abducted her, she had thought he would kill her, yet Sasuke had proven to be everything she had never expected him to. Suddenly his words from a few nights back pierced her thoughts. His story had made her cry, his pain had made her want to hug him. She had never managed to see through that pain of his before as no one had ever tried to see her own pain. She had always put her feelings aside in order to help those around her. And all those nights she had spent crying in the darkness of her room, no one was ever there to console her and she imagined that was the same case with him. A small child, left alone in this world, growing up with nothing but hatred towards the wrong person. Suddenly she understood why Naruto never gave up on him. She wouldn't either.

Drying her body and wet hair with a towel, she took the linen robe, throwing it around her body and tying it around her waist. It was modest enough, reaching down to her feet and covering her large chest, yet Hinata still felt a bit exposed. She looked at her dirty shinobi gear, realizing that she had no other choice but to wear that robe.

She sighed before slowly opening the door and stepping outside. The least she expected to see though, were two futons laid out on the floor next to one another and Sasuke already sleeping. She slowly walked through the dark room, careful as to make no sound. She stood beside the empty futon that was meant for her, looking at it with a blush all over her face once more. They two mattresses were two close, yet she knew there was no other way of putting them, considering how small the room actually was. She had slept in the same room as the Uchiha before, but never so close to him. He would always make sure to sleep either on the couch or on the floor, all the while leaving the bed for her every time they happened to spend the night at a motel. But now, it was like sleeping on the same bed.

''Just lie down'', he suddenly said, making her jump. He had an arm over his eyes, making it look like he was already asleep.

''I thought you were sleeping...'', she said in hesitation.

''I was trying to'', he said, not looking at her. He was wearing the other robe, she noticed, but his broad chest was visible to her even with the clothing he had on, making it more difficult for her to just lie down beside him.

She said nothing, still eyeing the futon. But then a hand suddenly reached out, grabbing her by the arm and bringing her to fall on the mattress.

With her head now resting against the soft futon, she looked at him, still holding onto her. He was leaning over her now, looking straight into her eyes again.

''S-Sasuke...'', here was her stutter again, but the Uchiha didn't seem to move.

''Just sleep...'', he said in a low almost husky voice, before letting go of her hand and returning to his own mattress, with his back now turned to her.

Hinata just stared at the ceiling of the room, still blushing like crazy.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Here is chapter 13 and Hinata surely did blush a lot, lol.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. That Ryuichi monk though, he could be hiding something to realize the two were Uchiha and Hyuga, don't you think? Hmmm, we'll see!**

**Please don't forget to leave a comment! It always helps!**

**See you soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Power

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 14**

The sun had just started rising in the sky when he opened his eyes. It was always at dawn that Sasuke would wake up. He once blamed that habit of his to his shinobi training and way of life, yet it was his restless full of nightmares sleep that always made him wake up so early in the morning. But today it was not like any other night, because for the first time in what seemed to be ages, Sasuke Uchiha had slept peacefully. No nightmares of blood and dead bodies pierced his mind during the night. Then what was the reason he was now staring at the sailing of the small room, when the sun was still not fully up in the morning sky? He sighed, sleepily closing his eyes again, in hopes that he could fall into another peaceful sleep, even if it was only for a few minutes. Then he felt it again, the reason that he had woken up altogether. His eyes fell on the body moving next to him, or could he dare say, on him.

Sometime during the night, the Hyuga heiress had managed to fall asleep despite her embarrassment. He knew, 'cause he was awake, till late, pretending to be asleep. What he had told himself was that he had stayed awake till so late last night, simply because he wanted to be sure no one would attempt an attack on them. Yet deep down he knew, that he had simply wanted to make sure that she would eventually fall asleep. Not sleeping well during the night was something he had gotten used to as he grew up, yet Hinata was different. It had been long she had too managed to sleep well. The Hyuga was tormented by nightmares as well and she would usually wake up during the night without being able to fall back asleep. She was exhausted, he could tell this much with ease. But she was not as lucky as he had been last night, as nightmares visited her once more. He had heard her whimper during the night, only to turn around to see her face buried under her long dark locks of hair. Her body was slightly shaking now and then, and as he extended his hand to brush those dark locks out of her beautiful face, he saw tears staining her cheeks and pillow. His finger gently brushed against her cheek, whipping those tears away and before he realized the young woman moved closer to him. His arm came to wrap around her back before he could even realize what he was really doing. He was holding her close, as if his touch would have the power to heal her wounds.

''Shh'', he murmured in a low voice, as a small cry slipped from within her lips once more. Her small hands clutched at the thin fabric of his robe, keeping him close to her body.

Her cries slowly ceased as the warmth of his body engulfed her, lulling her to a more restful sleep.

''What am I even doing?'', he had murmured to no one but himself. He was not thinking straight. He slowly tried to detach his body from hers, knowing all too well that if Hinata happened to wake up in that position, she would die of embarrassment. He almost chuckled at the thought of the heiress' rosy cheeks, yet as he had tried to pull himself away from her, her hands clutched at the fabric of his robe again. He had turned his eyes on her then, only to realize that she was still fast asleep. His hands reached hers, gently trying to pull them away from the fabric of his robe.

''Please...'', she murmured in her sleep, making him stop and stare at her. ''Don't... don't go... don't leave me...''.

A small smile he couldn't contain reached his face as his arm found its way around her waist again, letting her head rest against his chest once more. He would do as she said, even if it would be only for a night...

His eyes had fallen, throwing him back to sleep then, but Sasuke had not expected to wake up that morning only to find her still lying inside his arms. It was her small body moving against his, that had woke him up so early in the morning despite his peaceful sleep.

His eyes trailed her small form. Her head was resting against his broad chest while her left arm was hugging him close. He watched at her peaceful face that always carried that rosy pink tint on the top of her cheeks. His fingers brushed against the soft skin of her face, much like he had done the night before, only this time, Hinata wasn't crying.

Her hair was falling like a silky blue-black curtain all over her pillow and he tried hard not to run his fingers through them, to feel how that silky curtain felt against his skin. They had woken in the same room before, yet something about her at that moment mesmerized him to an extent he felt like he could hardly contain himself. He shook his head again, closing his eyes only momentarily as a sigh escaped his lips once more. He should stop this. He should just get up and leave the room, he knew that. But why did he find it so hard to do? Why did he find it hard to even strain his eyes from her lately?

Something is definitely wrong with me..., he thought.

Finally mustering the courage, he gently moved her so that her body now rested against the mattress instead of his body. He looked at her once more, before getting up. He got dressed in his shinobi clothes in no time, before leaving the small room. He had to clear his head from all those unwanted thoughts the Hyuga heiress was causing him, and maybe, the early morning breeze against his face -as he would secretly take back their weapons from the monastery's guards- could prove to be of some help.

* * *

When Hinata opened her eyes that same morning, the sun was already up in the sky. She blinked her eyes sleepily at first, before letting her gaze to rest upon the empty pillow next to her. She was alone and that should have made it easier for her, as she could simply skip the embarrassment of waking up next to him. Yet, for some reason, she didn't like this loneliness.

She extended her left hand, her fingertips now touching the harsh fabric of his pillow. She had a dream last night, yet at one point, the nightmare ceased. She was crying, before feeling his touch and warmth all around her. She had dreamed of Sasuke, trying to console her. He was hugging her close and she had welcomed his touch with no hesitation. It was as if his arms around her could protect her from anything in the world, and when he had tried to take these arms away, she had instinctively held on him, not able to let go.

It was a dream, she thought, hugging her own shoulder now. Yet why could she still feel his touch on her skin?

Suddenly, she jolted up, with a rosy tint covering every aspect of her face. She brought her hands to her lips in shock.

It wasn't a dream...

It took her a while to put her thoughts into order and muster up the courage to get up and dress in her shinobi clothes. Burring the whole thing in the back of her head and pretending it never happened was the only way that would make it possible for her to look Sasuke in the eye again. As she walked through the monastery's gardens though, greeting the monks with a respectful bow now and then, one certain thought kept swirling around her head. Did she want to forget? Did she really want to bury the memory of his touch against her skin?

Opening the shoji doors she entered the main room of the temple where they had met Ryuichi the day before. She knew that Sasuke would be somewhere around the place, probably looking for the old monk so to arrange a meeting with him. She could have looked for him she knew, but there was something else she needed to do before that.

Sitting on her knees before the golden sculptures and endless candles, Hinata stayed silent. Her hands resting on her knees, she closed her eyes and prayed.

Silent tears flowing down her cheeks, she slowly opened her eyes again as she raised her hands before her chest, holding them together.

''It has been seventeen years now mother, hasn't it?'', she whispered after a moment, her head held low. ''You might think I would forget, but I... I didn't now, did I?'', a sad smile graced her soft pink lips. ''I'm s-sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't make any offerings to your soul this year, but my prayers go out to you. I-'', she said trying to hold back a sob. ''I miss you... so much. Sometimes I think that maybe, if you were still here... maybe then, everything would have been easier...''.

It had been so long since the last time she felt her motherly touch on her cheek, since she could see her beaming smile and have her hands around her, protecting her from any harm. It was a cold snowy day when Hikari died, just a couple of weeks after giving birth to Hanabi. They had never allowed her to see her mother's body for one last time. Her father had told her that it was complications after the birth that killed his wife. He would never talk about her. Her mother's name was as if cursed in the Hyuga compound, with no one ever speaking it. Even on the day of her death's anniversary, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji were the only ones that would bring offerings and honor her soul.

She hadn't felt the man's presence this time, but Sasuke had been standing against the shoji doors for long, his eyes never straining from her praying form. It wasn't until she heard footsteps against the hardwood of the floor that she raised her head, only to watch as the tall man came to sit on his knees beside her. She looked at him, not actually believing her eyes. Sasuke was not a man that believed in gods or prayers. Because, as he always said, the gods never helped him in anything. He was a man that believed in himself and trusted his powers more than any holy spirit, yet here he was, sitting on his knees beside her now.

She didn't say anything and just offered him a thankful smile, before looking ahead once more.

Raising her hands, Sasuke did the same.

''May you rest in peace'', Hinata said in a low voice, as she bowed forward.

''May you rest in peace...'', Sasuke said, following suit.

Straightening her body once more, she turned her head only to see that the Uchiha was already looking at her.

''Thank you...'', she said. There it was again, her inability to break eye contact with him.

A few moments of silence passed, but before anyone could say another thing, foreign footsteps were heard entering the room, signaling that they were not alone anymore.

''I hope I'm not interrupting you two'', the old man said as both Hinata and Sasuke turned around to look at him. ''I knew I would find you here...''

Hinata smiled at the old man who came to sit in front of them, as two monks closed the doors behind him, granting them the privacy they needed.

''I guess that you will answer our questions now...'', Sasuke said, as straight forward as ever.

''I gave you my word now, didn't I?'', Ryuichi said. ''So, what is it that you need to know... about the Raven?''

Sasuke's eyes almost grew wide, but they were soon filled with suspicion. Drawing his katana from under his long cloak, Sasuke immediately brought the sharp blade against the old monk's wrinkled throat.

''Sasuke!'', Hinata exclaimed.

''How did you know what we were going to ask you?'', Sasuke said, completely ignoring Hinata's plea. That old man, he must have been spying on them, or worse, Satomi, who was the one who had suggested he searched Ryuichi was in some weird plan as well. This could be a trap, he knew.

''I told you young Uchiha...'', Ryuichi said, his tone stricter than usual. ''I can see things other cannot''.

''Do you really want me to believe you that some mysterious god or spirit whispered the Raven's name in your ear just now?'', Sasuke said, his voice as cold as ever. ''Do you think I am some kind of fool?''

''You are the one who looked for me, young Uchiha, not I...''

''Stop lying-''

''Enough!'', Hinata said, raising her voice. She grabbed his hands.

Sasuke turned to look into her fiery eyes for a moment, before finally taking the blade away from the old man's throat.

''Our apologies, Ryuichi-sama'', Hinata said, bowing ever so slightly, but the old monk stopped her with a simple wave of his hand and a gentle smile.

''No need for that'', Ryuichi said. ''The life of a shinobi can make one suspicious. I know, because I was a shinobi once as well''.

They were both looking at him with interest now, but Sasuke didn't seem to be letting his guard down, not even for a minute.

''About the Raven'', Sasuke said again, going back to the reason they were there, to begin with.

''You mean about the woman who has been chasing you for a while now. You killed a lot of her men, yet she took something precious from you as well'', Ryuichi said. ''A map. Yet if I were you I wouldn't be asking just where the Raven's hideout is at, but why would a runaway Hyuga obsess so much over something considering your brother...''

Their eyes widened. That man, Sasuke thought, he knew of things that wouldn't be possible for anyone to know so easily.

''What do you mean?''

''Do you even know, what does that scroll you've been looking for, actually contains?'', Ryuichi asked the Uchiha, but Sasuke remained silent. ''Word came out a few years ago, about an ancient scroll that was in the procession of the Uchiha clan for decades. A scroll that Itachi Uchiha hid somewhere in the Land of Iron sometime before he died. A scroll that contains the secret of great power...''.

''What kind of power?'', Sasuke said. ''What would be so important that the Hyugas would obsess so much over it?''

''Hyuga Shiori, or else the Raven, as you know her, is not the only one looking for the scroll'', Ryuichi said with a knowing smile. ''The Hyuga elders have been trying to get their hands on this scroll for many years now. And Kitsume...'', he turned his head towards Hinata. ''She won't let anything stop her from obtaining it. From getting her hands on what she believes will awaken the byakugan's greatest powers. Powers that would help the Hyuga clan rise above all else...''

''H-How?'', Hinata said, not actually knowing what to ask the old monk. He knew of the Hyugas, of her grandma Kitsume...

They both watched as the old man raised his hands to unwrap the bandages around his forehead, revealing the caged bird seal. It was faded, but it was still there, forever etched on his wrinkled pale skin.

''I know because I was a part of all that once. As the heir of the Hyugas a long time ago, it was expected of me to obtain that power. But I didn't want to. Because I knew I would have to walk on a road spoiled with the blood of innocents. When I stepped back, declaring my plans on bringing the clan into a new era, my younger sister, Kitsume, decided to take matters into her own hands...'', Hinata gulped, listening to his words. ''While on a mission she set me into a trap, making it seem like I was ambushed by rogues. I was blinded then, making it impossible for me to take on the role of the leader of the Hyuga clan. So they marked me and Kitsume became the next leader. I left soon after... You see, for the Hyuga clan-''

''**A Hyuga with no eyes is no Hyuga...**'', Hinata finished his sentence before he could. Her hands gripped on the fabric of her pants, as angry tears welled up in her eyes. Hanabi...

It couldn't be...

Yet the pattern was the same. Her sister was blinded during a mission, by rogues from the cloud. Kitsume... she had played them all once more.

''My sister...'', Hinata said, trying to contain her anger inside that holy place. ''She lost her eyes like you. Now... Now I see, that much like me and you, Hanabi was just another pawn in my grandma's games. Yet you knew the moment I entered this place, didn't you Ryuichi-sama? That I am her granddaughter...''

The old man's silence gave her the answer she was seeking.

''She was blinded on purpose...'', Hinata continued, as the pieces of the puzzle started making a bigger picture now. ''Hanabi has always been a wild spirit. The Hyuga elders probably viewed her as someone more difficult to tame and control later on. So they decided to dim her unfit for the role and choose me instead...''

Sasuke's eyes were on her. It was unclear what he was thinking at the moment, yet the same anger Hinata felt at the moment seemed to be mirrored in his eyes as well.

''Tell me...'', she demanded, whipping her angry tears away. ''What does that scroll contain? What is so important, that so many lives have been destroyed over it?''

''The Hyugas and Uchihas bear kekkei genkais that both derived from the Otsutsuki clan. It was the relative nature of the Byuakugan and the Sharingan that had made the Uchihas believe that they would be able to find a way to awaken the two kekkei genkais at once. The idea started many years ago until it was said a special technique was found and written down by one of the Uchiha elders. But that said Uchiha considered the technique to be dangerous, as it would only make the two clans more greedy and power hungry in the end. It was said that he hid the scroll so that no one would ever be able to find it. The Hyugas made it their sole purpose to find the scroll and awaken their powers, yet the only one who actually managed to find it was Itachi Uchiha, who eventually hid it again before his death...''

''Something in this story makes no sense though...'', Sasuke said, trying to assess the information he was receiving. ''If my brother hid it, then why would he leave evidence behind, clues that would help someone eventually find the scroll? Clues that can only be decoded by the Byuakugan?''

Ryuichi stayed silent for a minute, thinking of what the Uchiha had asked him.

''That, I am afraid I don't know either. But probably the Raven could be the one to give you those answers. Her name has been heard once or twice. She is called Shiori Hyuga, yet everyone now knows her as the Raven. I don't know her personally though, as she was born way after I left the clan. The woman is young, not much older than you two. And for her to have taken the map that leads to the scroll, means she has her own reasons in mind. But if you wonder whether she may be helping Kitsume then no, I don't think so. Shiori and I are probably the only two Hyugas in this world, that managed to leave the clan and not be killed for it. Kitsume would have her murdered in the blink of an eye. So no, I don't think she may be helping her'', Ryuichi said. ''The woman lives in a small village right at the borders between the Land of Iron and the Land of Earth. It is a small village, that accepts no authority from the Tsuchikage's or the Earth daimyo's men. The Seki village, as well as many villages along the northern borders of the Land of Earth, have been used, since long ago, as a place where men and women to be exiled at. A few years back, the Raven appeared, taking the rule of the Seki village and having every man, woman, and child under her command. The villages in the area have also started serving her and not even the Tsuchikage or the Earth daimyo have dared go against her. Until now that is...''.

Sasuke was about to say something, when the old monk suddenly raised his hand in the air, stopping him. The Uchiha watched him closely, seeing how the man's face slowly grew paler. Tightening his lips, Ryuichi slowly stood up.

''I assume you've already taken all your weapons back from the guards, young Uchiha...'', Ryuichi said as he urgently made his way to the two heavy wooden pieces of furniture that carried some of the golden sculptures and the candles in the large room. ''We have been betrayed. Probably by one of the monks. The Earth daimyo's men will soon be here. We need to hurry...''

They immediately stood up, hurrying to help him. They pulled the two heavy furniture apart, revealing a small hatch door on the floor. Kneeling down the monk immediately opened it, revealing a long staircase.

''You should leave...'', Ryuichi said, standing up once more. ''They are too many for you to fight at the moment. The monastery is built upon an underground passageway. It serves the purpose of breaking any innocents out of the monastery in case of an attack. Use your byakugan to guide you, as there are many dead ends that were made so to confuse the intruders and make it easier for the others to escape. There are three different passages that may lead you on the other side of the mountain...'', he said, taking Hinata's hand in his. ''Be blessed my child, we shall meet again...''.

Hinata smiled at him for a moment, nodding, before starting to climb down the stairs first. But as Sasuke tried to follow her, an old wrinkled hand on his shoulders stopped him for just a moment.

''This is a difficult road you've decided to follow, young Uchiha...'', Ryuichi said. ''It may cost you more than you can handle to lose. You think you shall find the scroll because it's what's left in this world by your brother. Or maybe because you are the last Uchiha. But are you really? Are you really the last of your kind?'', Sasuke's eyes furrowed in confusion. ''I will try to delay the daimyo's men as much as I can. Soon will come a time when you'll need me. You will find me at the Ineiru village, northern from here'', he said pointing at the Uchiha's Rinnegan. ''Now go! Hurry! They are already at the gates...''.

Sasuke stared at the old man for a few more moments, before finally going down the stairs as well.

Ryuichi knelt down once more, closing the wooden door. With his long thick wooden stick in hand the Great monk stood, facing the shoji doors ahead, as the heavy footsteps of shinobi could be heard throughout the gardens of the monastery.

* * *

Servants walked slowly inside the large candle-lit room. They lay the last of the porcelain plates on the long wooden table, before turning to bow at their mistress.

''These are the last of the offerings, Shiori-sama'', one of the servants said.

''You may leave then...'', Shiori Hyuga said, dismissing them all with a mere wave of her hand.

And as the heavy doors of the room closed again, signaling the maids' exit, the twenty-six-year-old woman just sat there on her knees before the large table. There were numerous porcelain plates on it, filled with fruit and fresh fish, offerings to the soul of a woman who had passed away seventeen years ago.

Raising her hands before her, Shiori bowed forward, paying her respects.

''Hikari-sama...'', she said in a low voice, straightening her body once more. Then her eyes fell on the necklace with the three rings in her hand. ''The time has come... for me to avenge you both...''

* * *

**Hey you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!**

**Well, let's just say that everything will go crazy from here. The next chapters are going to be insane!**

**Anyway, am I the only one who blushed with the Hinata-Sasuke interaction?**

**Well, here are some points that you may need to be reminded of.**

**For those who missed it the woman at the end, Shiori** **Hyuga**,** is actually the Raven that we've seen pursue Hinata and Sasuke more than once in the past chapters. And we see her making an offering on Hinata's mother's death anniversary.** **Also,** **the necklace she was holding in the last scene is Itachi's, the one she stole along with the map. But what relation could this woman have with both Hinata's mother and Itachi?**

**Hm, we'll see!**

** Again THANK YOU for all your amazing comments. Please leave a review once more! They never fail to put a smile on my face!**

**Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Trap

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 15**

''Ryuichi!'', Hinata exclaimed, still staring at the door that the old monk had closed over their heads.

''He'll manage'', Sasuke said, getting off the wooden ladder. But as he looked at her he realized he hadn't sounded so convincing. ''Hinata'', he said lightly grabbing her arm. He could easily detect the hesitancy in her eyes. Her thoughts were as if written all over her pale face. It was not just Ryuichi, but the rest of the monks as well. She thought they should just go back there and fight the daimyo's men, protect the monks from being slaughtered. She would not be able to ever sleep again, thinking that innocents died because of her. But Sasuke didn't seem to care all that much. For him, those monks meant nothing, but she...

He had to get her out of there now.

''Look at me'', he said and her moon-like eyes met his at once. If he was alone, he wouldn't even mind going back out there and killing each and every one of the daimyo's men. Some people said that spilling blood on holy ground was as good as putting a curse on yourself. But, Sasuke was no holy man, he believed in no gods. He could save the monks, but at the moment Hinata mattered more. He could not risk going back up there and having Hinata possibly get injured by those shinobi in the process. She was strong, he acknowledged that, but his worry had nothing to do with that. ''They'll be okay. The daimyo is a clever man. A coward one, but clever. If his men killed those monks, word would spread about how the Earth daimyo committed a heavy crime against the gods. They then would discard him in no time, thinking that the gods' wrath might fall upon the land of Earth.''

She nodded her head after a moment, believing in his words. They would be fine, she thought, hoping that she wouldn't regret it later on. But as soon as she did so, heavy footsteps were heard entering the room above their heads, the main room of the temple where Ryuichi was still standing.

''We should go... now!'', He said in a low voice and Hinata immediately activated her byakugan. She didn't need to be told twice.

They started running down the long pitch black corridor, with water splashing as their feet hit the ground again and again. The underground pathway they were supposed to escape through was filled with water that reached up to their ankles and made unnecessary noise as they ran forward. Hinata was leading the way, her byakugan showing her every small turn they had to take so as to reach the exit before the daimyo's men could reach them. They soon realized though that the shinobi had found out about them escaping sooner than expected. It wasn't but a few minutes since they started running through the dark maze, that they heard the loud voices of those said shinobi, going down the same ladder they had used before.

They peaked up their pace, trying to cover as much distance as possible. But as soon as she turned to look over her shoulder, she saw light coming from the distance. They were around six or seven men and they were holding torches, she noticed.

She soon came to a halt before three different passages, with Sasuke stopping right beside her.

He looked at her in the darkness, his Sharingan spinning in his eye, as he tried to understand what was going through her mind at that moment. He looked behind them, as the voices of the men could be heard closer and closer now. They were losing time, but as soon as he tried to open his mouth and say something, her hand grabbed his, pulling him to run with her through the passage at their right.

It wasn't until a few meters in the passage, that he realized something was off.

''It's a dead end'', he said, but Hinata didn't answer. Instead, she suddenly stopped and grabbed his hand once more, pushing him in a hollow space between the rocky walls of the narrow passage. Running up ahead, it was but a two-hundred-meter distance before the passage actually reached a dead end, Sasuke was right. But her determined look betrayed that she had another thing in mind.

''What are you doing?'', he hissed in a low voice, looking intently at her. ''We should have chosen the other route-''

''It's pointless'', Hinata whispered. ''They're holding torches. If they can see us they will also manage to attack us at one point. We can use this maze to our advantage. But first, we need to throw them into darkness once more...''

He smirked. That was clever he had to admit, as his rational self would have just thrown himself in battle without thinking too much. He trusted in his powers enough to believe that he could kill them all with a few blows. But if one managed to hurt her, then it would all be pointless in his eyes in the end. Hinata of course just thought all of this in another light. She thought that she could confuse the men as to get lost inside the dark maze while they could run away without spilling any blood. But to Sasuke it was simply a clever plan that would ensure her safety. He couldn't care less about whether those bastards lived or died.

He was about to say something, when her fingers reached for his lips, lightly touching them and keeping them shut. The men's voices could be heard closer and closer now. They heard them saying something to one another, probably dividing into two men groups so that they could search all three passages at once.

He breath hitched in her throat, as her eyes stayed glued to the passage road, the beaming light that came from one of the shinobi's torches now reflecting more and more on the water on the floor. Her fingers slightly trembled against his lips, her heart beating faster and faster, but then a cold rough hand slowly reached for her face, capping her cheek. His hand guided her face so that she now looked at him instead of the passage next to them. His dark gaze pierced her as her small hand slowly dropped from his lips and the veins slowly faded from around her eyes. His other hand suddenly found her waist, pulling them both farther inside the hollow space between the rocky walls, making sure the shadows covered them both completely.

The slow and cautious steps could be heard against the water on the floor, closer and closer with each passing moment, yet Sasuke didn't seem to care. He knew that they wouldn't see them in the hollow space they were hidden at. Besides, he was in an all too interesting situation with Hinata right now, for him to care about anything else. And Hinata realized it soon as well, as she tried to slightly move away from the Uchiha's body, only to find out that something like this was merely impossible. Their bodies were against one another and there was absolutely no space for them to stand in a different way unless they wanted to be found out by the shinobi.

Her small milky palms rested upon his toned chest, as if in an attempt to keep even the slightest of distances between them. But Sasuke simply stared into her eyes, feeling like he was slowly devoured by them. His right hand that was still on her waist held more on her, bringing her even closer to him. She gasped a little, surprised by the Uchiha's actions as a red tint was already staining her pale cheeks. But before any sound could escape her soft pink lips, he leaned forward, capturing them with his own.

A small surprised sound echoed in her throat as Sasuke's lips found hers and her eyes widened for a second, not believing what was actually happening at that moment. But as his lips moved softly against her own, her eyes slowly closed, feeling herself getting lost in his kiss. Her hands gripped on the fabric of his chest as if he could suddenly slip away from within her fingers. He smiled into their kiss, realizing that she had wanted this as much as he did.

He didn't know when that thought first pierced his mind, the thought of the heiress' lips moving tenderly against his own. For long now, he found himself always searching for her form wherever they were, his eyes hardly ever straining from hers and the desire... that desire to hold her, to feel her soft skin against his own. He had tried to deny that those thoughts were not real, that the attraction he felt towards her was just mere confusion. He had never been like that with any woman before, yet with her... he was like a moth drawn to a flame from the very first day without even realizing it. But as she kissed him now, he knew that it was the same with her.

Burring his left hand into her long dark locks of hair, he deepened the kiss, making her gasp once more. He took advantage of her surprise at that moment, entangling his tongue with hers, completely forgetting of the shinobi that already passed from their hiding spot and now cautiously searched the rest of the passage. But Sasuke didn't give a damn at that moment. On the contrary, he was sure that he would kill the men on the spot if they dared to interrupt him now.

Her body was ever so slightly moving against his own, making him go crazy. He was losing his mind, and that was something that was not something common for him. Usually, he wouldn't like that feeling, the feeling of losing control, yet with her, he just didn't care. Feeling her body against his made him kiss her more and more possessively with each passing moment, but Hinata followed his pace without a single complaint. She raised her pale hand to touch his face, as his lips bruised hers and Sasuke held her more. Her touch on his skin was burning him, making him want to do so much more with her than just that, but at the same time, it woke him out of his daze.

Slowly breaking the kiss he looked at her as they both tried to catch their breaths. He took in the image of her face at that moment, realizing the impact his kisses had on her. Her rosy cheeks that always made him smirk... her bruised red lips... her eyes filled with passion. She was beautiful and he felt like he just wanted to pick her up in his arms and continue this somewhere else.

But they had to go.

''S-Sasuke'', she breathlessly whispered, trying to regain her composure.

His thumb brushed against her rosy cheek as a small smirk graced his lips.

''We should go...'', he said huskily and Hinata nodded her head.

She slowly activated her byakugan, trying to see where the two men were, realizing that she had completely forgotten about them. Thankfully they hadn't seen them, yet as she watched them now reaching the dead end of the passage, she realized she had to do something before they could turn back and reunite with the rest of their group. Slightly moving, she walked towards the entrance of their hiding space. She bent down, her fingertips touching the surface of the water. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate as much chakra on her fingertips as possible. Sasuke watched as light engulfed her hand and something under the water started moving like a snake towards the two men at the far end of the dark corridor.

Hinata opened her eyes just as the water 'snakes' split in half before wrapping around the two shinobis' legs like invisible ropes. The men watched anxiously as the water moved strangely around them, but before they could do or say anything, Hinata's fingers moved, making the two shinobi fall forward, face first into the water. The light on their torches immediately went out as they fell inside the water. The corridor was filled with darkness once more, and as the two shinobi agonized to stand back on their feet, looking blindly around them, Hinata motioned for Sasuke to follow her.

''We should kill them''

''No'', she said. ''They are going to lose us anyway. Now is our chance to deal with the rest of them''.

''Who's there!?'', one of the shinobi shouted through the darkness as Hinata's and Sasuke's steps could now be heard against the water once more.

They didn't pay them any mind though as they left the narrow passage. They soon found themselves back at the main corridor of the underground maze, at that exact point where the three passages started. Hinata checked the other two passages, realizing that the men were still searching for them. They had actually decided to divide into smaller groups, she had been right about that. In the first passage, she could clearly see two shinobi while at the second one three men were quickly walking down the narrow path, looking for them.

''We should split'', she said. ''There are two men at the first passage and three at the second-''

''No'', he immediately said interrupting her. She could easily see his stern look even in the darkness.

''The passages are too narrow, narrower in fact than the one we were before. We won't be able to both fight them in there-'', she was trying to reason with him yet his hand grabbed her arm, bringing her closer.

''I don't care'', Sasuke said. He didn't care about any kind of logical reasoning at that moment. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to let her go alone.

''You said you trusted me yesterday'', she said, her free hand finding his. If the same conversation had happened between them a few weeks back, she would have probably misunderstood his words as him considering her weak. But she knew that was not the case. She could easily distinguish it in his words: worry. And she couldn't help but smile a little. ''Just trust me then. If we both go through that same passage, the others might take that chance to trap us from both sides…''

He stayed silent for a moment, taking in her words.

''The first and second pathways, end up on the same crossroad. We can pass the shinobi and meet there…'', she said and his hand slowly fell from her arm, declaring his defeat. She was right he knew. ''I'll take the first one…''.

And with that, she immediately dashed inside the first passage. She had offered to take the first one, knowing that he would be more at ease knowing that she would face two shinobi instead of three.

Her heart started beating faster now as she neared the shinobi. Something felt awfully wrong though. It wasn't that she feared them, yet something in her chest suddenly felt heavy. The men turned around in shock as they saw her coming right at them, but one of the two shinobi got over it immediately. Standing before the other one he took a bunch of shuriken in both hands and throwing them at her, his hands quickly moved, forming hand signs that made the shuriken double in amount.

She immediately took out her small katanas and skillfully moving them in the air she blocked most of the shuriken, making them fall inside the water at her feet. Only a couple of them managed to scratch her upper arm a bit, while a few others just flew past her. That only made the shinobi before her angrier though. He launched at her with an equally small blade in his right hand. He was countering her attacks quite skillfully, but the way he fought made her realize that he didn't mean to kill her.

That is weird, she thought. She pretended to stumble backwards, making him believe that he had a chance to manage an attack on her. Yet the way he moved, only confirmed her suspicions. They were not trying to kill them, not even injure them. The man before her was merely trying to capture her and bring her to the daimyo.

She turned around, managing to kick him on the back. He fell forward, his body hitting the ground. He loudly cursed at her, but before he could get up the other shinobi ran towards them with his torch in one hand and a kunai in the other. But he was careless.

Stabbing him in the arm with her blade, the torch fell on the water, throwing the shinobi into darkness. She grabbed that chance to then kick the man against the wall, but his arm came around her neck from behind her, trying to chock her.

''Don't kill her you fool!'', the other man said, realizing what his comrade was doing from listening to her strangling. She didn't want to fatally injure him, but understanding that any other move of her didn't seem to make the man let go of her, she turned her one blade in her hand, before dipping it at the man's side.

He screamed, immediately letting go of her, as he fell on the ground with the blade still sticking out of his skin. The other shinobi stood up, trying to attack her in the darkness, but she simply kicked him twice before throwing him to crash against the nearest wall. And then she ran. She wasn't going to kill them. No. But getting out of this maze alive was for them to manage on their own.

She ran forward, still hearing the angry screams of the men behind her. Reaching the crossroad she had talked to Sasuke about before, she didn't even have time to check where he was when a strong hand took hold of hers. The strong rough hand pulled her forward, nudging her to keep running.

''You were late'', Sasuke said.

''S-Sorry'', she exclaimed before hurriedly telling him to take the passage that extended to their right.

She could smell the blood all over him, realizing that he hadn't been as merciful. But as they moved through the rocky corridors, finally nearing the end of the maze, they heard heavy steps quickly coming towards them. She looked around, watching as a man with a bloody wound across his chest ran towards them, his malice evident in his eyes even in the darkness. Light could now be seen, coming from the exit ahead. But she was wrong to believe that they were safe.

''Sasuke!'', she shouted, warning him as the man suddenly stopped in his tracks, his hands quickly forming hand seals. The rocks suddenly burst from the walls around them, hitting their bodies.

She looked at the entrance ahead, watching as the rocks around it dangerously trembled. They wouldn't make it. The whole wall was about to collapse. But when she thought it had all ended, Sasuke pushed her forward, throwing her out of the maze, just a second before the whole wall collapsed between them.

She stayed there, lying on the grass, breathing heavily. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. She used her trembling hands to lift herself up. But as she turned around, expecting to see him standing next to her, her pale eyes fell upon just a bunch of heavy rocks blocking the exit.

''Sa… Sasuke'', she stumbled forward, her hands grabbing the heavy rocks. She tried to move the rocks, her hands trembling. She weakly called his name again as she felt like she forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Large hands suddenly grabbed her, bringing her away from the debris. She screamed with tears running down her cheeks, as two tall men pulled her aside.

''Hinata Hyuga'', a thin man dressed in an expensive yukata said, as the two men made her kneel before him. ''I'm sure that you are very happy to be finally free from this man'', her angry eyes fell on him, but the unknown man with the golden emblem of the land of Earth hanging from his neck merely smirked. ''You're coming with us now''.

She was about to stand up and fight each and every one of the shinobi standing around her, but a wet cloth crashed against her lips before she could react. She strungled for a moment but her body soon felt heavier and heavier until her eyes turned on the back of her skull and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Hey you all!**

**So here is chapter 15 and oh boy... just... oh...**

**I'm so glad that more and more of you actually take the time to read 'Bloody Moon' and even so when you spend some minutes and comment. It **trully** means a lot!**

**Anyway, some of you suggested that Shiori Hyuga** **may be Hikari's and Itachi's child. I usually don't like spoiling your assumptions but that is not the case. Shiori is 26 years old in this story, too old for her to be Itachi's child because Itachi supposedly died 6 years prior to the events of this fanfic, and as the manga informed us he was around 21 years old at the time, meaning that if he was alive he would be around the same age as Shiori, or probably a year older than her. But she shares something with both Hikari and Itachi, without that meaning that Itachi and Hikari share some kind of relation (They are not relatives or anything).**

**Also no, Sasuke and Hinata are not half-siblings, loool!**

**So, this chapter ended with Hinata finding herself in a quite pretty tough situation. So, what do you think may happen next!?**

**See you soon!**


	17. Chapter 16: Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 16**

The men's grip on her arms seemed to be getting stronger with each passing moment, as they dragged her through the main hall of the huge mansion. Three days. It had been three days since the ambush at the monastery. It had been three days since the Earth daimyo's men decided to abduct her.

Three days…

…since she last saw him.

She had not spoken a single word to the earth shinobi those past days, and every time that man called Hironaka tried to take a word out of her mouth, she simply ignored him.

Two large wooden doors were opened by the guards before them and the two men at her sides dragged her with them once more. There was a man at the end of the room, dressed in white and green robes. He was sitting on a wooden chair that resembled a small throne, looking at her through old judgmental eyes ready to rip her apart.

The men tried to throw her on her knees before the old man, treating her as if she was some kind of wild animal or treasure thrown at a king's feet. But as they tried to do so, she shook their hands away, looking at them through cold wilful eyes. She would bow to no one. She had been done with that some time ago. She was tired of bowing to men that did not deserve it, simply because they held power.

The old lord narrowed his eyes at her reaction, yet as the men tried to grab her and force her to kneel before him once more, he raised his hand, signaling for them to let go of her. He didn't immediately speak though. He took his time to thoroughly inspect the young woman standing before him. That woman who dared to look straight at him, her stare not wavering for even a moment.

''You sure are daring, considering your position'', the Earth daimyo said. ''But I guess a Hyuga's pride always comes first''.

''I'm sorry if I have offended you, my lord'', she said with fake politeness. ''But I am not just any Hyuga'', she kept her head high. She knew of those games all too well. She had been taught how to use fake flattery and politeness more than once in the past. She had also learned how to play the role of the obedient heiress before her father and Kitsume. That same obedient heiress that supposedly had no word or personal opinion on any matter that considered her clan or even herself. That heiress who allowed herself to be used in political games as others pleased. But she knew, that after everything that happened, that kind of role would not benefit her anymore.

She looked at the old man before her, with eyes filled with determination.

''I am Hinata Hyuga, heiress and future leader of the mighty Hyuga clan'', she said with bravery. ''And I cannot allow being treated like an animal any longer''.

Her words were truly brave and at that moment, Hinata seemed as if she believed in every single word that slipped from her mouth. Hyuga, she bitterly thought. Suddenly the image of a man with black hair pierced her mind, the same man that had made her realize how little that name actually meant. Hinata Hyuga... heiress... future leader... Was she really any of that? Did she really want to be any of that anymore?

Then the image of her sister came in mind, that brave young girl, whose life was destroyed just so that she could serve as another pawn in a chess game. Kitsume... Kitsume had done it... her grandma must have blinded her sister, much like she had done with her brother Ryuichi. Three days they had traveled towards the Earth daimyo's manor, and as she refused to talk with anyone, she had plenty of time to think. To think of everything that had happened these past few months and to think which was the best way for her to act in order to survive through this.

But no matter what his face was always in her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment. She couldn't think of him, not now...

Opening her eyes once more, she watched as the earth daimyo ran his hand through his grey beard, smirking. Then he looked at the young man at his side.

''That frail child over here'', the daimyo said, pointing at his son. Hinata turned her eyes to look at the young man. ''He is truly an utter disappointment. My only son, yet he is more useless and a coward than his sisters''.

The thin tall man with the dirty blonde hair trembled a little under his father's words. But was it because of fear or anger, she didn't know. He was simply standing there dressed in golden robes that screamed of the wealth he had grown up into, yet his head was held lower than any servant's that she had ever seen in her life. Then her eyes caught sight of his hands that were clenched at his sides. Anger... he was holding back his anger...

''I had heard a lot of things about you, lady Hinata'', the daimyo continued as he turned his attention to her once more. ''About your sharp mind, your politeness, your bravery, even your exceptional beauty. But seeing you now, I cannot hide that you exceeded any of my expectations. And here I stand, not knowing whether to feel happy or sad...''

''I am afraid I don't understand, my lord'', she said, not knowing what to expect from the daimyo. His words were tough to read at times. There were moments he spoke with brutal honesty, even when he knew that his disapproving words could possibly harm the image of his only son and heir. He was the kind of man that one wouldn't know how to act before him. He seemed quite pleased with the way she had spoken before, admiring her courage despite her being brought in front of him with her hands tied together. At the same time, he had looked down on his son, seeing as a woman, and especially the woman he was once supposed to marry, seemed to have more guts than him. But she knew, that being too brave in front of the daimyo could result in her head being cut off her shoulders with just a single nod from him. She had to be careful...

''There had been plans a while ago, Hyuga Hinata. Plans according to which you were supposed to arrive at my humble home and be engaged to my son. Not dressed up like this I suppose though...'', the daimyo said looking at her dirty shinobi attire. ''You were supposed to arrive here within a week or two, yet you never came. Instead, a letter from your father arrived, saying that your carriage had been ambushed and that you were abducted. We didn't know who was it at first, but even when we learned that the one who had kidnapped you was Uchiha Sasuke, we all wept for you. We felt sorry that our bride was being treated so roughly... so unfairly...''.

The daimyo stood up from his chair, taking small slow steps towards her. But as the hidden irony in his last words still hanged in the air around them, Hinata stood still, her head never bowing.

''But as weeks passed, things changed. My men came looking for you, but instead of helping them out in order to save you from that traitor's hands, you decided to fight alongside with him... you helped him kill them... and even at the monastery you tried to run away with him...''

He came to stand before her, almost admiring the courage she had to still look him in the eye so boldly.

''Don't you have anything to say about that?''

He waited for her answer, looking to see if any emotion would disturb her unreadable face, yet Hinata gave him no such pleasure.

''I was simply a hostage, my lord'', she said after a moment, trying her hardest not to let her real emotions take over. ''I had to protect myself. And in order to do so, I had to make that man believe I had chosen to willingly follow him...''

The daimyo's lips carved into a repulsive small smile. He was a clever man, much like Sasuke had said. And he didn't fully believe her. Not yet.

''People like to talk'', the daimyo said. ''And they spoke of how you assisted that traitor into finding what belongs to your family... some even say that he was actually your lover...''

The scroll, she thought, surprised that the daimyo had been so straightforward with her about that matter, especially when not even her own father had ever dared speak to her about it.

''People will always like to talk, my lord'', Hinata said, keeping her composure. Traitor, he called him, and she felt her blood boiling inside her veins. How could he? How could a man like the daimyo speak of Sasuke that way? A man who had sold his soul to the devil in order to reach the position and political power he did. Then she remembered, she had also called him that once, at a time when she knew nothing about Sasuke. And she regretted it every day. ''I knew nothing about the scroll that belongs to my family. Uchiha Sasuke abducted me, because, as he said, only my eyes could show him the way towards that said scroll. That's when I found out about my family's treasure... and he was of course not my lover.''

She gave him bits of truth here and there but using them so to deliver another side of the actual story. She would have more chances of making him trust her this way. Ending up into a cell until the Hyugas arrived so as to deliver her punishment for treason, was not something that would benefit her in any possible way. But making the daimyo believe that she was innocent would buy her some time that would help her think of a plan.

The daimyo took a step backwards, running his hand through his grey beard as he still tried to read her face and see if she was actually telling the truth or not.

''I knew that help would come sooner or later. I tried to make him think that I had turned into an ally of his. I tried to keep myself alive. And if I could find my family's treasure and bring it back to my father, then all this would prove to be worth it in the end'', Hinata tried to reason. ''When your men arrived at the monastery, I killed none of them. Instead, I tried to make the Uchiha believe that it was not worth fighting them and that we had better run away. My byakugan can see to a distance up to twenty kilometers. I had already seen your soldiers standing at the end of the monastery's underground passage. I knew that I would finally break free...''. Lie. That was a terrible lie. She had not seen any of them. Because during the moment Sasuke was holding her hand, pulling her with him towards the exit of the maze, the only thing she could actually see was him. The only thing that passed her mind was that he had to unharmed. She had made a mistake. She had been too careless at that moment because had she actually seen the daimyo's men at the end of the underground passage, maybe she could have acted differently. Maybe he... he could...

The land of Earth's lord stood silently for a few moments, trying to evaluate what she had just told him.

''Then why did you oppose to our men when we took hold of you outside the underground passageway?'', Hinata turned her head to the side, searching for the man who had decided to butt in the conversation, but her eyes landed on no other than Hironaka Daiki, the daimyo's most trusted advisor. He had been the one in charge of the earth shinobi that attacked them at the monastery. He was also the same man the Sasuke had terrorized one night so as to pass him a message from the teahouses' head lady back in the village of Miru. He had probably found out that Sasuke was actually the one who attacked him that night, and when word reached his ears that the Uchiha was also the one who abducted her, Hironaka had his spies everywhere looking for them. So when one of the monks secretly sent word during the night the daimyo's men were nearby enough to reach them within a day.

He was a sly and greasy man, that Hironaka. He was a mere lord that always seemed to have shinobi around him, shinobi that he personally paid in order to protect him from the many enemies he had created. From all those three days he had accompanied her from the monastery to the daimyo's manor, she had the chance to see a little of the kind of man he was, always begging when a shinobi would turn his anger on him, always lying and using those around him in order to stay in power. She had heard about him once in the past. Her father used to talk about how she needed to gain that man's favor if she wanted for the daimyo to like her as well. But getting to know that one in person, she knew that she wanted nothing to do with him.

''Of course, I would oppose, Hironaka-sama'', she said, her voice steady and formal, but at the same time bearing no intent to blandish the man. ''I may be a kunoichi, yet you obviously forgot that I am also the heir of the Hyuga clan. How would you expect me to react, when your men treated me like a criminal from the very first moment, even going as far as to throw me unconscious?''.

Hironaka's eyes widened in shock, not exactly expecting such an answer from her.

''My lord'', Hinata said, turning her attention to the Earth daimyo once more. ''I assure you that my intentions were nothing but sincere towards you and your nation. I was but a victim in all this. But to receive such treatment from your men, I am sure the Hyuga clan would not take this lightly...''.

The daimyo looked at Hironaka through narrowed eyes, making the man fall on his knees with just a mere glance.

''Forgive me, my lord! My actions have brought shame upon you and your family! I will make sure that something like this won't happen again!'', Hironaka begged as he bowed before them, his forehead touching the marble floor.

''Hinata-sama is the one you should be apologizing to first! You have shamed not just me, but one of the greatest houses of the Land of Fire as well!'', the daimyo said, shouting the last words of his sentence.

He then turned to look at the young woman before him once more.

''I am sure we will find a way to work it all out, Hinata-sama'', the daimyo said more calmly this time, and with a single motion of his hand, a guard rushed to her side, cutting the ropes that bound her hands together.

It worked. It really did work.

''Your father sent word yesterday'', the daimyo suddenly said, catching her attention once more. ''When I informed him that we had finally found out your whereabouts, he immediately set out for the Land of Earth. He will be here in a few days time. I'm sure that you must have missed him a lot''.

She felt like every colour was being drained from her face at that moment and she tried hard not to show everything that she actually felt. Her father... The father she had tried so much to please ever since she was a small child but she never managed to... He was coming to take her back, and more than ever before, she felt the need to run away...

''His arrival might benefit in more ways than one'', the daimyo continued. ''We might as well carry out the engagement we postponed two months ago''.

He was offering her a pleased smile, but she could not do the same.

''These are all great news my lord'', she said with a blank expression, but the daimyo didn't seem to pay her any mind at that moment.

''Shall I ask for preparations to be made then? I am sure Hiashi would be ecstatic!'', the daimyo said with a laugh. ''But until then, why don't you allow yourself some rest, my dear? The future bride of the Earth Daimyo's son cannot possibly be anything less than perfect at the day of her engagement.''.

''As you wish... my lord...'', she simply said, her eyes lowered to the ground.

All it needed was a simple command from the daimyo and six maids immediately rushed at her side. They escorted her to her chambers, a luxurious room with heavy red velvet curtains, expensive silk sheets, and large paintings.

They there was also a large bathroom attached to her bedroom. She let the young girls strip her from her dirty shinobi gear and as she dipped her body inside the warm water of the large pool-like bathtub, she politely asked for them to leave her alone. The girls looked at one another at first, not knowing if they should actually leave their mistress to tend for herself. But after a while, they decided to take their leave as Hinata reassured them that she would call them if she actually needed anything.

And as the girls left the room, she finally let out a deep breath, as if, up until this point, she was actually suffocating. She slightly raised her hand, unconsciously playing with the rose petals that covered almost every inch of the water's surface. And no matter how any other woman would die to find themselves in her position at that moment, only to be able to experience luxuries like these, the only thing Hinata could think of was how much she wanted to leave. She never wanted any of this. She never cared about any of this. All she had ever wanted was to be acknowledged by her father, to grow up and become a strong kunoichi and maybe someday create her own family with a person that would love her unconditionally.

His image popped up in her head, and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly brought her hand to her lips, as if she could still feel the touch his lips had left upon hers. And then there was also his hold around her body, that tender yet possessive hold that was as if it had left a mark on her body. She had never thought that she would feel that way towards him, that she would yearn so much for his touch. Because she had, for quite some time now, every time his eyes would meet hers, she would feel a fire building up inside her. And then she remembered him throwing her out of the maze in order to save her, as rocks fell between them.

The tears she had been trying to hold back all those days now, suddenly ran down her pale cheeks, but she didn't bother brushing them away.

_''He's dead'_', Hironaka had told her with a smile, and for the first time, she felt the need to kill someone without even thinking about it.

''No...'', she whispered to no one in particular.

No, he wasn't dead.

He couldn't be dead.

Her hands started to tremble as she tried to cover the sobs that almost escaped from her lips. She had tried to be strong, for him. He would come, she knew he would come. Sasuke was just fine, probably looking for a way to help her escape this place.

He had to be fine.

And she had to wait. She had to be strong, no matter what.

She closed her eyes, bringing his image in her mind once more.

''I'll be waiting...'', she whispered.

* * *

The door of the small tea house opened and a tall figure dressed in a long black cloak walked inside, with the old wood floor crackling under each of his steps. He walked straight ahead, ignoring the curious stares from the already drunk patrons.

''Excuse me, sir, are you-'', one of the women serving at the tea house, tried to say, only to meet his cold stare.

She took a few steps, realizing the strange man had no intention to engage in any small talk at that moment. He walked ahead, reaching the wooden door at the end of the narrow corridor that extended at his left. He was there for a reason, or could he better say, he was there for a certain person.

He didn't even need to ask where the man he was looking for actually was. He could sense his strong chakra signature from miles away.

Taking hold of the doorknob, he threw the door open without bothering to knock. But the blonde man was already sitting there, his arms folded before his chest. Blue eyes met dark ones.

''Naruto''

''Sasuke''

He could feel every pair of eyes on him at that moment, but his eyes didn't strain from those of his long-time friend.

''Sasuke-kun!'', Sakura exclaimed, surprised. She was blushing from ear to ear. So many years it had been, and no matter how many times the Uchiha had turned his back on her, she still couldn't help but feel her heart fluttering inside her chest. But even now, he didn't even bother to look at her.

''I'll be standing guard outside'', Sai informed them, before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He had to make sure that no one would dare interrupt the discussion going on inside that room.

But as soon as the door closed, Naruto stood up from his chair, and in a flash, he had Sasuke pinned against the wall. He looked at him through fiery blue eyes, eyes baring anger Sasuke hadn't seen in a long time.

''Where is she?'', Naruto growled. ''Where is Hinata?''

Sasuke just stared at him impassively.

Hinata...

He had pushed her outside the underground cave before the door collapsed on him, throwing him unconscious for a few hours. He had woken up under debris and dust, searching for her like crazy. But she was nowhere to be found. His whole body had trembled as he searched for any alive earth shinobi that may still have been inside the underground passage. Most had died though, being crushed under the heavy rocks, but there was one, still breathing heavily as he fought for his life. He had grabbed him, demanding answers. The man didn't even resist at that time, simply telling him that the heiress was supposed to be taken to the daimyo. The only thing he asked for an exchange for this information was for Sasuke to stop his agony, and give him a death that would stop his suffering. And Sasuke did so. With a swift motion of his kunai, he let the man rest in peace. Enemy or not, the code of the shinobi was far more important than any political games between the lands.

''I think you already know the answer to that'', Sasuke said, as Naruto's hold on his shirt grew stronger and more aggressive than before.

''She was with you'', Naruto murmured, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth at that moment. It was true, what that Hyuga had said. He hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but Sasuke's eyes at that very moment spoke the whole truth. ''You bastard! Why?! Why did you kidnap her? Why did you decide to suddenly ruin everything?''

Sakura and Shikamaru simply stared at the two friends, as they silently stood against the wall opposite them. They had been able to track Sasuke by asking around, all the while leaving several hints of the locations they had been at, hoping that Sasuke would catch up on them and search for Naruto. And surely, the Uchiha hadn't disappointed them.

''That's none of your business!'', Sasuke said, pushing Naruto's hands away.

''WHAT-''

''SHE'S IN DANGER!'', Sasuke shouted back, interrupting Naruto.

''What do you mean? Wasn't she already in danger while she was with you?''

''Do you really think I would harm her?'', Sasuke said, his eyes piercing the blonde.

''She's in danger'', Sasuke repeated. ''The earth daimyo's men took her-''

''You mean the men that serve her future father-in-law'', Shikamaru interrupted. ''I see no problem with that. You abducted the Hyuga heiress while she was on her way to marry the Earth daimyo's son. From how I view this whole situation, the Earth daimyo just saved his future daughter-in-law. Maybe he and Hiashi even plan to carry out the engagement that was postponed due to you abducting their bride two months ago''.

''I thought you were smarter than that, Nara'', Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at him. ''I am not going to allow for them to use her like that''.

Naruto looked strangely at him, trying to understand what was actually going through his friend's head.

''I came to you because I, unfortunately, needed your help'', he continued. ''The daimyo's manor is like a fort. One man can hardly pass through all those guards without being noticed. And if I was to get noticed, they'd make sure to take Hinata out of the manor before I could reach her''.

''Why?'', Naruto said, trying to keep his anger at bay. He didn't know what to think about all this. He didn't know how to feel about the way his best friend had acted. He had trusted him. He had tried to make Konoha a home for him once more. But one day, he simply discarded all of this, by kidnapping her... by kidnapping the woman he... ''Why do you want to take her back? Just to use her-''

''That does not concern you'', Sasuke said, his word harsh. ''But whether you want to assist me or not...'', he walked towards the blonde, his determined dark eyes piercing his blue ones. **''I will take Hinata back!'**'.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 16 and I cannot hide my excitement for the next chapter. I only hope that I will manage to write is as epic as I have it in mind!**

**I just loved your comments about the last chapter! It's like I can really share my enthusiasm about this story with you!**

**So something to keep in mind about this chapter! I hope none of you misunderstood they way Hinata was acting in this chapter. She was obviously trying to trick the daimyo into thinking of her as an ally so as to buy herself some time in order to find a way out of this whole situation. But oh god, Hiashi arriving at the daimyo's manor? And an engagement? Well I just hope Sasuke will have something to say about all this...**

**So what do you think may happen next? I look forward to your reviews!**

**See you soon!**


	18. Chapter 17: Monsters

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 17**

She stood before the large windows of her chamber, her moon-like eyes staring at the distance, watching as the sun completely rose up on the sky now. It had been four days since she arrived at the daimyo's manor. Four days since she started leaving like a bird caged into a prison made of gold. And for all those days she had barely managed to sleep at all as her thoughts seemed to keep her awake even when her body felt like giving out.

She didn't realize when the maids entered her room about an hour later. All those days they would soundlessly slip inside her bedroom so to get everything ready in order to wake her up and get her ready for the day. And all those past mornings she would simply pretend to sleep until it was time for the maids to 'wake her up'. She didn't want for rumors to spread around the daimyo's manor about how weirdly the future bride to his son acted. Yet that morning, she didn't really care about what the maids or anyone else would say.

''My lady!'', one of the girls exclaimed in surprise to see her mistress standing in her white silk sleeping robes in front of the window so early in the morning. ''You're awake my lady!''

''Yes'', Hinata simply said still staring out of the window. ''I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience for you...''

''No, of course not my lady...'', the girl rushed to say as she motioned for the rest of the maids to start preparing the heiress' bath and clothes.

It was not long after that Hinata was sitting in a silk lavender kimono with golden embroidering as one of the servant girls was making her hair into a semi-updo.

''You're beautiful my lady'', the girl said, smiling.

''Thank you'', Hinata said offering her a small soft smile. She raised a hand to rub on her temples as she felt a small headache slowly forming. She didn't know though whether that was due to her never-ending thoughts or the events of the previous night.

''Are you ok, Hinata-sama?'', another girl said, watching the heiress in concern. ''You seem quite pale today...''.

''It's nothing'', Hinata gently said. ''Thank you for your concern''.

Her answers were so typical, so robotic as if someone had stolen any life and joy from within her body. But that was how she felt actually, completely and utterly empty.

As the servant girl put another hairpin in her long dark hair, Hinata thanked them all, before standing up. The maids all slightly bowed before her.

Hinata turned around so to exit her room. It was a daily routine those past days, for her to eat her breakfast with the daimyo at the gardens of his manor, yet her future 'husband' always had other things to do. Not that she cared really. Dealing with the daimyo was already hard enough. She was mostly silent with him though, just politely smiling and agreeing to his words most of the time. When she had arrived at the manor she had shown a dynamic face to the Land of Earth's lord, but she knew that she couldn't just show him that. Acting too bravely could prove to be at her disadvantage. She tried to keep a low profile, letting the days pass. But with every moment rolling by, the only thing she could think about was his face and his eyes... oh those eyes.

Sasuke...

He was ok, she had convinced herself about that. She had hoped that he would come for her, that he would free her. What a weird thing really. To think that she would feel that the same man that had once abducted her, was also the same man she wanted to free her now. But would he come? Could he have forgotten?

''Hinata-sama'', one of the maids said as she was about to exit her chambers. Hinata turned around, silently giving her whole attention to the girl. ''I am sorry for not informing you sooner, but you won't be having breakfast with our Lord today''.

''Has something happened?'', Hinata said, giving them a questioning look. Could he have seen her that previous night? No, no that wouldn't be possible...

''Our Lord had to go into town this morning; he will be back by noon. He asked for us to inform you on the matter and make sure you are at most comfort'', the girl said, still bowing her head.

''I see...'', Hinata said, wondering to be relieved or suspicious. The daimyo was no saint man after all.

She thanked the girls for informing her, before turning around once more. Leaving her large luxurious chambers behind her, she gracefully walked down the long corridor with the expensive red carpets, as four of her maids were walking close behind her. They were supposed to follow her everywhere so to make sure that they could immediately attend to her every need. Yet all Hinata felt was as if she was suffocating. The girls were harmless, she could tell, but even if they were also used in order to spy on her, she gave them no information or clue that they could, later on, use against her. But having them always one step behind her, made her feel more like a prisoner than a guest. Everyone in the daimyo's family was treated that same way though, always followed by servants as if they of royal blood. She hated it though. Even back in the Hyuga compound, she felt bad every time someone from the Branch House was ordered by Kitsume to serve her. Growing up she had learned to do everything by herself, much like her mother used to do when she was still alive. She had only but a few memories of her mother now. Besides she was still very young when she died. But there were some memories of her that she believed they would never fade. There was especially one that she couldn't quite forget. It was about Hikari cooking in the kitchen while happily chatting with the women from the Branch House. They were laughing and making jokes. Then her mother set up a large table filled with food and urged the women to sit together and eat with her. Hinata was at her side, barely three years old at the time. It might have seemed like something of minimum matter in the eyes of people outside the clan, yet for main and branch house members to dine together, was not something usual for the Hyugas. The Branch House always served the Main House as servants or soldiers and that had to be their sole purpose of existing in the eyes of the Hyuga elders. Yet her mother was different. To Hikari, they were not servants but family and friends. And that used to displease the elders greatly.

Another servant girl walked from the opposite side of the corridor, coming towards them.

''My lady'', the young woman said, her hands properly folded before her. ''I'm sorry to bother you, but I bring word from Yoshiro-sama''.

Hinata simply looked at her, her hands slightly gripping at the hem of her kimono's long sleeves in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

''Our Lord wishes to see you at the library'', the young servant continued, and Hinata could suddenly hear low giggles from the maids behind her. She was sure that if she turned around she would see them blushing from ear to ear and trying to contain their girly giggles. They were young after all, even younger than her, and hearing that their young master had summoned his future bride most probably made them fantasize about many different romantic scenarios that could unravel between the two.

Hinata nervousness derived from something completely different though. Because, what the young maids behind her didn't know, was that this wouldn't be the first time of her meeting her supposed future husband.

Hinata thanked the woman from bringing her Yoshiro's message and started walking towards where the library was supposed to be located. And as the maids enthusiastically followed behind her, Hinata just walked with her head held low, deep in thought. What could he want from her now, she couldn't understand. Then the events of the night before played out in her mind.

''Hinata-sama'', one of the maids behind her called. Hinata stopped and lightly shaking her head as if to clear her mind from all those unwanted thoughts, she turned around. Her eyes met the ones of the maid that was now standing one step before the others. ''Hinata-sama. The library is here'', she said, gently pointing at the double-leaf wooden door at their right.

''Oh yes'', Hinata exclaimed with a gentle smile ''Thank you''.

The maid nodded her head before rushing to open the doors for the heiress before Hinata could.

''We will be waiting outside Hinata-sama'', the maid said and Hinata walked inside the sunlit room.

The doors closed behind her just as her milky white eyes fell upon the back of a thin tall man standing a few feet away from her. It didn't take her long to understand that there were just the two of them in that room.

The earth daimyo's son turned around to face her. Closing the book he already had in his hands, he slowly walked towards her with a smile plastered on his thin lips.

''My lady'', he said, and taking one of her hands in his he left a small kiss upon its tender flesh. ''I see you immediately responded to my invitation''.

''But how could I refuse an invitation from my fiancé?'', she said, taking her hand from his, her face expressionless. She didn't know anything about that man standing before her, and she truly wasn't planning to bother learning much about him anyway.

Yoshiro stood straight, lightly chuckling at the sarcastic tone in which she spoke to him just then.

''Well I suppose that's true'', Yoshiro said. ''Why don't we have some tea then?'', he said walking towards the table with the porcelain tea set and the sweets standing next to the window. ''This is my personal library. I have been spending most of my time here ever since I was a child and both the servants of this manor as well as my sisters have learned not to enter as they please. That means we can enjoy our morning without any curious eyes watching our every move''.

''It is a beautiful library indeed, Yoshiro-sama. A great place for someone to spend time alone from everything and anyone'', she said still standing by the door. ''Yet I can hardly believe that you simply called me here to enjoy some tea...''

''Why not my dear?'', he said, mimicking her sarcastic tone from before. ''Can I not simply enjoy some tea with my future wife? And please, don't call me Yoshiro-sama. If anyone was to hear you, they would hardly believe that we are to be wed''. He pulled back a chair, gently motioning for her to take a seat. ''Now please, will you make me the honor? Your company would be the greatest gift I could receive this dull morning''.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. He was a sweet talker, but at the same time, his every word proved to her that the daimyo's son was more than he liked to let out. He was a smart man, that was something she could easily realize with just a few words with him, but above all, he was a man with great knowledge of politics and diplomacy. Sarcasm glazed with politeness and proper talking was something she had been taught as well.

He didn't believe anything he said, yet she decided to give him the chance to show what he really wanted from her. And she was sure, that the least this man before her wanted was a marriage.

Taking the seat he had already pulled out for her she watched as he walked around the table, taking a seat opposite of her. He took the porcelain teapot in hand, filling her white cup with hot orange liquid.

''They are leaves brought here from the land of Tea. It truly has a rich taste that lingers for a while''.

Still speaking about tea, Hinata thought.

''Always the best for the leader of one of the largest nations I suppose'', Hinata commented, watching for his reaction.

The man smirked, as he lowered his cup.

''But isn't it obvious?'', he said. ''Men in such positions as my father or even his advisors, always have to be served the best of the best. I suppose your father has had that kind of luxury as well, considering that he is the leader of one of the most prestigious clans in the land of Fire''.

Hinata offered him a small fake smile. He was slowly cutting to the chase.

''I suppose you are right, Yoshiro-san'', Hinata said. He had previously hinted to her that he didn't want to be called with any kind of honorific by his name, yet she wasn't going to start speaking so informally with him. Calling one just by his name was something reserved for just a few people. People precious to her. ''Men like your father and mine, shall always be served the best of things. I think it's clear why. They try so hard, to lead in peace and prosperity. Always worrying about their people more than themselves.''

If anyone else heard her at the moment she was sure that they would understand her words as a declaration of admiration towards her father and the daimyo. Yet the man before her smirked once more, catching the irony her words so masterfully hid.

''My father cannot seem to stop talking about you'', Yoshiro said taking another sip of his own tea. ''Praising his future bride has become a daily habit of his''.

Hinata simply looked at him, not caring to share his enthusiasm about the tea in her own cup.

''My father has always shown admiration towards shinobi, especially strong shinobi families like the Hyugas. He was never a shinobi himself, but he always aspired for his only son to become one.'', Yoshiro said. ''I was born the last of five kids. The only boy to be born, the only rightful heir to my father. He had dreams about me, great dreams. He had hired some of the most skillful shinobis to train me, yet I was never good with all this. And instead of holding a sword or a kunai, my hands always seemed to carry books. But to my father, using my mind as a weapon instead of a real one, was never enough. So he considered me a failure... a coward...''.

She was now looking at him, suddenly his words sounding all too familiar in her ears. A failure... a coward... Suddenly the image of her own father popped up in her head.

''He even called for a Hyuga to train me, almost fifteen years ago'', Yoshiro said, snapping her out of her thoughts at once. ''That's how he got to know your father, Hiashi''.

''What?'', she said in disbelief, suddenly realizing how much she really didn't know about her own family.

''But I wonder...'', Yoshiro continued, ignoring her. ''What would my father think, if he learned that the very kunoichi he so much wishes to make my bride, used her shinobi skills last night, to spy on his secret meeting with the 5th Tsuchikage?''.

Her eyes widened in shock. Of course, she thought. He had tried to fool her, to make her think that he actually wanted to open his heart to her, yet his words now only sounded as a threat turned towards her.

Images of the previous night then passed through her mind. She had secretly sneaked out of her room, walking down the dark lit corridor as soundlessly as she could. There were no guards inside the manor so late at night, as the daimyo always commanded for them to guard all possible entrances outside the huge building.

_She walked down the stairs, all the while making sure that no eyes were on her at that moment. She was not wandering aimlessly through the manor of course. That same morning a curious guest had arrived at the daimyo's manor. He was a tall well-built man in his thirties, accompanied by a few ANBU dressed in the Land of Earth's attire. She hadn't even needed to see his cone-shaped brown hat, to realize who the man was. She had seen him from one of her room's windows, and even though she had never seen that man before, she immediately understood that the daimyo's guest was no other than the 5th Tsuchikage himself._

_Masking her chakra signature, she walked towards the large door at the end of the corridor. She had heard about the Tsuchikage before. Sasuke had spoken of him more than once in the past, explaining how Kakashi suspected the Tsuchikage to be planning something against the Land of Fire. She slowly walked closer, her heart beating faster and faster with each passing moment._

_Activating her _byakugan_ she watched as the daimyo sat nervously on a chair while the Tsuchikage roamed the room _seeming_ quite angry._

_''Hiashi will be here shortly'', she heard the daimyo say ''I am sure that he will be in place to explain everything...''_

_''Explain'', the Tsuchikage said, his voice rough. ''Explain that he lost the scroll from within his hands to that Uchiha''._

_She brought a trembling hand to her lips, afraid that a sound of surprise might slip from within her throat._

_''He has no reason not to follow our agreement''_

_''I am sure that he has every reason to hunt that scroll down, more than we do. This scroll was what he asked in exchange for helping us out. The scroll that would supposedly give his clansmen enough power to overthrow the Hokage and take over Konoha for us...'', the Tsuchikage replied in anger._

_Hinata's eyes widened in both shock and horror. Her father... he... he had made a deal like that. He had made a deal, to commit treason against their village and Kakashi. He had made a deal that would destroy everyone's lives in the blink of an eye._

_She stepped back, her legs screaming for her to run away at once. Suddenly the Tsuchikage stopped in his track in the room ahead, and slowly turning his head she watched as his eyes turned on her. The doors were closed, yet it was like his eyes could see her. She ran away just as he moved towards the door so to see who had tried to spy on them._

_How could he sense her presence, she couldn't understand. She turned around, feeling her breath stopping in her throat. They couldn't catch her now. If they did it would all be in vain. She had to warn the others back in Konoha. If what the Tsuchikage said was actually true, if her family was truly planning a coup then she had to stop them._

_She took another turn, but as soon as she stepped on the foreign corridor, hands reached out grabbing her and pulling her inside a room. The doors closed behind her and she fought against the mysterious hands that had dared grab her._

_''Shh'', he said, trying to hold her from fighting any more. ''Do you wish to die?''_

_His voice was as low as a whisper and as she opened her eyes to look at him, she heard footsteps running through the corridor outside._

Hinata looked at Yoshiro. He had saved her the night before, because had they found her, they would execute her in the blink of an eye. Surely neither the Tsuchikage nor the daimyo would endanger their plan by letting her live. But that man standing before her now, the same man who helped her hide the night before, was acting strange. Did he mean to blackmail her? She didn't know. She knew nothing of the man that his father had called a disgrace the day she arrived at the manor.

''What do you want from me, Yoshiro-san?''

''I wonder'', Yoshiro said, taking another sip from his porcelain cup. ''What do I really want?''.

There was a small pose as the twenty-four-year-old young lord let his cup to rest against the table's surface.

''At first, I thought I could simply threaten you and probably use you somehow in my plans. You see I don't want this marriage any more than you do''.

''Then what is it that you want?''

''The freedom to choose my own future'', Yoshiro said, suddenly dropping the fake politeness his voice previously held. ''And from what I understand you wish for the same thing. Unfortunately for us both, we were born to fathers who simply see us as keys that are supposed to open doors leading to more power''. He sounded too serious now ''What if we can use them instead?''.

Hinata's eyes slightly narrowed as she tried to understand what the daimyo's son was suggesting.

''History has proven, more than once, that plans like the ones our fathers and the Tsuchikage have, are dimmed to eventually fail. But even when they do fail, innocents will die'', suddenly she felt as if she could hardly even shallow. He was right. Unfortunately, he was. ''But then again, I'm afraid that whatever we do innocents will die anyway. Think about it. If you were to escape this place and run back to your village, telling your Hokage about it would simply frame your whole family as traitors...''

Suddenly she remembered the Uchiha clan and what Sasuke had told her. Her family... They could all die for the stupid decisions of her father and the Hyuga elders.

''If you don't tell your Hokage though...'', Yoshiro continued. ''Your father might end up taking over the village. That means hundreds of innocents dead. Women, men, even children...''

''I'm sure though, that my father won't be the only one to rule over Konoha, am I wrong?'', Hinata said with difficulty. ''I'm sure that both the daimyo and the Tsuchikage have other things in mind while helping my father with his plans...''

Yoshiro smirked.

''You're smart... I understood that the day you arrived. The way you turned yourself from a prisoner to a mere innocent victim in my father's eyes... That was really masterful I have to admit... That's when I decided I could probably make a deal with you...''

Hinata stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

''You are right about your father. The Tsuchikage is simply helping him out because he wants to take the Land of Fire under his rule. So he promised Hiashi that he would let the Hyugas rule over Konoha in his place if they helped him take over the Land of Fire. As for my father, he was always a weak man, a clever one, but weak. He would never be able to go against a man like the Tsuchikage. He even helped him kill the 4th Tsuchikage not too long ago''.

Hinata held back a gasp. Yoshiro was suddenly revealing to her more than she could manage to process. But she knew why he was doing so. He was trying to convince her, that he was really intending to become her ally when the time came.

''Their plans will eventually fail. We should just make sure that those at fault will be the only ones to pay...''

''And what will your gain be?'', Hinata asked in suspicion. ''Because it is hard to believe that you would simply betray your father like that...''

Yoshiro offered her a small smile.

''The people of the Land of Earth have suffered enough under my father's rule...'', he said. ''He has always been a man that thoroughly enjoyed his power and riches, all the while forgetting about what his people needed. I just believe that the people of this land deserve a better ruler...''

''And is that ruler you?''

He laughed.

''Maybe... or maybe not. I just hoped that I could give people the chance to elect their own new leader, someone that will inspire them, that will sacrifice anything for them, instead of simply thinking of his own joy. Wouldn't you do the same if you knew that your people could have a better life? Wouldn't you sacrifice your father if that meant the rest of the Hyugas could have a better future?''.

She stayed silent, her mouth agape. She didn't know what to say about all this and his questions were too direct and bold for her to answer. But could she? If her father was truly the monster everyone described, could she really sacrifice him? Suddenly the image of her sister came in mind, and she had to brush away that single tear that started rolling down her cheek. Hiashi was not the only monster in her family... Kitsume... the elders...

A knock on the door made her jump.

''Come in'', Yoshiro calmly said, once he made sure that Hinata was okay.

The doors slowly opened and a guard walked inside.

''Greetings my lord'', the guard said as he bowed to them. ''My lady...'' He said again, slightly turning towards her.

''Is something the matter?'', Yoshiro asked the guard. She suddenly remembered then, that no one was allowed to disturb Yoshiro in his private library unless of course, it was a matter of great importance.

''Yes, Yoshiro-sama'', the guard said. ''Daimyo-sama has returned and he has summoned both you and lady Hinata at the Great Hall...''

''I see...'', Yoshiro said standing up. He then turned towards her. ''My lady'', he said extending his hand to her like the great fiancé he was supposed to be. ''If you'd like, it would be my pleasure to accompany you to my father's presence''.

Hinata looked at his hand for a moment, before letting her own rest upon his. Standing up she let him escort her to the manor's Great Hall. And they walked through the luxurious corridors as if they were previously not plotting against their own fathers.

''Lord Yoshiro and Lady Hinata!'', a guard announced upon their entrance at the Great Hall.

''Finally!'', the daimyo exclaimed with a wide smile. He walked towards them, seeming quite proud of the couple he thought they were. ''Come my dear!'', he told her, his hand lightly touching her shoulder. ''You won't believe who I've brought with me...''.

As if on cue a tall man with long brown hair entered the room followed by five guards. But as her eyes shifted from the daimyo to the man that had just entered the Great Hall, she felt as if any color immediately drained from her face.

''Hinata'', the man said, his cold white pupiless eyes piercing hers.

''F-Father...''

* * *

**Greetings you awesome readers!**

**I know I know this chapter didn't contain any SASUKE (*sob*), but who knows, maybe the next one will?**

**I hope this wasn't too boring for you, but I really wanted to show some** **interaction between Hinata and Yoshiro as he might play an important role later on. Also,** **I wanted to give an insight on Hiashi's and the daimyo's plans. And now Hinata knows it all. And Hiashi just arrived. Well damn...**

**Chapter 18 will be quite intense be warned lol!**

**Thank you again for your great comments, they really give me life! **

**Any idea of what the next chapter may contain? I'd love to read your opinions so please don't forget to leave a review!**

**See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 18: Blood

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 18**

''You look beautiful, Hinata-sama'', one of the maids said, as her hands moved carefully in her long dark blue hair, trying to make them into an elaborate hairdo. ''I am sure Yoshiro-sama will be enamored with you today''.

The rest of the girls in the room happily giggled behind their creamy white palms. They were young, some in her age while others must have been around Hanabi's years and to their eyes, she probably seemed like a princess about to be engaged to her fairy tale prince.

Hinata didn't say anything to the girl. Instead, she simply looked at her hands resting on her lap. Maybe if they couldn't see her face at that moment, they would also not notice the sorrow it held.

The girl's hands slightly moved, taking a small part of her hair to pin it into a small updo, while letting the rest of her long dark locks to fall like a waterfall on her back. Another maid came near them holding a wooden tray filled with elaborate kanzashi hairpins and jewelry, while the rest of the servants that were running around her chambers in an attempt to get her engagement garments ready.

''Which ones would you prefer, Hinata-sama?'', the girl doing her hair said, pointing at the tray the other maid was carrying. Hinata's eyes skimmed over the ornaments, without really paying much attention to them.

''I'', she tried to say. She was going to pretend that she actually cared about all of this, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. ''Well why don't you choose something for me instead?'', Hinata said with a small forced smile. ''I'm sure your taste is marvelous''.

The young girl's eyes beamed with happiness.

''You honor me, Hinata-sama!'', she happily said, as she continued making her hair, all the while ordering for the other maid to bring her the most elaborate and golden of ornaments that lay on the tray.

Hinata simply stared out of the window though. It had been days since she arrived at the daimyo's manor. At first, she thought she could simply buy herself sometime in order to think of a plan that would help her escape. Yet, as the days passed, so did her hope of fleeing this place. The daimyo had made sure to have his little 'palace' heavily guarded, so even if she tried she knew she wouldn't manage to get far without having a bunch of shinobi chasing after her. And she knew, that if they caught her in her attempt to escape, it wouldn't be long until the daimyo commanded her execution for treason. Kakashi would have probably tried to interfere in that case, but the daimyo next step would have been to threaten the Land of Fire with war and her execution would have been the only thing to stabilize the two nations' relationship once more.

And so she let the days pass, and his face -his wild features and mysterious eyes- was the only thing she had in mind. The only thing that seemed to ease her pain ever so slightly. She had hoped he would come for her. She had hoped that he would simply storm inside the room and free her from this golden cage, yet he never came. Was he okay? Was he really okay? Could he have been hurt that day at the monastery? She had tried to convince herself otherwise. She had tried to persuade herself that he was alive and well, probably planning to get her out of there somehow, but he never showed.

Her hands trembled on her lap.

It would be better if he simply had decided to let her be and continue his mission on his own. Maybe that kiss meant nothing to him. Maybe those eyes that only seemed to warm up when looking at her, spoke nothing but lies. Maybe he didn't really feel what she did.

Her fists clenched at the fabric of her silk white robes.

It would be better this way. She would rather have him forget about her if it meant he was alive and well.

Another girl was in front of her now, trying to apply a red hue on her lips with a thin brush. Hinata noticed as the girl's eyes seemed to flatter every two seconds at a certain spot on her right cheek.

''Hinata-sama...'', the girl tried to say, looking at the bruise on her mistress' cheek more intently now.

''It's alright'', Hinata abruptly said. ''Just... just try to cover it up, please...''.

''Y-Yes, Hinata-sama'', the girl hesitantly said with a small nod and a worried expression all over her face.

She felt her cheek stinging a bit, as the girl tried to cover up the bruise with some powder, but she let no emotion show on her face. It was as if he had sucked every kind of emotion out of her body, letting behind only pain and sorrow, the same way he did every since she was a child.

Hiashi...

Her father...

He had arrived two days back, with a bunch of Hyugas to guard him. His face was as cold as ever, yet he approached her and by lightly touching her shoulder and asking if she was okay, he had tried to convince everyone that he cared.

_''If I may, my lord'', Hiashi respectively said, his body slightly facing the all smiling daimyo. ''I would like some time to privately speak with my daughter. I haven't seen her in more than two months and my worry for her all this time was beyond explaining''._

_''Of course, Hiashi'', the daimyo said. ''Your family has been through a lot these past few months...''._

_The daimyo then motioned for his most trusted servant to approach, before commanding him to take the two to a room that would offer enough privacy for the father and daughter to speak freely and reconcile after such a long time._

_Hiashi didn't speak a single word until they could arrive at one of the manor's small living rooms, while Hinata respectfully and silently walked by his side, her head lowered to the ground._

_Once the doors closed behind them, she watched her father activating his _byakugan_ for a moment, only to make sure that no one was near to spy on their conversation. Then, the veins from around his eyes faded once more._

_''F-Father-''_

_''You've disappointed me once more, Hinata'', he said, his voice as cold as eyes. ''You've brought shame to the name of the Hyuga!''_

_''I... I was but abducted father, it was not my intention to-'', she tried to serve him the same story she had also explained to the daimyo all those days ago, yet Hiashi only turned around, looking at her with eyes that could kill her on the spot._

_''Silence!'', he angrily said. ''How dare you to lie to me when you obviously followed the Uchiha on your own will?''_

_He took a step closer to her._

_''I thought I raised you well... yet you go around, helping that traitor and betraying your own family, your own blood!''_

_She unintentionally took a few steps _backwards_. She had supposedly grown stronger over the years. She had taught herself how to face everything and anyone without bowing her head once. Yet that man standing before her, her own father, always made her feel weak, always made her tremble like a small child with just one glance._

_''I-I don't understand-''_

_''They saw you... One of my men saw you...'', he said, his voice sounding dangerously calm at that moment. ''Kyoshi said you were fine actually... laughing with that Uchiha while walking the streets of the village of Miru...''._

_Hinata's eyes widened in shock, remembering that day when Sasuke had been absent for a few hours so to meet Satomi, the head of the Tea Houses at the village of Miru. She had felt like someone's eyes were always on her that morning, yet every time she looked around, there was no one in sight. Kyoshi... he was a very talented shinobi from the Branch House, a close friend to her late cousin Neji. She should have suspected that something was terribly off that day._

_''They were going to ambush the Uchiha and take you back to Konoha. But by the time Kyoshi had returned with more men at his side, you were nowhere to be found...'', Hiashi continued._

_''I-I was simply pretending to be with his side...'', her voice trembled as her father walked closer now. ''He wanted me to read the clues leading to Itachi's scroll... I was... I was planning to take it... and bring it back to you. I was-''_

_She was telling him the same lie she had told the daimyo. She was simply giving him the information he already knew but in a way that would help her change his mind. Yet Hiashi didn't seem to believe her one bit._

_''Where's the scroll?'', he simply said, his white eyes looking at her as if ready to rip her apart. ''Where's the scroll, Hinata?''_

_''I'', she tried to take another step _backwards_, only to find her legs bumping against a wooden desk behind her, signaling that there was no way she could escape. ''I don't know''._

_He took one step closer, his facial features hardening by the moment._

_''I'll ask this once more...'', Hiashi said through gritted teeth. ''Where is the scroll, Hinata?!''_

_''I-I don't know'', She said, feeling every inch of her body now trembling. ''I... we _were_ attacked by rogues. T-They stole the map before I could read it-''._

_His hand reached for her face, gripping it tightly._

_''You're protecting him...'', Hiashi said with eyes filled with disbelief. ''You are protecting that Uchiha traitor... could it be that you even love him?'', a furious expression spread across his face. ''Your mother would be ashamed of you if she was alive...''_

_His last words suddenly hurt her more than any other strict remark he had ever thrown her way before. Her eyes narrowed and her hand found _his_, pulling it away from her face. Hiashi looked at her in shock. He had obviously not expected for her to act this way and he had certainly not expected the look his daughter was giving him at that moment._

_''My mother...'', she breathed, looking at him through eyes that glistered with pure anger and tears left unshed. ''You only remember to talk about her at times like these... but I wonder, what would she think about you, if she was alive, father?''_

_Hiashi clenched his jaw as he straightened his body._

_''I don't understand what you're talking about''_

_''Of course, you don't'', Hinata bitterly said. Hiashi bringing her mother into the discussion had been like a punch in the heart that had suddenly woken her out of her daze. ''You said my mother would be ashamed of me. But what about you? What would she think about the father of her children? The one that let his one daughter be sold to a lord's son and the other blinded so that his plans considering the clan can be carried out without any problem?''_

_His next move was one she had never expected. Hiashi had always been a strict man and father, but he had never once beaten up his daughters unless it was part of their training sessions. Yet now, the Hyuga leader's hand came smashing against her cheek, making Hinata lose her step and fall on her knees._

_She raised her hand to hold on her throbbing cheek, breathing heavily._

_''Stop with the nonsense already!'', he angrily said._

_Hinata raised her angry and teary eyes, only to see the hand he had previously hit her with was now clenched into a tight fist as if Hiashi was trying to hold back his anger. Yet his eyes bore more than one emotion: shock, anger and, was that, regret?_

_''This clan you speak so lightly of has been the one I have been serving since the day I was born!'', he continued, in a lower voice this time. ''And whether you like it or not, it will also be the one you will be serving for the rest of your life as well...''._

She closed her eyes for one more moment, breathing deeply before opening them once more. Her father had not spared her a second word after that and instead he simply left, so to attend some business she imagined he had with the daimyo. Then, that same night, Ko Hyuga paid her a visit so as to inform her about the engagement that was to be urgently carried out the next day. But that was not the only thing her trusted bodyguard told her that night. Dismissing all her maids, Ko Hyuga had the chance to speak freely about everything that was going on back at the Hyuga compound, about the elders using the caged birds seals on the branch house members and about her sister that had started forming a secret alliance with the branch house members and some of the Hyuga elders' grandsons and granddaughters that didn't seem to agree with their families' actions. He didn't have much time to talk to her before Kyoshi Hyuga came looking for him though, but before he could leave Hinata had held his hand thanking him for everything.

_''Please'', she had told him. ''No matter what happens to me, promise me... promise me that you will take care of my sister, that you will protect Hanabi''._

_''I promise, Hinata-_sama_'', he had said with a sorrowful smile. ''I will protect Hanabi-_sama_ with my own life''._

Hinata stood straight as the girls took care of the last details of her kimono. It was a beautiful one, made of white and red silk, much like the one she wore the day Sasuke had kidnapped her. But as the maids happily stood around her praising her for how stunningly beautiful she looked, Hinata simply looked at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. How sad her eyes seemed she noticed and she realized that no matter how hard she tried she wouldn't be able to mask her true feelings. Not today.

She lightly touched the silk expensive fabric of her kimono. That dress, ornamented with pearls and drawn by hand, actually felt like her shroud, while the wedding she once wished to have with the person she would truly love, was now her funeral.

She raised her hands to lightly brush away that single tear that started rolling down her cheek. Just then a knock was heard and the doors of her chambers soon opened.

''Yoshiro-sama!'', her maids exclaimed with a small respectful bow, as Yoshiro stormed inside, dressed in his red Yukata.

''My dear'', Yoshiro said, pretending to be the all happy fiancé-to-be that everyone wished to see. ''You look stunning!''

Hinata offered him a small smile as if praising him for his acting skills.

''My lord'', Hinata said as Yoshiro drew closer. ''I thought I would see you at the ceremony''.

''I thought it would be best if I could accompany my future wife today, instead of letting her walk on her own towards the Great Hall'', Yoshiro said with a smile as he motioned for one of his servants to come closer. ''Besides, I thought I had to be the first one to give my lovely lady her first engagement present of the night...''.

Hinata watched as Yoshiro opened the black velvet box his servant carefully carried, only to reveal an oval golden pendant with the crest of the daimyo's family on it. Taking the pendant Yoshiro leaned closer so as to wear it around her neck. But before he could draw away he brought his lips right next to her right ear.

''Don't be mistaken, this is not an engagement present. You'll need it later on...'', he whispered more seriously now, reminding her of the conversation they had in his library the day before. But as he drew away from her once more, Hinata looked at him strangely, as if trying to understand what the man was plotting.

''Shall we go now, my dear?'', Yoshiro said, extending his hand to her. ''Everyone is waiting for us at the Great Hall''.

She looked at his hand for a moment before letting her own rest upon it. She let him lead her out of her chamber and towards the Great Hall, all the while having their servants following close behind them.

''You are a lucky one...'', Yoshiro said in a low voice so that the servants could only but barely catch his words.

''I don't understand what you are talking about, Yoshiro-san'', Hinata whispered back as they walked down the big staircase.

''The Tsuchikage left early this morning...''

''And why should I be lucky about something like that?''

Yoshiro smirked at her.

''Well this night is as painful as it can get. Having the Tsuchikage over our heads as well would only make tonight unbearable. Your father and mine are more than enough to deal with in one night, don't you think?''

She tried not to laugh at his words as the guards ahead announced their names upon their entrance at the Great Hall. All eyes were turned on them at that moment, admiring what they thought to be a beautiful couple. Oh, how wrong they were.

She looked ahead, at the daimyo sitting on his throne-like chair with a proud look plastered on his face, while her own father stood beside him with his cold eyes piercing her. Besides the two powerful men, the Great Hall was filled with important guests dressed in expensive clothes, probably political figures from all over the Land of Earth. She looked around, also noticing the guards that were everywhere in the large room.

But as she slowly walked towards the daimyo and her father now, her slim hand still resting above Yoshiro's, she felt a strange aura around her. She tried to look with the side of her eye, only to notice a dark figure slowly moving like a ghost through the crowd.

Her hand slightly gripped on Yoshiro's, and the man gave her a questioning look. She paid him no mind though, as she tried to discreetly look around once more. But this time, the dark figure was nowhere to be found. If she could activate her byakugan at that moment, then she would probably be able to make sure whether what she previously saw was true or not, but doing so in the middle of her engagement ceremony would only raise suspicion. She looked ahead once more, as they neared the daimyo now.

Maybe she was seeing things. Maybe her mind had started playing her some weird tricks now.

The daimyo slowly stood up, ready to welcome the beautiful 'couple', but before he could open his mouth and say something, a dark figure walked out of the crowd.

''I think that's enough child's play for one day'', a rough voice echoed throughout the large room and the guests' chatting died out at once. Hinata's eyes widened and she felt as if her whole body would start trembling. She slowly turned around, her hand falling from Yoshiro's as her milky white eyes met dark ones.

''Sasuke...'', his name left her lips like a small whisper. He was there. He had really come. And for some strange reason, she felt as if she wanted to cry in relief.

''Uchiha!'', her father loudly hissed, but Sasuke's name paid the Hyuga elder no mind. Instead, he simply stood there, clad in his long black cloak, his eyes never leaving hers.

He didn't tell her a thing yet his eyes spoke of truths those around them would never understand. It was as if he was telling her 'I never left you'...'I never forgot about you'...

She unconsciously took a step forward. She wanted to run towards him, to take his hand and leave this place together, to leave all this darkness behind them. But before she could move any farther she felt a hand roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She momentarily shifted her faze only to see her father looking at her through cold warning eyes.

''GUARDS!'', the daimyo shouted at once. He didn't know how the Uchiha had managed to slip inside his manor despite all the measures he had taken to prevent something like this from happening, but it didn't matter anyway. To his eyes, the Uchiha had just chosen the place that would become his graveyard.

Screams echoed throughout the room as the guests started scattering all around the Great Hall. Sasuke simply pulled out his katana, his face stoic as ever, as the shinobi under the daimyo's command started running towards him from every aspect of the large room.

But before they could launch at him, another figure jumped next to Sasuke in a flash. The hood slipped from over his head, revealing his golden locks of hair.

''Hey, teme!'', Naruto shouted, his eyes beaming with excitement, ''It has been long since we both fought together like this!''

The shinobi came right at them, punching and kicking. Some of them carried weapons while others formed hand seals, only to send their clones to fight the intruders as well.

''You just can't stop talking, can you?'', Sasuke said with a smirk as he slashed the stomach of a shinobi that thought that was strong enough to bring him down. What a fool.

But when he thought this was all too easy to handle, he watched two earth shinobi pulling out two scrolls. Biting on their thumbs the two enemies spilled their blood on the scrolls. The blood turned into black ink and as the two shinobi flipped the long scrolls in their hands, smoke started oozing out of them, and with it dozens of shuriken flew out, aiming both Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke raised his katana, moving it in a flash just as the shuriken reached them. His long sharp blade came to crash with each and every one of them, and as all fell on the ground, he ran forward. He screamed as lightning engulfed his long katana and reaching the two shinobi he killed them with just a few blows.

He turned around, still fighting the daimyo's men, but as he watched Naruto's shadow clones join the fight he realized that no matter how many of the enemies' bodies lifelessly hit the ground, more of them kept barging inside the Great Hall.

That bastard, Sasuke thought, he must have expected as.

They had thought that attacking the daimyo's manor during the engagement would be the perfect timing, as their security system would be weaker, as the lord of the Land of Earth would be too preoccupied with celebrating the seal of his deal with Hiashi.

''Naruto!'', Shikamaru warningly shouted from the other side of the room, as he held his palms clasped together, letting his shadow trap the shinobi around him.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's heads turned as another shinobi, taller than the rest formed hand seals that made the ground beneath them shake. The marble floor soon split in half and large sharp pieces of rock started sticking out of the ground, managing to hurt not just some of the daimyo's shinobis but also a few of Naruto's clones who disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dammit, Sasuke thought. Those bastards didn't even hesitate to kill their own if that meant they could bring them down and follow the daimyo's orders to the very end.

Naruto jumped in the air to avoid the rocks that were about to pierce his body, but soon he watched as a large Fūma Shuriken came flying his way. He loudly cursed, realizing that he had been too slow and that the large metallic object was about to pierce him, when Sasuke suddenly flew towards him, throwing him out of the way. The Fūma Shuriken instead went to crash against one of the pillars of the room, cutting it in half.

The other earth shinobi angrily screamed seeing as Sasuke was more troublesome than he had expected. He formed hand seals again, but before he could release his strength against his opponents again, he caught a shadow flying over him. His eye had barely caught the pink figure that came out of nowhere.

''SHANNARO!'', Sakura screamed as her fist came smashing the ground below their feet, creating a large hole while the shinobi around her fell on their knees from the impact.

And as Hinata watched the battle that unravelled before her very eyes, as she watched wild flames slip from within Sasuke's mouth, she felt her father dragging her out of the room.

''No!'', she said, fighting against his strong hold, only to receive his cold stare as a response once more.

''Kyoshi!'', Hiashi immediately commanded.

''Yes my lord'', his most trusted warrior responded without a second thought.

''Take her out of here!'', Hiashi said, throwing Hinata into Kyoshi's arms.

''Let's go Hinata-sama. It will be dangerous for you if you stay here any longer'', Kyoshi said taking a more gentle and respectful hold of her arm, unlike her father.

Both the daimyo and Yoshiro had already fled the scene, deciding that it would be too dangerous for them to stay and watch the battle that had started inside the Great Hall.

''No!'', she said again. ''I'm not going anywhere!'', she then turned to Kyoshi, looking at him through pleading eyes. ''Kyoshi, Kyoshi, please... let me go...''.

The man seemed to freeze for a moment, looking at the heiress with an expression that explained how confused he felt at that moment. He had to follow his master's orders like he used to do his whole life, but then the heiress his dear friend Neji had so much tried to protect until the day he died, was now being treated like trash before his very eyes.

''Enough!'', Hiashi angrily said. ''Enough with your nonsense already Hinata! Have you lost your mind?''.

He took a step closer to her as if to make his words more powerful.

''I told you yesterday...'', Hiashi continued. ''It is about time you start making the right decisions''.

Hinata was not looking at him though. Instead, her eyes lingered on the dark figure still fighting the Earth Shinobi. Then he suddenly turned, his bloody red Sharingan meeting her gaze.

Her eyes narrowed, and as Kyoshi's hold on her arm slightly loosened, she quickly pushed him away, all the while grabbing the katana the other Hyuga next to him held.

''What do you think you are doing?!'', Hiashi screamed, his eyes wide.

Veins slowly started forming around her milky white eyes.

''I am simply doing as you told me, father'', she said holding the katana before her, so as to block anyone from coming near her again. ''I am making the right decision...''.

Hiashi just looked at her speechless, his face struck with shock. And she grabbed that chance to turn around and throw herself in the middle of the battle before her father could react.

Amidst the chaos, as bloody bodies crushed against one another and the sound of clashing weapons and angry screams filled the air of the large room, Sasuke didn't notice the man that was about to pierce his back. He felt the stinging sensation of three kunais slightly piercing his flesh, while he threw more dead bodies to the ground. But as soon as he turned around, he watched her, slashing the man's throat before he could attack again.

Her back came to rest against his, as they both stayed in their fighting stances now, ready to counter any attack that was to come their way.

''Are you okay?'', Hinata breathlessly asked him, watching for his reaction with the side of her eye.

He smirked.

''I am now'', Sasuke said.

She felt his hand lightly brushing against hers as if he really wanted to make sure she was real. But that was only for a moment, as they both blocked the shinobi that came running towards them from both sides.

His blazing katana burned the men before him, while his Sharingan made two other shinobi fall on the ground, screaming and holding their heads. Then he grabbed her hand, turning her around, just in time to pierce the heart of a shinobi that dared try and lay a hand on her, while Hinata threw her katana on the ground. Her palms were now raised before her, managing hits that made any shinobi that came towards her fall unconscious on the ground.

She looked around, searching for Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru only to see them be too preoccupied at other spots of the Great Hall.

''Sasuke-'', she tried to call for him when a bunch of explosive tags fell on the ground between them.

Sasuke immediately pushed her away, just a moment before the tags exploded.

She found herself falling on the ground while corpses already lay around her. She coughed as smoke filled the room. She raised herself up, her eyes maniacally searching around to catch even a glimpse of his form.

''Sasuke!'', she screamed and as if on cue she saw a trembling figure rising in the midst of fire and thick black smock.

She saw him stumble a bit, still holding his long sharp blade in one hand. But as Sasuke held his head, Hinata's eyes filled in horror to see another man rising behind him, his katana already raised against him.

She didn't know when she managed to stand up. She didn't even realize when she ran towards him. But as soon as she threw herself before Sasuke's body, she felt the enemy's sharp katana pierce through her lower abdomen, making the blade stick out of her back.

She looked at the blade for a moment, as the veins slowly faded from around her eyes. Her trembling hands came to lightly grasp the cold sharp metal as her vision became fuzzier now.

She watched the shadow of a dark figure suddenly coming in front of her, and in a matter of seconds, the head of the man that had wounded her went rolling on the marble floor beneath her.

''S-S-Sasuke...'', his name slipped from her lips in a low trembling whisper.

She felt her legs going numb and giving out on her, but as she felt her body falling two strong arms came to hug her.

It was him. She couldn't see him clearly now, but she could feel him, his scent was engulfing her like it did that night he hugged her in her sleep at the monastery.

''T-The b-blade...'', she barely managed to say.

She felt his hand quickly pulling the katana out of her abdomen, only for more blood to start purring all over her silk kimono.

Then she coughed, only for blood to also come out of her mouth.

''Hey!'', he demanded with a hard expression as he held her close, while his other hand was now resting upon her open wound, as if in an attempt to stop the bleeding. ''Come on... it's not like you to give up now...'', he said his panicked eyes only looking at her. ''Hinata!'', he called her name as he watched her eyelids slightly dropping. ''Come on!''

She slightly smiled, but only for a moment. She was feeling her powers slipping away, she was feeling her consciousness slipping away...

Maybe this was it? Maybe this was the end?

Somehow it didn't bother her all that much. Dying in his arms. It would be a peaceful death. And she had protected him. She had made sure that he stayed alive.

And she was happy about that.

She coughed again and her body trembled more now. The chaos was still going on strong around them, but none of the two paid it any mind. It was as if nothing else was going on around them. It was as if they were the only people in that room.

With the last power she felt like she had left, she raised a shaking hand, only to tenderly touch the side of his face.

And he looked at her as if his life depended on the words that he knew were about to slip from her lips.

''S-Sasuke...'', she breathed. ''L-Let's l-leave... t-together...we... we c-can g-go somewhere far away... a-away from all... all this...''.

Her eyes then closed and her bloody hand that previously caressed his cheek now limply fell at her side.

His eyes widened in shock and pain while his hands tightened more around her frail body.

He heard Naruto scream his name in the distance, warning him about the enemies that were coming right at them. But Sasuke simply raised his head once they were right before them.

''Amaterasu'', the word flew like poison out of his mouth. And as the Mangekyō Sharingan swirled in his eye and a thin line of blood ran down his cheek, black flames engulfed the shinobi before him.

Then he turned his eyes on her, his fingers lightly brushing against her pale cheek. A wide dark oval-shaped spiral in the air behind them and Sasuke raised Hinata in his arms.

''Let's leave...'', he whispered, holding her close. ''...together''.

And as their forms disappeared inside the spiral and the chaos died down, Naruto fell on his knees, tears running down his eyes as he whispered her name.

* * *

**Hey you beautiful and awesome readers!**

**I am back with chapter 18 and may I say I had a few tears in my eyes while writting this chapter.**

**Sooooo Hinata was hurt pretty badly this chapter and Sasuke was shocked and pissed to say the least.**

**Thanks again for all your amazing comments. They trully make my day every time I read something one of you left at my story! You are the best!**

**So what do you think may happen next?**

**How did this chapter make you feel?**

**Don't forget to leave a review! Love ya all!**

**See you soon!**

I'm really looking


	20. Chapter 19: Safe

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 19**

Two forms suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a large crowd. There was a man, a tall well-built man clad in black, his face cold and pale, yet filled with anger and pain. And then there was also a woman with hair as dark as night and a white luxurious kimono that had now turned red from her blood.

The man held her close, calling her name again and again, never paying any mind to his surroundings. His eyes never strayed from her face, her pale face that seemed so lifeless now. His thumb brushed against her cold cheek that usually held a beautiful pink tint. How different her face seemed at that moment. How distant and out of this world. He was holding her in his arms, his grip tightening on the fabric of her kimono as moments passed, yet she somehow felt as if she was slipping away. Why was she slipping away?

The crowd started whispering, forming a circle around them and looking at the girl that was now slowly dying.

''Hinata...'', her name left his lips in the form of a small pained whisper. His hands slightly trembled as his forehead came to rest against her own. His eyes closed.

His whole life he had tried to be strong, he had tried to let any emotion aside, he had tried to kill the innocent boy he once was and let the cold-hearted avenger be born. He could even count the times he had ever truly cried in his life.

The first time was when his family was slaughtered.

The second time was when his brother died.

And the third...

A few of his tears fell upon her cold white cheeks, staining them. He was supposed to be strong. Everyone viewed him as such. Everyone viewed him as the Uchiha who never let anything faze him, never let anything break him. He was supposed to be like that, yet now he felt weaker than ever before, weaker than when he was a child looking at the blood of his family that stained his brother's clothes.

He had led a life with no emotions, because others had decided to take everything from him. He had taught himself to simply be a fighting puppet that sought revenge, and then he taught himself to be a fighting puppet that would simply live to serve the village his brother had so much tried to protect. And then there was her. She was just another part of a mission; someone he would use in order to do what he thought was right. But that woman, that beautiful woman, had come into his life to break down every wall he had ever built around him before. She had made him feel things he had never allowed himself to with anyone else. She had made him long for those times that they could simply sit down and share a meal, or for those times that she would smile for the stupidest of reasons. A pained soul that was strong yet innocent despite the atrocities she had faced in her life. That small ray of light that had managed to pierce through his darkness and dull life.

He had thought he could protect her. He had thought that he would simply barge in the daimyo's manor and take her away from those who viewed her as nothing more than a simple pawn. Because to him, she was not a part of a mission anymore. She was more... so much more... But he never thought that she could possibly get hurt like that. That thought had simply never dared to enter his mind. He was arrogant like he had always been, and he was now paying for that.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, yet hers remained closed. He touched her face, his own hand stained from her blood. And then his pain turned into rage. He raised his head, looking at those around him with threatening eyes.

''WHAT ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE LOOKING LIKE THAT?'', Sasuke shouted in rage, his pained eyes wide open. But the crowd simply stood there looking at him as if he was a crazy man. ''CALL FOR A DOCTOR! NOW!''

The villagers whispered some more, but soon a familiar figure rushed forward, pushing his way through the crowd, followed by a few shinobi that seemed to serve under his orders.

''Dear Gods!'', the old man exclaimed as he kneeled beside them, his fingers immediately searching Hinata's neck in an attempt to find a pulse.

''Ryuichi...'', Sasuke said somewhat dumbfounded, looking at the anxious old man.

''There's no time for chit-chat Uchiha-boy!'', Ryuichi exclaimed in a rush. ''She's breathing... she's still alive. But she won't be for long...''.

The old man immediately stood up.

''Follow me!'', he said moving forward. ''Quickly!''

Sasuke walked fast, holding Hinata in his arms as the old monk's bodyguards opened way through the crowd.

She was still alive. She was still breathing. There was still a chance.

But something was strange. Hinata was always as light as a feather, yet now, her bloody body resting in his arms felt heavy, so heavy...

Ryuichi led them through the narrow streets of the Ineiru village, the one the old monk had told him about before helping them get away through the underground passage of the monastery, back at the Inseki Mountain.

They soon walked through the open gates of a compound and as Ryuichi called, a few maids came to meet them as they coursed the large garden.

''Get us an empty room, gauzes and warm towels, and water, lots of clean water!'', Ryuichi commanded and the maids immediately nodded, rushing to get everything ready.

''This way Ryuichi-sama!'', one of the maids gently said, motioning for them to follow her inside the compound.

Hinata slightly moved in his arms, a small groan escaping her lips.

''Hang in there!'', Sasuke said, looking at her. ''Just for a little longer!''.

They walked through a corridor, their pace fast. The woman soon came to a stop, opening the shoji doors to reveal a small yet comfortable room. She rushed inside, her hands moving precisely yet fast as she laid out a futon and a pillow.

''You can put her down here...'', the woman nervously said as she took a look at the bleeding form of the girl that was barely moving.

But something made him stop. Something in him just couldn't seem to be able to let go of her. His hold tightened a bit around her once more, protectively.

Ryuichi's head slightly turned, sensing the Uchiha's hesitation.

''Sasuke...'', Ryuichi gently said, calling him by his first name for the first time ever since they met. ''We can't lose any more time...''.

Sasuke said nothing though. Instead, he looked at her some more, as if in an attempt to memorize every single detail of her face. And then he slowly knelt down, carefully letting her body rest against the futon.

Ryuichi immediately came to sit on the floor next to where her frail body laid, his wrinkled hands glowing over her open wound. What happened next went by in a blur. More women rushed in the room, carrying everything the old monk had asked for. Someone dragged Sasuke outside, or at least tried to, because the Uchiha pushed the two guards away at once, his eyes betraying the fact that he would kill anyone that dared cross his path at that moment. But as the doors of the room closed in front of him and the guards scattered away, realizing that they wanted nothing to do with the Uchiha, Sasuke simply turned to rest his back against the wall of the corridor, sliding down, so that he was now sitting on the wooden floor. And he sat there for hours, his empty and cold stare piercing the wall opposite from him.

Maids would rush in and out of the room behind him in a hurry, all the while throwing a few scared glances his way now and then. But no one dared to come near him as hours passed and night fell. It was as if a dark aura had encircled the Uchiha, threatening anyone that would dare come near him.

After hours that felt like years, the shoji doors opened more calmly and the old monk came to stand before the Uchiha. Sasuke didn't raise his head though. Because at that moment he wasn't brave enough to see the monk's emotions of pity plastered all over his face.

''She's alive...'', Ryuichi said in a low voice. ''I closed the wound and repaired any damage done by the blade in her internal organs. But her condition is still not stable. We will have to wait...'', the man said, trying to hide the girl's blood that was all over his white clothes, afraid that he would upset the silent Uchiha more. But Sasuke saw it all.

He didn't respond. But was there really anything to say to the old monk?

He slowly stood up, feeling and seeming like a mess. Yet he didn't care one bit. He could die on the spot for all he cared.

Without giving the monk any kind of response he turned around, his hand reaching for the shoji doors. But as he was about to open them his hand abruptly stopped. His bloody finger clenched into a tight fist as his hand fell at his side once more. His face hardened.

He turned around, his sword already equipping his other hand.

''Sasuke!'', Ryuichi called, trying to follow the Uchiha's fast angered pace. ''Where are you going? Don't do anything stupid boy-''

Sasuke stopped in his tracks for a moment, but he never turned to face the monk even once.

''Take care of her...'', he said, his lips forming into a thin line ''...until I return''.

Ryuichi simply stood there in the middle of the empty corridor as the young Uchiha stormed off.

''May the Gods be with you boy...'', he whispered.

* * *

Hiashi looked on as his men got his carriage ready. It had been four days since the disastrous engagement and the Hyuga leader knew that he couldn't stay at the land of Earth more than he already had. Kakashi, as well as the Fire daimyo, would be in suspicion if he stayed next to the Earth daimyo any longer and they would be sure to question his motives and business with the Land of Earth. He was supposed to be away for just a couple of weeks for Hinata's engagement, but now that it had all fallen through he had to return to Konoha unless he wanted for all his plans to come to an end before he could actually accomplish them.

''Hiashi-sama'', Kō said with a small respectful bow. ''Everything is ready Hiashi-sama. We are to leave as soon as you want''.

''I see...'', Hiashi said, not directly looking at his bodyguard, the same man that had protected his eldest daughter ever since she was young. ''We shall leave once we pay our last respects to the daimyo. Make sure to inform the others'', he simply commanded. But as he was about to call for a servant to inform the daimyo of their departure, he stopped, Kō's expression catching his attention.

''What is it?'', Hiashi said, his voice cold.

''Hiashi-sama, it's not my position to question your decisions, but... but don't you think we should search for Hinata-sama? She-''

''She left with the Uchiha!'', Hiashi said his face as emotionless and hard as a rock. ''She betrayed her family and shamed the name of the Hyuga!''

''But Hiashi-sama...'', Kō's voice trembled a bit at the strict tone of his leader and the cold heartless words he had chosen to describe his daughter and heiress. ''Hinata-sama, she, she was hurt. She may need help! We should-''.

''If I were you Kō, I would have already stopped talking...'', Hiashi said so calmly that would scare anyone around him. Veins formed around his eyes as his byakugan activated. And as Kō dared to raise his eyes and look his leader directly in the eye he realized that he should not say another word, unless he wanted the caged bird seal on his forehead to burn his brain.

''As you wish...'', Kō said, turning his eyes to stare at the marble floor beneath his feet ''Hiashi-sama...''.

Hiashi then turned around, hiding his trembling hands inside the long sleeves of his yukata. He closed his eyes for a moment as his byakugan deactivated. He was trying to erase that image that wouldn't let him sleep those past four days, the image of a sword piercing right through his daughter's abdomen. His bodyguards had tried to get him out of the Great Hall, but his byakugan saw it all. He saw one of the daimyo's men hurting his daughter who had suddenly come in front of the Uchiha in an attempt to protect him. And amidst flames, dark small and chaos, he saw her bloody form falling on the ground. The same way he had seen the bloody body of her mother lifelessly hitting the muddy ground of the forest.

''Hiashi! My dear dear friend!'', the daimyo exclaimed as he walked down the stairs. ''Such a pity that you have to leave so soon...''

Hiashi looked at the man coming towards him, all the while dismissing his previous thoughts.

''I shall return to Konoha, unfortunately'', Hiashi said, speaking more directly. ''Kakashi has been nothing but trouble lately. I will have to return in order to report what happened. Hopefully, he won't refuse the desperate request of a father to go search for his daughter that was once again abducted and also hurt by the Uchiha-traitor''.

Those were all lies, they both knew, but Kakashi didn't and that helped Hiashi to a great extent. He would not only present Sasuke as his daughter's kidnapper but also as a threat to the Land of Fire as a whole. Because as far as Hiashi was concerned, Hinata was saved from the Uchiha, only for him to come after her once more in order to use her in his attempt to find his brother's secret weapon that would help him destroy the village. In his attempt to abduct her once more though, the Uchiha also hurt Hinata.

The daimyo smirked. They had discussed this with Hiashi, and he thought that the Hyuga leader's plan was genius. Because while Kakashi would view the Uchiha as a threat that would not just try to destroy the village but whose behavior could also possibly spark a new war between the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire, they would have plenty of time to go on with their plans without anyone suspecting them one bit.

''After I have dealt with Kakashi I will return as soon as possible'', Hiashi continued. ''I'm sure my daughter is still alive. That Uchiha bastard would not let her die like that. She is too precious for his plan to find Itachi's scroll''.

''You said that Hinata didn't know where the map was though'', the daimyo said, raising a questioning eyebrow. ''I wonder how you'll manage to find Itachi's scroll before the Uchiha does. Even if you find your daughter, I'm afraid you won't manage to do much without the map...''.

''It's true that my daughter said the map was stolen by rogues before she could read it. Yet I don't know whether that is true or not. I'm afraid my daughter was threatened by that bastard to not speak a word of the scroll's true location'', Hiashi said, lying to the daimyo. Because he knew, that it wasn't a threat that kept Hinata from telling him the truth about the map. He had seen it in her eyes, her attempt to keep that bastard safe. ''If I find her then-''

''We are running out of time Hiashi'', the daimyo said, his previously friendly demeanor now completely gone. He seemed serious, his words but a warning. ''You should have already found the scroll by now. Tsuchikage-sama is almost ready. You said you had the whole situation under control, yet I can hardly see that. In all truth, all I see is an Uchiha making a fool out of the Hyuga clan's leader''.

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed

''I am not the only one he made look like a fool now though, am I?'', he said trying to contain the anger that had started building up inside his chest. He took a step closer to the daimyo. ''What about you, my lord? From what I remember you were supposed to have your manor heavily guarded by the best shinobi of the land. Yet that Uchiha and his friends still managed to sneak inside during the engagement ceremony. More than that, but after that bastard left with my injured daughter, Naruto and the others also managed to escape unharmed and your men failed to track them down...''.

The daimyo's face twitched at the Hyuga leader's words. But he said nothing.

''When the time comes...'', Hiashi said or more like whispered this time. ''As the village's new commander, I will personally offer Konoha to the Tsuchikage...''.

The daimyo looked at Hiashi through dark eyes that expressed both anger and fear. He knew what the man before him meant. Because the daimyo knew that unless he did something to make up for those mistakes of his, the Tsuchikage would not hesitate to dispose of him once he succeeded in his goal to take over the Land of Fire.

He was about to say something, when suddenly one of his men stormed inside the manor, shouting.

''My Lord! My Lord!'', the man shouted breathlessly as he came to bow before the daimyo, cold sweat covering his face. ''I bring awful news my Lord''.

The daimyo looked at the man, waiting for him to continue.

''For Kami-sama's shake, speak up boy!'', the daimyo spat out, his patient running thin.

''M-My Lord!'', the shinobi tried to say. ''Hironaka-sama… he was found dead early this morning''.

The daimyo's eyes widened at the news of his closest advisor's perishment.

''What do you mean? How is something like that possible?''

''H-He was slaughtered, my lord! He and all his men were found dead! Only the servants survived. They spoke of a dark-haired man with a bloody red eye…''.

Both the daimyo's and Hiashi's expression changed into one of realization at the shinobi's words.

But as the two men simply stood frozen they failed to see the young man that stayed hidden inside the shadows at the mezzanine above their heads.

Yoshiro looked at the two men once more, before turning around to silently walk back towards his private library, his most trusted bodyguard right at his side. He had pretended to be surprised during the night of the engagement; he had even pretended to be the frightened son of the daimyo that sought protection from the ruthless attackers that came for his bride. After that night he pretended to be a distraught fiancé. But the two smart men downstairs, the leader of the land of Earth and the leader of the mighty Hyuga clan had both failed to realize that he was the one that helped the Uchiha and his friends sneak inside the manor the night of his engagement to Hinata. But what he hadn't expected was for her to get hurt that night.

''Kiro'', Yoshiro said.

''Yes, my lord!''

''Make sure our men find Hinata before my father or Hiashi can track her down'', Yoshiro said, his eyes shining with determination. He had to find her and talk to her before it was too late. ''Uchiha Sasuke attacked that Hironaka's compound last night. That snake is finally dead. But that does not matter anymore. The village where that filthy man's residence was located at is but a day's trip from here. That means the Uchiha and Hinata mustn't be that far away. She was hurt, so he probably took her to a healer. Search every small or large village in the area. I'm sure it won't be hard for us to find them…''.

''As you wish my lord'', Kiro said, following Yoshiro.

* * *

It was well past midnight when a dark figure entered the compound in silence, without a single guard realizing his presence. He entered the building, his form drenched in blood much as he had done four days ago.

He walked straight ahead, the dim lights of the narrow corridor making him look like a mysterious, non-human creature. No one was there. No maids or servants, not even guards. But as he raised his head he saw an old man clad in white standing at the end of the corridor. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking at the blind monk that silently standing before the closed shoji doors of a room. But Sasuke said nothing. Instead, he walked, passing by the monk. He was about to reach for the doors when a wrinkled old hand on his shoulder stopped him.

''I knew you would come…'', the old man said, slightly turning his head towards the young man next to him. ''You are hurt''.

''Nothing of importance''

''Uchiha-boy-'', Ryuichi tried to say but instead, Sasuke threw the old man's hand away.

''You said you knew I would return tonight'', Sasuke said coldly. ''Yet, I wonder… Did you also know they would hurt her like that?''.

The monk said nothing in return.

''Before leaving the monastery you told me we would soon meet again here, at this village'', Sasuke continued, his voice deep. ''You also pointed at my Rinnegan, meaning that you knew I could teleport here in case of need. Did you see her? Did you see her getting hurt that day? Did you see everything and simply chose to tell me nothing?''

The old man sighed.

''I saw nothing of that sort. If I knew I would be sure to warn you'', Ryuichi explained. ''But I felt something strange. My intuition told me that you would need my help. I never imagined-''

''It doesn't matter anymore…'', Sasuke simply said.

''What did you do?'', Ryuichi said, not referring to Hinata anymore. He was talking about something else now. The gods hadn't shown him what would happen to Hinata on the day of the engagement, but they showed him something else, a vision of dead bodies hitting the floor. Men that had fallen dead by the Uchiha's hand.

But Sasuke didn't respond. He didn't care to respond. He had taken justice in his own hands that's what he had done. The man that had hurt Hinata all those nights ago, was not a man serving under the daimyo, but under his closest advisor, Hironaka.

It wasn't difficult for Sasuke to slip inside that snake's den last night. He had done it once before anyway, in order to deliver Satomi's message. Yet unlike last time, he left no man alive. Only the servants he allowed to live, in order for them to bring word to the daimyo's men about who had murdered their master. He wanted the daimyo and Hiashi to know it was him. He wanted them to fear. Because if something worse happened to Hinata, they would be the next ones he would pay a visit to.

He made sure to kill each and every one of Hironaka's men in a matter of seconds, but Hironaka wasn't that lucky. When he barged inside that man's private chambers, that coward was already on his knees, crying and begging the Uchiha to spare his life. He even offered to help Sasuke and betray the daimyo if it meant he would let him live. Under other conditions, he would have left that snake live in order to serve his goal and help him find Itachi's scroll sooner. He could have also used him to reveal Hiashi's plan to Kakashi. But none of that mattered anymore. All he could think of was Hinata's bleeding frail form resting in his arms. All he could hear were her words repeating themselves in his head again and again.

_''Let's leave… together''_, she had said, her hand touching his cheek.

And Sasuke's katana pierced Hironaka's abdomen the same way one of his men had hurt Hinata during that night. He would not offer that filthy man a quick death. He was not worthy of something like that.

_''I told you before…'', Sasuke had said, wiping the blood on his katana off of Hironaka's yukata. ''If you caused trouble again, I would shut that mouth of yours forever''._

The man was cursing under his breath as he stayed there on the wooden floor of his room, heavily bleeding. And the Uchiha didn't leave until that bastard reached his agonizing death.

Sasuke hands reached for the shoji doors once more and ignoring the monk, he simply walked inside, closing the doors behind him. But as he turned around, as his eyes fell upon Hinata's sleeping form, his previously cold eyes softened.

Letting his katana to rest against the wall behind him, he slowly walked towards her, bending down next to her.

His hand reached out to brush away that strand of hair that rested against her cheek.

And then a sigh of relief escaped his lips without him realizing. She was pale and she seemed exhausted, but her skin felt warm against his fingers. And she was breathing.

''You will be fine'', he whispered before bringing his face closer to hers, before leaving a small kiss upon her forehead.

He didn't understand when his body fell beside hers then. He was hurt and he hadn't slept or eaten anything in days. But he didn't care. As he slowly lost consciousness he was sure of one thing. That she was safe.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Hello, you beautiful creatures! I'm finally back! Sorry that chapter took so long to write but I had some work to do those **past** few weeks. **

**Some things you may need to know about this chapter:**

**1) Yoshiro was standing on a mezzanine while spying on Hiashi and the daimyo, his father. Defined as a small floor between two main ones in a building, a mezzanine is also a type of balcony designed for the inside of a home. This usually features a large deck or landing that extends out from a wall surrounded by a protective railing.**

**2)Well Yoshiro is one smart man, isn't he? And Hiashi... god that man is such an enigma. One time you think he actually cares about his daughters and the next moment you see him plotting something new! And is he now planning to frame Sasuke to Kakashi? What a bastard.**

**Also, Happy Birthday _Guest01050_! I hope this chapter was a nice birthday present and not a disappointing one!**

**Thanks again for all your comments guys!**

**See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 20: Life

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 20**

''Hinata!'', a happy girly voice echoed in her ears, but her eyes remained closed.

That voice, Hinata thought, it was so familiar, so warm.

''Hinataaa'', the girl said again. Could it be hers? No, she thought. No, that voice couldn't belong to the girl she had in mind. She was too far away for her to be at her side.

She tried to open her eyes, to see for herself the owner of that voice that screamed of home, yet she found her eyelids feeling extremely heavy for some reason. It was as if she had been sleeping for a long time.

She tried to listen more carefully now, but the voice didn't call for her name again. A few minutes passed and Hinata suddenly realized it had probably been her imagination, but suddenly…

''Oi! Hinata! Wake up already!'', the girl sounded more demanding now, her words followed by a small giggle.

Her eyes opened at once, as the girl's voice pierced the quietness of the room once more. She immediately looked at her right, at the girl that gracefully sat on her knees beside her futon, smiling brightly at her.

Hinata shot up at once and before the girl could realize what was going on two warm arms suddenly embraced her.

''Hanabi…'', Hinata whispered as tears rolled down her white cheeks. ''Imouto... you're here. You're okay…'', she said, holding her tightly.

She broke the embrace only for her hands to tenderly hold her little sister's face. She was fine. They hadn't harmed her in her absence.

''How…'', Hinata said, not believing her eyes. ''How did you get here?''.

She didn't know where she really was, but as she looked briefly at her surroundings she was sure that she wasn't back at Konohagakure.

''I was looking for you…'', Hanabi said but then her face suddenly grew sad. ''You had told me you would return within a week or two, but you never did-''

''I know! I know!'', Hinata rushed to say with tears already gathering in her eyes. ''I'm so sorry, imouto. It's just, many things happened and…'', her voice trailed off as soon as her eyes got sight of the bandages disappearing beneath her sister's headband protector.

A trembling hand slowly reached for the metallic object that bore Konoha's leaf symbol, ultimately untying it from around the young girl's forehead along with the bandages. The objects fell from within her grasp and her eyes filled with horror.

''W-What did they do to you?'', Hinata said in a trembling voice as her fingers brushed over the cursed caged bird seal deeply engraved on her sister's tender pale skin.

Hanabi didn't answer. Instead, she simply raised her eyes to meet those of her sister's. And as Hinata looked at her she suddenly realized how lifeless Hanabi's eyes appeared at that moment.

Suddenly red liquid started running across the young woman's face. Hanabi extended her hand, only to see small droplets of blood landing inside her white palm.

Hinata opened her arms just in time to catch her sister's unconscious body.

''Hanabi!'', she called in horror as she shook her small frail body. She called her name more than once. She did everything she could to get a response from her. But the girl wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

''T-This is my entire fault…'', she said, crying. She hugged her close now as if she was afraid she would slip away.

She closed her eyes, sobbing, but once she opened them again, she was no longer at the room she was previously at and Hanabi's body was nowhere to be found.

She instantly shot up, frantically looking everywhere for her sister. What was going on? Something was not right. All of this wasn't real.

She suddenly stood alert, looking at every direction. Had they trapped her in a genjutsu?

She tried to think about what was the last thing that had happened to her. At first, everything was blurry, but after a few moments images in her head started taking form once more.

She had jumped right in front of him. She had tried to save him. And then there were his arms around her, holding her as she bled to what she thought was her death. But she hadn't cared about dying. For some reason, the only thing that had scared her at that moment wasn't death, but the fact that she would never be able to see his face again.

She looked around, feeling lost. Where was he? She had to find him. Yet all her eyes could see was an empty garden.

She suddenly stood still. That garden… that garden was back at the Hyuga compound, the one that her mother took care of and loved the most.

''Hinata…'', a gentle melodic voice reached her ears then, for the first time after almost 17 long years.

She slowly turned around only for her eyes to meet the slender form of a woman clad in a white kimono, gracefully walking through the flowers and towards her.

Hinata felt her breath hitch in her throat.

It couldn't be.

She took a step back as the smiling woman drew closer, not believing her own eyes. She wanted to run away, but at the same time, she wanted to run towards her. Instead, she stood still as the woman came to stand in front of her. The woman's arms opened, only to engulf Hinata in a warm hug.

''M-Mom?'', Hinata said as her hands gripped at the white fabric of the woman's kimono. ''Is-Is that really you?''

The woman's lips curved into a smile as she ran her hand through Hinata's long dark hair that was so similar to her own.

Maybe that wasn't a genjutsu after all…

Maybe she was…

''Am I…'', she tried to say. ''Am I dead?''

Hikari looked at her, with that gentle smile Hinata always remembered her to have.

''No'', Hikari said, cupping her daughter's cheek. ''There are things left for you to do. It's not your time yet, my child…''

Hinata looked at her through teary eyes.

''There is still time…'', Hikari continued. ''For you to change everything…''

''I don't know if I can…'', Hinata said, lowering her head.

''You can'', Hikari gently yet encouragingly said, her fingers lightly touching her daughter's chin to lift her head once more. ''You always could… You are strong, my lovely child. Never forget that…''

Hinata's hand came to touch her mother's. That touch… how she had missed it…

''Let me come with you instead…'', she said. Maybe this would be for the better. Maybe death could rid her of all the pain she had experienced since she was a child.

''There will come a time for us to meet again, but that time is not now…'', Hikari said with a bitter smile. ''Besides… there are people, many people waiting for you to return and there is especially one who'll never let go of your hand again…''.

Hikari stood straight, looking at the distance. Hinata looked at her curiously for a moment, before turning around to see what her mother was looking at.

She was not lying. They were there… all of them, standing at the beaming light coming from the other side of the garden, smiling at her. They were her friends, her family and then there was also him.

''Go…'', Hikari's voice reached Hinata's ears like a whisper carried by the wind. She felt her legs moving on their own, bringing her closer to him. He was standing in front of everyone else, his hand extended to her, waiting, longing…

And as she reached him, as her hand touched his, white light engulfed them both, making everything else disappear.

She opened her eyes in a startle, her breath already caught in her throat while her heart kept pounding like crazy.

''Sa…'', his name tried to escape from within her hoarse throat. ''Sa… Sa…suke''.

She tried to look around through her vision that was still kind of fuzzy. She was back in that room again, the room where Hanabi died in her arms.

She brought a hand to her dry lips while trying to think straight. At first, she had thought it was a genjutsu, but then she realized it was all nothing but a dream. But it didn't matter anyway. Not now.

She pushed herself to sit up once her vision became clearer. A small sound of discomfort escaped her lips and her hand came to rest on her lower abdomen. She was wearing a white simple kimono and despite its fabric not being all too thin, she could still feel the bandages hugging her abdomen underneath it. Her wound had been very deep and despite being closed now, she could still feel some pain from moving too fast or too carelessly. She stumbled towards the shoji doors of her room. She felt a bit lightheaded still, as she had probably been sleeping for days, but she couldn't stay in that room any longer. She had to know whether he was okay.

She could still recall his face at those moments before she had lost consciousness that day. That handsome and stained with blood face of his and the worry and panic it reserved had been deeply engraved in her mind. But he was hurt as well and all she needed to know was that he was fine.

She walked slowly through the empty corridor with one hand still lightly hugging her abdomen, while slightly supporting her body by touching the wall with the other. Her steps were small yet no matter how much she tried to walk as if nothing was wrong, her whole body still felt too weak for her liking.

She momentarily stopped, suddenly feeling the room spinning around her. She raised a hand to cover her eyes when suddenly she felt two strong arms take hold of her still frail body and lifting it. She felt a familiar warmth engulf her, and as she lifted her head she saw him.

He said nothing as he carried her back to her room. He didn't even spare her a single glance, but her eyes never left his face.

She slowly raised her hand and as soon as her pale fingers came to lightly touch his cold cheek his eyes met hers and she felt him stop in his tracks.

She simply looked at him, not even managing to spell his name outright. His eyes, those eyes that always seemed cold and distant now bore so many emotions that she felt unable to look away.

Then Sasuke slightly coughed, looking elsewhere.

''You shouldn't have gotten out of your bed...'', he said, trying to pretend he was his always cool self once more. ''...your body is still healing''.

Hinata said nothing as he took her back to her room. He carefully laid her back on her futon, but instead of lying down once more Hinata simply sat there making her point that she would rather not go back to sleep.

Sasuke looked at her sternly for a moment, but after a few more seconds he finally sighed, giving up altogether. He then took a few pillows, placing them behind her back to make sure she was more comfortable.

After making sure that Hinata was sitting without feeling any discomfort, Sasuke stood up. But as he turned around to leave, he felt her soft hand again, suddenly taking a hold of his.

He turned around, meeting her eyes once more. His face slightly softened and the sides of his lips momentarily curled upwards. It was a very small smile, but it was there.

''I'll be back soon'', he said and Hinata nodded her head before watching him disappear through the shoji doors of her room. When he walked back inside a few minutes later his hands were full.

He came to kneel beside her futon before setting the tray he was holding on the floor right next to him. Hinata looked at the bowl of soup on the tray for a moment.

''Sasuke...'', she said. ''I-I don't really feel like-''

''You should eat'', Sasuke immediately said before she had the chance to finish her sentence. ''Ryuichi's orders''.

''Ryuichi?'', Hinata gave him a questioning look. ''Is he alright?''.

''That old man is better than ever I suppose. He just doesn't seem to be able to stop talking'', Sasuke said as he took the bowl from the tray.

''He took care of you'', he continued, catching the questioning look Hinata kept giving him. The last thing she remembered was Ryuichi helping them escape from the monastery. ''That old man saved your life''.

''How many days has it been since...''

Sasuke's face seemed to harden for a moment as if just the memory of that day was unbearable to remember.

''About a week'', he finally said.

Hinata nodded again, but as she was about to take the bowl in her hands she watched Sasuke hold a spoon filled with soup right before her lips instead.

''Just eat up'', Sasuke softly said. Hinata was about to protest, feeling embarrassed to have Sasuke feed her like that but the more she looked at the Uchiha the more she realized nothing she said would faze him.

She leaned forward, taking the hot liquid in her mouth and slowly feeling it warm her insides. A dusty pink color stained her pale cheeks and Sasuke smiled. He always liked that about her, but more than ever, seeing her face fill with color once more meant that she was getting healthier.

She ate a bit more when realization hit her.

''Naruto...'', she whispered, looking at Sasuke once more. ''Sakura... Shikamaru... they-they were with you. Are they here? Are they ok?''

Sasuke averted his eyes from her for a moment.

''I don't know...'', he admitted. ''When that man-'', he slowly felt anger built up inside him once more, but he tried to control himself. ''The moment I realized you were hurt I opened a portal and got us out of there. I tried to track them down but failed. They are probably hiding at the moment. But I'm sure they are fine. Naruto has battled far stronger opponents in the past and gotten himself out alive. They'll be just fine...''.

''Sasuke...'', she said, leaving a feather touch on one of his hands that were still holding the bowl. Her face was filled with concern. ''We should find them nonetheless. We should make sure they are ok-''.

''We will'', he assured her. ''You just make sure you get better''.

She sighed before nodding once more.

Realizing she wouldn't be able to stomach any more food, for the time being, Sasuke left the vegetable soup back on the wooden tray. He took hold of the tray once more and once informing Hinata he wouldn't take long, he made sure to return it to the kitchen. Once he walked back inside her room, he watched Hinata's eyelids had already dropped.

He walked towards and kneeling back down next to her, he carefully moved her to lie on her back. We watched her for a moment as if trying to make sure she was ok, but once he decided to leave her to peacefully rest, he felt thin fingers slightly clutching the hem of his shirt.

''Stay...'', she murmured in her sleep. ''Please stay...''

He didn't need to be told twice.

Sasuke moved carefully so as not to disturb, lying down on the futon next to her. His arm extended to fold around her small form as her head used his chest as a pillow now.

He watched her sleep for a few moments, occasionally brushing a lock of hair or two out of her beautiful face.

When he saw her walking down the hall, he almost felt as if his heart had started beating properly again.

''Rest...'', he whispered in her hair. ''I'm right here''.

* * *

**Hello, you beautiful creatures! Oh, how I missed you!**

**Well, It's been a month since I last updated but don't worry I'll make sure to be updating once or twice a week from now on! And I'm obviously not abandoning this story!**

**So one thing to keep in mind is that what happens at the beginning of this chapter is all just a dream in which Hinata sees her sister and her mother.**

**I wanted to show something more relaxing, a bonding moment between Hinata and Sasuke before hopping back into all the drama and action. Sasuke is obviously worried but Sasuke being Sasuke he struggles with how to express all that he feels!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to leave a comment! I always read them and smile like crazy! What did you like? What do you think might happen next?**

**The next chapter is going to have a shocking event so stay tuned!**

**See ya!**


	22. Chapter 21: With you

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 21**

Her palms came crushing against the tall log of a tree again and again under the hot sun. She huffed as she landed another major blow on the hard piece of wood. It had been seven days since she woke up and thanks to Ryuichi's healing abilities, her body felt better and healthier by the day. Sasuke insisted that she rested, saying that she shouldn't strain her wounds. He was quite serious while telling her so and she couldn't help but comply. She had worried him enough and she thought that he at least deserved some peace of mind while she properly healed from her wounds. It had also been a good chance for her to rest for a few days. She couldn't remember when it was the last time she could simply sit and do nothing, read a book or drink a cup of tea while looking at the sunset. Ever since she could remember herself, she was training, fighting to become stronger, to prove herself, to help her family and the village.

Her fists slightly bruised the more she hit the harsh surface of the tree log. Yes, her body had rested, but her mind couldn't. The more she sat around, waiting for her wounds to heal, the more anxious she grew. All she could think about was her father and all that he plotted behind Kakashi's back. Her family was going to either destroy their clan, or the village, and either way Hinata didn't know what to do. And then, there was also that dream.

Her fist crashed angrily against the wood, partially breaking it. She stepped back, breathing heavily. The bloody image of Hanabi just couldn't leave her mind.

''I guess what people say is right…'', an old man's voice echoed in her ears. ''A shinobi's soul can never really rest…''.

Hinata smiled at him. He was right. No matter how much she would like to rest, her body would always scream for her to keep training, to keep fighting. She had felt that today more than ever before. Sasuke had gone into town for some business he had promised to explain to her once he returned, and she had grabbed that chance to train without having him worrying and nagging for her to stop.

''But I suggest you take a break now'', Ryuichi continued. ''No matter how good you may feel, you are not yet fully healed, my child. You should be careful. Now, why don't you keep me some company? I have asked for some ginseng tea to be prepared for us both''.

''Of course'', Hinata kindly said.

She followed him through the garden. It was pretty quiet that day, she noticed. She would usually see many of the compound's servants running all over the place to make sure everything was perfect for their master, but today, they somehow seemed calmer.

''Everyone seems to be more relaxed today'', she commented and Ryuichi smiled.

''It's because lord Aoyama will be out of town for a few days'', Ryuichi explained. ''He is a good and generous man but he is also demanding. I guess everyone just feels more relaxed now that they don't have to have everything around the house in utter perfection''.

Hinata nodded in response. Lord Aoyama was one of the richest men in the village, as well as the owner of the compound that gave them shelter those past two weeks. He was a religious man and a close friend to Ryuichi, and thus, after the attack at the monastery, Ryuichi asked for his old friend to hide him. Aoyama was also not very fond of the Earth daimyo, so, when he learned that the daimyo's men dared to enter the holy grounds of the monastery, he was more than furious. She had seen him but once all those days. He was a kind man who welcomed them without asking any questions. Ryuichi's word was enough for him to open his house and protect them from the daimyo's men.

They sat down on the wooden porch just as a young girl arrived with their tea. She carefully laid the wooden tray between the two and once Hinata thanked her, the girl made sure to take her leave.

Hinata took hold of the black teapot, gracefully serving them both some tea, just as she was taught back in the Hyuga compound. Maybe, some habits were hard to stop after all.

''I feel like you are more stressed than usual'', Ryuichi commented as he took a sip of his tea. ''Is something the matter, my dear?''

Hinata looked at him for a moment. She had not told him of the things that had happened back at the daimyo's manor, of all those plans her father had for the village. But that old man sitting next to her, he was not just her savior, he was family, a Hyuga ostracized for daring to stand up against everyone else.

''When I was still at the daimyo's manor, I heard things, things I wasn't supposed to know…'', Hinata truthfully said and Ryuichi slowly let his cup back down on the wooden tray. ''My father…'', she hesitantly continued. ''He has done things I never thought him to be capable of…''.

She was looking at her trembling hands the whole time she was speaking afraid to show the world the shame her eyes held. Shame that she belonged to a family that sacrificed everything for the sake of gaining power.

''The hidden scroll they're looking for, they don't just want it to simply become more powerful and prove their worth…'', she said, all the while trying to control the tremble in her hands. ''They want to destroy everything…'', she closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, ''They want to take over the Leaf village…''.

Suddenly, she felt two wrinkled hands take hold of hers and her eyes opened at once. Ryuichi was simply sitting there, a smile filled with grief plastered on his face.

''I'm sorry…'', he said. ''My dear child… I'm so sorry that you have to go through this…''.

Hinata looked at him, trying to contain her tears.

''Did you know about all this?''

He shook his head.

''No, not exactly'', he admitted. ''But I have come to know of the 5th Tsuchikage's deeds. My friend, lord Aoyama, is part of a group of people that wish to put an end to the daimyo's and the Tsuchikage's tyranny. I have learned how the 5th Tsuchikage killed his predecessor to take the title of the kage as well as the power that the title held. It also became known to me that he plans to take over the Land of Fire with the Earth daimyo's help. You see, the Land of Fire is one of the richest and most powerful countries. If he had that said country under his control, then conquering the rest of the Lands would be less of a trouble for him. When you told me of the scroll it was easy to understand that the Hyugas had been manically searching for it. At that moment I was almost sure that they had something to do with the Tsuchikage's plans''.

Ryuichi lowered his head for a moment as if the burden the Hyuga clan had made him carry all those was too heavy to bear any longer.

''I know, what it is like, being in such a position as you are now…'', Ryuichi said, his voice heavy with emotions. ''If you speak to the Hokage, the whole Hyuga clan will be slaughtered for treason in just one night much like the Uchihas were…'', he continued. ''If you don't, you will forever bear the burden of being part of a family that killed thousands of innocents...''.

''What am I supposed to do?'', she asked him, a tint of desperation gracing her voice.

''My child, you have more friends than you have enemies. Rely on them. Let them help you instead of carrying the whole burden on your own. When our pain and problems are shared, they're also easier to handle'', he said patting her hands. ''The first thing you should do is find the scroll. Destroy it if you may. Then I'm sure a solution will be found''.

Hinata exhaled deeply, before nodding her head once more.

''And my child, that Uchiha boy…Sasuke'', Ryuichi said with a softer smile this time. It was the first time he had ever called Sasuke by his name, and Hinata imagined they had probably managed to make amends while she was in a coma. ''He is bold and he has too much of a sharp mouth for his own good…'', he said, making Hinata laugh for a moment. ''But he is a good boy, and he cares for you… deeply. He never once left your side while you slept''.

Hinata's cheeks grew redder and redder with each of the old monk's words.

''So, don't push him away, in fear that you might hurt him'', he said. ''You see my child, in this world, we come alone, but lucky are those who find someone to hold their hand and walk through the path of life together…''.

''Ryuichi-sama-''

''Also'', he interrupted her. ''May I ask for a favor from you, my child?''.

''Of course", she kindly replied, a small smile now gracing her lips. ''Anything''.

''Please, don't call me Ryuichi-sama any longer'', he said, his sad smile making his wrinkles even more prominent than before. ''Life never gave me the chance to have my own family and children. Not that I complain. I suppose the Gods had other plans for me. You are my sister's granddaughter. Kitsume is an awful person, but I have grown to care for you like I would with my own granddaughter. So what about calling me ojiisan instead? If it is not too much to ask, it would bring this old man here great joy''.

Hinata didn't answer. Instead, she moved, taking the old man before her a warm hug. Ryuichi's eyes widened for a moment, taken aback by her action, but then he smiled and his white eyes that usually seemed emotionless as per his blindness, were now filled with peacefulness. Showing one's emotions and openly express tenderness towards someone else was not something common among the Hyugas. They were brought up to strictly follow the rules and showing emotion equaled with being seen as weak. But Hinata, she was different.

''Now now'', Ryuichi said, trying to hide those couple of tears that had gathered in his blind eyes. ''Let's drink our tea before it gets cold. It's too tasty to be wasted like that''

Hinata smiled again, offering him his cup.

They sat there for a little while, sipping their tea and discussing of other things. It was but almost twenty minutes later when a figure clad in a black cloak came striding through the garden of the compound.

''Oh, if the mighty Uchiha isn't back'', Ryuichi teasingly said, before taking another sip of his tea.

Sasuke's eye twitched. His relationship with the monk had drastically improved through those past few weeks Hinata was healing, yet the old man seemed to earn quite the enjoyment from teasing him.

''Good morning to you too, old man'', Sasuke sarcastically said and Ryuichi laughed.

Sure Sasuke Uchiha and Ryuichi Hyuga were nothing alike and there were rare occasions the two agreed on something, but they had grown to respect one another.

Sasuke's eyes then landed on the feminine form sitting next to the old monk. She was smiling at Sasuke, yet as the young Uchiha took in her appearance he couldn't do the same.

''You were training'', Sasuke commented, his face suddenly growing way to serious for her own liking.

''Yes, I-'', she tried to explain, when he interrupted her.

''Nevermind'', he just said before turning around and walking inside the compound.

Hinata stared at his back for a moment, before standing up. Excusing herself to Ryuichi she immediately followed Sasuke inside the compound. She walked through the hall and inside his room.

''What was that reaction for?'', she asked, trying to understand what was going through his mind at that moment.

Sasuke simply ignored her though. Instead, he took out his backpack and threw it on the small wooden table at his right.

''Sasuke'', she said again, making her point that she needed an answer from him. He moved again, trying to ignore her once more. He took a few things throwing them inside his backpack, but feeling her eyes on him Sasuke eventually stopped.

''You are supposed to be resting'', he said, turning around to face her. ''Your body is not fully healed, yet there you go, training for hours to the point of bruising your knuckles...''.

Hinata looked at her hands for a moment, before hiding them behind her back.

''I'm much better'', she said after a moment. ''I don't even feel any pain any longer''.

''Yet when you tried to activate your byakugan yesterday you almost fainted!'', he said, trying very hard to hold back his anger. ''I don't understand why you're doing this to yourself. You-''

''I'', she interrupted him. ''I am a shinobi of the Leaf! A jonin! I have trained my body to endure in such situations! I have trained myself to stand up again no matter how many times I fall!''

Her words were strong, her eyes fiery, yet Sasuke's face showed something different. It showed hurt. But he didn't let her see those emotions of his for long.

Without saying another word he simply turned around. He grabbed his spare clothes and a few kunais, before throwing them inside the backpack as well.

''Why are you packing your things?'', Hinata said as she watched him move around the room. ''Are we leaving? Did you find Naruto and the others?''.

''Too many questions'', he commented as he closed his backpack.

''And yet no answers coming from you'', Hinata said. Sasuke sighed, before turning around to face her once more.

''Yes, I found him. He sent me a message through a merchant that arrived in town today. They are all at a village not far from here'', he explained and he immediately saw her face fill with relief. ''Once we meet you will be able to explain to him everything you heard in the daimyo's manor. We will find a solution together...''.

His words were reassuring, for sure. She nodded her head in understanding, yet she wasn't so sure about finding a solution. The way she saw the whole situation, they were heading right towards another war, and she could see no way of avoiding that unless every single Hyuga was slaughtered right before her eyes. Then she remembered Ryuichi's words from earlier that morning. He had probably been right. She had people to rely on, people that would be willing to help her and that would not want any innocent blood to be spilled for no reason.

''There's another thing...'', Sasuke continued, catching her attention once more. ''In the message I sent Naruto with my hawk, I asked him for a favor and he complied''.

Hinata looked at him strangely. He seemed quite distant now as if preparing her for the words that would slip through his lips next.

"After the meeting, Naruto will take you to Suna".

Hinata looked at him through wide eyes, not really believing what she had just heard.

''What?'', she said looking at him as if begging him to tell her this wall all a bad joke.

''It will be too dangerous for you from now on'', Sasuke tried to explain, still not quite looking at her. ''Both the daimyo and your family are after you, and I'm sure Hiashi won't be too happy that his daughter chose to side with the Uchiha traitor'', a bitter chuckle left his lips. ''I'm sure Gaara will provide you with political asylum until this all ends''.

''There's no chance I will be going to Suna…''

''Hinata-''

''What makes you think that I would simply run away and hide like that?!'', she suddenly shouted, taking him aback. It was a first seeing Hinata lose her composure, but the Hyuga heiress was not just angry, she was hurt.

''This is for the best'', he said, trying hard to keep his all stoic mask intact. ''This way, you'll be safe-''

''I am a shinobi!'', Hinata said more calmly this time, yet interrupting him once more. ''I am strong, strong enough to protect myself and others. Don't treat me like a doll like the Hyugas always did. Just don't do it. Not you…''

Sasuke then suddenly moved, grabbing her and pinning her against the wall behind her. Hinata looked at him surprised.

''S-Sasuke'', she stuttered.

''I never said you aren't strong'', he said, not caring about hiding his emotions any longer. ''But I saw you dying in my arms, Hinata, and for the first time in my life I felt powerless…'', he continued and he watched as Hinata's eyes glistered with tears left unshed. ''I could not protect you then and I could not manage to fail to protect you once more''.

He could feel her hands on his chest, slightly grabbing the fabric on his chest as realization sank in. Being called useless and weak her whole life, Hinata had grown up feeling like every time someone wanted to protect her from harm, that someone would view her as the same weak young girl she once was. But Sasuke's reasoning behind all this was completely different. She could clearly see it now.

She raised a hand to lightly brush her fingers against his pale cheek. She wanted to tell him a lot of things, but at that moment, she just felt too much of a coward.

''I'm sorry…'', she ended up whispering. She moved, trying to leave the room. Her chest was filled with so many emotions that it felt like her heart would stop any moment now.

She only managed to take a step when his hands reached out to pull her back towards him. She had no time to react when he lifted her face and captured her lips with his. His lips brushed hers, not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Hinata wanted to pull away before she could lose herself but she just didn't seem to be able to do so. At this moment, her senses had been seduced and she could no longer think straight.

His big hands found their way in her long silky hair, deepening the kiss and making her lightly moan. She was now slowly losing herself in his intoxicating kiss, but she didn't. She had never really realized how much she missed his lips on hers, how much she would yearn for the burning sensation his touch left upon her pale skin. Those kisses of his were her salvation and her torment. She lived for them, she yearned for them and she would die with the memory of them on her lips.

Her hands gripped on the thin fabric of his shirt once more as if in an attempt to keep her standing. Her legs now felt shaky, her whole body trembled, asking for more, wanting more. His left hand slid downwards to rest upon the small of her back while his other hand came to grab her thigh. She immediately complied, wrapping her legs around him. Sasuke then turned them around and throwing his backpack off the table behind him, he let her sit upon the wooden surface, all the while never breaking their kiss even once.

Her hands moved around his neck as if afraid he would slip away and Sasuke reacted bringing her even closer to him, wanting to feel all of her. Then the kiss grew slower and slower until they broke apart just enough to take a few proper breaths. Their panting was the only thing that could be heard inside the room now.

She slightly moved forward, allowing for her face to rest against his chest. Sasuke smiled watching the top of her head. He could not see her face as she had made sure to bury it inside his shirt, but he could clearly picture a rosy tint already spreading across her cheeks. He raised his hand but as his fingers brushed against her cheek, his eyes widened in surprise.

His hands immediately finding their way to her shoulders he pushed away, keeping her on eye level. She still held her head low, but he could clearly see them now… her tears.

''Hinata-''

''Before'', she said, brushing away her tears, and making her cheeks seem even redder than before. ''There were things I wanted to tell you but I…''.

I was hesitating, she tried to say, but Sasuke understood nonetheless.

As Ryuichi's words from earlier that morning echoed in her mind, Hinata understood once more how similar she and Sasuke acted on one certain matter: both wanting to protect yet never be protected.

''That day at the monastery… I thought I lost you'', she admitted. ''No matter how much I tried to convince myself you were alright, I still couldn't sleep at night'', she said, finally raising her moon-like eyes to meet his dark ones. ''You want to protect me, but I also want to protect you. We started this together… and we will end this together…''.

People used to say that love is like wildflowers. It grows everywhere, even through the debris. And as she looked at him now, she finally understood what they meant with that.

He said nothing about all this and he simply stood there, staring at her.

''I'm sorry…'', she said again, but unlike before, this time Sasuke let her leave.

She didn't know what she was sorry for. Sorry for causing him more trouble with the Hyugas or sorry for the feelings she had developed for him? Because they both knew: a Hyuga and an Uchiha could never be together. Especially after everything that had already happened.

* * *

Hiashi walked through the forest, with three of his most trusted clansmen and shinobi right behind him. It was only a few days earlier when he had finally returned to Konohagakure. Instead of finding his mother angrily screaming about how the Uchiha had tricked them once more, he saw Kitsume welcoming him with a pleased smile.

A couple of days before his arrival a messenger bird had arrived, carrying a letter that asked for Hiashi to meet with one of the unknown sender's messengers at the old sakura tree at the western part of the forest outside Konoha. The mysterious sender called himself an old friend in his letter to the Hyuga leader and gave promises of providing information considering the map Hiashi was looking for.

''Hiashi-sama, are you sure you don't want to go back to the compound? There's still time for us to return'', Kyoshi Hyuga said.

''He is right, Hiashi-sama'', Kō continued. ''We don't know who this stranger is. What if he attempts at your life?''

''I don't think anyone would be this much of a fool to try and kill me'', Hiashi said, his voice cold.

They could argue more but they knew their leader would only turn his anger on them if they insisted on returning to the Hyuga compound. Hiashi was already mad enough over the most recent events with his daughter's disappearance and that Uchiha's actions against them.

They walked some more, their pace faster this time and as they neared the meeting point now, Hiashi activated his byakugan. He could see him clearly, the young man standing before the old sakura tree.

Hiashi moved his hand in the air, signaling for his men to encircle the mysterious man as they had planned. The three Hyuga men nodded, before parting to take their positions as planned.

Hiashi walked closer, entering the mysterious man field of vision now.

''Oh my'', the mysterious man said. ''What an honor it is, for me to meet the 'oh so great' Hyuga leader in person''.

The man was not wearing any mask, showing his facial characteristics to everyone without fear.

Daring, Hiashi thought as he pierced the young man with his cold eyes.

''And I see'', the young man sarcastically said, as he looked around. ''That you have also brought your faithful dogs with you as well. How nice''.

The man smiled as one by one Hiashi's men walked out of the shadows around him, their byakugans already activated.

''Who are you?'', Hiashi demanded but the man simply laughed in response.

''I'm no one'', the man said. ''I am but a servant who brings a gift from an old friend. And my lady, she wanted me to give you this present right here…'', he made a pause as if waiting for his next words to have more of an impact. ''Next to this sakura tree, were your wife bled to her death seventeen years ago…''.

Hiashi's eyes widened in shock, but in a matter of seconds, his face twitched in both pain and anger as the man maniacally laughed. He was about to kill that man right then and there, not caring the least bit about interrogating him any farther. But before Hiashi could have the pleasure of killing that scum himself, the man simply took out his blade, slicing his own throat open.

His body lifelessly hit the ground in a matter of seconds, his blood covering the grass and the fallen sakura petals. Like it had happened with her, the same way Hikari's dead body had fallen at this exact spot all those years ago.

Hiashi stood still, unable to strain his socked eyes from the image before him. He felt cold sweat running down his face and the back of his neck.

He had to look away.

He had to erase that picture from his head once more.

''Hiashi-sama'', Kyoshi said, a worried expression all over his face. ''Hiashi-sama, are you alright?''

Hiashi took a deep breath.

''Yes'', he finally answered. Then his eyes landed on the scroll Kyoshi was holding.

''He was carrying this with him, Hiashi-sama'', Kyoshi said and Hiashi immediately took the scroll in his hands.

Finally, he thought, but as he tried to open the scroll to examine it, a piece of paper fell from within it, landing at his feet.

He bent down, taking the note in his hands, but what he read, made his hands tremble.

_I hope you remember Hiashi_

_…because I never forgot._

_-Shiori_

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Well, I guess this chapter came sooner than expected I guess, lol. But I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing. Especially that scene at the end, god I loved how dramatic it turned out to be.**

**But, hmmm isn't something weird going on? We know Shiori Hyuga wants revenge from Hiashi, so why is he now giving him the map leading to Itachi's scroll? And she obviously hates Hiashi!**

**Oh, the confusion! But I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out more!**

**See you soon!**


	23. Chapter 22: Choosing You

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 22**

They walked side by side through the busy streets of the small village Naruto and the others were supposed to be at. Hinata slightly turned to her head to her right, barely clasping a glimpse of him before looking right ahead once more. He was walking by her side, his dark cloak covering the strong and cold characteristics of his face.

It was just one day ago that Ryuichi bid them both goodbye. The old Hyuga made sure to provide them with enough food and medical supplies, but he wouldn't let them leave before warning the Uchiha boy to take good care of Hinata. Sasuke had smirked at the old monk back then and even if Ryuichi couldn't see it he smiled. He already knew that there was no reason for him to ask Sasuke something like that. The young Uchiha had proven more than once that he would protect the Hyuga heiress with everything he had. Then the old man had hugged her, promising Hinata that they would surely meet again.

It had been just a day's long trip, yet it had somehow felt as if they had been traveling for weeks on end. It had probably been due to Sasuke barely speaking a single word since their departure. It was her fault, she thought as her fingers came to lightly touch her lips. It had been two days since his lips were on hers, yet they still felt like they were burning. A small rosy blush spread across her cheeks at the memory of his hands roaming all over her body. But then, her rosy blush slowly faded. After breaking their kiss, she had run away. She didn't know what it was that she was trying to escape from though. That man next to her was making her feel things that she didn't know how to comprehend and that alone had made her run away like an immature teen girl.

She restrained a small sight that was about to escape her lungs. It was probably that foolish behavior of hers that had made Sasuke so distant, considering that they had barely talked ever since that incident. The only thing the Uchiha had come to tell her the other day was to get her staff ready for their departure. She had tried to talk to him then, say sorry for the way she had run away like that, but Sasuke didn't give her such a chance. Instead, he simply turned around and walked away, making it clear to her that he was in no mood for chit chat.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hold on her forearm, pulling her into an alley and out of her thoughts. She looked at him quite startled. She had been so lost in her thoughts that when he suddenly pulled her out of the main street and into the empty alley, she felt like her ninja skills and senses had betrayed her.

''What's wrong with you?'', Sasuke said still holding her.

He had probably already called her name once or twice until he saw her walking like a lost child, Hinata pondered, her cheeks growing pink from embarrassment.

What's wrong with me he asked, Hinata thought. She looked at his chest area, feeling herself being too much of a coward to look him straight in the eye at that moment. He was too close to her and the feeling of his hands against her skin made it impossible for her to think straight. But that was an everyday phenomenon those past months. He had such an effect on her, she knew that quite well now. His smell, his touch, even his voice.

Finally mustering up the courage, Hinata took a step back and Sasuke's hands fell to his sides once more. Everything was slowly crumbling around her and all she needed to do was act quickly and astutely to make sure that ruins would not be the only things left of her previous life. But he... he made everything all too difficult for her.

''Nevermind...'', Sasuke said, seeing as she was not really planning to answer his previous question. ''Activate your byakugan'', he said, running a hand through his dark locks of hair, as if they were bothering him at that moment. ''I can sense Naruto's chakra, but I need to know exactly where that idiot is''.

Hinata said nothing in return. Instead, she immediately activated her byakugan, looking around the area for the blonde's whereabouts.

''In the woods outside at the outskirts of the village'', she said in a matter of seconds and a small smile slowly crept its way on her rosy lips. ''There's a hut. All four of them are there''.

Deactivating her byakugan she turned towards him, her eyes now landing on his face, forgetting about her previous cowardness. But as her eyes met his, she realized he was already looking at her and he didn't seem all that pleased. It was weird really. His eyes still held that softness that Sasuke seemed to allow only her to see, yet there was also something else, a different emotion that she couldn't quite pinpoint. He extended his hand, his fingers lightly brushing against the side of her lips where a smile was previously formed. A blush stained her cheeks at his sudden show of affection after two days of blatantly keeping his distance and barely talking to her. Unbeknownst to her, it bothered him greatly, that smile. Because it was a smile that was not meant for him.

''Sasuke..'', his hand dropped to his side at the sound of his name leaving her lips. It was strange really, how many different effects her voice spelling his name had on him. Most of the time it would make some of that ice around his heart melt a little more, it would make him want to hold her and never let her go, kiss her and make her his. But now it was as if it woke him out of his trance. Sasuke Uchiha was not a man to be driven by his emotions, but as of lately, emotions seemed to drive his every move.

''Let's go'', he simply said, turning around.

Hinata stood there for a moment, watching his retreating form. It baffled her greatly, what the Uchiha really had in mind. She sighed deeply before following him, barely managing to match his long and fast strides. It didn't take them long to reach the outskirts of the village and as Hinata had previously informed the Uchiha, there stood a single hut among the trees. They drew closer, their eyes fixed on the man sitting on a wooden bench outside, drawing on a sketchbook gently resting against his hip.

Sai raised his eyes briefly, deciding to finally comfort the intruders, but as soon as he realized who the shinobi before him were, his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

''Uchiha-san, Hinata-san...'', he exclaimed, standing up.

''Sai-san'', Hinata greeted him with a gentle smile. ''It's been a long time''.

''It surely has'', Sai said, keeping his polite tone always intact. ''We didn't expect you so soon-''

Sai, unfortunately, didn't have time to finish his sentence. The door of the hut suddenly flew open, with a flustered blonde rushing outside.

''Hinata-chan!'', Naruto shouted. It was but a second later that he had the Hyuga heiress into a tight embrace that barely let any air to slip inside her lungs.

''Naruto-kun'', Hinata said.

Sakura and Shikamaru soon came outside as well, looking at them both with the same surprise Sai's face previously held.

''Sasuke-kun...'', Sakura exclaimed, looking at the dark-haired Uchiha with longing. But Sasuke's eyes barely caught hers and the Nara's figures with the side of his eye. Instead, his eyes had been long fixated on the scene right next to him.

''Hinata-chan'', Naruto called again, almost having tears in his eyes. ''You're okay!'', he happily said, only breaking their embrace to take a better look at her face. ''You're really okay, dattebayo!''

Sasuke's piercing eyes immediately met Naruto's the moment the blonde turned his head towards him.

''Heh! You did good, teme!'', Naruto said with a beaming smile before playfully slapping his best friend's shoulder.

''Hm'', was the only Sasuke responded, nodding his head. The more he looked at his long-time friend though, the more he realized how that smile of his really bothered him for the first time now. Because that was a smile from the heart, a smile only for the woman right next to him. Sasuke tightened his jaw, making sure that none of his thoughts or emotions would show on his face.

''Naruto!'', Shikamaru's voice came from behind them. ''It'd be better we go inside. We shouldn't make our presence here known''.

''Hai! Hai!'', Naruto happily said. ''Come on Hinata-chan!''.

Naruto's arm found its way around Hinata's shoulders urging her to follow him inside the hut. Hinata stole a glance towards where Sasuke stood, only to see Sakura rushing towards him, her face beaming. Sakura looked more beautiful than ever, Hinata thought. Sakura Haruno must have been happy that she could finally see her first love again, but somehow the whole scene made Hinata's chest tighten. She then averted her eyes, deciding not to hurt herself any longer and nodding to Naruto, she let him guide her inside the hut.

''You must be tired'', Shikamaru said, nodding towards the wooden chairs around the round table that stood in the middle of the small room.

There was also another room in the hut, probably a bedroom, Hinata noticed as she took a seat.

''Shikamaru-kun'', Hinata said. ''I'm glad to see you are ok. To see that you are all okay''.

Shikamaru chuckled.

''I think that's something we should say about you, don't you think?'', the Nara said. He had developed a more comfortable relationship with Hinata ever since Kurenai had giver birth to her daughter. As the godparents of Mirai, Shikamaru and Hinata had spent endless hours babysitting the little troublemaker and talking. ''We were looking everywhere for you. We even thought you to be dead!''

''I'm sorry for all the trouble'', Hinata apologetically said to which Shikamaru simply sighed.

''Hey Shikamaru!'', Naruto interrupted, thinking that the whole conversation was only saddening the Hyuga heiress but the Nara simply ignored him.

''He didn't hurt you, did he?'', Shikamaru Nara said, his eyes now turning more serious.

Hinata simply looked taken aback by his question thinking if the way Sasuke had treated her even before they had started being on good terms. But even when she was forced to follow the Uchiha, Sasuke had not even once done anything to her. Instead, he had protected her and he...

''What do you take me for Nara?'', Sasuke's voice echoed in their ears as he and Sakura both walked inside the small room.

Shikamaru looked at him seriously but Sasuke's usually stoic face was disturbed by anger.

Hinata's eyes were on Sasuke though, as if pleading him to calm down. She could understand why Shikamaru thought this way though. To everyone in Konoha Hinata was abducted by Sasuke Uchiha, a man only a few people truly trusted to this day and Shikamaru was not one of them. He had made it clear when Sasuke returned, that it didn't bother him what the Uchiha would do, but that also didn't mean he would trust him. Shikamaru was one of those who had followed Naruto in his search for the Uchiha from the moment Sasuke had fled the village and as the years passed he viewed him as such: the Uchiha that always fled. So when Kakashi had told them of Sasuke abducting Hinata, it mustn't have sat well with the Nara, considering he had never trusted Sasuke to begin with. That only bothered Hinata more though. Because she now knew, that Sasuke was nothing like what most people thought him to be.

''I don't know'', Shikamaru said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. ''A kidnapper maybe? A man who betrayed the village once more?''

Sasuke's anger was about to go out of control. He had had enough of that his whole life. But before he could march towards the Nara and punch him right in the face, he felt two soft palms suddenly resting upon his chest.

He saw everyone in the room freeze for a moment and as he looked down, he saw her... Hinata. And as if her hands could destroy every storm inside his chest, he stayed still, his muscles slowly relaxing under her touch.

Naruto didn't give the whole scene much thought, but as Sakura looked on with bright green eyes, she felt her heart suddenly drop slightly. She had extended her hand to restrain Sasuke from launching at Shikamaru, but before she could even touch the fabric of his sleeve, Hinata had stood up.

Sasuke's hand brushed against Hinata's pale fingers as if letting her know he was fine. And then, he looked at the Nara and chuckled.

''I thought we had gone through that same conversation before, Nara'', Sasuke said, reminding Shikamaru of the time he asked for their help to save Hinata from the daimyo. ''I had explained everything and I thought you were smart enough to understand''.

''Smart'', Shikamaru repeated. ''You could say that, yes. And that's why I still have my doubts. No matter how good you might have been to Hinata, no matter your intentions behind this whole situation, it doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped her...''.

''We too have made mistakes now, haven't we?'', Hinata suddenly said, turning around to look at her friend. ''If I wanted I had more than one chances to escape and return to the village...''

Shikamaru's and Naruto's eyes suddenly filled with confusion.

''Then why?'', Naruto said, coming to stand closer to her. ''Why didn't you come back, Hinata-chan?''

He was looking at her as if he was hurt, Hinata noticed, suddenly feeling guilty. All four of them had been looking for her for months now and they must have been more than worried.

''I'm sorry, Naruto-kun...'', she said, slightly lowering her eyes for a moment. ''This journey didn't start on good terms, yes'', she admitted, now looking at each and every one of her friends. ''But in the long run, Sasuke and I became comrades. Because I realized there were higher matters at stake''. One would easily comment on how informally Hinata had addressed Sasuke, as she had used no kin fog honorific at the end of his name, yet her next words were too much of a shock for them all, to actually care about such things. ''This is not about simply finding the scroll that belonged to Itachi any more. Konoha is at stake. We are on the brink of a new war and my family... they have their fair share on this whole situation...''

''What?'', Sakura exclaimed as Shikamaru's mouth slightly fell agape. Sai simply looked at everyone, watching for their reactions, but it was Naruto who started freaking out almost immediately.

''What are you talking about Hinata-chan?'', he said his hands firmly gripping on her shoulders. He was looking right into her eyes, as if pleading for her to be lying.

Unfortunately for Naruto, these were all but lies. Hinata explained everything she had found out, not only through her journey with Sasuke but also everything she had learnt during her stay at the Earth daimyo's manor. She told them about how the 5th Tsuchikage was responsible for the 4ths' death, about his plans with the Earth daimyo to take over the Land of Fire because of its power. And then she told them about her father and the Hyuga elders, of the deal Hiashi and Kitsume had made with the Tsuchikage and the daimyo to find the scroll of the Uchihas and with the power the scroll would provide them with, to take over and rule Konohagakure under the name of the Tsuchikage. When she finished, everyone was silent, trying to comprehend everything she had just told them. And Hinata simply sat there, only looking at her hands that rested on her lap. She was feeling ashamed really, because of everything her family had done. All she had ever wanted was her family to be at peace. That was all she had worked so hard for, yet it now seemed more impossible than ever before.

''It's not your fault'', his voice made her eyes meet his dark ones at once. He was standing behind her the whole time she spoke, but seeing her like that now, Sasuke couldn't help but speak up. He had treated himself the same way in the past. Ever since he was a kid he blamed himself for everything that had happened to his family. He had taken the shame of his traitorous family and carried it on his back till his last fight with Naruto, when he finally realized that it was not his fault, that he could actually let go.

She offered him a small smile. He had been mad with her those last two days, she knew. But he was still protecting her. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was not the only one that noticed the smile that was meant for him.

''We should tell, Kakashi-sensei'', Naruto finally said, his always bubbly radiance now gone. He rubbed his neck as if it was suddenly hard for him to even shallow. ''We can't let a new war break out like that'', he stood up, looking at everyone with determination. ''For the first time after decades, the shinobi world is at peace. We-''

''No!'', Hinata stood up from her chair, with panic evident all over her face. ''Please no!''

''Hinata-chan...'', Sakura tried to say, not really understanding her friend's reaction. ''Kakashi-sensei is our Hokage. When Konohagakure is at stake, we can't possibly hide it from the Hokage. How else are we supposed to protect everyone?''

''No...'', Hinata said again, her voice wavering. ''Please don't do this. If you say something they're going to kill them all. Every last one of them...''

Naruto looked at her quite confused.

''Hinata-chan'', the blonde future Hokage said. ''What are you talking about?''

''What a drag'', Shikamaru said, shaking his head. Naruto was to be Hokage in a few years' time, yet his childhood friend could hardly put two and two together sometimes. ''Isn't it clear? If Hokage-sama learns about this, the whole Hyuga clan will be branded as traitors and as payback for what seems to be a coup d' état, Anbu will massacre them all, much like they did with the Uchihas not long ago''.

''Kakashi-sensei is not like Danzo'', Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

''Neither was the Third'', Sasuke interrupted, his eyes piercing the blonde. ''He was not a man that would simply allow the death of every man woman and child in the Uchiha clan. But he was played by Danzo, who planned everything behind the Third Hokage's back. Kakashi may not allow something like this to happen, but he is not the only one to decide. The Fire Lord also has a say in this. Moreover, no one can guarantee that there are not more people like Danzo under Kakashi's commands, people who could easily grab the chance to kill the whole Hyuga clan behind Kakashi's back'', he explained. ''I've seen it once: dead bodies covering a whole compound. My family's blood is enough blood spilled. Why should every Hyuga pay for the faults of the Hyuga elders?''

''Yet if we do nothing, Konohagakure will end up in flames'', Naruto continued. ''Hasn't our village suffered enough already?''

''We still have a month ahead of us'', Hinata said, with all the courage she felt like she had left. '' The Tsuchikage plans to attack the Land of Fire in about a month. He has everything ready. He just waits for my father to find the scroll and take over Konoha from the inside'', she explained. ''We can find a way. We may have more allies than we think''.

She took a golden pendant from a small pouch around her waist before letting it rest against the wooden surface of the round table. Shikamaru walked closer, taking the pendant in his hand.

''This is the symbol of the Earth daimyo's family'', Shikamaru almost immediately commented, trying to understand what Hinata meant by this.

''The daimyo's son, Yoshiro. The man who I was supposed to marry and the same man that helped you get inside the manor that night. He is against his father's and the Tsuchikage's doings as much as we are''.

''We can't trust him'', Naruto instantly commented, seeming quite nervous at just hearing that man's name leave Hinata's lips. ''He may have helped us, but how are we supposed to trust him really? What if it's a trap? One would never so easily oppose his father like that''.

''But I will. I will stand against my father'', Hinata said, sounding more serious and determined than before. ''It may seem foolish, but something tells me we can trust Yoshiro. More than that, all I want is to make sure the ones at fault pay, and not the innocent ones, whether those are Hyugas or the rest of the Konoha villagers''.

''Do you have something in mind?'', Shikamaru asked.

''The only thing I know is that I just need some more time'', Hinata said. ''There's a woman up north. A Hyuga that probably ran away from the clan some years back. She knows about the scroll. If we find it before my father does, we may be able to find a way out of this whole mess''.

* * *

When Sasuke walked through the door of the small house once more, night had already fallen. Their discussion considering the Tsuchikage's and Hiashi's plans earlier that same day had ended without anything being decided. Nobody was sure what the best thing to do was and so they decided to just not talk about it for the rest of the day and just think of a solution. Sasuke had taken the first patrol in the area around the small house in the woods, deciding that he needed some fresh air to cool his thoughts.

When this whole thing started, it was just him and his selfishness trying to find what belonged to his dead brother. What he had least expected though, was for another war to be right around the corner. He knew from the start, that the Hyuga's motives behind their desire to attain Itachi's scroll were anything but innocent, but he never imagined that bastard Hiashi would take it this far. They had faced worse enemies in the past, Sasuke knew that as well and it made him confident that this war would also come to pass. But it simply felt unfair. Most people would think he wouldn't care whether they went into battle once more or not, but in all truth, Sasuke Uchiha despised the idea of another war breaking out. It was a different thing being a shinobi and going on missions and another to throw himself in the middle of a bloody war that would only bring more despair. They had all grown into war anyway. They had painted their hands with the blood of their enemies ever since they were but young children and he thought it was had to stop. Because if he was ever given children one day, he wouldn't want them to grow in the middle of a war as he had. He wouldn't want them to bloody their hands in an attempt to survive.

He sat down on one of the chairs around the table that stood in the middle of the room, leaving his katana to rest against the wall behind him. He then ran a hand through his black locks of hair. It was strange really. He once thought he would never manage to be the kind of man to return to a warm home, a wife and kids. He didn't even know whether he wanted to really. But now, that all seemed like a dream to him. It seemed like a future he could have as well. It was not for the sake of reviving his clan though. He couldn't care less about Uchiha emblems sewed on the back of his children's clothes. It was that warmth he yearned for. It was the family that was taken from him when he was still too young to understand the world around him.

A bowl of warm soup was suddenly set in front of him, taking him out of his thoughts. But as he raised his head to look at the face those female hands carrying the bowl belonged to, he didn't see the moon-like eyes he so much longed for.

''Sasuke-kun'', Sakura said, a warm smile lighting up her face. ''You must be hungry. Come on, eat up!''.

He watched her as she took a seat opposite from him, probably wanting to keep him some company while he ate, much like she would sometimes do when they were back at the village. Sasuke didn't usually like people paying him a visit, but he would sometimes make an exception for his old teammates or Kakashi. Naruto was the most unbearable of them all, always drinking to the point of falling asleep on the Uchiha's couch, but Sakura had always been more discreet. Despite her loud personality, she would always make sure to act more composed around Sasuke, and as long as she didn't talk nonstop while he ate, the Uchiha didn't seem to have a problem with her being around. Besides Sakura was always the one to bring him food after his long missions. It may have not always been that good, but he appreciated it. But it was all just that: appreciation towards an old friend and teammate who had also suffered alongside Naruto during Sasuke's road to revenge and redemption.

''It's better than the last time, I promise'', Sakura said with a smile and a blush that slowly stained her cheeks.

''Hm'', Sasuke responded, taking the white spoon that lay next to his bowl. But as he lifted it in mid-air he took a look around. He had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he only just now noticed how empty the room was. He knew Sai had taken the next patrol around the house. But where was everyone else?

''Shikamaru is in the other room'', Sakura said, as if being able to read his thoughts. ''The last time I checked on him he was still lying on the bed and thinking while staring at the ceiling'', She informed him while slightly shrugging her shoulders. ''Hinata said she wanted to get some fresh air just a while ago''.

She didn't say where Naruto was at. Sasuke was smart enough to guess.

''Naruto probably wants to continue from where they left things a few months back'', Sakura continued. ''It's not like the circumstances were ideal back when he proposed to her. Maybe now that idiot can start over, more properly this time. And who knows. Maybe our friends can finally be happy…''.

''I see…'', Sasuke said, pretending that he wanted to eat now, even though he had already lost his appetite. His answer could appear as neutral and uncaring really, but Sakura saw it: the expression on her first love's face that Sasuke tried so hard to hide.

A hurt chuckle suddenly left her lips, making Sasuke's eyes fall on her once more.

''I am such an idiot'', she said, bitterly chuckling once more. ''I thought I was probably mistaken, but really, I guess I actually knew since the moment you came looking for us, asking our help to save Hinata from the daimyo's manor. Deep inside I knew, yet I decided to look the other way because that would be easier to deal with…''.

''I don't understand what you are talking about…'', Sasuke just said, letting his spoon back down on the table's hard surface. He then stood up, thinking that this whole conversation had to stop.

But as he walked past her, Sakura stood up, grabbing the sleeve.

''You always run away you know… I have always loved you, Sasuke-kun. I have loved you more than I can explain. But no matter what I felt, no matter how much I waited for you, no matter how much I fought for you… You never loved me, and you never will…''

''Sakura-''

''Just… listen to me. Just for one moment, ok?'', Sakura said or more like pleaded. ''I now know, that I would never be able to heal your heart. But it's fine… at least I know, that she can… Hinata.''

Sakura looked at him, tears threatening to now fall down her cheeks.

''You deserve to be happy, Sasuke'', she continued. ''I hope I find such happiness too, one day. But I'll always be there, for both you and Naruto…''

''I'm sorry…'', Sasuke said. ''…Sakura''.

''Don't say that you idiot…'', Sakura laughed while rubbing the tears away from her eyes. ''If you say things like that, you'll only make me fall more for you…''.

That was what he would always tell her: ''I'm sorry… Sakura''. And every time the Uchiha would turn his back on her and leave, much like he did now. His words were genuine though, Sakura knew and she understood. Because she knew one could not control his heart.

As Sasuke closed the door behind him she simply stood there. This was the last time she would stare at his back like that, waiting for him to return. Because, Sasuke would never return for her and she knew, that no matter how much it hurt now, one day she would wake up with her heart healed.

* * *

''You'll get cold if you sit out here like that, Hinata-chan'', he said, throwing his black jacket over her shoulders.

''What about you, Naruto-kun?'', Hinata asked.

''Nah, I'm fine, dattebayo!'', Naruto energetically said before taking a seat next to her.

He silently sat next to her for a few moments, and despite being so hard for him to not speak even a single word, Naruto patiently waited, watching the night sky as she did. Feeling bored after a while though, the Uzumaki decided to just look at her instead. Hinata's eyes were just glued on the moon above them, and despite her expression of contentment, her eyes bore sadness greater than the heiress would ever be able to express in words.

''It will be alright, you know'', Naruto said, grabbing her attention. ''It's always alright in the end anyway. Isn't it Hinata-chan? We have been through worse. We'll get through this one way or another as well''.

He was smiling brightly at her suddenly reminding Hinata of the young boy that she once loved. She offered him a small smile. Naruto had barely changed at all. He had grown a bit more serious, as his position as the next Hokage demanded, but his smile never wavered.

''You always know what to say, Naruto-kun'', Hinata said. ''Thank you and… I'm sorry''.

''Sorry?'', he repeated her words. He gave her a questioning look while rubbing the back of his head.

''For worrying you'', she said. ''And for bringing you into this whole mess…''

''Ne ne, Hinata-chan'', Naruto said, smiling brightly once more. ''Has there ever been a time that I didn't get my self into trouble?''

She laughed at that, and Naruto felt pleased that he had at least managed to take some of that previous sadness away from her eyes.

''Actually…'', he then said, his face suddenly growing unusually serious. ''I should be the one apologizing to you…''.

Hinata looked at him questioningly, not quite understanding what he meant by that.

''I know how you felt about me in the past, Hinata-chan'', Naruto said, his sudden honesty taking her aback. ''If I wasn't such an idiot-''

''Naruto-kun-''

''I fell in love with you, Hinata-chan'', he admitted looking straight into her eyes. ''When I proposed to you a while before you left for the Land of Earth, I didn't do it just because I wanted to get you out of this arranged marriage that would only make you miserable. I did it because I knew, that I could not only get you out of this mess but also love you, make you happy…''.

Hinata simply looked at him, not knowing what to respond. Back then she had really thought it had been just that, Naruto wanting to save a friend of his once more. But him expressing his feelings was something she had never expected. When she was younger she would blush and faint at just him calling her by her name. But now, there was no blush covering her pale cheeks. Because her heart now belonged elsewhere.

''I know you may not still feel the same. And I certainly don't expect you to answer to that proposal from all those months ago.'' He continued, now taking her hands in his. ''But please, just allow me to protect you. I know you are strong, but if you continue this journey you might die. Just come with me. Come with me to Suna. And then we'll find a way together. We will fight together''.

''Naruto-kun'', she softly said. ''I'm sorry, Naruto-kun''.

She had lost count really, of the times she had apologized to him in just a single day.

''I am not the same girl from before the war'', she said, a gentle yet sad smile gracing her lips. ''There are things I need to do. Things I need to change. For Neji, Hanabi, the Hyugas… and Konoha as a whole. And I can't do that from Suna…''

''Is that… the only reason?'', Naruto hesitantly asked, his eyes now being the ones that grew a bit sad.

Hinata simply lowered her head a bit though, giving Naruto the answer he least wanted to that question of his.

''I see…''

His hands slowly let hers free just when a tall figure approached them.

He looked at them for a moment, before walking towards them.

''Sasuke-kun!'', Hinata said in surprise, as Sasuke took the jacket from around her shoulders and threw it on Naruto's lap.

''Wear it, dobe'', Sasuke said. ''It's cold outside''.

''Sasuke!'', Naruto shouted as he stood up.

Sasuke paid him no mind though. Instead, he simply took off his black cloak, wapping Hinata with it, before grabbing her hand.

Hinata followed Sasuke's quick steps through the forest trees as Naruto shouted the Uchiha's name some more. Surprisingly though, Uzumaki Naruto did nothing, as if he knew there was nothing for him left to do.

''Sasuke'', Hinata exclaimed as they walked out of everyone's view, the shadows of the large trees around them covering their figures in the middle of the night.

Sasuke didn't answer though. He already knew what she wanted to ask him: weren't you supposed to be mad at me?

He took a few more steps, before suddenly stopping. He pulled her towards him, and before she could react he lightly pinned her body against a nearby tree.

''Sasuke…'', his name on her lips, how it was driving him crazy, he thought for the second time that same day.

''Why are you doing this to me?'', he said, his face and lips only inches away from hers. ''Why are you making me feel like this? Like my heart will completely break if something happens to you?''. His hand brushed against her pale skin before coming to rest at the back of her neck. ''For the greatest part of my life I have been alone, yet when you're not there next to me I feel more alone than ever before…''

He looked right into her moon-like eyes, making Hinata's heart beat faster and faster.

''I know what I said before, about you going with Naruto and the others'', he continued. ''But I can't let you go…''.

Hinata just couldn't take it any longer. She knew her words would not be enough to express how she felt at that moment, but as she pulled his head closer, brushing her lips against his, she decided to let her emotions speak on their own.

He held her like that for a long time, allowing them both to lose their selves into that kiss. And when that kiss broke for just a few moments, her heart spoke instead of her.

''I'm not going anywhere'', Hinata whispered against his lips, and she saw Sasuke smile, before kissing her again.

The lives they had previously lived were much like white porcelain masks that had now been broken into pieces, and they could finally break free.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This chapter was… late. Yeah… Blame my writer's block for that. But this is the largest chapter I've written as of yet, so I hope you excuse this crazy update delay those past few weeks.**

**I can't wait to read your comments once more.**

**See ya soon!**


	24. Chapter 23: Love

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 23**

A man's screams echoed throughout the compound as two of his clansmen dragged him outside.

''Let go of me!'', he screamed, all the while fighting against their strong unbreakable hold. ''Aren't you ashamed?'', he shouted as they made him kneel on the ground "Aren't you ashamed to be defiling the name of the Hyugas in such a way?''.

An old woman, accompanied by two of the Hyuga elders walked outside as more and more Hyugas started gathering in the main garden of the compound because of the commodity.

''She's using you!'', the man screamed angrily once more. ''You are nothing but her pawns. Can't you all see?'', he said, looking at the Hyugas around him. ''She and the elders are going to bring the end of our clan!''.

No one said anything though. They simply stood there looking at him through eyes filled with fear.

''Are you done talking?'', a cold voice reached his ears and the man's eyes shifted towards the seemingly elegant old woman standing before him, with her hands hidden inside the long embroidered sleeves of her kimono. ''I think everyone has had enough of your nonsense already''.

The man looked at her for a few seconds but then he suddenly burst into a maniac laugh.

''Nonsense…'', he spat out in between his outburst. ''Nonsense… is that what you like to call it?''. His eyes turned gravely serious as his maniac laugh abruptly died down. "Do you think I am some kind of fool… Kitsume-_**sama**_?'', he said, his eyes threatening to burn someone alive with just one look. ''Do you think I don't see? Do you think I don't see how hard you try to oppress us? To keep us all quiet so that you can have your plans carried out without a problem? How long is it, until we have the same fate as the Uchihas? UNTIL WE ARE SLAUGHTERED IN OUR BEDS?!''

''SILENCE!'', Kitsume's cold voice echoed throughout the garden, making everybody freeze in their spot.

She took a few steps towards the man, with every emotion showing freely on her usually stoic and unreadable face. But everyone could clearly see the matriarch's anger now and it was something that had never happened before.

''Who do you think you are?'', she said, her every word dripping with poison. ''Who do you think you are to be talking to me in that manner? To be questioning my actions?''.

Her hands, which were hidden beneath the thick fabric of her kimono's sleeves, swiftly moved to form a couple of hand signs that made the young man scream in pain at once.

''Do you really believe…'', Kitsume said, taking another step towards the man that was hollowing in pain as his cursed mark was slowly burning his brain. ''Do you really believe… that your life has any value to me?''

The two Hyuga men that were still restraining their fellow clansman seemed to do everything in their power to keep a straight face and not go against their matriarch's orders, while the rest of the Hyugas kept watching in horror as the young man grew weaker and weaker by the moment. Some were crying while some others tried to cover their children's eyes. But no one moved from where he stood, because everyone knew better than to cause more of Kitsume's anger. And they also knew quite well, that at those moments Kitsume was trying to teach everyone a lesson, to prove to them that there was no way they could go against her in the future, cause no matter what they did, they would always have the cursed mark on their foreheads. A mark that would forever brand them as slaves to the clan and not real family members, despite the Hyuga elders desperate tries to convince them otherwise. But it was clear as day now. To the ones at the main house, they were but playthings.

''STOP IT!'', Hanabi screamed as she suddenly stumbled forward, blindly reaching the man in pain.

She pulled him out of the two Hyuga bodyguards' hold and sat between him and Kitsume as if she was a shield that would protect him from any farther harm.

''Hanabi'', Kitsume said, her strict eyes piercing her granddaughter's back. ''This matter does not concern you''.

''What do you think you are doing?!'', Hanabi growled back at her grandma, not caring one bit about keeping up with her all polite and preppy behavior any longer. ''Have you lost your mind?'', she shouted. It was enough with all this. She couldn't just sit back and watch her grandma do as she pleased.

Kitsume dropped her hands at her sides and her face, despite now rid of all signs of anger, turned so cold again, that it was scarier to look at than before.

''Hiro'', Hanabi said, as she held her friend's shoulders so that he wouldn't collapse on the ground. ''Hiro, are you ok?''.

But the young man couldn't reply. Instead, he gasped for air, his eyes being barely open now.

''Get a hold of yourself'', Hanabi said, completely ignoring her grandmother. ''Come on, Hiro'', Hanabi said as she threw one of his arms around her shoulders. Gritting her teeth, she pulled them both back on their feet. ''Come on, just bear it a bit longer...''.

''Hanabi-sama!'', one of Hanabi's servants said, her voice wavering in fear. ''Hanabi-sama, please-''

''Ayane-chan'', Hanabi said, ignoring the girl's pleas. ''Help me out, will you? We shall take him to his bed. He needs to rest''.

''But Hanabi-sama-''.

''Ayane!'', Hanabi said, her voice sharp. "I won't say it twice!''.

The young fifteen-year-old girl tried to steal a look at Kitsume, but then she simply bowed her head in fear, her hands trembling before her.

''Ayane!''

''H-H-Hai, H-Hanabi-sama'', the young girl then said and rushed to their side. She took Hiro's other arm, throwing it around her shoulders as well.

But as they turned their backs on the Hyuga matriarch and took a few steps away from everyone else, Hanabi suddenly felt Hiro's body fall forward. She fell on the ground with him, in her attempt to keep his body standing, but as she touched his back, she felt hot liquid stain her fingers.

''Hiro...'', she breathed, trying to comprehend what was happening. But even before her hands blindly found the shuriken that had shank deep in his flesh with just one throw, she knew.

''Hiro'', Hanabi said again, as she shook his lifeless body. ''Wake up you idiot, wake up!''

All it had taken for the young man to die in an instant was a simple notion of Kitsume's hand, and one of her bodyguards immediately embellished three shuriken towards Hiro's back.

''Take her away...'', Kitsume simply ordered. ''And also, make sure to do something with that boy's body. I don't want to see it the next time I step outside''.

The matriarch then turned around and walked back inside the main compound, with the two elders following close behind her.

Two men tried to get a hold of the ex-heiress and do as Kitsume had ordered and take her back to her room. But as they pulled her away from the dead body that still lay on the grass, Hanabi simply threw their hands away and ran.

''Hanabi-sama!'', Ayane's voice could be heard in the distance, but Hanabi just ignored her.

She ran fast, reaching the front gates of the Hyuga compound in no time. She couldn't stay in that place. Not now.

She breathlessly ran, all the while hearing the footsteps of the men that her grandma had ordered to confine her back in her room.

No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she could not protect anyone anymore. She had trained hard, she had fought to get over her weaknesses, but she was still the same. She was still the weak blind ex Hyuga heiress.

''Hanabi-sama!'', one of the Hyuga bodyguards called after her, but she didn't stop. It was only until _he _came before her that her legs stopped moving forward.

Suddenly she fell on someone, bumping on her head on his chest. She was in a loss for words, dizzy from everything that had happened and from the smell of blood that still filled her nostrils.

''Hanabi'', she heard his voice and her hands immediately clinched the hard fabric of his chunnin vest.

''Hanabi-sama!'', the bodyguards called her name once more, as they came closer now.

Konohamaru pulled her closer to him, while his other hand took a kunai out of the pouch hanging from the belt around his waist. He held the sharp kunai against the men that came to stand before them, eyeing them closely.

''This is not a business you should butt your nose into, Sarutobi'', one of the Hyuga men said. But as the bodyguard tried to move forward, Konohamaru let the sharp pointy end of his kunai to press against the man's chest.

''I dare to disagree'', Konohamaru said with a smile. ''Take another step, Hyuga, and I'll make sure that Kakashi-sama knows everything.''

The Hyuga men looked at him through narrowed eyes for a few moments, before simply turning around and making their way back to the Hyuga compound.

Konohamaru looked at their retreating forms for a moment, before storing his kunai back inside his pouch. Then his eyes fell on Hanabi who was still trembling clang on him like a scared child.

''Hanabi…'', his voice was soft at first, until his eyes took in the blood on her clothes and hands. "KAMI-SAMA!'', he exclaimed. ''What happened to you''.

''Just…'', Hanabi said, burying her face inside his chest. ''Shut up, will you?'', she said, and Konohamaru sighed in relief. She was her usual harsh self, thus she was ok, he thought. ''And… take me away from here. People are watching…''.

Konohamaru looked around, catching the weird glances some passerby were giving them.

''Wow'', Konohamaru said. ''You really are quiet observant for someone who cannot see-Ouch!''.

''Shut up you asshole'', Hanabi said, her eyes now seeming warmer than before.

Konohamaru smiled.

''Fine fine'', he said as he turned his back on her. ''Just hop on''.

Hanabi stayed silent for a moment, clearly not wanting for him to carry her, but after a little of Konohamaru's nudging, she simply gave up and climbed on his back.

They walked in silence for a few moments. It was weird really. Konohamaru was always so loud, making a great deal out of everything, but for some strange reason, he always seemed to know exactly what was best for him to do. He was giving her time to comprehend everything that had happened and she appreciated that.

It was only when they reached the training grounds that he let her climb off his back and sit down on the ground.

He stayed silent for a moment as Hanabi ran her hand through the soft green grass around her.

''They killed someone today…'', Hanabi then suddenly said, taking him aback.

''What?'', Konohamaru exclaimed, not believing his ears. Hanabi had told him how the Hyuga elders were overusing the cursed marks against the branch house members lately, but he had never imagined that they would go to such extents.

''He was a boy our age. His name was Hiro. I… grew up with him, Konohamaru''.

''What happened?''

''I don't really know. He must have protested over something. My grandma brought him to the main garden. She tortured him. That old hag-''. Angry tears started falling down her cheeks once more. ''I ran towards him. I tried to pull him away. But they simply dipped a few shuriken in his back. They killed him! They killed him as if he was a mere animal. And I…''. She buried her face in her hands. ''I couldn't do anything. I am useless Konohamaru. No matter what I do, I-''.

Konohamaru pulled her hands away from her face, startling her.

''Don't ever say such a thing again!'', he said, his voice full of determination and seriousness. ''You are the strongest woman I know, Hanabi''.

She felt her cheeks start to burn up and she immediately turned her head to the side, as if trying to hide the small blush that had just formed after his words. Unlike Hinata, she was not one to blush that easily.

''It doesn't matter though, does it?'', Hanabi said after a moment. ''Strong or not, in the end, I can't change anything. Hinata is away, my sister… I have not heard of her for months now. And Kitsume, she killed Hiro, she killed a man from our own clan in cold blood, without even caring to send the kids away. Instead, she had everyone watch, as if she wanted to show them what could also happen to them in case they decided to go against her too…Ah'', she tangled her hands in her hair. ''So frustrating!''.

Konohamaru then stood up without saying a word. He walked around for a while, deep in thought.

''Well'', he said after a while, catching her full attention once more. ''I think it's time then…''

''Time for what?''

Konohamaru smiled.

* * *

He threw a few more pieces of wood into the fire, making sure that the flames would keep them warm until dawn. It was a cold night, but that was to be expected. They had managed to travel north this past week, reaching the woods near the northern borders of the Land of Earth.

He slightly turned his head to the side, his dark eyes catching glimpse of her sleeping form next to the fire. She seemed quite peaceful at that moment. She seemed like a young naive sixteen-year-old again, who only had the best and most optimistic view of life. It was as if nothing had ever happened to her, nothing that would cause her to be tormented by nightmares. But this was probably the only night Hinata Hyuga had managed to sleep like that. Those past months he had spent by her side he had only seen her cry in her sleep.

He kneeled next to her sleeping form, his eyes never leaving her face. He raised his hand to let his fingers brush a lock of hair or two away from her peaceful face.

Suddenly, he remembered something else. He remembered Naruto taking a hold of his shirt and his usual blue eyes turning red.

_''You bastard'', Naruto had shouted through gritted teeth. ''How could you?''_

_Sasuke threw his hands away, before whipping the blood away from his open lips. He had let Naruto hit him, he had let him take his anger out on him, but he was tired of this game already. They were always fighting, always turning their fists against one another._

_''Enough with the bullshit, dobe'', Sasuke said. _

_''Bullshit!", Naruto exclaimed in frustration. ''Bullshit! You knew how I felt about her! I-''_

_''This has nothing to do with you, Naruto!'', Sasuke interrupted him. _

_''You stole her from me!'', Naruto said, walking closer to him. _

_Sasuke just snorted at that, making Naruto even more furious than before. In a matter of seconds, the blonde had hit the Uchiha so hard that he sent him crashing against a few trees and ultimately breaking them. But before he could realize, Sasuke was in front of him once more, his fist coming to crash against the blonde's jaw._

_Naruto held his face for a moment, before standing up again, his eyes never leaving those of his best friend._

_''She was not yours to begin with'', Sasuke said, before receiving another hit from Naruto._

_''What did you say?''_

_''Have your ears suddenly gone bad Naruto?'', Sasuke ironically said. _

_''You don't know anything!''_

_In the dead of night, the only noise heard was the one coming from the hits they landed on each other. They never used any major jutsu though. This fight was one out of pure aggression and not their need to prove who is stronger than the other. By the time the sun started rising in the distance they were both lying on the grass with their faces bruised, as they tried to catch their breath in silence._

_It was after a long time filled with silence that Sasuke finally spoke._

_''I'm not giving up on her'', he said looking at the sky that could barely be seen through the leaves of the tree branches above their heads._

_Naruto closed his eyes for a moment._

_''Do you love her?'', he said after a moment but he received no answer from the Uchiha._

_Naruto opened his eyes again and turned his head to look at the Uchiha who was still staring at the sky above._

_''Do you love her?'', he asked again and he watched as Sasuke breathed deeply for a moment._

_''You do…'', Naruto murmured. Sasuke was not the kind of man to speak openly about his feelings. But Naruto could clearly see it now._

_Silence fell between them once more. And as they lay there, Sasuke thought of their fight four years ago, right after the end of the 4th Shinobi World War._

_''I guess any fight between us will always be a tie'', Sasuke commented and Naruto smiled bitterly._

_''No'', Naruto said, before standing up again. ''This time you were the one to win, Sasuke…''._

He and Hinata departed that morning. They were fighting against time and they both knew that if they wanted to find the scroll before Hiashi, they would have to leave immediately. Shikamaru informed them that they would travel South, to Suna. The best and most diplomatic thing they could do at the moment was to inform Gaara of the threat the Tsuchikage was. Gaara would most probably agree to prepare his army in order to help Konoha in case of need. He didn't know what to do with Kakashi though. Hinata had been right. If they were to inform him of the upcoming threat, Kakashi and the elders would probably connect Hiashi's travels to the land of Earth with the Tsuchikage's treason, and everything would get worse. Shikamaru and Naruto would try and deal with everything before the Tsuchikage could reach the borders of the Land of Fire, but if everything was to get out of hand, the Hokage would have to be informed.

That morning, almost a week ago, they said their goodbyes, hoping to be able to see each other again. It was a weird and emotionally heavy departure really. Everyone had understood that he and Naruto had fought about something the night before, while on the other hand the idea of an upcoming war only made things worse.

Naruto didn't show up to say goodbye that morning. It was when they turned to walk away that Sasuke momentarily stopped and turned around. He saw Naruto looking at him with eyes filled with sadness through one of the hut's windows.

Sasuke had raised his hand in salute then, before turning around once again. It was a single gesture, yet it meant so much more.

_'…We shall meet again old friend…'_

Sasuke ran his hand through her hair one more time. A fight was coming up once more, and in all honesty, he was tired of fighting already. Ever since he was a child he had fought for many different reasons. He had fought to get stronger, he had fought for revenge and then he fought for peace. But he knew there was another war to fight, but this time, he would fight for something far more important. He would fight for a peaceful life, with her.

He sighed.

''What have you done to me?'', he whispered with a small smile gracing his lips.

It was strange really. This woman sleeping peacefully beside him had completely changed his life from one day to another. He was not usually afraid of anything. But what could he really be afraid of when he had lost almost everything since he was a child? All he was left to lose was his own life, but even that didn't faze him after a while. On the contrary, for many years it was as if he was seeking death every time he found himself in the middle of a battle. But now, everything was different.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered her bloody body in his arms, as he remembered how her life was hanging from nothing but a thin thread. He really thought he had lost her that day and that mere thought was enough to drain him from life as well. Up to that point he hadn't really understood how much she truly meant to him, he hadn't realized what he really felt about her. But when he watched as that sword pierced her abdomen, when he saw her blood and life leaving her body, for the first time since he could remember, he was afraid.

His fingers brushed lightly against her right cheek, caressing the soft skin of her face that was bruised not long ago. He had easily managed to see it the moment his eyes caught sight of her, the night that her engagement was supposed to take place. The maids the Earth daimyo had assigned to get her ready that night had most probably tried to cover the bruise that Hiashi had left on her face, but Sasuke's eyes could not be fooled.

He tightened his lips, forming them into a thin line, as he tried to keep his rage at bay again.

Knowing that Hiashi had even dared to raise his hand on her was enough to drive Sasuke mad.

Since that dark haired strange woman entered his life, Sasuke found his eyes searching for her form more and more regularly with each passing day. He did know when this all started, and he surely didn't know what had caused those strange feeling to start building inside his chest. To him, it just happened, and that was all that mattered.

He remembered Naruto's words to him a few nights back.

_''You do love her''_

Love.

What was love?

He had experienced that feeling once, a very long time ago, so long even that it now felt that it had happened to someone other than him. But that was another kind of love. It was love for his parents and brother, it was love for his friends.

Did he love her? That's what he kept asking himself ever since he found her again.

At first he thought he was merely intrigued by her and her gentle yet strong personality. Then he found himself to be unable to strain his eyes from her moon-like ones and so he thought to have grown attracted to her, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. But that woman had bewitched him. He couldn't think of a day that he wouldn't wake up to see her face beside him. The thought of her lips and body on his made him tremble and yearn for her touch. Her words soothed him in a magical way when nothing else seemed to work.

Was that love then?

Feeling overwhelmed by his own thoughts, Sasuke finally stood up.

He checked the area around their camp once more, making sure that there was no nearby threat, before turning around to walk towards the river that was but a few steps farther from where they had set their camp.

Maybe the cold water on his body would help him get rid of all those thoughts that didn't seem to let him relax.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as the sudden loss of warmth brought her out of her peaceful dreams.

She looked hazily into the flames of the small fire near her. Despite the fire they had set up and the soft blanket that Sasuke had probably laid over her sometime after she unexpectedly fell asleep, Hinata was feeling colder than before. But that warmth she previously felt was one caused by neither the flames nor the soft material of the woolen blanket. It was something else, a warmth so familiar and irresistible, a warmth that made her feel like she wasn't alone, that she could rest without fearing anything, without having to see those bloody nightmares that always tormented her. And then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

Her vision became clearer now as she watched the flames dance like red ballerinas in the night. If she could though, she would fall into an endless sleep and wake up once everything was alright again.

She brought her hand to her chest, gripping tightly on the fabric of her shirt, as she felt a pain like feeling that made it hard to breathe at times.

She tried to think of everything that had happened all those past months, of how much everything she knew, her whole life, had changed. And then she remembered where she was: at the northern part of the Land of Earth, less than a few days travel from the village where Shiori lived. She had never believed they would manage to come so close. Their journey had started with one solemn purpose: find Itachi's scroll. Hinata's and Sasuke's motives used to be different of course. Sasuke sought to find the treasure that belonged to Itachi, the last remnant of his dead brother. Hinata on the other hand, had, at first followed because she had no other choice. Later on, she followed him on this journey out of curiosity and then curiosity turned to so much more. She would try to convince herself that it was only because she wished to stop her father and Kitsume from destroying the village and their family, but every time her eyes met Sasuke's, she knew she was lying to herself.

The man who she at first viewed as an enemy, an annoying selfish man, and a traitor, had become more than she had ever expected.

His dark eyes that once seemed distant, had grown full of overwhelming emotions, emotions destined only for her. They had become doors to her own soul, teaching her of who she really was and what she really wanted. And she wanted him, now she was sure about that. She wanted his touch on her skin, his breath against her neck, his lips claiming hers and his heart making her feel alive again. And that was the greatest reason why she was so afraid. Because she knew, the future she so wished to have with him, could as well never come. Because by the time this whole journey of theirs ended, she could be dead.

She brushed away that single tear that rolled down her cheek. She wasn't afraid of dying by Shiori's or anyone else's hand. She was afraid of dying before having the chance to live everything she wanted with him, before experiencing everything she wished with him.

Hinata sat up, looking around in search of his form through the darkness of the forest around her. She didn't need to activate her byakugan to find him though. His naked figure in the water was clear right ahead.

She stood up, before even thinking about what she was doing. Holding the white blanket around her shoulders she walked towards the riverbank, her steps slow but not hesitant. She knew exactly what she wanted at that moment. She used to always be scared and reluctant. She used to build walls around her as if in an attempt to keep everyone away. But he had somehow managed to break all those walls.

She let the white blanket hit the ground. He had his back turned to her. He knew she was there though. He knew she was awake and coming towards him since long. But he didn't turn around. He didn't even turn around when she slowly came into the water, reaching him and embracing him from behind.

With him, she was always like a moth drawn to a flame. And she didn't mind that one bit.

''You are awake'', he said, his voice unusually soft and calm.

''Mm…'', she just said, as she lay her head against his bare back.

''You'll get cold…'', his hands cupped her own, but before she could answer he turned around, his own arms now embracing her.

He brought her closer so that her chest was now against his own. Her hands came to rest upon his shoulders as if trying to support herself.

The water was cold, but she couldn't feel any of that. As he held her so close to his naked body, she felt her own skin start to burn.

''I'm fine…''.

Words. So many no needed words. None of the two cared about the water anyway, not when their lips were so close to each other. Not managing to contain himself any longer, Sasuke leaned in, capturing her lips with his own. It was hot and fiery, unlike the coldness of that night. They both found themselves in that kiss again. It was like that every time. Anticipation, hunger, passion, and love, all translated into a single dance of their lips.

He ran his hand up her back and neck, only to entangle it in her long dark locks of now wet hair. He wanted her, with all he had, with everything he was. He wanted her like he had wanted no woman before, and she was more than fine with it.

He broke the kiss only for a moment, only to watch how red her lips had turned from his kisses. Her cheeks had that beautiful rosy color that he always loved, making her even more irresistible.

''You're playing with the flames, Hinata…'', he said in a husky voice.

''Maybe…'', she said, raising her pearly-white eyes to stare into his. ''Maybe I just wish to get burned…''.

He didn't say anything to that. Instead, his lips attacked hers once more, before moving down her pale white neck. She moaned as he left red marks all over her skin, but when she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist, Sasuke couldn't contain his self anymore.

His one hand resting beneath her bottom and the other one supporting her back, he got them both out of the water, before carefully laying her down on the white blanket she had previously thrown on the ground. Her white shirt and pants were wet and sticking to her figure, outlining every curve of her body.

Sasuke was a man that was usually characterized by his logic and feigned cool detachment. But that was all until his hands touched her body in more ways than one. Then something not only stirred in him, but it took over his thinking. The rest of his world and problems became nothing but a blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind. The only thing that mattered was touching her more, kissing her lips, her stomach, her breasts, and making her his. He tried to be gentle with her clothing and not to rip them. That proved to be harder than he had expected though. His hands were made for carrying out missions and handling blades, not taking care of gentle fabrics and small buttons.

He soon realized that he had no control over his actions any longer. His body was moving on its own, but Hinata was no different. It was the anticipation of being together in a way that was more than words, a way that expressed how much they needed and yearned for one another.

He was kissing her lips again, as her body was now naked against his. Then he stopped for a moment, breaking their kiss for only a moment. He ran his hand through her hair again, all the while looking into her eyes, the eyes that he had fallen so hard in love with. And then Hinata leaned forward, being the one to savour his lips this time.

They didn't know what the next dawn would bring them, but they didn't care. As they became one under the moonlight, the whole world around them had shrunk to nothing, and there were just the two of them. Together.

* * *

**Hey my loves!**

**I am back! This past one and a half months were crazy for me really and so I had no time to actually sit down and write a chapter but here it is! Finally!**

**There are not many chapters left for the story to be completed, thus you might imagine that everything is going to be crazy from now on. And I mean... crazy!**

**Hope to read your comments soon!**

**See ya!**


	25. Chapter 24: Itachi

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 24**

''I am afraid we don't bring good news, Hokage-sama''

Kakashi leaned forward, his fingers intertwined under his chin and his only visible eye glued on the hard surface of his desk. He was waiting patiently, for the grim news to be delivered by the two young jonin that had just entered his office. It was clear though, how much the masked nin from the Aburame clan was hesitating.

The clock ticking at the back had started causing a headache to slowly form behind his temples, as seconds ticked away and none of the two young ninjas seemed to dare and speak up.

Tsunade cleared her throat as she crossed her arms before her big bosom. Time was precious, one could easily understand that, but in their case, even seconds could make a difference.

Kiba looked at his side, understanding that his long-time friend could not bring himself to deliver the news both their new and late Hokage were expecting from them.

It was only two days after Hinata had left the village when Kakashi summoned both him and Shino at his office. By the expression on Kakashi's face though, it was easy for Kiba to understand that their mission would be neither simple nor one to be taken lightly. And as he had opened the scroll Kakashi gave them, his suspicions were proved to be right.

They left before dawn that same day, beginning a journey that would lead them to the outskirts of Iwagakure. They were supposed to live there for a while, mingle with the people of the Land of Earth and spy on the new Tsuchikage.

As it seemed, not only Kakashi and Gaara but the Raikage as well, were more than concerned with the new leader of the shinobis of the Land of Earth. He was a mysterious figure, the 5th Tsuchikage, so much even that no one even knew his real name. At some point, it had become known that his name was Hayato Yahashiri, yet some of Gaara's spies had found out that wasn't the real name of the new Tsuchikage. Everything was strange about that man really, not just the fact that he was hiding his real name. It was probably a name that must have had something to do with characteristics the Tsuchikage might have, characteristics that would betray his real lineage. But those characteristics, no one had seen, as Hayato Yahashiri always made sure to hide his face behind a mask that didn't even let his eyes be visible. To top it all, he had served as a close advisor to Kurotsuchi, the 4th Tsuchikage, who not too long ago died under mysterious causes. But the Earth Daimyo never searched the matter and no one seemed to suspect Hayato when he took on the role of the new Tsuchikage with the enormous support not only from the Daimyo but many lords and rich prestigious houses of the Land of Earth as well.

Kiba stepped closer, letting a neatly folded scroll on the dark surface of the desk that stood between them and their Hokage. He looked at it for a moment, pondering everything he had sacrificed to bring information back to Kakashi.

It had already been over past a month when news reached them about Hinata's disappearance and the dead Hyugas that were found around the carriage that was supposed to take their friend to the Daimyo's manor. Kakashi had made sure to disclose that kind of information from both him and Shino and that made Kiba even more furious. He had wanted to abort the mission right then and there and start looking for Hinata immediately, but it was Shino who stopped him from doing so. He remembered screaming and launching a punch at Shino who remained calm despite his best friend's reaction.

''_HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CALM!?", Kiba had screamed, not able to control his temper even a tiny bit. _

''_One of us should be'', Shino said as he whipped that bit of blood that now stained his pale lips. ''For ours, Hinata's and Konoha's shake... calm is all we should be right now''_

_Kiba bitterly laughed for a moment, before letting his rage to take over his facial characteristics once more. He just couldn't believe how apathetic Shino seemed at that moment, and he being calm only made Kiba more and more furious._

''_Bullshit'', Kiba said. ''I'm leaving. I'm going to search for Hinata. There's no way I'm staying at this godforsaken place any longer, trying to find out about that bastard Tsuchikage-''_

''_Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai are already searching for her.'' Shino reminded him, in a failed attempt to put some sense in his old friend and brother. Kiba was always one to let his emotions decide before his mind could, but at moments like these even the Inuzuka had to learn to be act more logically. ''You know as well as I do that Naruto will do anything to find her''._

''_Do I seem like I care?'', Kiba growled. ''I can't understand you really. She is our friend! Aren't you the least concerned?!''._

''_I am'', Shino admitted, his eyes holding emotions that could not be seen behind his black sunglasses. ''But I know Hinata. We have been training with her even since we were children. We have fought side by side in more than one occasion. I know what she is capable of. If any man tried to harm her she would deal with him before he could even butt an eye''. _

''_Shino-''_

''_We are shinobi of the Leaf'', Shino said before Kiba could continue. ''We can't just leave an important mission as this one''_

''_Shinobi, shinobi, shinobi...Yeah! So fucking what? We are not just that! We are people! We are friends, brothers, sons... we are much more than just mere shinobi following orders!'', he said. He had had enough already. ''I don't care what you do, but I'm leaving! I'm going to bring her back home.''._

_A strong hand held him back though before he could go and get Akamaru and leave. _

''_This is far more important than just a mere mission, Kiba...'', Shino said. ''Don't you understand? If we leave now, there might be no home for Hinata or any of us to return to...''_

He had stayed back then. He had stayed despite the heavy weight upon his heart, and that scroll in Kakashi's hands was the proof of that. It had taken them months to gather all the needed information, and unfortunately, Shino's words had been prophetic.

''Kakashi?'', Tsunade said as he watched the new Hokage raise his eyes from the scroll.

He stayed silent for a moment, trying to make sure that his voice would not betray his great concern.

''Our fears proved to be right'', Kakashi said.

''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Thousands of shinobi have gathered under the 5th Tsuchikage's command, Tsunade-sama'', Kiba rushed to explain, his expression grim. ''On the scroll you will also find an approximate number of the ninja weapons made during these past few months, as well as the coordinates of the locations where the Iwa troops have set up camps and training grounds''.

There were, of course, many more things written down on the scroll, like the names of the people the Tsuchikage had met with as well as those who seemed to openly support him. And the more Kakashi read, the more anxious he became.

''I doubt that the Tsuchikage simply wishes to train his shinobi'', Tsunade said, her words glazed with irony.

''Indeed'', Kakashi said, leaving the scroll aside for a moment, not quite feeling like he could go on reading the scroll at the moment.

He turned his attention at the two shinobi before him once more.

''You did a great job. Konohagakure will be forever grateful'', Kakashi said. ''But you have done enough already and it has been months since you could properly rest. Go home. Sleep. We will continue our meeting first thing in the morning. I'll make sure an ANBU calls you both.''

Kiba and Shino stood silent for a moment, both seeming like they wanted to say more, ask more, but Kakashi didn't seem like he would be able to answer any of their concerns at the moment.

''Hai, Kokage-sama!'', Shino said with a small respectful bow, making it clear to Kiba that they should not open their mouths at the moment. And for the first time, the Inuzuka did as the situation at hand ordered. And as they exited the Hokage office, one thought played itself again and again in Kiba's mind. Shino had been right. Their home, Konoha, was not safe anymore. The home they knew ever since they were children, the home they had protected with their own lives not too long ago, could as well disappear in front of their eyes soon. And Hinata, she would have no place to return to.

He ran his hand through Akamaru's fur, as they walked side by side with Shino in silence. Dawn would break soon, but none of them would be able to sleep at all.

Back at the Hokage office, the situation was not any different though.

Kakashi stood up from his chair to look at the sleeping village that peacefully stood under the moonlight.

War.

How many times had it been already, when he found himself fighting to keep that village alive? He had stopped counting already. It didn't matter up to this point anyway. After the Fourth Shinobi World War he had really thought that this was finally it. No more wars, no more bloodshed, no more orphan children roaming the streets. But how wrong had he been.

Tsunade sighed as she let the scroll to rest against the hard surface of the desk once more.

''What a stupid piece of shit'', Tsunade said before standing up from her seat. She remembered having hid a few bottles of liquor somewhere before.

Kakashi stayed silent for a while, taking in the dark scenery before him, with the flickering lights of the houses shining like stars that had fallen on the ground.

''Hiashi left a few weeks back'', the grey-haired Hokage finally said.

''Again?''

''Hm'', Kakashi responded, nodding his head. ''He said something about finding out that Hinata was actually alive and that he had to go and free her from Sasuke's captivity…''

''What an old bastard'', Tsunade snorted. ''So many years, and he still believes he can fool everyone. Don't tell me you trust him…''.

''No, I don't'', Kakashi admitted. ''Something is definitely off and somehow I think Hinata's disappearance and the whole situation with the Tsuchikage are in some way connected…''.

''Hiashi said that the Hyuga Heiress was the Uchiha's captive, yet that girl had been captive in her own clan ever since she was a child''.

''That's true…'', Kakashi said. His mind was working, trying to find a way out of this whole mess. ''But no matter how I think about it, I can't see why Sasuke would get involved like this''.

''That I don't understand either…'', Tsunade said, finally finding two bottles of sake hidden behind some old files. ''But Hiashi could as well be betraying us. That old jerk tried to force his daughter into a marriage with the son of one of Tsuchikage's greatest supporters''.

''Could he though?'', Kakashi said. ''Could he really be betraying us, or was it just a way for him to gain information from inside? Don't forget. Hiashi has acted as a double agent before…''

Tsunade stopped and stared at his back for a moment.

''You are talking about what happened with the Uchihas almost fifteen years ago'', she said.

Kakashi didn't answer though and his silence was enough to confirm Tsunade's suspicions.

The Uchiha Massacre.

The Hokage turned around after a couple of moments as the sound of glass against hard wood echoed in his ears.

''I don't remember having those in my office'', he said, eyeing the green bottles in wonder.

A wide smile spread upon Tsunade's face.

''Oh, but you did Kakashi, because I made sure to leave you some'', she said and opened the first bottle, pouring Kakashi his first glass of white liquid. ''The role of the Hokage is difficult so I left you some of my… _medicine._ I was sure you would need it too sooner or later''.

Kakashi held the glass in his hand, still eyeing it closely.

''Maybe I had hoped that I wouldn't need it…''

Tsunade let a deep sight again, her eyes now staring in the distance, as if recalling memories and people that were long gone.

''War…'', she said. ''Is always at our doorstep Kakashi, waiting for us to let it in. And unfortunately, it will come again, sooner than we expected''. She took a large sip of sake, almost gulping the whole liquid down. ''But tonight we drink!'', she said, once more with a smile. ''From tomorrow meetings will be your only choice. Not to mention the pain the Fire Daimyo and the council can become. But who, knows, maybe the liquor will help us get some great ideas! Tonight you become a true Hokage, Kakashi!''.

Kakashi nodded again.

It would be a long night and Tsunade seemed more than excited to share her drinking habit with him.

* * *

It had been so long, since their journey started. So much pain, agony, running… and they were almost there.

She didn't need to activate her byakugan to see the village that extended almost below their feet. The lights of the city beamed in the dead of night, brighter than even Konoha. It was as if the people living there didn't care to be found out, as if there was nothing for them to hide. If she didn't know better, Hinata would have mistaken this to simply be a regular village. But that was only an illusion, because before her was the Seki village, a place that could soon become her graveyard.

She moved her eyes from the lights of the houses below, to the medallion in her hands, a piece of gold that reminded her of her agreement and alliance with Yoshiro.

She had almost forgotten about it, about their deal, but the daimyo's son made sure to remind her once more a few days back.

_She was walking through the busy open market, her hands full of paper bags filled with goods. They had been traveling for a couple of days now, when they came across that village. It was a small 'crossroad' village, as Sasuke had called it, as it was a place meant for travelers who wished to buy food, drinks or even weapons, before going on with their journey._

_Her eyes skimmed over the colorful stalls, returning the smile to the happy merchants that wished every passerby a happy day and called them to see their goods. It was a beautiful and sunny day really, making her feel warm inside. Sasuke was off to find a merchant that would provide him with a few new kunais and so she decided to buy some food instead. They were not far from the Seki village now, and as she remembered that, her smile slowly dropped from her face._

_The Seki Village._

_Shiori Hyuga._

_And then, Sasuke's face came to mind. She brought a hand to her heart. There was warmth, yearning, love- would she dare say-, but there was also fear. What if it was all taken from her soon?_

''_Miss! Miss!'', a merchant happily called her, taking her out of her thoughts. ''Come take a look!''._

_She walked closer to his stall, admiring the satin ribbons, the handcrafted kagami mirrors, the colorful jewelry and the ornaments that the short chubby merchant had to offer among others. She had a little more time to spend until Sasuke was done, and maybe, the colorful stall of this man could take her mind of everything bothering her for a while._

_She ran her hand over the velvet and silk ribbons, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin. She was not one to ever really care about things like that. She was always surrounded by beautiful things, yet when it came to clothes and jewelry she would always go for the simple and elegant choices, unless her grandmother Kitsume had a saying in all this. _

''_We have everything a woman's heart may desire!'', the merchant said. ''The purest of silk and velvet! Jewelry decorated with the finest of stones! ''._

_Everything was extremely beautiful indeed, yet what captured her eye was something completely different from everything else. It was a beautiful kanzashi hairpin, yet it was not as fancy or colorful as the rest of the objects the talkative merchant had to offer. At its end stood a full moon made out of a shimmering white moonstone, while small white lilies hanging from thin threads fell down the side of the hairpin like a waterfall._

''_Oh what a great choice, miss!'', the merchant said as he watched her admiring the delicate object in her hands. ''It would surely look great on you!''_

''_You have a great sense of beauty, sir!'', someone said, someone that had just now come to stand next to her. ''It would truly look marvelous on you, my lady''._

_She froze on the spot, letting the familiarity of the man's voice, sink in._

_She slowly let the beautiful hairpin back on the stall, before slightly turning her head to the side, her eyes meeting those of the man next to her._

_Her eyes threatened to widen in shock, but the man gave her a warning look, reminding her to not make such a mistake and speak his name there, where everyone could hear them. _

''_Are you going to buy anything, miss?'', the merchant asked her, eager to fill his pouch with more coin._

''_No'', she said, taking a hold of the paper bags that she was previously carrying. ''Thank you''._

_She started walking away, her head lowered to the ground, as if to hide her face more under the dark hood of her black cloak. She was expecting him to follow right behind her, and as she turned left, entering a narrow alley, she could already feel his presence right behind her._

_Her steps coming to a stop, she turned around, watching as the man walked closer with his most trusted bodyguard right behind him._

''_Yoshiro-san'', Hinata exclaimed, freely acknowledging him now that she knew they were away from curious eyes that could easily report everything back to the Earth daimyo._

''_My lady'', Yoshiro greeted her, a familiar small smirk already forming on his face. ''Long time no see''._

''_Indeed'', Hinata said, offering him a small smile. They had not parted under the best circumstances, but the few days she had had the chance to get to know him better, she had started to realize that the person before her could as well be an ally, rather than an enemy. _

_She looked at him for a moment. Unlike the golden robes made of fine silk he usually loved to wear, the daimyo's only son was now dressed in a simple dark green yukata, one that merchants would usually be able to afford. It was an obvious attempt from his part to look plain and go unnoticed, but his stance and vibe were both of a person who had grown in riches and high ranks._

''_I know, I know'', Yoshiro said, taking out a fan decorated with cherry blossoms. ''I have had better days. But what can one do? I had to be a master of disguise in order to be able to freely meet you, my lady.''_

''_I'm sorry to disappoint you, Yoshiro-san'', Hinata said, biting back a laugh. ''But common people rarely go around with their personal bodyguard right behind them''._

''_Ah'', Yoshiro exclaimed, throwing a disappointed look at his long trusted bodyguard and friend. ''Kiro'', he said. ''I told him a million times to act like my brother or something and walk right beside me, but, oh well…''._

''_I am sorry, my lord'', Kiro said and bowed, and Hinata could easily distinguish the rosy color that had dusted his pale cheeks._

_Yoshiro simply made a move with his fan over his elbow, indicating that it was no big deal. One's habits were difficult to change from one day to another anyway._

Then Yoshiro's face suddenly turned serious.

''_I am glad that you are alright'', he truthfully said. ''I heard our engagement didn't go that well for you in the end''._

_She nodded, a sad smile now gracing her lips._

''_I am just glad that I was able to protect someone I love'', she admitted, feeling quite taking aback by her own usage of words. Love… It had slipped so easily from her mouth, as if her heart was the one speaking at the moment. _

_Yoshiro offered her a genuine smile, understanding her words._

''_I would also like to thank you, Yoshiro-san'', she continued. ''Sasuke told me what you did. He told me how you helped them enter the manor that night. You endangered yourself for me, and I will be forever grateful for that''._

''_I simply did what I thought was right'', Yoshiro admitted. ''Besides the unfortunate thing that happened to you that night, I was more than glad to see my father 's face at his plans apart right before his eyes. An exceptional sight may I say '', he said, earning a small giggle from her. _

''_The only thing I feel sorry for was that I didn't have the chance to get rid of that snake my father had as an advisor myself.''_

_Hinata didn't say anything though. Instead, she gave him a questioning look. She knew who he was talking about, as Hironaka was a man one could not simply forget, but she had no idead what the rest of his words meant._

''_Didn't you know?'', Yoshiro said in surprise. ''Sasuke killed him and his men a few days after you getting injured. Apparently the shinobi who hurt you was under Hironaka's commands.''_

_Hinata looked at him in shock for a moment, hugging the grocery bags closer to her chest. Sasuke… he had done all that… for her?_

_She took a deep breath._

''_I am afraid I can't say I feel sorry for all this''._

_Yoshiro smirked._

''_I would be surprised if you were the least sorry about a man like Hironaka'', he said and Hinata lowered her head._

_It was bad not feeling the least pity about the death of another person, but Hironaka was, indeed, a man full of poison._

''_I guess that was not the only reason you came looking for me though'', Hinata finally said, earning another smirk filled with amazement from Yoshiro._

''_That I would also like to know'', another voice said from behind them._

_Hinata's eyes immediately met his._

''_Oh'', Yoshiro said as he turned around to greet him. ''If it isn't Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to see you again''._

_Sasuke stood silently, his katana already in his hand. That man had helped him, yes, but he was still the son of the daimyo and Sasuke had learned not to trust so easily._

_Kiro walked before his master, acting like a shield and at the same time a soldier ready to strike anyone who dared go near Yoshiro. Sasuke just smirked though. No matter how good Kiro's martial arts may be, he still stranded no chance against him._

''_Come on Kiro'', Yoshiro said. ''There's no reason to get riled up here. Uchiha Sasuke is an ally, not an enemy''._

_Kiro seemed to back down a little, but his eyes looked at the Uchiha suspiciously. Sasuke couldn't care less though._

''_What do you want Yoshiro?'', Sasuke said, urging the young lord to finally cut to the chase. Id something annoyed him greatly in people was talking nonsense and biting around the bush for no reason. _

''_From what I remember I have already helped you once, Sasuke'', Yoshiro said, speaking to him as informally as Sasuke had previously done. ''I also just called you an ally''._

''_That doesn't mean you are one'', Sasuke said, his voice betraying no emotion. He was always like that anyway, careful to not give out information about himself to people he didn't know, trust or care about. ''To me'', Sasuke said, taking a step closer to Yoshiro. ''You are still the son of an enemy''._

_Yoshiro let out a bitter chuckle at that._

''_We don't choose our parents, Sasuke'', Yoshiro said, stealing a glance at Hinata. ''But we choose who we want to become. Both of you should know that better than me.''_

_Hinata lowered her head, letting his words sink in. _

''_What do you want?''_

''_To warn you'', Yoshiro said, more serious this time. ''My men informed that Hiashi was seen passing the borders a few days back. He is coming for you, and I assume, that killing the Uchiha and taking his precious heir back are not the only things he has in mind. He is looking for what my father promised him: the power to make Hyugas stronger''._

_Hinata gasped, her eyes widening in fear. They were running out of time. _

''_I know it is hard to trust someone like me'', Yoshiro said. ''But I don't want this war any more than you do. I come before you today as a man who wishes the best for his people like you do for your own.''_

_Sasuke put his katana aside._

''_What are you planning to do?'', Sasuke asked him, his stance less hostile than before. He was a man that rarely trusted others, but Yoshiro's words were spoken from the heart, that much he could realize._

''_My father thinks I am away on some trip seeking for entertainment'', Yoshiro explained. ''But I am going South, to Suna. I think the Kazekage will be very interested in what I have to tell him about my father.''_

_Sasuke nodded._

''_Things will only get worse from here'', Yoshiro continued. His eyes fell on Hinata once more. ''And you might have to suffer the heaviest price''. His eyes were filled with sympathy and understanding. They were in the same situation after all, both suffering from the choices of their fathers. ''I gave you a present at the night of our godforsaken engagement, remember?''._

''_You mean-''_

''_Yes, the golden medallion bearing my family's crest'', Yoshiro rushed to say. ''I pledged my alliance to you back then. Both of you'', he said stealing a glance towards Sasuke. ''I hope you will not need it, but if things get out of hand, use it. Use my name as you please if that means you can get away safely.''_

''_There'll be no need for that'', Sasuke said, getting closer to Yoshiro._

_Yoshiro looked at him strangely for a moment._

''_We will stop them'', Sasuke said and Yoshiro smirked. ''As allies''._

She looked at the medallion in her hands one last time before storing it back inside one of the pouches hanging from her belt. An alliance. Could that really help?

She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Allying with Yoshiro and winning the battle against the daimyo and fighting against her own father were both too far away. At that moment she only had one thing in mind. There was a woman at that village that extended below their feet, a woman with Hyuga eyes that had tried to kill them both, a woman who had stolen both their map and Itachi's necklace, and a woman who had called her by her mother's name…

If they really wanted to help Konoha and the Hyugas they would have to get past her first, to get out of the Seki village alive tonight.

She felt big rough hands take a hold of her own, and before she knew it, she was up on her feet and buried deep in his arms.

''You are trembling'', he noticed, looking at her worriedly.

''I… I am fine. It's probably the cold'', she tried to say, but Sasuke just shook his head, bringing her even closer to him.

''You are lying'', he said and she exhaled deeply. He ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. ''You know you can't hide from me, Hinata''.

She knew that, she knew that he somehow could read through anything that was going through her mind.

She held onto him, as if she was afraid that he would slip through her hands and disappear. That was what she was probably most afraid of: losing him.

Sasuke held her like that for a while, letting her breath in his scent and relax in his arms.

''Sasuke…'', she eventually said after a few more moments of silence.

''Hm?''

''Promise me…'', she breathed. ''Promise me that you will be all right. Promise me that once this whole situation comes to an end, we will go somewhere far away. Away from all… all this…''

He raised his palm to cup her white pale cheek, making her watery eyes meet his. Those words, he remembered them… She had spoken them before and he had never forgotten them.

…_Let's leave…_

…_.Together…._

…_Let's go somewhere far away…_

He leaned forward, planting a soft tender kiss upon her forehead. She closed her eyes again, savoring those last moments of peacefulness.

When the warmth of his lips left her tender skin, his eyes had already pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and they were running through the dark alleys of a village that seemed to be asleep despite the heavy lights that could be seen from afar.

They soon reached the large compound standing on the other side of the village, overlooking the small houses of the villagers. She was there, they could both sense it. But as they neared the compound they realized something must have been terribly wrong.

''Sasuke'', she warned him as they were about to jump from the rooftop of a house inside the large garden of the village leader's compound. ''It is a trap''.

Standing on the roof of the house, his dark cloak dancing with the cold night breeze, Sasuke looked on at the compound before him.

She had already seen it thanks to her byakugan, but she had, most probably, not wanted to believe this was the case.

No shinobi seemed to be on patrol, and everyone seemed to be asleep. It was a trap, Sasuke had to agree, but they had already come this far. They couldn't just back down now. Shiori's spies had probably warned her about them coming for her, but did she really think they would be afraid to face each and every one of them?

They had seen worse in the past, they had fought more dangerous enemies before. Shiori's dogs were nothing in front of others.

''We are going in'', he simply said and Hinata nodded her head, understanding his train of thought. They couldn't walk away now. That woman had something that belonged to them, and unless they took it back tonight, Hiashi could as well achieve his plans before they had the chance to prevent him.

They silently jumped from the rooftop of the house and inside the compounds green garden, landing softly as to raise no suspicions. They ran through the garden and the compound, moving through the dark corridors like shadows under the moonlight.

Hinata ran forward, guiding Sasuke to the woman they were looking for. She could see her, her byakugan throbbing in her eyes. She was sitting on her knees at the far end of the corridor they had just turned left to. She was there, waiting for them.

Hinata felt her heart beat faster and faster with each passing second seeming like a whole eternity.

But as they stopped before the closed doors of the room Shiori was supposed to be at, Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulling Hinata behind him as he drew out his katana. His red Sharingan already spinning in his eye he pushed the doors open, revealing a woman with shoulder-length dark hair dressed in white.

She was sitting on her knees on a gold embroidered pillow. Hinata took a swift look around, realizing that it was a place meant for paying respects to loved ones who had passed away.

She knew they were there, but even when Sasuke's blade came to press itself against her pale throat, Shiori Hyuga didn't even butt an eyelid. Instea,d she kept her eyes glued on the altar before her.

''You have finally come'', she said, her voice betraying no emotion. ''I have been expecting you…'', she said, stealing a side glance to Hinata standing by the door. ''…both of you''.

''Then you should know what we came here for…'', Sasuke said, earning a low chuckle from the Hyuga woman.

''What you came here for, Uchiha…'', Shiori said, her eyes hardening once more. ''… it does not belong to you…''.

Sasuke didn't answer immediately to that. Instead, he grabbed the woman, forcing her up on her feet at once.

''You chose the wrong man to play games with'', Sasuke said through gritted teeth, recalling all the trouble this woman had put them through. ''I'll say this once and once only.'', he pressed his blade against her throat once more, his red eye threatening to engulf her into black flames. ''You have some things that belong to me. Where are they?!''.

She watched his red eye piercing through her and suddenly a tiny cold tear ran down her cheek.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, not entirely understanding her reaction. She was obviously not afraid of him for her to cry.

''They never belonged to you…'', she said, trying to regain her composure. ''The fact you are related to him by blood means nothing!''

''What do **you** know?!'', he hissed, his blade threatening to cut her to pieces.

''You started a journey that will only lead to your deaths…'', she continued.

Shiori then turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting Hinata's.

''Your mother wouldn't want that-'', she said and Hinata's eyes widened in shock, tears threatening to spoil her cheeks once more at the mention of Hikari alone.

''Shut up!'', Sasuke said, feeling upset at the way this woman was trying to manipulate them both. ''Don't you dare talk nonsense to her again!''

''Go Uchiha…'', Shiori said. ''Just go and never look back. Save yourself and her. Itachi wouldn't want that end for you!''

''HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY BROTHER!?'', he shouted losing his temper now.

''MOTHER!'', a small boy shouted as he ran inside, taking everyone aback.

Shiori's eyes widened in fear and shock.

''ITACHI! NO!'', She shouted as the six-year-old boy came to stand between her and the Uchiha.

Sasuke breathed heavily, feeling his rage slowly turning to disbelief.

''Stay away from my mother!''

The young boy with the black shoulder-length hair looked sternly at him. And as familiar deep black eyes met his own, Sasuke felt the blade slip from within his grasp, making a dull sound as it hit the floor.

…_Itachi…_

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers, Chapter 24 is hear right before Christmas! I hope this was a good enough present for the holidays to come!**

**So what did you think about everything that happened in this chapter? What could happen next? Hope to read you comments soon!**

**SEE YA! **


	26. Chapter 25: Of Life and Death

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 25**

Two boys. There were once two boys, young, naive, unaware of this world's darkest secrets and problems. They used to run through the green gardens of their home together, their laughs filling the air around them. Their mother would usually be seen tending to her beautiful flowers and bushes, stealing glances towards her two boys now and then with a sweet motherly smile always gracing her lips. Their father would often prefer to just sit on the wooden porch, sipping on his tea and enjoying the relaxation mornings like those had to offer. But when he would get bored he would mingle with his children in what would always turn out to be a training session that made the Uchiha patriarch's chest fill with pride for his boys.

There were once two brothers, two young boys unaware of what life would bring them, until their happy moments turned grim, and the green gardens of the Uchiha compound were covered with nothing but dead bodies and blood. And just like that, under the moon that whipped for the tragedy that had occurred, the two brothers stopped being boys once and for all. In just one night they had to grow up and face the horror others had inflicted on them. What followed were years of torment, for every time they met, they met as enemies. It took many years for them to meet as brothers again, but as the sun would set in the distance and the older brother left his last breath, tears would spill, turning the younger brother into a boy once more. A boy that would collapse, mourning for everything that had been taken away from him.

_"Sasuke... Were your eyes able to see through it all?"_

_"Sorry Sasuke...'', there was a small smile, his last smile. ''But, this is it...''_

''ITACHI!'', Shiori, shouted once more, urgently taking her child's hand, pulling him to stand behind her, as if her figure could hide the boy from the Uchiha's eyes.

But despite her efforts the boy's eyes didn't strain from the older man before him, a man that strangely looked so much like himself.

Sasuke took a step back, not even realizing how his sword had slipped from his hand or when a single tear stained his cheek. But his eyes never looked away from the boy's, not even when Shiori's men poured inside the room like mice, their swords aiming at the two strangers that had dared to enter theirs leader's private chambers and threaten her life.

But Sasuke didn't care about any of that. It was only when he felt her soft hand gripping at the fabric of his sleeve when the Uchiha finally managed to break out of his daze. Finally taking his eyes from the boy, he slowly turned around, his face paler than ever before. Hinata didn't speak, there was no need to say anything at the moment. By just looking into his eyes she could feel everything he did. She slowly raised her hands, not caring one bit about the men around them, threatening to kill them at any moment. Her slim fingers lightly brushed against his cheek, softly wiping that single tear that had stained his face.

They had been through worse those past few months to just get killed like that now. But even if they did, she now knew that she didn't care. His hand covered hers, leaning in her touch for a moment, before turning around to face Shiori once more, but this time his black eye had turned red, the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan clearly spinning in his eye, reminding to those around him who he truly was.

''Lower your weapons!'', Shiori strongly commanded, making the men exchange perplexed looks with one another.

''But, Shiori-sama-''

''I won't say it twice!'', She said, her own _kekkei genkai now making its appearance, as if reminding the man to not question her orders. _

The men slowly and hesitantly did as their leader said, but it was crystal clear in their eyes that they were not sure if Shiori's decision was the right one. But at that point they didn't know who to fear more: the Black Raven or Uchiha Sasuke. But there was one person in that room who didn't look at the Uchiha in fear, but curiosity.

The young child standing behind his mother looked the older Uchiha in the eye, mesmerized by the bloody-red color of his right orb. It was something he had never seen before, yet it also felt strangely familiar.

Shiori motioned for two of her men to come closer, to which the young shinobi immediately complied, waiting for her orders.

''Take Itachi back to his room'', she simply said and the two men nodded.

''No!'', the six-year-old boy argued. ''I'm not going anywhere'', he said in a way that it made him seem older than he really was. ''I'm not leaving you here alone...'', he stole another spiteful glance towards Sasuke. ''Not with those people...''

''Itachi!'', Shiori said, her voice and face seeming to be strict for a moment. But then her facial characteristics softened. She looked at him lovingly, caressing his cheek for a second. ''Go back to your room'', she said in a softer tone this time. ''Everything will be alright''.

The young boy hesitated for a moment but he soon gave up, following his two bodyguards back to his room.

''You too!'', Shiori said, regaining her strong tone once her son was out of sight. ''All of you out now! Those two are not here to kill'', she said looking between Sasuke and Hinata. ''They are just two fools seeking for answers''.

Sasuke frowned.

Her men looked at one another once more. Despite her abilities they thought it to be crazy for her to be left alone with those two.

''Have your ears suddenly stopped working?!'', she suddenly shouted, taking them aback. ''I SAID GO! LEAVE US!''

''Hai, Shiori-sama!'', the shinobi said in unison and bowed before leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

''I told you, didn't I?'', Shiori said after a moment, her back turned to them. But as she spoke now, something was different from before. ''I told you to take her and leave this place. But you had to stay...''.

''I'm not leaving this place until you give me what I came here for'', Sasuke said in determination, all the while trying to push the image of the young boy out of his mind. He had come here for a reason, but instead he had found himself before a truth that he didn't know whether he could handle at the moment. Ryuichi had warned him that Shiori probably carried a lot of secrets with her and he was sure those secrets didn't only concern him. He looked at his side, momentarily catching Hinata staring at the woman with eyes filled with fear. But this time, it was not fear about dying at this place. It was fear about what this ostracized Hyuga could say next.

Shiori let out a long bitter laugh as she turned around to look at the two intruders once more.

''What you came here for...'', she said, eyeing them both through her activated byakugan. ''It is no longer here''. Her eyes turned stone cold. ''The map leading to the scroll your brother hid deep in the Land of Iron is now where it actually should be. In Hiashi's hands.''.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, not believing what the Hyuga woman had just said. But Sasuke's reaction was completely different. In a matter of seconds he had lunged forward, grabbing the woman by the neck, his hand gripping her tightly, threatening to take her life in the most agonizing way. The woman chocked, trying to properly breathe despite the Uchiha's strong grip around her frail neck. But as seconds passed in what felt like eternity and she struggled against his hold, everything then suddenly ended.

''No!'', Hinata shouted as she pulled Sasuke away from the Hyuga woman. Shiori fell down on her knees trying to catch her breath while Hinata held onto Sasuke, trying to subsidize his rage. ''Look at me...'', she said and Sasuke turned his eyes on her, suddenly feeling his fury slowly diminishing. ''You are not going to become a murderer... not for them...not for any Hyuga or any Uchiha…'', she said in a whisper. The burden he had carried because of others all those years had been heavy on its own. She wouldn't allow him to fall into darkness once more. She just wouldn't.

She heard Shiori chuckle at the back, as she kept rubbing her sore neck.

''I was right then...'', Shiori said with a hoarse voice. ''You really are fools!''.

Hinata felt Sasuke tense under her touch.

''No!'', Hinata said again in a whisper, as she felt him about to take a step towards the woman again. ''Sasuke... don't do it...''.

''Do you think there's anything to change?'', Shiori shouted. ''There's nothing you can do anymore-''.

Hinata then moved before Sasuke could blink and in a matter of seconds she had one of her small blades touching Shiori's pale white neck.

Shiori looked at her surprised, not expecting for the Hyuga princess to act this way. But Hinata's eyes pierced her with a determination that the woman hadn't seen in years.

''That's enough'', Hinata said. ''You seem to like talking quite a lot. So now you'll have to answer my questions. Who are you? What business do you have with my father?''.

Shiori let out a bitter chuckle once more.

''Who am I?'', Shiori said, turning her eyes from the blade against her neck to Hinata. ''I thought you already knew my name Hinata. But maybe that wasn't all that correct I guess. They told you I am Shiori Hyuga and I guess it took all your strength to try and remember me but failed. Do you know why that is? It's because, in truth, I am no one''.

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows at that, not quite understanding what the older Hyuga woman was playing at.

''What do you mean?'', Hinata said calmly.

The woman didn't answer for a few seconds. Instead she simply stayed there, with a blade against her neck, looking at the Hyuga heiress in a strange way. It was as if memories were slowly creeping back from the darker corners of her mind, threatening to embrace and throw her back into deep grief and sorrow.

''I go by many names'', Shiori said, her facial expression slowly changing. The _mask_ she had been wearing all those years in order to protect herself and her child was now slowly cracking, revealing a completely different woman. ''Some call me Raven, some dare say my real name, Shiori. For some I am just a 'runaway Hyuga' and for others I am a criminal who dared make her a village of her own. But even with all those names, I am still no one, much like I was when I was still in the Hyuga clan, serving under the main house as just a mare orphan child who had no one to take care of her''. She slowly raised her eyes, her byakugan now fading. ''Until…''

''Until?'', Hinata asked in hesitation.

''Until your mother deicided to take care of that 'non-existent' orphan from the Branch House…''.

Hinata's blade slowly dropped, as the mention of her mother alone was enough to shake her over.

''My… my mother?''

Shiori looked at her for a moment, before nodding her head in affirmation.

''I lost my parents when I was only six years old, but I was not the only one. Many children from the Branch House had been left parentless at that time.'', Shiori explained. ''You see, the main House's plans for powers had their cost, but of course, none of that ever affected Hiashi, Kitsume or anyone from the Main House at that… aside from one woman…''

''_Come on…'', an old man preached, making the young kids shiver under his long strict stare. ''Walk faster and keep your heads held low…''._

_The five children nodded, holding their hands together in front of their lap, having no choice but to obey the elder before them. The man then turned around in order to lead the children towards the kitchen where they were supposed to serve the Main House for the rest of their lives. The matriarch called this a blessing, as, in her words, this was a way the Main House was taking care of the orphans in their clan, a way to take care of the children whose parents had given their life for the mighty Hyuga clan._

_But not everyone thought that to be a blessing. _

_A small cry and small sniffing noises made the elder to stop in his tracks right then and there._

''_Who is making that noise?'', the old man hissed, turning around. He easily spotted her, the little six-year-old girl crying in the back. He stared at her for a moment, before walking towards her._

''_You!'', he strictly said, making the small girl tremble. ''What is your name?''_

_The girl just held her head low, trying to avoid the man's stern eyes, which at that moment, in her naïve young mind, seemed like the devil's._

''_S-Shiori H-Hyuga… M-My name is S-Shiori Hyuga, m-my lord'', she said, still too afraid to look at him. ''My parents were-''._

''_It doesn't matter'', the old man said and raised his hand, as in a sign to let her know that she didn't need to say anything else. ''What matters now is that the Main House has decided to take care of you. Don't you know how much of a disrespect it is from your part, young lady, to be crying inside the house of those who so kindly took you in?'' _

''_I-I'm s-sorry m-my lord'', the girl said as she tried to hide the tears that just couldn't stop staining her face. That only made the old man even more furious though. _

''_Didn't I say to stop crying?!'', he said, raising his voice. He moved closer, roughly taking her hand. He shook her, making her look directly at his face. ''You insolent little-''_

''_What is going on here?'', a gentle yet worried voice came from behind. Shiori didn't recognize it, but she watched as the old man immediately let go of her and turned around to greet the woman who had previously talked._

''_Hikari-sama'', the old man said with a respectful bow. ''Everything is under control here. Just some poor orphans from the Branch House, who, our generous Kitsume-sama, so wholeheartedly took under her protection. They are going to work here my lady''._

_Shiori raised her eyes, looking at the beautiful young woman the old man had previously called Hikari. She was beautiful in her long white yukata, her dark blue hair falling around her shoulders like a waterfall._

_Suddenly Hikari's soft moonstone-like eyes landed on her, making Shiori look at the ground once more._

''_My lady, I would suggest you go back to your room and rest'', The old man continued, but Hikari just kept looking at the children. ''You shouldn't strain yourself in your condition-''._

_Hikari simply ignored him though. With one hand resting gently upon her round belly, she walked past him and towards the children. Despite her being only a few weeks away from giving birth to her firstborn child, Hikari knelt down before the crying girl the old man had previously scolded._

''_What is your name?'', she gently asked, but Shiori's hands trembled. It was the same question the old man had asked her yet it sounded so different than before._

_Hikari took Shiori's tiny hands gently in her own, and the girl raised her head at once, looking straight at the woman smiling gently at her._

''_Shiori'', she said, not stattering even once. ''My name is Shiori, my lady''._

_Hikari smiled._

''_Shiori'', she repeated. ''What a beautiful name you have. I am sure your parents loved you dearly, to choose such a name for their beautiful daughter'', Hikari said as she whipped away some of the young girl's tears. ''There's nothing to be afraid of anymore… Everything is going to be ok...'', she said as she looked at all the children around her. ''I promise…''._

''She knew we were sent there to serve her…'', Shiori continued. ''Yet instead of ordering us around, she treated us like the mother we had all lost…''.

Hinata's hand loosened completely from around the handle of her small blade.

''I saw your birth…'', Shiori said. ''I was there when your mother first held you in her arms…''

''_My lady!'', one of the midwives urgently said. ''You have to be strong my lady, for your child!''_

_Women rushed in and out of the large bedroom as Hikari's screams filled the air around them. _

_Shiori was standing behind the half-closed doors of the room, peaking inside, both afraid and anxious as to why her lovely lady was in so much pain._

''_Shiori!'', one of the woman called. She was one of Hikari's maid that usually helped in the kitchen. But as the clan leader's wife was now about to give birth to Hiashi's firstborn child and heir, everyone had left their posts to help Hikari. ''What are you doing here, child? You shouldn't be here now!''_

''_Um- I… I'', Shiori tried to say but as Hikari screamed again, her eyes immediately looked through the opening, watching her exhausted face filled with sweat. ''Is Hikari-sama ok? It-It's already been too many hours…''._

_The older woman smiled, trying to conceal her own anxiousness._

''_Life is coming my child. A new life. And it comes with pain. But that pain is sweet, unlike anything else'', The older woman said with a reassuring smile. She was about to say something more when another woman called her and she rushed inside. _

_Shiori stayed there, despite knowing that she should have already left. Something kept her there, the need to rush in and help however she could the woman who had made her smile again. _

_A few more minutes passed, minutes filled with tears and screams, but then a small crying and tearful laughs was all that could be heard._

_Shiori smiled brightly, her red cheeks radiating her own happiness as she watched a baby lifted in the air before it could be given to her mother._

''_It's a girl!'', one of the midwives said with a wide smile. ''Congratulations my lady!''._

_Hikari laughed again through her tears, as she caressed her child._

_A life._

_A new life._

_Shiori only blinked as a tall well-built figure clad in expensive white fabrics passed right through the doors, completely ignoring her presence there._

''_Hikari!'', he exclaimed, looking at her in a way that no one else had ever witnessed before. It was a look only destined for her and her alone._

''_My lord!'', another midwife said in surprise. ''You shouldn't be here, my lord. We haven't had the time to clean Hikari-sama yet-''_

_But the 29-year-old man paid her no mind. Instead he walked towards his wife. _

''_Hiashi'', she said, looking lovingly into his eyes. ''Meet our daughter…''_

''_Our daughter…'', he whispered with a smile before taking the baby in his own arms. ''Our Hinata…''_

''Your father…'', Shiori said, her eyes never leaving Hinata's. ''He was not always that cold or cruel… At some point he had feelings, feelings he would express freely, especially when it came to your mother and you…'', she said. ''But power changes everyone. And with a mother like Kitsume, Hiashi had no chance of escaping that fate…''.

Hinata brought a hand to her temples that had now started to hurt.

''Don't listen to her'', Sasuke said, not planning to take any of this bullshit anymore.

Hinata looked at him for a moment. That's what she wanted to do. She wanted to listen no more, because something deep inside her told her that what Shiori would say next, she wouldn't be able to handle.

She wanted to just ask where the scroll Itachi had left was and leave right then and there. She wanted to believe everything that woman had to say was a lie, but the stories that slipped from her lips sounded too true not to believe. There was a way she spoke about everything, there was this deep pain glazing her every word that Hinata couldn't simply ignore.

''I already warned you, Uchiha!'', Shiori shouted, her eyes filled with regret. ''I told you to leave. I told you to escape the truth once and for all…''.

''The truth…'', Hinata repeated, her attention turning once more on the Hyuga woman. ''What truth…''.

''You found the map leading towards the scroll Itachi hid somewhere in the Land of Iron'', Shiori said. ''After stealing the map from you that night, I had some of my men track down your moves now and then. They reported back to me that you met with that old man Ryuichi, Kitsume's brother. So I am sure he has already told you-''.

''About the power the scroll contains'', Sasuke cut in. ''Yes, that old man has already explained how it was a power that would help the Hyugas awaken both the Byakugan and the Sharingan''.

Shiori smirked.

''Not only the Hyugas, though'', she said. ''It was a very dangerous technique, but both the Hyuga and Uchiha clan were more than willing to take the risk. No one really knew how the power they sought would awaken. Some believed the users could awaken both kekkei genkai while others hoped for a completely new and powerful Bloodline limit, one that would combine the powers of both the Sharingan and the Byakugan'', Shiori exclaimed. ''Kitsume was obsessed with finding that damn scroll. She thought it to be a way for the Hyuga clan to be great again. And that same obsession, she made sure to engrave into Hiashi's mind as well. From the moment he became a leader, he made it his sole purpose to find it, and to be the leader that would raise the clan to its previous greatness. But there was always his wife to keep his sanity in place. Hikari was always there for him, reminding Hiashi that his people's wellbeing mattered more than the pursuing of a silly scroll. But as years passed, even she couldn't do anything to keep Hiashi from listening to his mother. Kitsume's influence was in the end stronger and more poisonous that anyone had ever expected''.

Hinata looked intently at her, waiting for the woman to continue.

''No matter how much Hiashi searched though, he couldn't find the scroll. And as the Uchiha clan's leader made his presence clear in the village, Hiashi's started to believe that Fugaku Uchiha's power and influence derived from something else. He believed that the Uchiha patriarch had already found the scroll of power and that was what had given Fugaku so much confidence in the first place'', her eyes shifted to look at Sasuke. ''That's when Hiashi decided to do something else. He made a secret alliance with the Uchiha clan''.

''The place we found the map'', Sasuke said as everything slowly clicked together now. ''There were the emblems of both clans engraved in stone…''

Shiori nodded.

''They used to meet there in secret'', Shiori explained. ''After all Hiashi and Fugaku were planning to commit treason. Something like that could not happen in broad daylight.''

''Treason'', Hinata tested the word in her mouth.

''Fugaku had already been tired of seeing his clan being patronized by the elders of Konoha. He wanted power and Hiashi promised him that. The two of them made it their goal to find the scroll of power and use it to take control of the village at first and then the Land of Fire as a whole. They had agreed to share power and even merge the two clans into one. Fugaku had even suggested they marry their children as a symbol of their alliance in the future''.

''You mean-'', Hinata tried to say.

''Yes'', Shiori said. ''As they gave hands they promised to marry you to Sasuke when you got older. A symbol of union, they called it. But Hiashi had no plans of letting you marry with an Uchiha''.

Sasuke smirked.

Oh the irony, he thought. To know that that the two of them would end up sharing the feelings they did.

Sasuke and Hinata exchanged a look of understanding. Life knew quite well to play the strangest of games.

Shiori's last words suddenly echoed in Hinata's mind. _Hiashi had no plans of letting you marry with an Uchiha…_

That's when it suddenly dawned on her, the atrocity her father could have commited. Her father never planned to share power. If not for him, Kitsume and the elders would never agree to co-ruling the Land of Fire with the Uchihas. Both the clans were too strong and prideful to share and accept such a thing.

''No…'', she whispered under her breath.

''What's wrong?'', Sasuke said, but Shiori had already understood.

Hinata looked at him, through eyes filled with horror. He couldn't have… Hiashi couldn't have done such a thing. After all, it was Itachi who had betrayed Fugaku's, his father's plans for a coup d'état to the elders of Konoha, not Hiashi.

Her eyes shifted to look at Shiori, now desperate for a negative answer from her.

Shiori shook her head, deeply exhaling. It was hard for her, that much was clear now. Speaking about all this was no small deal.

''As time passed Fugaku grew both restless and reckless'', Shiori said. ''He secretly sent out Itachi to search the scroll of power in the midst of his missions. After all he too didn't trust Hiashi all that much, but he needed him. He planned to find that scroll first so that he could later on bargain with Hiashi as he pleased. But as Fugaku's patience was running thin with everything considering his clan's relationship with Konoha, Hiashi found a way to get rid of the Uchiha clan the best way possible''.

Hinata brought her hands to her lips, her eyes widened in both horror and shock. Her father… her father had…

''Your mother found out everything'', Shiori said. ''No matter how much Kitsume wanted to keep Hikari out of her business, your mother was too clever and kind hearted for her own good. Hizashi told her everything. He was probably the only Hyuga from the Branch House to ever be allowed even at the most confidential and secret meeting Hiashi ever had with both the Hyuga elders and the Uchiha clan. I guess no matter how blinded with his mother's goal Hiashi had become, he still trusted his twin brother that much. But Hizashi didn't agree with any of this. He told Hikari about everything, even about how Hiashi planned to betray and expose the Uchiha clan so that the Hyugas alone could rise above everyone else. And as Hiashi and Kitsume waited for the right time to do that, Hikari and Hizashi organized a rebellion…''

''_Hikari-sama'', a ten-year-old Shiori said as she rushed towards her lady. ''What is wrong? Are you not feeling alright?''._

_Hikari brushed away her tears, her eyes now swollen and red. It had all been too much for her to handle lately. All those lies, all those secrets… She had immersed herself in a dangerous and ruthless game, a game which put too many lives at stake. _

_She took a deep breath, as she held her hand over her flat stomach. For the past two years she was soundly fighting against her own husband, a man she had loved and still loved, the same man who had turned into someone she could hardly recognize anymore. _

'_He is not like that. Hiashi is not like that'. She had shouted that right into Hizashi's face, shocked with herself of how she had lost her temper at that moment. But no matter how she tried to deny it, she couldn't avert from looking at how her life had changed. _

_A ruthless game… that's what it all was. She looked down, at her hand protectively touching her belly that had not yet showed._

''_Hikari-sama?'', Shiori asked again, filled with worry. _

''_It's nothing my dear Shiori'', Hikari said, a melancholic smile gracing her lips. ''In fact… I have good news and you are the first one to hear. I am with child…''._

_Shiori beamed, smiling brighter than she had in a while. Not thinking before acting, she run forward, hugging Hikari. The Hyuga matriarch immediately held the child tightly in her arms._

_But then Shiori suddenly broke their embrace, remembering how strictly Kitsume's maids had reprimanded her about how it was not her place to have such a close relationship with Hikari._

''_I'm sorry, Hikari-sama'', Shiori awkwardly said. ''I acted without thinking. It's just I was so happy, Hikari-sama''._

_Hikari smiled sweetly at her, understanding how the young girl might have suffered under Kitsume's orders because of the way she always treated her._

''_There's nothing you need to be sorry for Shiori. We should never be ashamed of showing how we feel'', Hikari said. She knew thought that such a way of living was unheard of in this compound. Hyugas were born and raised like soldiers in a military camp. Openly showing one's feelings was nothing easily acceptable. _

_Suddenly the door opened, and a young 4-year-old girl ran inside, her short dark blue hair framing her face like a dark halo. _

''_Okaa-san!'', the girl giggled and as she reached her mother, Hikari quickly picked her up._

''_Hinata!'', Hikari said, her cheeks turning red from the happiness her child had given her with just one smile. ''My child!''_

''_Okaa-san!'', little Hinata said again, all the while enjoying how her mother brushed her hair with her fingers, giving her a kiss on her forehead now and then. ''You seem very happy today!''._

''_I am!'', she said, trying to hide the sadness she was previously feeling. ''In fact I have to tell you something wonderful…'', she took her daughter's tiny hands into her own, planting a kiss on them, before smiling again. ''You are going to be a big sister soon. Okaa-san has a baby in her belly…''._

_Hinata's big eyes sparkled with joy and enthusiasm._

''_Really?'', She said her eyes falling on her mother's abdomen at once. ''In here?'', she said touching Hikari's still flat abdomen. _

_Hikari nodded, enjoying how enthusiastic and energetic her firstborn was at that moment._

''_Hello little baby!'', Hinata said with a giggle. ''I am you big sister, Hinata!''._

_Shiori giggled as she watched the young girl talk nonstop to her mother's belly. But as Hikari looked at her child, brushing her bangs out of her face now and then, the thoughts from earlier returned. As she brushed her Hinata's hair with her fingers, her eyes momentarily stayed on the young girl's forehead. _

_A new baby was truly a joy, but how could she truly be happy when she knew one of her children would grow up only to be marked by the Hyuga cursed seal? How could she watch one of her children grow up to be slaves?_

_Her eyes then fell on Shiori, and on the mark she knew was deeply engraved on the tender skin of her forehead under her bandages. It was not only her children she worried about. How could she keep on living in silence, watching the Hyuga children be treated as slaves in their own house, marked like horses meant for slaughter?_

Shiori took off the dark red headband that covered her forehead.

''She didn't just want to stop Kitsume's plans. She didn't just want to have her husband back as he once was'', Shiori explained, watching as two tears ran down Hinata's cheeks. ''She wanted to change the Hyuga clan once and for all…''.

Hinata fell on her knees in front of Shiori, her eyes wide. Sasuke took a step forward, worried, but then restrained himself. No matter what he felt at that moment, no matter how worried he was for her, he had to let her deal with her emotions at that moment.

Hinara extended her hand as if wanting to touch the mark, or what it was left of it, on Shiori's forehead. They were nothing but feign lines now, reminders of what was once the mark of a prisoner.

''This…'', Hinata said, her voice trembling. ''How? How is this possible?'', she looked right at Shiori, her eyes the mirrors of her very soul. ''Did she? My mother? Did she…".

Shiori smiled.

''I told you before. She was an amazing woman, your mother'', she said. ''She found a way to dissolve the caged bird seals. Do you know what that meant?'', Shiori asked. ''Freedom. A new era for the Hyuga clan. Hizashi was ecstatic. His son, Neji -your cousin- was already marked, but there was still hope. Hizashi would be the first one to try it out. But things didn't quite go as planned''.

Hinata lowered her head, as the memory of her cousin and uncle haunted her.

''He died'', Hinata said. ''And Neji was left alone…''

''Yes'', Shiori said, her voice then suddenly turning colder. ''Your grandma, Kitsume, made sure of that. I now know what she had done to her brother in the past in order to become the leader instead of him, but who could believe, that for the shake of power, this woman would sacrifice her own son''.

''Uncle Hizashi died because of me'', Hinata said, as if trying to remind Shiori of something. ''I was abducted by Kumo Ninjas, the Head of whom my father killed in an attempt to save me. Kumogakure demanded my father's body as compensation, but uncle Hizashi went instead, in order to protect both my father and the clan…''

''Yes, that's what Hizashi thought he was doing. Even Hiashi had believed this truly had to do with the Kumo village demanding blood as pay back. Hiashi had even tried to stop him. But I remember you mother finding out the truth. It was a few months after Hizashi's death. Hikari was heavily pregnant with your sister, Hanabi. She had heard them…'', Shiori explained. ''She had heard Kitsume admitting to Hiashi that it was all her plan. That she had found out how Hizashi was about to destroy their plans, so she decided to end everything once and for all… I saw your mother collapse right before my eyes…''.

Hinata gripped the fabric of her pants, in an attempt to stop her hands from trembling so widely. She was trying to comprehend everything, but it was way too hard.

''I left the clan a few months later…'', Shiori then said. ''After your mother's death, it was clear that there was no hope left… there was nothing we could do to change how things were…''.

Hinata nodded her head, but then a strange thought pierced her mind.

''Wait…'', Hinata said, looking at Shiori suspiciously. ''How did you leave the clan? You must have been eleven or twelve years old back when my mother died. How did you manage to leave the clan, with your cursed seal dissolved and no Hyugas chasing after you? My father and the rest of the elders would never risk having the secrets of the byakugan exposed to the world because of a small girl from the Branch House…''.

Shiori stayed silent for a few moments, trying to find the right way to put her thoughts and memories into words.

''Let me ask you something else then…'', Shiori said taking one step closer to Hinata. ''How do you think your mother died?''

Hinata's face grew pale.

''She was sick'', she said, with all the strength she had left at that moment. ''She died some time after Hanabi's birth… she was just sick…''.

That's what they had told her, and right now that was all she wanted to believe.

''Do you remember your mother ever being sick?'', Shiori said, pressuring her.

Hinata's silence expressed what she believed at that moment. No, she didn't ever remember her mother being sick, but she always thought this was because she was still too young back then to remember everything.

''She was sick…'', Hinata said again, finding it hard to breath already. But Shiori knew, that even Hinata didn't believe in what she was saying.

''Your mother was murdered in cold blood, Hinata''

''NO!'', Hinata shouted, tears of frustration staining her face.

''That's enough!'', Sasuke said, looking angrily at Shiori. ''That's enough already!"

Shiori stole a glance at Sasuke. Yes, it was too much, but she couldn't stop now. She didn't know whether she would ever have the chance to ever speak of such things again.

She turned her eyes on Hinata again.

''Hinata-'', Shiori pleadingly said.

''No!'', Hinata said, taking a step back, but Shiori walked closer, her hands cupping the younger girl's face.

''Hinata!'', Shiori said louder. ''You were there that night! You saw everything! You have to remember!''.

Shiori's byakugan activated, and as she looked deep into Hinata's eyes, she helped her see, everything her mind had so masterfully hidden from her all those years.

''_We have to get you out of here, my lady!'', Shiori urgently said as she threw a few more things in a backpack. ''Some shinobi from the Branch House that are loyal to you will try to win us some time, but we have to hurry! They are coming for you!''._

_Hikari stayed silent though, hovering over the wooden crib by her bed, watching as her younger daughter Hanabi silently slept. She was still so tiny, so fragile… How could she leave her alone like that? _

_She leaned forward, taking the small baby in her arms, and holding it close._

''_My lady…'', Shiori said, her voice cracking._

_Hikari brought Hanabi closer, inhaling her unique baby scent for what could be the last time. She then planted a small kiss on her forehead. _

''_May you be blessed my child…'', she said, tearing gathering in her eyes. Hanabi moved her baby hands, letting out a small whining sound in her sleep as she felt her mother putting her back on her bed._

''_My lady…'', Shiori said again. ''We have to go, now!''_

_Hikari nodded her head, but it was when Shiori took a hold of her hand that she felt her legs finally move. _

''_Wait, Shiori!'', Hikari said as the small girl pulled her through the semi-dark corridor. ''I have to see Hinata one last time, I have to say goodbye!''._

_Hikari stopped in her tracks, making Shiori panic as she started to quickly walk towards Hinata's room._

''_My lady! No!'', Shiori said. She reached out, grabbing Hikari's hand once more. ''We can't lose any more time. If they catch you here, trying to escape, they are surely going to kill you, my lady!''._

''_I have to see my daughter, Shiori'', Hikari said. ''I have to say how much I love her one last time!''._

''_This doesn't have to be the last time'', Shiori tried to reason, as the seconds ticked away. ''If you get away safely, you will be able to come back again, and take your daughters with you…''_

_Hikari stayed silent for a moment, until another voice interrupted her thoughts._

''_M-mommy?''_

_Hikari turned around at once, her eyes wide._

''_Hinata!'', She rushed towards the small girl, who was still trying rubbing her sleeping eyes. ''Why are you up so late, my dear? Did you have a nightmare?''_

_The five-year-old girl nodded her head._

''_I-I saw that you suddenly disappeared. You were hugging me, but then you became white smoke and I couldn't catch you…'', Hinata explained as her mother brushed her small bangs out of her face._

''_My child I-''_

''_Lady Hikari!'', Shiori warningly said. ''They are close!''._

_Hikari activated her byakugan, watching as her husband quickly walked towards them, with five other shinobi right behind him. Without saying another word, she quickly picked up Hinata and started running with Shiori leading the way._

''_M-mommy?'', Hinata said, starting to feel quite anxious now. ''Where are we going?''_

_Hikari looked at her for a moment, as the now ran through the back gardens, and out of the Hyuga compound. Where were they going really? Shiori and some other members of the Branch House had granted her safe passage through the woods outside Konoha. There was a village right at the borders between the land of Earth and the Land of Fire where she would be able to hide for a while before seeking another safe shelter. But that plan didn't include dragging Hinata in all this danger. What was she supposed to do? _

''_Hikari-sama!'', Shiori shouted. ''Quickly, quickly, we have to catch the carriage before they find us!''_

_They were running through the forest now, their breaths forming like icy clouds in front of their lips._

_Hikari looked back, watching as Hiashi came closer now. _

_They wouldn't make it out alive._

_Hikari stopped at once._

''_Hikari-sama! We can't stop now!'', Shiori said._

''_No, you can't'', Hikari said. ''But I can…''. She let Hinata down and ripping a piece of her kimono, she quickly tied it around Shiori's forehead, so as to cover the seal that no longer existed on her soft skin._

''_Shiori…'', Hikari said. ''You have to go. Take Hinata with you. Save her from this hell. And please, don't let anyone know about the seal. Protect yourself. Be free. And please, protect my child…''._

_Shiori's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip started to tremble._

''_Hikari-sama… n-no…'', Shiori said. ''You have to come with us… you have to…''_

''_M-momma?'', Hinata said, her small hand cupping her mother's cheeks. Hikari turned her head, letting her lips plant a kiss in Hinata's palm._

''_Hinata'', Hikari said. ''Mommy has something to do, ok? You have to go with Shiori for now. I will come and meet you soon…''._

''_N-NO!'', Hinata shouted, but Hikari had no more time to lose. ''Mommy I don't want to go!''._

_Hikari looked at Shiori._

''_Shiori'', she said. ''Take her…and go, now!''._

_Shiori nodded her head, whipping her tears away. She then grabbed Hinata's hand and immediately started running with her. _

_Hikari looked at their retreating backs, mourning._

_Hinata run forward, her small legs barely managing to catch up but then she suddenly stopped. Pulling her hand out of Shiori's she started running back to where she had left her mother not long ago. She heard Shiori shouting her name in the distance, but she couldn't stop now. She couldn't leave her mother alone._

_She ran faster, knowing quite well that Shiori was right behind her, trying to stop her. _

_In a matter of minutes she was back at the clearing, but what she saw made her stay hidden in the bushes instead._

_Her mother was standing next to a Sakura tree, her eyes piercing the ones of Hiashi who was standing a few meters away from her, his men right behind him. He was holding a bow in his hands, and before Hinata could blink, the Hyuga leader had an arrow aiming at his wife._

_Hikari said something, but the words never reached Hinata's ears, as if the wind decided to take those last words away. And then, right before her horrified young eyes, the arrow flew across the air, piercing her mother right through her heart._

_Hinata watched her body fall on the ground, her blood staining the fallen Sakura leaves. _

''_Hinata…'', she heard her father's voice then, but soon everything turned into darkness, disappearing like a nightmare that was never supposed to be true in the first place._

''Hinata!'', Sasuke shouted as he shook her, trying to bring her out of her daze. ''Hinata!''

She opened her eyes, feeling her breath stop in her throat. She barely saw his worried face, before backing away.

She momentarily looked around, feeling as if her memories and reality were now merging into a distorted image that would haunt her forever.

Her legs acted before she could think. They moved on their own, as if trying to take her away from everything and everyone. She had to go, that was all she could think about. She had to get away from the blood… the horror… the sadness…

She ran outside, feeling the cold rain drops now piercing her body like millions of icy needles. She only managed to take a few steps farther before collapsing on her knees.

Suddenly there were voices, so many voices, calling her name, each one more hauntingly than before.

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

…_Hinata…_

She brought her hands to cover her ears, as if that could stop them, as if that could erase everything. And then she shouted and cried. She cried more than before, mourning for everything and everyone she had lost…

Her hand formed into a fist upon her chest. It hurt… It hurt so much that she thought her heart would stop. But then it would probably be better. If her heart stopped now, maybe the pain would go away.

She felt two strong hands tightly embrace her under the heavy rain. And she cried and cried, and Sasuke said nothing. He just held her close, he embraced her pain with all he had, until he felt her collapse in his arms, her body completely exhausted to keep on crying.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**I hope this chapter was worth the waiting and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**

**This has to be my favorite chapter to write as of yet, and it was also the longest one. It took almost 18 pages to complete and I hope the revelations were shocking enough! And we are yet not done!**

**So, what do you think? I can't wait to read your reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the love you've shown to this story!**

**I'll see you all soon!**

**Bye!**


	27. Chapter 26: Grief and Revenge

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 26**

She used to be a very scared and weak child, a child that would always keep her head held low, averting her eyes from anyone that could grab the chance to cause her more harm. She had received many blows throughout her life, yet she always told herself that everything was fine, that there were worse things in this world a person had to deal with. And no matter the sadness, no matter how many times those around her denied to see her true worth, she smiled, because that was one thing her mother had taught her.

She deeply exhaled, her eyes looking only through the cold glass of the window. The sky was gray and heavy, barely holding back the snow storm that was about to come. But then, her eyes focused on her reflection on the window glass. She brought a hand to her pale face, and suddenly she felt as if her reflection on the glass changed, taking the form of a small girl with short dark blue hair and big scared eyes.

No matter how weak and scared she had felt in the past, she never gave up. Even when there was no one she could hold on, no hand to help her stand up whenever she would fall down, she would make sure to stand up on her own. No matter how many times her legs and hands would bruise from the endless hours of training, no matter how everyone kept looking down on her, she never gave up. And as years passed, as she became stronger, as she had people beside her that loved her and encouraged her unconditionally, she had finally thought she had left that scared child in the past. But as she looked at her reflection now, she understood that deep inside, she had never stopped being afraid, she had never stopped being that scared child, because her memories had once more popped out of the deepest and darkest corners of her mind, like monsters ready to devour her.

Because those memories were scarier and more threatening than any enemy.

She heard the door slowly open and close in the distance and the familiar light footsteps of a servant girl coming towards her.

''Good morning, Hinata-san'', the girl said. She would come and go three times a day to bring her food or take care of something in the room as per Shiori's orders. She would usually sit with Hinata for a while, trying to persuade her to fill her stomach with something. Each time though, the plate would be left mostly full at the tray beside her.

''Good morning…'', Hinata said in a whisper, while still looking out of the window. Two or three words would be what one would only hear from her those past four days. She knew that poor girl didn't deserve such an attitude from her, she knew that she was only doing her job, but Hinata felt too weak to say more, too pained to bring herself to smile, even out of courtesy.

The girl sat on the armchair opposite from hers taking the bowl in her hands, but once she made a move to offer the plate to the Hyuga heiress, Hinata paid her no mind. It had been like that for days now, but no matter how much Hinata tried she couldn't stomach any food. Everything Shiori had revealed to her was endlessly swirling in her head, pulling her deeper and deeper into darkness.

She didn't hear the door open once more as she was once more lost in her own thoughts. She only understood his presence when his soft voice reached her ears.

''I'll take it from here…'', he said, taking the bowl from the servant girl. ''You can go now…''

''Hai, Uchiha-san'', the girl said with a light bow, leaving them alone.

He now took the seat opposite from her, but still, Hinata didn't shift her eyes so as to meet his. She just didn't want him to see straight on, the deep pain and fear that was engraved in them. But she knew, that even without looking him straight in the eye, he could still see it all, among with the redness that betrayed that she had barely slept at all those past few days.

''Hinata…'', he called her name, as if pleading for her to look at him. But she couldn't. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't speak to him, and in truth, she hadn't done so in days. ''You have to eat something…''.

He took a spoonful of rice, bringing it close to her face, but instead, she kept on ignoring him.

''If you think I am one to easily give up like that, then you don't know me at all…'', he said, his dark eyes never leaving her face.

She felt her eyes well up with tears.

She was trying to push him away, she was trying to make him leave and never come back for her, but no matter how much she tried, he just refused to go anywhere. He would come every night, to hug her, thinking that he would be able to soothe her pain a little, to make her nightmares go away, but she would always stay awake, her tears of guilt staining the pillow beneath her face.

''Hinata…'', he said again, bringing the spoon close to her face once more. Rice was not the kind of food to have any particular smell to it, but this time, something made her stomach swirl in disgust. Bringing a hand of her mouth, she quickly stood up, her sudden move accidentally throwing the bowl from Sasuke's hands onto the floor.

She run inside the bathroom that was attached to her room, only to immediately wrap her hands around the toilet bowl before emptying the insides of her stomach. Sasuke instantly followed her, his eyes filled with worry at the sight of her. He kneeled next to her, his hands gathering her long dark locks of hair out of her face as Hinata heaved and heaved until there was nothing but an empty pit in her stomach.

It had not been the first time she had felt nauseous those past few days. Somehow, whether she had eaten something or not, waves of nausea would come and go, adding to her misery. It was probably that she just couldn't make the images in her head disappear, that she couldn't make the bloody bodies and the screams go away.

Sasuke reached out to grab a white towel with his free hand.

''Are you ok?'', he worriedly said, handing her the towel. He wanted to keep her in his arms, to soothe her pain, but she immediately backed away from his touch.

''I'm fine…'', she said, her voice heavy with emotion despite her attempts to hide it.

He reached out once more, but his fingertips barely managed to touch her soft pale cheek before she turned her head to the side.

''Hinata…'', he said in a tone no one had ever imagined that could come from the great Uchiha.

''Why won't you just leave me alone?'', she said, her hair falling in front of her face like a waterfall. There was aggression in her voice, but Sasuke knew she was crying, he knew that she was trying way too hard to push him away for some reason.

''Because you would never leave me either'', he honestly said. Heavy agonizing silence followed for a few moments, making it harder and harder for Hinata to keep her emotions at bay. She wanted to lose herself in his arms, but she couldn't even look at him straight in the eye. She couldn't look at him after knowing everything her father had done, not only to her mother but to Sasuke's family as well. Because her father was a killer and the man she loved had most probably lost his whole family because of Hiashi's deeds. Sasuke had spent his whole childhood alone, driven by revenge and hatred. If Hiashi had anything to do with all the pain Sasuke had to carry for so long, if her family was the reason he had to see his parents fall dead before his very eyes, how could she even look at him? How was she allowed to love him, when her own father destroyed his whole life for the shake of power?

But she wouldn't tell Sasuke any of that. It was better if he hated her as well. Maybe that way he would be able to go away and save himself from more pain. If he loathed her too, then it would be easier for him to forget her: her, Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of a ruthless killer.

''Just go…'', she only managed to say. ''…go…''.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment before standing back again on his feet.

''I'll go get you some more food…", he just said, remembering the bowl that previously became a thousand small pieces on the floor.

He turned around, knowing all too well that despite his need to stay beside her, he had to give her the space she needed. He closed the door of her room behind him and momentarily paused. He brought a hand to his face, deeply exhaling. He had gone through all this in the past as well.

His other hand tightened around the doorknob of her door, feeling his anger start to dangerously build up inside him again.

That man was responsible for all her pain: Hiashi Hyuga.

How far had this man really gone for that damn scroll, for just a little more power? But his own father, Fugaku Uchiha, hadn't been much different to Hiashi from what it seemed. They had both managed to destroy more lives than Sasuke could count anymore, and their children's more than anyone else's.

He took a deep breath, trying hard to control his own emotions. If he lost control now, if he just went out there and killed Hiashi in cold blood, he knew he would only manage to cause Hinata even more pain.

He took a few steps away from her room and down the long corridor with the dark wooden floors and the red banners on the walls. He had to somehow restrain his need to run back inside and take her in his arms. She needed space to think, to mourn, that much he understood. Because sometimes, no matter how you feel about someone, those are emotions you have to take out alone first.

He suddenly sensed a different aura slowly coming towards him, which made him raise his head, his eyes taking in the form of a tall woman clad in a traditional kimono with two bodyguards right behind her.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as the woman with the white eyes came closer. Her steps came to a halt only a few meters away from where he stood. She looked at him only for a moment, before her eyes could swift towards the closed door at their left.

''How is she?'', Shiori said after a moment of silence.

''How is she supposed to be?'', Sasuke said, his tone somewhat accusing. At first, he thought it was Shiori's fault that Hinata was in that state now. But even he then understood that Shiori wasn't to blame. No matter how much one hid the truth, secrets are always prone to be revealed in the end. And Hinata deserved to know the truth.

Shiori lowered her eyes before nodding her head in understanding.

''Could you please leave us?'', she then said to the two shinobi standing right behind her. ''There's something we need to talk about in private''.

''Are you sure, Shiori-sama?'', one of the two men reluctantly said. Their leader had given food and a place to stay to the newcomers, but they were still not sure whether trusting Sasuke and Hinata was the right thing to do.

''Yes…'', Shiori simply said. ''You may go…''.

The two men looked at one another as if silently exchanging the same thoughts, before bowing to Shiori and taking their leave.

''Thank you for everything you did those past few days…'', Sasuke said, his lips forming a straight line. ''But there's nothing we need to talk about…''.

''Are you sure about that?'', Shiori said as he tried to walk past her.

Sasuke stopped. Was he sure? He wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He turned and looked at her, instantly remembering that small boy named Itachi that had looked right at him only a few nights ago.

''Is there more?'', he said. ''I thought you had already talked about everything that night…''

''You know that is not true…'', Shiori said. ''There are things I need to tell you, things I don't know whether I'll ever have the chance to speak of again… Itachi would like you to know…''

Her voice was calm at first, but something in it immediately changed as she spoke of his brother.

Sasuke stayed silent.

''Please…'', Shiori said again. ''Come…''.

She motioned for him to follow her. Sasuke stayed put for a few moments, but then, without saying a word, without even thinking about it, his legs moved on their own.

He followed her down the long corridor and inside what seemed to be her office.

A single desk made of hardwood and glass stood right opposite from the door, while behind it, a large red piece of fabric with a black raven with red eyes covered the wall. It instantly made him remember the name everyone called her after, 'the Raven', but now, the red eyes that raven had on that banner made him understand it was a piece of someone else. They were Sharingan eyes, a reminder that his brother had been here, and that to Shiori he was more than any other man. But then, something completely different caught his attention. Shiori had stopped only to stand before the lighten fireplace, looking at the portrait hanging above it.

Sasuke just stopped and stared, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. There was the picture of a man on that wall, a man with red eyes that looked right through his soul at that moment, even if he was not alive anymore. Itachi…

''Your bother had always been a special man…'', Shiori said. ''Thanks to his vision, this village, as well as all the other villages that are now under my commands, wouldn't have been anything more than hell, a place for shinobi to be banished at…''.

She turned around, only to see him still staring at Itachi's portrait.

''Would you like to take a seat?'', Shiori said as she sat on one of the two armchairs before the fireplace.

Sasuke slowly lowered his eyes, only to pierce her.

''Just speak…'', he said, his emotions already playing weird things at him. He had thought he had managed to deal with his loss already, as well as with how cruel this world had been to his brother. But now, looking at him, remembering every single detail of his face once more, it was as if he could feel Itachi's two fingers poking at his forehead again, a playful smile gracing his older brother's thin lips.

Shiori nodded her head.

''The night I left the Hyuga clan and Hikari died, I had tried to run back, to help take Hinata away from those monsters. But when I got there, I only saw Hiashi pick her up after she had fainted at the sight of her dead mother…''

_She could feel a strong grip in her chest as she ran faster and faster, her lungs screaming for more air. She had to run faster, she had to save Hinata. She had promised lady Hikari to protect her, yet the young girl's hand had somehow managed to slip out of her own._

_Then a scream made her immediately stop. She activated her byakugan, her eyes easily managing to see the figures of those standing in the clearing they had left Hikari a while ago. But what she saw almost made her heart stop._

_Hikari was laying on the floor her blood staining her beautiful kimono. Hiashi stood petrified, a bow in his hand watching as his young daughter fainted at the sight of her dead mother._

_Shiori fell on her knees as heavy tears of both sorrow and anger covered her cheeks. She dipped her hands in the wet soil, her teeth dipping themselves into her soft lips so as to cover her sobbing. They had killed her. They had killed the woman that had taken care of her, that had been there as her own mother would, that had protected her and had set her free from the Hyugas' curse._

''_H-Hikari-sama…'', she wept. ''Hikari… sama…''_

_She hit the ground with her fist._

_They were monsters. They were nothing but cold-blooded monsters._

_She raised her angry teary eyes to look at Hiashi. Her hand moved on its own free will, taking a kunai out of the pouch hanging from her belt. Hikari had secretly trained her those past few years. She had made a shinobi out of her and made sure that no one knew of the young girl's talent. Hikari had seen too many skilled shinobi from the Branch House lose their lives fighting for the Hyuga Elders and knowing that Shiori's parents had faced a similar fate, she didn't want for the girl to have that end._

_But as she stood up with the malicious need to run forward and take Hiashi's life, she felt her hands and legs tremble. And instead of running forward she turned around, running towards the opposite direction. Because she knew that she wouldn't be able to kill him. Because she knew that her body would only end up lying dead next to Hikari's._

''For many years, I would find a lot of different excuses as to explain to myself why I ran away that night…'', Shiori said with a bitter chuckle. ''At first, I would say it was better that way. I told myself that when I would become stronger I would go back and take my revenge. I later blamed it on my young age at that time. But the truth is that I was not a shinobi like I had thought. Skills or not, I was just a coward, because your brother was not much older than me when he left Konoha once and for all, or when he saved me that night…''

_She was running once again, her tears still staining her face. She was a coward and she had failed her. Hikari had asked for her to take care of Hinata, to help her escape the Hyuga clan, yet Hikari was now dead, and Hinata was once again in the hands of those snakes. And she… she was trying to escape without even having the courage to fight for the woman who had protected her since the beginning._

''_Catch her!'', one of Hiashi's men shouted in the distance. All that it had taken for them to realize that someone had seen them was a small sound from her as she had tried to escape. And now, two of Hiashi's bodyguards were right behind her._

_She tried to run faster and faster, her legs already starting to hurt. It was not that she had ran all that much, but she was in no state to do anything right now and her heavy emotions seemed to have an effect on her body as well._

_At this rate, she would be caught in less than two minutes. But she was sure that they wouldn't kill her immediately. No, a worse fate awaited her once the two men realized that no cursed mark seal graced her forehead anymore._

_Suddenly, three shuriken came flying towards her, dipping themselves into the white flesh of her right leg. She fell forward, face-first into the ground. She tried to stand up again, despite the pain, as her survival instinct kicked in. But despite standing up, she fell down again, feeling her right leg now go numb. She looked at it and started to take the shuriken out of her flesh, seeing as blood-stained more and more of her pale skin. _

'_They poisoned the shuriken…', she thought, holding her leg._

_She breathlessly looked ahead again, seeing them coming closer and closer._

_She closed her eyes for a moment. Was there even a point in running any longer? She took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from crying more. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her afraid of them._

''_You!'', one of the men shouted, as they came to stand before her now. He raised his hand so as to let the blade of his katana to menacingly rest against her neck. ''Where do you think you are going?''_

_Shiori just looked at them. They were from the Branch house like her, branded like animals since they were young. Yet, instead of trying to oppose to those above them, they were nothing but Hiashi's dogs._

''_Answer!'', the other man shouted right into her face._

''_I'', Shiori said. ''I don't answer to traitors…''._

_Their eyes widened in shock at her words. _

''_Then you'll have to answer the hard way…''_

_One of the two moved forward, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, but before he could do anything else, a shadow moved quickly in the back, and before Shiori could blink, she watched as the two Hyuga men fell dead on the ground._

_She looked at them with shock, fear but also relief._

''_Are you alright?'', came the voice of her savor._

_She raised his eyes to look at his face that was only lit by the full moon above their heads. She watched as he put his bloody katana back in its sheath on his back. He was tall, dressed in what seemed to be an ANBU uniform, yet he could not be much older than she was. His long black hair held into a low ponytail moved with the night breeze, as he turned his head, Uchiha eyes staring into Hyuga ones._

''Itachi saved my life that night…'', Shiori explained. ''Not only did he kill those Hyugas, he also took me out of the Land of Fire by taking me to some people who owned him a favor. The man who safely led me to the Land of Earth was a rogue from Iwa. His name was Nakaori Joshu. Despite thinking that he would dispose of me once he had the chance, he never did. He was a very strong, wise and kindhearted man. He had run away because his believes wouldn't allow him to obey a corrupted leader. He had served as the Earth Daimyo's bodyguard for years until he understood what kind of snake he actually was. Joshu took care of me like he would with his own daughter. He even adopted me. We came here after a while, but this place was nothing like it is today. There was chaos. As you know the Seki village, as well as many villages on the northern border of this country, was used as a place for shinobi as to either run away of to be banished at. But people had no leader here. They were fighting each other over a loaf of bread. My father became their leader because he saw them for what they truly were: not rogues but good people drowned in their own desperation…''

''Good people?'', Sasuke said, irony glazing his every word. ''I remember many of your men fighting like madmen against us back when you still hunted us down…''.

''There are a few men under my commands that are not angels, that I cannot deny…'', Shiori truthfully answered. ''Some very dangerous runaway shinobi came all the way up here, at the Seki village, only to serve under me. I gave them a purpose, and they gave me their skills in exchange. We had to survive somehow. But those are only a few, and they dare not cross me. The majority of my men are like the men in your village. They are honorable, with a strong will and pride. Besides, following your leader's commands, isn't that something that shinobi do everywhere?''

Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest, silently agreeing.

''My father did a great job at this village. But he died way too soon. I was sixteen and I had to take the leadership of this village upon my shoulders, unless I wanted for his hard work to go to waste. Most people had grown to trust me, yet there were still some who tried to murder me. That's when I met your brother again…''

''Itachi? He came here?'', Sasuke asked, still finding it hard to believe that they were talking about the same person.

''Yes…'', Shiori said stealing a glance to his portrait once more. ''He had kept in touch with my father all those years. He had shared his interest to help him. Itachi shared the same vision, because he was already a rogue himself…''

''He was a member of the Akatsuki at that time though…''

''He was, but I'm sure you know as well, that Itachi was also a double agent, helping Konoha any way he could. But he knew that even the village he loved was corrupted to the bone. Because that village had taken his family, his freedom, his future, and you…'', Shiori said and Sasuke nodded. ''He always dreamed of a village where people could work together and live in peace. And he wanted to help build that place, he wanted to make the Seki village that place he always dreamed of, because he knew that even if war ended, he would never be able to go back to Konoha. He also wanted that place for you, a place where you would one day be able to live in peace. It was the least he thought he could do, after all the pain he put you under in order to protect you…''.

Sasuke stayed silent, his eyes looking like cold steel at that moment. They had caused everyone so much hurt, and Itachi had most probably suffered the most.

''Itachi came here just in time to save me once more. He was like a guardian angel to me. He killed all of those who tried to rise against me and kill me in cold blood. After that he would regularly travel here, all the while making sure that the Akatsuki and Pain didn't know of his plans. He helped me make this place into what it is today, but while doing that, he also stole my heart…''. Shiori stared lovingly at his portrait, tears threatening to fall once more.

Sasuke looked at his brother's face again and the face of that small boy from all those nights back popped back in his head. They looked so much alike that it was as if he was seeing a younger version of his brother again. Itachi had died, but a piece of him was still alive.

''The boy…'', Sasuke said after a moment. ''Did he ever… Did my brother ever got to meet his son?''

Shiori shifted her eyes to look at her hands resting in her lap.

''No…'', she said, trying hard so as to make sure her voice wouldn't tremble. ''A few weeks before I gave birth, he left. He said that he had to meet you. That he had to do one last thing. He promised he would come back after that'', she said, looking at Sasuke now. ''But he never did…''

''_Don't go…'', Shiori whispered as she let her head to rest against his chest._

_Itachi held her for a while, letting her listen to the rhythm of his beating heart. _

_He ran his hand through her hair._

''_It's going to be alright…'', he said with a reassuring smile, but Shiori couldn't hold it in any longer. A sob suddenly left her trembling lips, tears staining her white cheeks._

''_It won't…'', she said, unable to stop her tears. ''Please, Itachi. Stay… Don't go…''_

_He seemed confident, but something in her, a feeling in her gut wouldn't let her rest. _

''_Hey…'', He said softly, his one hand cupping her cheek. He brushed away a few tears with his thumb while looking lovingly into her eyes._

''_I am afraid…''_

''_Don't be...'', he said as he lay his other hand on her swollen belly, tenderly caressing his unborn child. ''I'll come back. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you…''_

''_Promise me…'', she said, as if mere words would become his invisible armor in the fight she knew would come. _

''_I promise…''_

''He never came back…'', Shiori said. ''A few weeks later I gave birth to our son. And then, news came in that he had died…''. She took a deep breath. ''I gave him the name of his father. Even as a newborn he seemed to be a spitting image of Itachi… ''.

Sasuke looked at the floor now instead of Itachi's portrait.

That day would never leave him to rest in peace, Sasuke knew, because even if Sasuke Uchiha was to die very old, he would never forget the day Itachi died in his arms. Back then, Sasuke thought he was fighting Itachi with the sole intent of killing him, but now he understood he was just blinded by his own rage and sorrow. He had never really wanted to kill his brother, even when he didn't know the whole truth about what had really happened before the Uchiha Massacre. The day they last fought one another, Sasuke thought he was fighting with all his might and strength, yet every blow he would launch against Itachi was weak. Because he could never truly bring himself to kill his older brother. Because no matter how blinded by revenge he seemed to be, Sasuke still loved him.

''I blamed you for his death at first…'', Shiori admitted. ''I loathed you. To me you seemed to just be an angry kid who took away from me the man I loved, the father of my child… It was a few weeks later that I was actually told the truth…''

''Didn't you know that he was sick?'', Sasuke asked, trying hard to hide his surprise.

Shiori just shook her head in a manner that meant 'no'.

''I see…'', Sasuke murmured. He looked at her for a moment, trying to express his next thoughts as correctly as he could. ''I didn't know about the child'', he started to say, already failing miserably into explaining what he had in mind. He was never all that good with expressing himself anyways. ''If I had known…''

''Then what?'', Shiori said. ''You don't have to feel sorry about my son…''.

''He's not just your son. That boy is an Uchiha, he even bears the name of my late brother. He is my nephew… he is of my blood. I would have done everything to protect him-'', he said, slightly raising his voice, but Shiori interrupted him.

''You wouldn't be able to protect him. You would only let the whole world know that Itachi Uchiha had a son. Do you even know how many enemies your brother had?'', she said, her voice heavy with emotion. ''And he is not just an Uchiha. He is a Hyuga as well. My Itachi hasn't even shown any sign of having either the Sharingan or the Byakugan. Can you even imagine what the Hyuga clan would have done if they knew of his existence?''

''The scroll…'', Sasuke said in realization. She was right. Those damn elders and Hiashi had done everything in their power to gain a stronger bloodline limit, a mix between the Sharingan and the Byakugan. If they knew of little Itachi's existence…

''The scroll! The scroll!'', Shiori said in aggravation. She stood up, her facial characteristics being slowly distorted by the anger building up inside her. ''Everything happened for that damn scroll, for that damn power. Hikari died, your whole clan died…''. She turned around to look at him, angry tears in her eyes. ''Do you think your brother even had a choice? That bastard Hiashi gave the Uchihas away to Konoha's elders. He told them how your father and the rest of the Uchihas planned on finding a secret power that would allow them to overthrow the Fire Daimyo and the 3rd Hokage. When Itachi stepped in, admitting to the Third that a revolution was indeed being planned by his own clan, it was in hopes that he could negotiate with them, but thanks to Hiashi pressuring the elders to punish the Uchihas, Itachi knew there was nothing that could actually be done. The only thing left for him to do was save you. He knew that if he was to tell Fugaku the truth, things would only get worse. The Uchihas would never just run away from the village that they had helped to build all those years back. Itachi knew that war would break out, so he decided to do what he thought was right. He wouldn't give Hiashi the satisfaction of seeing the Uchiha clan being dragged into dirt, humiliated and executed for the whole of Konoha to see. That's when he took it upon himself to carry out the deed. In just one night, he gave his whole family the most silent and painless death he could, all the while managing to save you. He had made a deal with Danzo, part of which I am sure you also know about. He would run away. He would be named a traitor to the Uchiha clan and Konoha, he would be accused of being that malicious man who killed his own family just because he suddenly went mad. In exchange no one was to ever bring you any harm, and no one would ever reveal that the Uchihas were actually planning a coup d'état... But Hiashi just couldn't keep his mouth shut. He never revealed the reason behind Fugaku's plans of revolution… He never said anything about the scroll, but even after their deaths, he made sure that the whole of Konoha would think of the Uchihas as traitors that thought of themselves as better than anyone else…''

Sasuke's fist landed on the wall next to him, almost breaking it.

''So much shit for what?'', he said through gritted teeth, his eyes shining as if about to spit out flames filled with rage. ''Stupid old men…'', he continued. His own father was to be blamed as well, he thought. How could Fugaku Uchiha actually be all that different from Hiashi Hyuga? No, Sasuke knew quite well, that Hiashi had just managed to be one step ahead of the Uchiha patriarch back then. If things were any different, wouldn't Fugaku had done the same in order to be the only one to attain the power of that damn scroll? Hiashi and Fugaku were never really planning on working together or co-ruling over the Land of Fire. If the Uchihas had been quicker, the Hyuga clan could as well be the one massacred instead of the Uchihas. Hinata could have been the one to suffer the same fate as him. That mere thought made him even angrier. Itachi, Hinata, him and now even his brother's son and wife. They had all been pawns in games of others. They had had to suffer because some old men clad in expensive yukatas couldn't tone down their thirst for power.

That scroll, he thought. He had to destroy it, he had to make sure that no one would have to suffer because of it. But as this thought swirled around in his mind, his rage was suddenly replaced by suspicion.

''Something doesn't make sense in all this…'', Sasuke said, turning around only to glare at Shiori. ''Itachi managed to find the scroll and hide it deep in the mountains in the Land or Iron…'', he said, taking a step towards her. ''But why would my brother leave hints behind? Don't tell me that after everything that happened Itachi would want for Hiashi to grab the chance and acquire what our family's blood was spilled over?''.

Shiori shook her head.

''It's not that simple-''

''SIMPLE!?'', Sasuke shouted, stopping her midword. ''Every hint we found could only be decoded by the Byakugan! You chased us down! You stole the map leading towards the Land of Iron only to send it right into Hiashi's hands, the man you supposedly so much hate!''

''It is more complicated than that-''

Sasuke took out a kunai and held it against her throat, its sharp edge managing to draw a few drops of blood from her white pale neck. But Shiori just stared at him.

''I've been listening to you like a fool when you only keep spatting out lies!'', he growled right into her face, his red Sharingan threatening to devour her. ''You almost killed both me and Hinata in more than one occasion those past few months! You planned all this! You used my brother. You knew exactly where the scroll was and made all those hints for Hiashi's eyes to see and follow towards the scroll. And when your plan seemed to start crumbling right before your eyes you attacked Hinata and stole the map only to send it to Hiashi and make it easier for him! WHY?! WHAT GAMES ARE YOU PLAYING?!''

''I JUST WANT HIM TO PAY WITH HIS OWN BLOOD!'', Shiori shouted back. ''I WANT THEM ALL TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID, FOR THE PAIN THEY CAUSED!''.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. No matter how crazy it seemed for him to believe in anything that woman said, her angry tears and desperation seemed genuine at that moment.

He took a step back.

''Explain…'', he simply said as Shiori took a deep breath to calm herself down.

''Itachi indeed hid the scroll deep in the mountains at the Land of Iron. I insisted that he destroyed it and burry the past once and for all, but he refused. He had told me that when the time was right I would understand.'', she explained. ''Before dying, he left me a letter. I found it when my Itachi was only two years old. In that letter he explained his plan to me, his way of making Hiashi and the elders pay for their crimes. The scroll was to be used as bait for Hiashi. I made the clues you found, that true. I also made sure that word would reach Hiashi's ears that the scroll's hiding place was found. One of my men, who also served as s double agent by working as the Fire Daimyo's bodyguard, was present at the secret meeting that took place at a village not that far from here. But I am sure you know all about that, don't you? You were there after all…''.

Sasuke looked at her, suddenly remembering events that took place almost a year ago. He knew exactly what she meant. That's when everything started. Kakashi had sent him to gather information considering a secret meeting between one of the greatest clans from the Land of Iron and men sent by the 5th Tsuchikage. That was the meeting were one of Hiashi's men was present. Looking back at it now, it was clear that the meeting was about gathering troops to take over the Land of Fire.

''The Hyuga you followed after the meeting, do you remember him?''

Of course he did. Sasuke had followed him for days before deciding to corner the man and interrogate him about his business with the Tsuchikage. But the Hyuga had killed himself before the Uchiha could manage to take any word from him. That's when he found that small piece of paper on him. It was blank to his eyes, and Sasuke had suspected that a jutsu was used in order to allow only the Byakugan to read it. Everything after that was mere history. He abducted Hinata, thinking that she would be able to help him find what the Hyugas were hiding. He knew that it had something to do with what Itachi had left behind. He hadn't told Kakashi anything, but during his missions he had found out about a treasure Itachi Uchiha had left behind. It had all started as his attempt to find the last thing his brother had left behind, and in the end it ended up turning into something much more complicated.

''Your man passed him the message…''

Shiori nodded her head.

''Yes'', she confirmed. ''As I told you I made those hints. I used a jutsu that would allow for only the Byakugan to decode them. The Hyugas used to use that a lot during the war, or whenever they wanted to pass secret information between their family members. That's why neither your Sharingan nor your Rinnegan could decode any of those hints…''

''Why?'', he asked for the millionth time that same morning and it was a fair question he thought. He still couldn't understand why both his brother and Shiori would want to give Hiashi the chance to lay his fingers on that scroll.

''Even if Itachi was to go out and say the whole truth about Hiashi's deeds, no one would believe him. He had no proof of everything Hiashi and Kitsume had done. He would never be able to make them pay. Killing them wouldn't be enough of a punishment for what they have done. Death would only be the easy way out…'', Shiori said. ''The Hyugas are too prideful. But what if you take away that pride of theirs? I wanted to humiliate them, before having them pay for all they did. But neither I nor Itachi wanted for any innocents to die. Members of the Branch House have also suffered enough under Kitsume's and Hiashi's rule. Innocent people also died in your clan, Sasuke, women, men, even children who had nothing to do with your father's plans. But they paid for Fugaku's and the Uchiha elders' mistakes. Itachi didn't want the same thing to happen again. He just wanted for those at fault to pay. So we used the scroll as bait. In his attempt to finally get that damn scroll in his hands, we were sure Hiashi would make mistakes that would expose him to the world. Do you understand what I'm talking about? That scroll would be the proof to accuse him of his crimes. ''

''But then we came into the picture…'', Sasuke said. ''We ruined your plan…''

''I wasn't trying to kill you…'', Shiori truthfully said. ''I was merely trying to stop you. When I found out that my men severely hurt you I was going to punish them, but they had already died by your hands. I gave out strict orders that no one hurt you. I didn't know that the Hyuga traveling with you was Hinata. I only found out the night I broke into the hut and took back the map… When I saw her face I instantly knew who she was…''

She stood up, slowly walking towards her desk. She took the small object that lay there. She looked at it for a moment before walking towards him once more.

''I just wanted justice…'', Shiori said. She then took his hand only to let the small object inside his palm. ''Itachi would want that too''.

Sasuke looked at the necklace with the three small silver hoops. Shiori had taken it among with the map that night. It was the necklace that once belonged to his brother. He had taken it with him after Itachi died. It was the last thing left of his brother.

Sasuke looked at the three silver hoops. Itachi had made it after the massacre. He had worn it and never taken it off until the day he died. What no one aside, aside from a few, didn't know, was what those three silver hoops meant. They were a symbol of just three names: Fugaku… Mikoto… Sasuke…

Sasuke closed the small object in his fist. He then turned around, leaving Shiori behind.

_Itachi_, he thought, _brother_.

His feet moved on their own, leading him back towards Hinata's room.

He looked at her closed door, his eyes filled with pain. He had lost too much.

He wouldn't allow for Hiashi to take her away as well.

* * *

The big golden yet cruel sun beat down on them, its rays slowly burning their skin despite the white cloaks they were wearing. This was not their first time traveling to Suna. They had been sent here on more than one occasion in the past. For Sakura it had mostly been missions and trips during which she was called to train the medical staff of Suna, but for Shikamaru it had been more than that. The young Nara would often visit Suna for diplomatic reasons as he would always say, but everyone suspected that it was the Kazekage's sister that the Nara always found himself right outside the gates of the Village Hidden by Sand. Nonetheless, their travel under the hot sun of Suna had been nothing but a pain in the ass.

''How troublesome…'', Shikamaru muttered under his breath, immediately earning a green-eyed glare from Sakura.

''You are kidding me, right?'', Sakura said, looking at him as if ready to bury him in the sand.

Shikamaru just looked ahead, easily catching a glimpse of Sunagakure's walls now. It was for the better that he didn't meet Sakura's angry glare. They had grown up together, yet at times Sakura could be scarier than even Temari.

Sakura wouldn't let this go that easily though. The man hadn't even broken a sweat, yet he was the only one mattering how troublesome it had been to travel through the desert those past few days. On the other hand, Sakura looked like a mess, her otherwise beautiful pink hair now sticking to her sweaty forehead.

''One more word from you, Shikamaru…'', Sakura threatened, raising her pointy finger at him. ''And I'm telling Temari…''.

Shikamaru just stretched his arms though, a small smirk on his thin lips.

''Come on Sakura'', Shikamaru said. ''You have to admit that you hate this heat as much as I do…''

''Yet you wish to marry the Sand Princess'', Sakura said with a smug expression all over her face. ''Quite ironic I may say!''

Shikamaru suddenly coughed, choking with his own saliva. His face had turned a crimson color in a matter of seconds, and it wasn't due to the Nara suffering from a heatstroke.

''Who said anything about marriage?'', he said, pretending that that mere thought hadn't even passed his mind before.

Sakura just smirked. She said nothing else, letting him feel uncomfortable in the silence as a punishment for whining the whole time. She just walked faster, making the Nara try to catch up with her.

''Hey, Sakura!'', Shikamaru shouted. ''You didn't answer me! What marriage?!''

''I should have left you back at the Land of Earth Shikamaru! Then you wouldn't whine all that much!'', Sakura shouted back, but her smug expression instantly changed into a worried one.

After Hinata and Sasuke left the hut to continue traveling up North, Sai was called back to Konoha by Kakashi. Her old teacher had sent him a message saying that it was urgent and as a member of the Anbu he needed to return immediately. The rest were supposed to head towards the Land of Wind. As both Sasuke and Hinata had explained, the situation they were dealing with was critical. If they were smart and quick enough, the war that was coming could be stopped in time. But that had to be done as carefully as possible, unless they wanted for innocents to die because of others' mistakes. Sakura could still remember Hinata's desperation. If something went wrong, the whole Hyuga clan could be massacred for Hiashi's and the elders' wrongdoings, the same as what had happened to the Uchiha clan when Sasuke was still a child.

She stole a glance at Shikamaru now walking beside her again.

With Sai leaving to go to Konoha, the rest of them were supposed to go to Suna and inform Gaara of the upcoming threat. Yet, instead of three, they were now just the two of them, Shikamaru and her.

Naruto, she thought in worry.

He had started traveling south with them, yet he simply disappeared one night, leaving only a note behind him.

'_I have to help them'_, it read.

At first, she felt relieved to know that Naruto would be there to help them, yet she couldn't help but feel worried. No matter how strong he had grown to be, to Sakura was still like that young boy she met back in the Academy, he was like her little brother. Even if he had already saved the world, she couldn't help but be worried.

_Be safe_, she thought, _all of you_.

''Sakura!'', Shikamaru suddenly said in alert, taking her out of her thoughts.

She raised her green eyes to look at the distance.

There were two figures walking towards them. The one was quite taller than the other one and was walking one step ahead. His stance didn't seem intimidating from afar, but Sakura's left hand instinctively reached for one of her kunais. It was when he got closer and his facial characteristics became clearer that Sakura could finally put a name to the stranger swiftly approaching.

The man smiled widely at the surprised look on both Sakura's and Shikamaru's faces. He was the last man they had expected to see outside the gates of Suna.

''My beautiful lady'', he said, taking her free hand only to leave a soft kiss upon it. ''It is truly a pleasure to see you again''.

Sakura widely blushed, as the man looked deeply into her eyes, completely ignoring Shikamaru that was standing beside her.

''Yoshiro-san!'', Sakura exclaimed, clearly remembering the man that had helped them enter the daimyo's manor the night they had tried to save Hinata. ''What are you doing here?''

* * *

**Hello, my lovelies!**

**Long time no see! I hope you are all safe and dealing well with the coronavirus situation going on in most countries lately. My heart goes out to each and every one of you! Stay safe everyone!**

**I know this chapter took ages for me to write, but let's just say things had been hectic those past few months on so many levels! But here it is! I hope you're still interested in knowing what's going to happen next and again sorry for the long break I took those past few months!**

**I would also like to make a note at this point. I know that all characters in this story are not depicted as god-like as in the original manga or anime, but that's just for writing reasons. I wanted to show a more humane face of each character, making them to face struggles instead of getting over them in a matter of seconds. I hope that you like the way they are depicted, even if it is not exactly as it would be if watching the anime.**

**I love you all and I hope to see you again in the next chapter! Please don't forget to leave a comment! They always warm my heart!**

**See ya next time!**


	28. Chapter 27: Confession

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 27**

The form of a woman with long dark blue hair was sitting alone at the edge of the wooden porch. After days of looking through the stained glass of her bedroom's window, Hinata Hyuga had felt the need to go outside. It was a very cold and cloudy day, yet she didn't seem to mind it all that much. A chilly breeze would now and then come to kiss her pale cheeks and nose, making them go red, but she just watched at the clouds hovering over the tall trees in the distance, thankful for the silence of that morning. Usually she would see servants or soldiers pass from this path, yet today nobody had come to disturb the quietness of the place.

She turned her head upwards and closed her eyes for a moment, deeply inhaling. She let the cold wind enter her lungs, letting the coldness embrace her whole being. The image of a man, whose eyes had captured her heart and soul, appeared in her mind at that moment. Even with her eyes closed she could still picture every detail of his face, from his dark eyes to the very last line on his skin. That image alone was enough to make her feel warm inside again, yet as she opened her eyes once more they seemed to be filled with melancholy. She hadn't seen him since the day before. She had shouted at him, telling him to go away and leave her alone in hopes that he would eventually hate her and never return. She knew he had stayed outside her room the whole night, his head resting against the wall behind him. She had fought with her need to hop out of her bed and ran towards him and get lost in his arms, but she never did. She had thought that she would see him in the morning though. Something in Sasuke's stubbornness made her believe that he wouldn't give up so easily. It was almost the breaking of dawn when her eyelids had fallen, throwing her into endless dreams. When she woke up he was nowhere to be found though. Sasuke Uchiha was no longer outside of her room.

She had thought that it would have been better if he left her, if he hated her. After all, she was nothing but the daughter of his family's actual murderer. If it hadn't been for Hiashi, the Uchiha clan could have as well, to this day, still existed. If it hadn't been for her father, Sasuke would have probably never experienced the pain he did. That's why she felt she had no right to intervene with his life any longer. Hyugas had already harmed him way too much. And so she thought that her feelings for him would only bring him more harm and pain. After all, how could they ever be really together? Even if he ever felt a fraction of what she felt for him, Sasuke would eventually not be able to go on with her by his side. How could he really, knowing that the woman laying by his side at night was the daughter of the man that had actually killed his whole family and fucked up his life for a damn scroll?

She brought a trembling hand to her lips, feeling the need to cry again, but she forced herself not to. Tears wouldn't solve anything, as they couldn't turn back time or bring loved ones back from the dead.

She suddenly turned her head to the side, the panting noise and the sound of running against the ground bringing her out of her thoughts at once. She watched surprised, as a young six-year-old boy came running towards her. He stopped a few steps from her, completing ignoring her for a moment, as his eyes looked towards every direction as if searching for a place to hide.

''Itachi-kuuun!'', two girly voices echoed in the distance. Their forms weren't visible yet, but the boy's displeased look betrayed that whoever it was, he would not be happy if they found him.

Hinata grabbed the hem of the thin blanket she had taken with her and which was, until a few minutes ago, just laid behind her. She had taken it in case the cold wind wouldn't let her enjoy that peaceful morning, yet now she thought it would serve better as the little kid's hiding place. She motioned him to hide under the blanket and the boy immediately complied, seeing as there was no other way of getting away from his chasers. Once the two young servant girls came into view, the young boy was already out of sight, hidden under the thin fabric of the blanket and behind Hinata's back.

''Oh!'', one of the two girls exclaimed at they got closer. They had probably realized that Hinata was the woman who their Lady Shiori had given shelter to, all those days ago. ''Excuse me, my lady. We are looking for a little boy. His name is Itachi. He has long dark hair and black eyes. He most probably came running this way… have you seen him?''.

''Yes, I think I have…'', Hinata said with a small smile, instantly feeling the boy tense behind her. At first, she had thought the two young women would see through the boy's hiding place, yet from what it seemed, that little troublemaker had perfectly hidden his small form behind her. ''I think he went running that way'', she said pointing at her right.

''Oh thank you! Thank you very much'', the other girl said in relief and excusing themselves with a small bow, both women went running to the directions Hinata had shown them.

She heard the young boy deeply exhale in relief as the sound of the young servants' tramping completely disappeared in the distance.

''I think you can come out now…'', Hinata softly said, and for the first time in days she felt a small smile grace her lips as the young boy popped his head from under the fabric of the blanket.

''You sure?'', he asked, looking right and left as if expecting the two women to suddenly jump right before him and drag him back to his room.

Hinata nodded her head.

The boy looked at her suspiciously for a moment, as if contemplating whether to trust her or not. He eventually dropped his suspicious look though and decided to throw the blanket away. With a small jump, he hopped off the wooden porch and on the ground with ease.

''I am surprised'', Hinata said in a tone that betrayed that she was obviously teasing him. ''I thought you'd spend your whole day hiding instead of trusting me to get out''.

Itachi turned his head at once, piercing her with his black eyes. In his mind, he probably thought that he was giving her a threatening look, yet in Hinata's eyes, the boy just looked cute.

''Trust you?'', Itachi said, his black eyebrows furrowed above his eyes. ''I don't need to trust you or anyone! I can deal with this on my own!''

Hinata tried hard to contain the smile that threatened to appear on her lips once more.

''It didn't seem like that to me a few minutes ago…''

''Pff''. The boy puffed in frustration, crossing his arms before his chest. ''I don't have to explain anything to you…'', he said, all the while checking to see if his kunais were still inside the small bag on his back.

''And why is that?'', Hinata continued, all the while looking at the boy with great interest. He was indeed a spitting image of Itachi, yet his seemingly rough personality and the way he talked resembled Sasuke so much. But the boy seemed to be more hot-headed and expressive than Sasuke or Itachi had probably ever been at his age.

Itachi cleared his throat, quite taken aback by her question.

''My mother told me about you…'', he then said, not exactly answering to her question. ''She said that what happened a few nights ago was a misunderstanding. She said that you are her family…''.

_Family_, Hinata thought, her eyes filling with melancholy once more.

''Yes…'', she admitted after a moment. ''I am her family…''.

''Hm'', Itachi exclaimed. ''That is ok I think. You don't seem that bad… just sad… I guess.''

''Sad?'', Hinata softly asked him.

Itachi just awkwardly nodded his head.

''I've seen you…'', he said again, raising his dark eyes to meet her white ones.

Hinata offered him a small melancholic smile. Of course, she already knew that. She had spent all those past few days staring out of her window. She had seen the boy pass from the path outside her bedroom in more than one occasion, all the while stealing glances towards her. She didn't know whether Shiori had ever trained the boy to become a shinobi in the future, but seeing him now, Hinata knew that Itachi Uchiha had it in his blood. He had come to check multiple times, to see who the new intruders were and if they actually posed a threat to his mother. Shiori had most probably informed him that they meant no harm, yet the boy had it in his nature not to trust that easily.

''My mother told me not to worry about you…'', he said after a moment, proving her thoughts to be right. ''But there have been many people who tried to harm us…'', he admitted. At that point, his expression hardened a bit. It was as if he was confused with himself. He was still too young, yes, but he had learnt no to trust so easily. Yet here he was now, blurting out truths to a woman who he didn't even know. Yet as he looked at Hinata, something in him made him go on. It was strange, really, it was probably because she resembled his mom, but he wasn't afraid of her. ''As a shinobi, I had to make sure that you weren't such a person. As a shinobi I had to protect my mother…'', he said with great pride and determination. He seemed too tiny to speak words as powerful as these, yet something in that boy reminded Hinata of herself and her friends back in the day. They had all been at that age once: she, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru… They had all been students at the academy once, young children aspiring to become the best shinobi this world had ever seen and they took great pride in the headband they later wore. They had been like this little boy, like Itachi, barely knowing how to properly hold a kunai or throw a shuriken, yet this world had already decided for them to become warriors. After all, wasn't this boy's father, wasn't Itachi Uchiha, just a kid when he had to massacre his whole family?

Hinata looked at the kid's small hands for a moment and without thinking she took the boy's hands in hers, holding them tenderly. Little Itachi's face grew red in an instant, alarmed by Hinata's actions at first. But her hold was tender and soft, like a mother's comforting touch.

_Those hands_, Hinata thought and her eyes met the boy's once more. He reminded her so much of Sasuke back in the day. _Those hands_, she thought again, _why did they have to be spoiled with the blood of others so soon_? Because she knew, that even if the boy hadn't been involved in a battle yet he would find himself killing to survive sooner or later. He said it himself after all. Many people had tried to harm them already and it was to be expected. No matter how much Shiori would have probably tried to hide the fact that Uchiha Itachi had a son and with a Hyuga at that, people were prone to know and those who Shiori trusted could as well betray her any day. Her position was a dangerous one. She was the leader of a number of villages that had gone against the Earth Daimyo, all the while having the son of the infamous Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata stroked the boy's hands tenderly while offering him a small soft smile.

''You seem like a strong boy…'', she said. ''I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi one day…''

Itachi's cheeks turned red for a moment and he averted his eyes from her, trying hard to hide his embarrassment.

Hinata tried hard not to let a chuckle slip from within her lips.

_Such an Uchiha_, she thought.

''O-of course I'll be…'', he said and coughed in an attempt to stop his voice from breaking. ''Despite what my mother says, I'll be the strongest shinobi this world has seen!'', his eyes then lit up with determination again. ''And I'll protect the Northern Villages from anyone who tries something against us!''.

_Despite what my mother says_, Hinata repeated his words in her mind.

''Is that why you were hiding?'', Hinata said. She looked towards the direction the two servant girls had gone running to and then her eyes shifted to the kunais' handles that popped out of the boy's pouch. ''You were going to practice in secret…''

Itachi cleared his throat, seeming quite displeased that his plan was found out so easily.

''And what if I did?'', Itachi said in defence. ''A shinobi has to train you know! I can't just sit around playing all day with those other children like my mother tells me to do! I have to prepare!''

Hinata nodded her head so as to not make the boy feel bad. She had suspected though that Shiori had probably tried to keep her child from knowing his lineage. She was probably afraid that her kid would follow his father's fate. She wouldn't bear to lose him too, but was there really a mother that would be able to witness her child's death? Hinata was not a mother yet she could understand that there was not a greater curse for a parent to see his child go. She would have probably done the same if she was Shiori, but then she understood that no ordinary blood was running through the kid's veins. Even if Shiori tried to stop him with all she had, Itachi would most probably not comply with her wishes. His blood was boiling, even at this young age. The life of a shinobi was not an easy one, and it was definitely accompanied by pain, but it was a life that one was born with. It was instinct; it was this feeling that always pushed one to move forward, to keep trying until a kunai became the extension of his hands until his feet moved before he could think. That boy was born a shinobi and he was unfortunate enough to be burdened with his parents' heavy history, even if he didn't know it yet. The son of Itachi Uchiha would never be able to lead a peaceful everyday life as a farmer or a merchant. He was prone to face many enemies in the future so he could as well be prepared for them.

''If your mother doesn't let you train…'', Hinata asked. ''Then where did you find _these_?''

''These?'', he said, looking at his kunais before taking on in his hand. ''But from my mother's bodyguards of course!'', Itachi said, smiling proudly. ''They had a lot of those, so I thought they wouldn't miss a kunai or two!"

''And do you know how to use them?''

''Of course, I do!'', he said, puffing out his chest. ''Do you want to see?''

Hinata smiled.

''I'd love to…''

Itachi nodded his head.

''Okay then…'', he said before turning around. ''Just watch me…''.

He took out a few kunai and once he took a look around he ran before jumping up high in the air. With his shuriken at hand, the boy swirled around throwing them towards many different directions, but before arriving at any target, he moved his hands, forming hand signs that made Hinata wonder how could a kid who no one had ever trained knew of them. The kunais suddenly doubled in number before landing at the trees around him, trees that in the boy's mind each represented a different target. Once he landed back on his feet he looked around, pretty pleased with himself.

Hinata looked at him amazed. The boy's father had been a prodigy, that was something everyone knew about, but the late Itachi Uchiha, despite his talent, was also lucky enough to train next to some great shinobi. His son though, she doubted Shiori had ever let her son properly train under another shinobi's supervision. The skills the boy had just depicted might not have seemed as much, but the way he moved, his concentration, his precision and aiming skills, as well as the fact that he knew of those hand sings, was enough to impress Hinata, especially when knowing that most kids his age at the academy could as well find it difficult to properly hold a kunai properly. As it seemed, Itachi Uchiha's genes had strongly passed down to his son.

''Where did you learn that?'', she asked him, curious how that young boy, with no teacher at all, had managed something like that.

''I just look…'', Itachi then said, scratching the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed by Hinata's fascination. ''I just look at other shinobi and learn. I've watched them a lot of times, I've seen them training. Then I try to do things myself. But…''

''But?'', Hinata asked him softly.

''You must not tell my mom!'', he said, seeming quite concerned now and obviously wondering whether he should have shown Hinata that much. ''She won't be happy, and I don't want to see her sad anymore…''

How many times, had that kid watched his mother secretly cry during the night, Hinata wondered.

Hinata stood up, walking towards the trees where the boy's kunais had symmetrically landed.

''I won't say a thing. But…'', Hinata playfully said as she started gathering the kunais one by one. ''I want something in exchange…''

Itachi looked at her suspiciously.

''And what is that?'', he said and crossed his arms before his small chest as Sasuke would usually do.

Hinata smiled. With all kunais in her hands now, she approached the boy once more.

She extended her hands, offering the small blades back to the young shinobi.

''You'll have to show me more of those tricks of yours…'', she said with a smile.

Itachi looked at his kunais for a moment, before taking them in his hands. Then he turned his black eyes back to Hinata.

''Deal!'', he said, offering her a crooked smile.

* * *

Hanabi walked down the dark streets of Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves was pretty quiet at that time, but that was to be expected. At three o'clock in the morning, everyone was sleeping, gaining energy for the day to come. Only some drunks would be found roaming the streets here and there, while an ANBU or two would sometimes watch over the village, hidden in the shadows where no one would see them. But who would try to bother with the blind Hyuga? She seemed to be no danger. After all, Hanabi had made it a habit to take such late-night walks now and then. She had started doing that regularly those past few months and it was only the first time she did so that a jonin in patrol approached her, asking if she needed his help. She remembered politely telling him to mind his old fucking business. Well, it hadn't actually sounded so… threatening back then, but the thought the ex-heiress had in mind was to beat the shit out of him like the blind Hyuga she was.

Stupid men, she thought as she remembered that incident. How foolish to underestimate her just because she didn't have her eyes anymore. She could beat the shit out of them any single day they chose, without needing her Byakugan to rely on.

She walked around the next corner, taking a route that led to some sunflower fields right before the outskirts of the village. She had learned every route by heart at this point. After all, she had made sure to convince everyone of how important it was for her to maintain her physic now that she 'could no longer train due to her blindness'. But that was, of course, a lie. She would secretly train with Konohamaru where no sly eyes could catch them. Having no eyes wouldn't stop her from being the shinobi she had grown up to become. But that lie, the way she made everyone believe how frail and weak she had actually become since that mission that ended up costing her eyesight, was something that had ended up working in her advantage. No one would suspect the blind Hyuga. Not even Kitsume, that witch that had brought her to this state.

Her dear, dear grandma, how affectionate she pretended to be towards her ever since Hinata disappeared. She had thought that she would never find out how she was the one who had planned it all, yet as clever as Kitsume thought she was, she was actually pretty foolish. For a woman who had led the Hyuga clan for decades, who had secretly shimmed and gotten herself involved in many different matters inside and outside the village, she had ended up making a grave mistake. She had let one of the shinobi who had attacked Hanabi during the mission alive. Of course, Kitsume would give orders to eliminate the men involved as she would never endanger one of them opening his mouth to speak of the deal they had made with the Hyuga matriarch. But one, one of those men, had somehow ended up surviving and to Kitsume's misfortune, Konohamaru had tracked the man down. He found him just a month ago, but as he made the man speak, Hanabi's suspicions were confirmed. She had overheard bids of Kitsume's conversations with some of the other Hyuga elders and she had started to suspect that her grandmother had something to do with the attack she suffered during her mission almost a year ago, an attack that cost her her eyes. And indeed, that snake of a woman, that witch that lately tortured branch house members for just daring to say a word against her, had gone as far as to blind her for her own sick reasons. But as she later thought back on the way Kitsume treated Hinata after Hanabi had gone blind, she slowly started to understand her reasons behind everything. They blinded her and tried to make a puppet leader out of her older sister. Hinata had undergone Kitsume's and the elders' bullshit for months without saying a word, but Hanabi knew Hinata was just waiting for the right time to take matters in her own hands. As long as she was just an heiress, Hinata had no power to change anything, not until she became the leader of their clan. But then the Uchiha abducted her, and everything turned upside down. Suddenly, for reasons she was yet to fully understand, the Hyuga elders grew anxious, and Kitsume and her father became careless, taking actions that started to slowly expose their true colours and motives.

Hanabi's steps abruptly came to a stop. She knew there were the sunflower fields at her right hand and the beginning of the forest at her left, but that wasn't all there was.

Hanabi Hyuga was not alone.

She turned her head to the left, her eyes staring emptily at the distance.

''I know you're there…'', she said, earning a chuckle in response.

''You always know where I am'', he said. ''Even when I don't make a single noise…''.

''Of course I do Konohamaru'', Hanabi said. ''I can sense you from miles away…''.

Konohamaru's cheeks turned red, and for the first time, he was actually glad she could not see his face at that moment. He knew that what she meant was that she could sense his chakra signature from quite far, but the way she had said it made a warm feeling to suddenly build inside his chest.

''You're blushing…'', she commented, making his eyes widen in shock and his blush to deepen.

''I'm not!''

''Yes, you are!''

''How do you know?''

''I know you Konohamaru. After all, you made a long pause there before…''

He coughed, somehow chocking on his own saliva. Her tendency to be so straightforward had never failed to catch him aback.

''Cut the crap'', he said, trying to calm his fiery cheeks now. He looked elsewhere for a few moments. Looking at her beautiful eyes would not help him calm down at that moment. ''Anyway, you were late…''

''A Hyuga _princess_ is never late'', she ironically said, remembering of the way the rest of the villagers used to call her and Hinata since they were young. ''She just waits for the right time to make an impressive entrance''.

''I hope the rest agree with that as well…'', he sarcastically said. He then looked around, making sure for the millionth time that they were not being followed. ''Let's go…''

''Right right…'', Hanabi said.

They both soon disappeared among the trees of the forest, following down a path that they had by now both learned by heart. Jumping from tree to tree as to leave no traces on the ground they soon found themselves reaching their destination.

Konohamaru scanned the place once more, before whistling two times, a signal for Hanabi to follow him. They both jumped from the tree, soundly landing on their feet like cats.

Konohamaru took a few steps forward, before stopping upon a pile of fallen leaves and branches. He moved his foot around once or twice before stepping hard on what seemed to be a wooden trapdoor. He stepped on the trap door five times, each of his steps in a different rhythm than the other. Then he stepped back, waiting for a few seconds before the trapdoor opened, revealing a man in his thirties.

''You are finally here'', he said, his white eyes shining even in the dark. ''Come, quick!''.

Konohamaru stepped back, letting Hanabi gown down the wooden ladder first before following as well. He closed and locked the trapdoor, before going down the ladder.

''We have been waiting for you'', the Hyuga man said.

''I know'', Hanabi said. ''But it was hard for me to get out tonight. Kitsume is playing the 'overprotective grandma' lately.''

The Hyuga man lit a torch before answering to her. He could easily see with his Byakugan through the dark, but he knew that the Sarutobi boy wouldn't be able to distinguish even his nose.

''I understand'', the Hyuga man said. ''At least you have gained the sympathy of the guard Kitsume assigned to you…''.

''Yes…'', Hanabi said and sighed quite dramatically. ''Sweet boys they are. They wouldn't go as far as to sadden their blind ex-heiress and not let her take her night stroll to calm her anxiousness…''.

''You are lucky that Konohamaru convinced them that Kakashi assigned a couple of ANBU to watch over you when you go out'', the man said as they walked down the corridor. ''Or else you would have those dogs never leaving you side not even for one minute…''

_Dogs_, Hanabi thought. They had ended going against each other, calling family members as dogs. But that was just the beginning. There were branch house members that were like that, following Kitsume and the elders' every word without even thinking of going against them. If things continued to be this way, if Kitsume's plans weren't stopped in time, there would come a time that family would go against family, that brothers would kill one another, and Hanabi didn't even want to think about that for now.

They reached the end of the corridor, and opening the only single door there was, a round room with a table was revealed. There were many places like that in the shinobi world, places were secrets were shared, were revolutions slowly begun. And in that room, a few months ago, the spark for their revolution was set for the first time.

''Hanabi-sama'', the rest of the Hyuga men and women greeted her in the room.

''No reason for formalities'', Hanabi said with a motion of her hands. There were not many of them in there, just four more Hyugas. They were those chosen among the branch house members to always show up in each meeting and then secretly spread the message to the rest of them back in the compound. Konohamaru had helped them organize all of this. He wasn't a member of a clan as large and disclosed as the Hyuga clan was, yet he needn't be a genius to know that their actions had to be careful so as to not raise suspicions. If more Hyugas were to gather at those meetings the Hyuga elders would easily find out that something was wrong. Of course Konohamaru was also present at each meeting. They didn't trust him at first, but that was in the Hyugas' nature, he had understood that much by now. Yet he slowly gained their trust. He was Hanabi's eyes and shadow. He wouldn't risk anything happening to her again.

''We have gathered what you asked us to search for'', another Hyuga said and pushed a book towards Hanabi. ''It wasn't easy, but we managed to get inside the 'record room' Kitsume keeps under the main house''.

Konohamaru stepped next to Hanabi, opening the book to check whether it was actually what they had been searching.

''You were right…'', Konohamaru exclaimed, his fingers brushing over the names Kitsume herself had written down in that book. Names of traitorous Hyugas who had dared rise against her almost two decades ago. Names of Hyugas she had killed to fulfil her goal. ''It's right here…'', Konohamaru said in shock, as his fingers hovered over two certain names. ''Your uncle's name… and…''

''My mother's'', Hanabi said.

Konohamaru looked at her, his eyes filled with worry.

''I knew it…'', she whispered and her body slightly fell forward. Konohamaru immediately moved closer, thinking that she would collapse, but Hanabi's hands came to rest against the hard wood of the table before her, supporting herself.

''Are you alright?'', Konohamaru asked as she saw her face grow pale.

''No…'', Hanabi admitted, shaking her head. ''No, I'm not fine…''.

''Your mother died for a similar cause to ours, Hanabi-sama'', one of the two women said. ''No matter how much pain you feel right now, you have to bear it. If we stop now-''

''I know!'', Hanabi interrupted her. ''If we stop now then they win once more. If we stop now they all died for nothing'', she said, trying hard to speak without having her voice break. She had to keep her emotions at bay. She had to bury her pain for now. She closed the book. ''Unless we stop them this time…'', she said, raising her empty eyes. ''I'm afraid the whole village will be at stake… I'm afraid… more names will be written down on those pages. And I'm not going to let that happen''. She hit her fist against the wooden table. ''I'm not…''.

_Hinata,_ she thought, _my sister._

_Stay safe…_

_Stay strong…_

_Wherever you may be…_

_We'll change everything…_

_We will…_

* * *

Hinata walked down the moon-lit corridor that led to her room. She had been sitting outside for hours, thinking and thinking and before she realized it night had already fallen. The little boy though, Itachi, he had been like a spark that lit up those long and dull days of hers. For the first time in days she found herself smile genuinely. The boy had somehow managed to lift that heavy burden that rested upon her heart, and even if it was only for a while, she felt at ease. But then, as the boy left, she realized her sorrow had never really left her. The child's innocent smile had reminded of her own innocence back in the day, he reminded her of her childhood, her friends and him. He looked so much like him, and that made it harder for Hinata to push him away, to bury her feelings for him and make him leave. Because in almost every move, word or reaction that she would earn from the boy, she was reminded of Sasuke.

Why did it have to be so hard?

Why did he have to come into her life and turn everything upside down?

Why did he have to make her love him so much?

She had never outright spoken to him about her feelings for him, and maybe that was for the better. If her feeling were left unspoken, then it would probably be easier for her to deny them, to try and bury them deep within her soul. She brought a hand to rest upon her heart, her fingers gripping tightly on the fabric of her shirt. Why did it have to hurt so much?

She managed to reach for the knob of her bedroom's door just as a usual type of dizziness came to bother her once more. It had been like that for days, but that was to be expected. The lack of sleep, her grief and mourning, her anger, they had all put a great strain to her body she thought.

She opened, the door, entering her dark room. She had expected to be empty, much like it had been that morning when she woke up and Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Yet now, his tall figure stood silently before the window, watching the snowflakes that had now started falling from the cold heavens upon.

She froze where she stood, looking at his back longingly. She thought that she truly hoped that he had finally decided to leave without her and forget her once and for all, yet she could now understand that she had been lying to herself all along. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to ever leave her. All she could feel at that moment was her chest filling up with a mixture of different emotions. She longed for his touch, for his arms to wrap tightly around her, she wished to hear him whisper in her ear, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, that he would never leave her.

Sasuke turned around, his dark eyes meeting her white ones, as if that was where they were always destined to look at.

'I love you', she wanted to say, yet the words never slipped from within her lips. Because even if they were words that would now fill his heart with happiness, they could as well break that heart of his in the near future.

''Hinata'', he said in a way that made her want to run right into his arms in an instant. There was a special way that he always called her name.

He came closer, not wanting to keep that distance between them any longer. Her feet didn't move, instead, she stayed put as he came to stand right before her.

His palms came to cup her face before capturing her lips with his.

''I want you…'', he said and then kissed her again.

His lips parted from hers only when he wanted to say more.

''I need you…''. And another kiss.

''Don't push me away…''

Hinata let her lips dance with his own, she let her every emotion to be expressed through those feathery touches and soon she found herself being lost in their kisses. It was always like that with them. It was as his every touch bewitched her, making it impossible for her to let go. She held onto his shirt as if her life depended on him, and when he broke another kiss he looked deeply into her eyes.

''I love you…'', he whispered.

No one would have expected such words to come out of the Uchiha avenger's mouth, yet that woman in his arms, she was the only woman that would ever get to hear those words from him.

Her eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then tears came running down her cheeks. The spell was broken. She had to break it. She had to.

''Hinata…'', he whispered her name again, as his thump wiped away her tears. He hated to see her crying, he hated it to see her in so much pain. She didn't deserve any of this.

''One day you'll hate me…'', she said, now unable to look him straight in the eye. ''One day you'll regret ever feeling anything for me…''

''Stop with the nonsense!'', Sasuke said, refusing to let her leave from inside his arms. He held her closer. ''What you father did means nothing to me. He is a bastard, but that has nothing to do with you-''

''You think that now…'', Hinata said, feeling her head start to spin again. She took a deep shaking breath. ''But words can't change the truth… and the truth is that I am the daughter of the man who is responsible for the death of your family… I am the daughter of the man who destroyed your whole life… of the man who actually pushed you down the path of revenge…''

''You…'', Sasuke said, his eyes expressing emotions others had never seen before coming for the Uchiha. ''You are _my_ woman, the _only_ woman that made me feel this way, a woman that is kind, that always puts others before herself, a woman who is strong, who protects those in need''. Hinata looked at him now, her tears still falling, unable to say anything. ''You are the woman in whose arms I want to lie every night and wake up every morning'', he said, his thumb still caressing her cheek. The strong Uchiha was breaking for her, he proved that his true weakness was her, and he didn't care how he seemed at that moment. He didn't care about the image of the strong cold and meticulous Uchiha that others always thought him to be. For her, he just wanted to be Sasuke, because she was the only one who had managed to see all his true colours. ''You are not just the daughter of that bastard. You have not even a piece of him in you. You are _my_ woman, _my_ Hinata…''.

Her hands found his. She held them for a moment, as if wishing to feel his warmth for just a while more, but then she slowly took his hands away from her, letting them to fall by his sides.

She looked on the floor, as if afraid that he would be able to see the truth in her eyes, to see how she truly felt about him.

''I cannot do this Sasuke…'', she said, every word feeling like a stab right through her own heart. ''You have to go… You started something all those months ago. And now you have to finish it…''

''Hinata-''

''You have to go…'', she said again, taking a few steps backwards.

''Tell me you don't love me then…'', Sasuke said, his voice deep and heavy with emotion. ''Tell me you don't want me in your life. Tell me that you never felt anything and I'll go. You'll never see me again…''.

Hinata brought a hand around herself as if to support her body from collapsing. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to push the dizziness away once more. She couldn't collapse now. Not now.

''Just go…'', she just said. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she didn't love him, that she didn't yearn for him with every fibre of her being. ''I…'', she gulped, trying to say to not choke on her own tears. ''I don't… I don't want to see you anymore…''.

He stayed silent, looking at her. He didn't move for a while, he didn't speak. It was as if someone had put a blade right through the Uchiha's chest at that moment.

Then, when his hands moved again, they took a small silver object out of the pocket of his pants. He walked towards her, stopping only inches away from her. He took the silver hairpin with the full moon made out of a shimmering moonstone at its end, carefully putting it in her long dark hair. It was the same hairpin that he had seen her marvelling at a stall a few weeks back when Yoshiro had come to meet them once more. He had gone back just to get that hairpin that same day before setting route for the Seki village. He had thought of giving it to her under different circumstances, but once more, life had decided to play Sasuke some cruel games.

He leaned forward to leave a soft kiss upon her forehead, but Hinata didn't say a word. Instead, she let him leave, she let him walk away from her.

She collapsed on her knees once he completely disappeared and she cried and cried, until the dizziness took over her, throwing her whole body against the cold floor of her room.

* * *

**Hello everyone! This was all for this chapter.**

**I'm filled with inspiration lately and the ideas keep coming and coming so I hope to give you more chapters in the next days. **

**Thank you again for all your comments and love! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! And please excuse me for any errors. I always use a program to correct any possible grammatical or vocabulary mistakes as English is not my mother tongue, yet sometimes even that program tends to leave out some mistakes. **

**Anyway, I hope to see you soon!**

**With love,**

**Bloody Moon's author-san!**


	29. Chapter 28: The promise

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 28**

''Are you sure?'', Shiori asked him, looking at the tall Uchiha straight in the eye.

Sasuke didn't even blink as he answered her.

''Yes'', he said. ''I'm sure…''.

The older woman leaned back in her chair, deeply exhaling.

''I know who you are Sasuke…'', Shiori said. ''I know what you are capable of… I know the strength you possess. But still… I thought you to be smarter than that. You don't have to go to such extent when there's always an easy way out…''.

''Do I look like the kind of man that would take the easy way out?''

''No…'', Shiori admitted. ''You seem stubborn enough not to be that kind of man… but you are not that lonely Uchiha boy anymore… there are people counting on you, depending on you. I am sure that there are also people who wouldn't be able to go on with their lives without you…'', her indication was precise and clear as day to the Uchiha, yet Sasuke decided to not ponder long on her last remark. He knew who she was talking about, without even having to hear her name slip from within Shiori's lips. ''Revenge… you don't have to go down that same path again… Your brother wouldn't want for you to slip into that same darkness again…''.

''This is not about revenge anymore…'', Sasuke said in a serious tone. ''This is about pure justice… I know I can just have the ANBU drag Hiashi before Konoha's judges, but won't I need the evidence to do that? How am I supposed to bring the Hyuga Leader to justice without one single thing to prove his treason against the village of Konohagakure?''

''Revenge and Justice, do you think they are that far apart?'', Shiori said. ''Do you think that you'll be that calm and meticulous when you see him? Do you really think you won't be filled with the need to just slit that bastard's throat open? After everything he did to you… after everything he did to Hinata?''

Sasuke's hands formed into tight fists at his sides as her words sank in, speaking of truths he had truly wished to bury deep inside him. Of course he wanted to kill that bastard, and he wanted to do it for her, for Hinata, more than he would for himself alone. He wanted to serve justice for her, to finally free her out of Hiashi's invisible binds. But then, he also couldn't forget, that no matter what he had done, no matter how much of a monster he was, Hiashi Hyuga was still the father of the woman he loved. Of course there was also a part of him that sought justice for his family, yet deep inside he also knew that the Uchiha clan, unfortunately, paid for his own father's, for Fugaku Uchiha's mistakes. It was Itachi who he wanted that justice for. His brother had suffered the choices of both their father and the Hyuga leader's hunger for more and more power. Itachi had ended up being a weapon, a pawn in other people's business, much like he and Hinata had suffered a similar fate. Even when he left the village back in the day, thinking he was seeking revenge and getting away from the village's grasp, he was still a pawn other used with utter cleverness. He had been a pawn in the hands of the village's elders, then Orochimaru's, Danzo's and the list went on.

It had been easy for them to name him the Uchiha traitor, the avenger, the bloodthirsty Uchiha…

It had been easy to blame all their problems on him, to turn their attention on the 'problematic Uchiha boy' while forgetting of all their own crimes…

He turned his eyes on the portrait of his brother hanging above the fireplace at his right. Had he managed to break free? Had his brother truly managed to be free, after all this? He wondered. Even today, people still thought of Itachi Uchiha as just a psycho who killed his own family.

'_Are you free brother?_', Sasuke silently asked, his eyes asking the question instead of his lips. He received no answer though. Portraits were not supposed to speak anyway. Their job was to coldly remind others of people that were not in this world anymore.

''Hinata has suffered enough already…'', he said after a minute of silence, answering to her previous question. ''Killing him wouldn't solve anything. Death would only be an easy way out for him…''.

His eyes didn't leave from Itachi's face on the canvas as he spoke. The longer Sasuke looked at him, the more it seemed like he could still feel his brother's two fingers poking at his forehead.

Itachi had tried hard to protect him.

And now, Sasuke also had someone he wished to protect.

The night before passed through his mind at that moment. Even now, as he discussed other matters, her face and eyes still haunted him. He was holding her and she was pushing him away.

''She has suffered enough…'', he whispered under his breath once more, repeating his previous words.

His brother had died a prisoner of others' games, but he wouldn't let the same thing to happen with her. He would set Hinata free, even if that meant his death.

''I understand…'', Shiori said, nodding her head. ''So, I assume you will be leaving soon…''

''Tonight'', he said and Shiori nodded her head once more.

''Anything you need you may ask for it from my men. They will be more than willing to assist you…''.

Sasuke nodded as a sign of gratitude, but as he turned around to take his leave, Shiori's voice stopped him again.

''Won't you tell her that you're leaving?'', Shiori said, suddenly asking more personal questions than he was comfortable with. ''I know it's not my place to intervene. But that look in her eyes, it is not the first time I've seen it. She's mourning, she blaming herself for everything-''

''I know-'', Sasuke said, stopping her midword.

''She loves you'', Shiori said, now being the one to not let him finish his sentence. ''Unfortunately, with everything that happened I wasn't able to see her grow up, to get to really know her. But the look Hinata has in her eyes when she sees you, or when someone speaks your name… I know that look very well…''.

Sasuke stayed silent, looking at the wood beneath his feet.

''There will be a festival in our village this evening… She will be there. My son informed me that he already talked her into coming… You should come as well… you should at least say goodbye…''.

He didn't have anything to say all that really. Instead, he simply threw a nod her way, a sign that he had heard her words, before finally taking his leave.

Sasuke walked down the long corridor, deeply lost in his thoughts.

What was he supposed to do, he didn't know. What was he supposed to say, to finally be able to lift some of that pain from over Hinata's heart?

He passed by a couple of shinobi without acknowledging them and earning whispering in return. He was in no mood of playing the politeness card anyway. He had too many things bothering him to think of anything else.

Nothing could stop the Uchiha's quick steps, until of course he turned another corner and a boy came running right at him, ultimately crashing against his legs and falling backwards.

''Ouch!'', the boy muttered while rubbing his behind.

And the Uchiha stopped, his eyes falling on the small figure of the child before him.

''Are you hurt?'', the words jumped out of Sasuke's mouth before he could even consider what he was saying. His voice sounded a mixture of the Uchiha's normal apathy and mockery.

The boy raised his eyes, eyes as black as his hair. He furrowed his brows, but was it out of frustration or determination, the older Uchiha couldn't quite tell.

''Hurt?'', the boy said and immediately got back on his two little feet again. ''An Uchiha never gets hurt!''

Sasuke's eyes almost grew wide in surprise, something that had never really happened to him before. It was a rare occasion one could surprise him like that, but that boy before him wasn't just any child. The boy, Itachi Uchiha, was of his own blood, and so Sasuke should have thought better.

''Really?'', Sasuke responded, looking at the boy. He was a cheeky one he thought, unlike his father. Even though he looked like a spitting image of his brother Itachi, the little one had a backbone and a temper, unlike his father's usually calm and calculating demeanour. ''I don't think that's entirely true. I have scars that say otherwise.''

''Maybe you're weaker than you seem then…'', Itachi said, still looking right into the older Uchiha's eyes. He had heavily avoided Sasuke all those days they had stayed there, he thought and this was probably the first time he had managed to speak to the youngster. It still seemed quite surreal though. That little human who barely reached up to his waist in height, he was actually his nephew, his own blood.

''Quite the big mouth you have, little boy'', Sasuke said, now being slowly amused by the conversation. Who had thought that his first interaction with the boy would actually end up being so antagonizing instead of emotional or even awkward? He had kept an eye on him from a distance, yet even though he was older, Sasuke had also never dared to approach the boy.

''Little boy'', Itachi tasted the words in his mouth and now seemed to be more offended than annoyed. The corners of Sasuke's lips grew upwards though, forming his usual smirk. ''I'm not a little boy''

''What are you then?''

''What are **you**?''

''I'm a shinobi''.

''So am I'', Itachi's words came out calmly and with utter seriousness, much to Sasuke's surprise. At that moment, the boy indeed looked just like his father.

''Interesting…'', Sasuke commented. ''I thought your mother hadn't trained you''.

''I trained myself''

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, before bending down on one knee, so as to be at the boy's eye level.

''And what if I trained you?'', Sasuke said and his eye turned bloody red, his Sharingan spinning.

Itachi stayed silent, looking at Sasuke's eyes in amazement, much like he had done the day he first saw the older Uchiha.

The boy had probably seen the Sharingan before and as far as he was concerned he knew Shiori had never talked to her son about his lineage. Itachi knew who the man standing before him was. He knew that he was the brother of his late father, and even if he had never seen the bloody red symbol of the Uchiha clan before, the Uchiha blood running through his veins probably itched every time he saw it spinning into Sasuke's eyes. Shiori had wanted for her son to have nothing to do with the shinobi world, thinking that if she never trained him, he would have been safer. The fact that little Itachi had awakened neither the Sharingan nor the Byakugan she had taken it as a sign that her son was not meant to be part of the shinobi world. But Sasuke thought otherwise. The boy was an Uchiha, and even if his Sharingan hadn't been awakened already, raising him to be a 'normal' man in the future, a man that would grow up to be a farmer or a merchant, was simply wrong. Turning an Uchiha into a mere villager was like trying to tame a lion into acting like a cat.

The boy stepped back, seeming to be conflicted between being amazed and keeping his distance from the older man. He knew that talking to him would probably let him know more about his father and who he really was, but at the same time, he hesitated. Aside from his mother, Sasuke was his only other relative, his only connection to his late father, Itachi Uchiha and he didn't know how to handle all this. He was still but a boy, no matter how big and full of determination his words sounded at times. And being the young child he actually was, being that kid that had grown under his mother's overprotective 'wings', Itachi was afraid of the unknown. Because in his eyes, that tall man with the black hair and the bloody eye seemed like a 'door' to a world so different from the one he already knew and that scared him.

''I can train myself'', Itachi said, his eyes seeming a bit sad now, as he lowered his head. ''I don't need your help''.

He then just turned on his heel and run towards the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood up again, his eyes following the small figure of the child until it completely disappeared around the other corner.

He then turned his eye back to black, cracking one last smirk as he too went on his own way.

* * *

She took the delicate silver object in her hands, looking at it for the millionth time that same day. Her fingertips touched and felt every small detail of the hairpin, from the beautiful moonstone to the leaves made out of silver that adorned it.

''_I love you'', _his words from that night echoed in her mind and she brought the hairpin close to her heart, trying hard to not let any more tears stain her face. Her eyes were already red and tired enough.

She stood up and walked towards the mirror. She looked at her reflection for a moment, realizing how terribly tired she truly looked. All those sleepless nights, the tears, the dizziness and her stomach turning upside down every time she smelled food, had started to have their toll on her, even more so, that even the beautiful kimono she was wearing wouldn't make her seem any less pale or tired.

Shiori had come by her room a few hours ago with the silk light blue fabric carefully folded in her arms. She had said it was a present, as she had unfortunately never had the chance to gift her anything. Little Itachi had already met her earlier that same morning and after a few minutes, he managed to convince her to go with them at the festival. Under different circumstances she would have probably managed to somehow politely decline the offer, but she thought she would never be able to say no when that young boy smiled like that when he saw her.

She ran one hand through her hair, before carefully placing the silver hairpin at one side of her head, its beautiful white petals falling like a waterfall of lilies upon her black locks. She had thought that this would be a way to somehow empty her head from everything, yet she doubted something like that would be possible.

A knock on her door was enough to bring her out of her thoughts. She hurried to the door, hope building inside her chest that it could be him, but instead of the tall Uchiha, a smaller version of him was standing before her.

''Itachi-kun!", Hinata exclaimed, and a soft smile immediately graced her lips in hopes that it would be enough to hide the sadness in her eyes.

''Auntie Hinata!", the boy exclaimed without even realizing what he had just said. ''You look beautiful today!''.

Hinata looked at him in awe.

''What did you just call me?'', she asked, her smile becoming more prominent than before.

''I-I'', Itachi said with a blush slowly tainting his cheeks. The usually loud and determined boy was now suddenly at a loss for words. ''I said you are beautiful…''

Hinata smiled before tenderly holding his blushing cheeks for a moment.

''What a gentleman you are Mr. Uchiha'', she teasingly said. ''But I was asking you about that other thing you called me…''.

''You mean…'', Itachi said as he scratched the back of his head, still quite embarrassed. ''Auntie?''.

''Hm'', Hinata said with a beaming smile. ''That one yes…''

Somehow little Itachi always found a way to bring a smile on her lips, just like his uncle, Sasuke, who he too had brought light into her life when everything seemed dark. _Those two Uchihas…_, Hinata thought as she lovingly caressed the boy's cheek.

''Don't you like me calling you that?'', Itachi asked, seeming a bit concerned for a moment there.

''Don't be silly'', Hinata said and she ruffled his dark hair. ''I love it…''.

Itachi offered her a big toothy grin. Was there really anything more innocent and peaceful than children, she wondered, as Itachi got hold of her hand to lead her outside the compound, saying it was about time they left to go to the festival. She looked at the young boy who ran in front of her, filled with excitement and many thoughts flooded her mind. And those were thoughts of black-haired children running around her feet, calling her 'mom' and him… Sasuke… looking right into her eyes in that way that always made her heart tremble with happiness and love.

Her hand momentarily reached for her belly, but it was but a feather touch, as Itachi called for her to walk faster or they would miss the fireworks.

Once they set foot at the entrance of the open market, Hinata looked on in awe. It seemed as if every single villager was out in the streets that night, dressed in beautiful kimonos and yukatas. Red and orange lanterns were hanging above their heads with colourful silky ribbons that danced with the light winter breeze. The stalls at the market were open, despite the late hour, offering delicious food and drinks to those who wished for some alcohol in their blood to fight of the coldness of the night. It was beautiful and it reminded Hinata of home.

''Auntie, I'm going to grab some sweets!'', Itachi said and Hinata nodded her head.

A few children came running their way, holding senko hanabi fireworks in their hands as bigger fireworks could only be dealt with by adults. Hinata looked around her, as the voices of the villagers mingled with the music. When they first arrived at the Seki village, they thought of it as nothing but a place they could as well die at by the hand of Shiori and her men. They had heard stories that described the village as just a place where criminals gathered, yet she soon realized it was nothing like that. It was during one of her first strolls around town with Shiori when she first saw the village as what it truly was. Families lived there, hardworking people who wished to raise their children away from the Earth daimyo's tyranny. Truly, the Seki village, along with other villages at the northern border of the Land of Earth, wasn't like it was today, yet Shiori and her father, the man who had adopted her, had managed to make it 'home'.

_Home…_, Hinata thought. It was probably the first time in almost a year that she felt like she was home. It was strange, but that warm feeling inside her chest wouldn't go away. It was as if she was walking at the streets of Konoha again.

''You seem to be enjoying yourself'', a woman said and Hinata turned around, not the least surprised as she had already felt the Hyuga woman's presence.

''How can I not?'', Hinata said and Shiori smiled.

''I'm glad'', Shiori said. It was the first time that she had probably seen the Hyuga heiress be more at ease and happy to be where she stood. Hinata had mourned a lot already. ''You look beautiful…'', Shiori said and she caressed Hinata's cheek, seeming like her older sister at that moment. ''Just like your mother…''.

Hinata's eyes grew gloomy once more, but as she lowered her head to hide her feelings from the older woman, Shiori's fingers came to gently touch her chin, slowly raising Hinata's head once more.

''Always…'', Shiori said, as Hinata looked at her in the eye. ''Always keep your head held high, Hinata. You have done nothing wrong. Always keep your head held high. Don't forget who you are. Don't forget how strong you are''.

Hinata gave her a surprised look but then surprise was replaced by another feeling. Her words had moved her and her mother's thoughts came back in her thoughts once more. She, Hanabi, Shiori… after Hikari's death they had all suffered in different ways. If only she was there with them.

''I told you before…'', Shiori continued. ''Your mother would be proud of the woman you have become… And she will always love you. After all, a mother's love is eternal''. She smiled gently. ''You too will realize that when you hold your own child own day…''

Hinata held Shiori's hand for a moment.

''Thank you'', Hinata truthfully said. ''For everything…''

''No thank yous with me, love'', Shiori said, now obtaining a parent-like look. ''Now where's that son of mine?''

''He said something about grabbing some sweets'', Hinata said and almost laughed at Shiori's exasperated look.

Shiori shook her head.

''Guess I have to go and restrain that little troublemaker before he eats every single piece of sugar this village has to offer'', Shiori deeply exhaled. ''After all, there had been a certain someone nearby that seems like he can't take his eyes off of you…'', Shiori whispered that last part in Hinata's ear and then teasingly winked at the younger Hyuga girl before running off to find her son.

Hinata stayed there in the middle of the crowd. Her eyes didn't take long for her to see him. She would easily find him in a _sea of people_ any time. He was sitting against the wall of a house about fifty meters away from her, yet their eyes met nonetheless. Unlike others, Uchiha Sasuke was dressed in his usual shinobi clothes, while the hood of his black cloak was pooled over his head. His eyes though seemed mesmerizing in the middle of the night and to her, there was no other man aside from him.

She stood still for a moment, looking at him in a way that betrayed the emotions fighting within her.

'_I love you'_, his words echoed in her mind once more and at that moment he turned his face away from her.

Her legs moved on their own, wishing to bring her closer to Sasuke, but before she could take any more steps through the crowd, a hand suddenly found hers, stopping her from going.

Hinata immediately turned around, surprised at the one who had decided to suddenly grab her hand like that.

''Excuse me my lady'', the man said and Hinata looked at him curiously. It didn't take her long to remember who he was. He was a jonin named Shikaru, one of Shiori's most trusted personal bodyguards.

''Oh…'', Hinata exclaimed, wondering what the man wanted from her. ''You are-''

''Shikaru, my lady!'', the man said with a blush. ''Ah, I am sorry for suddenly grabbing you like that… it's just. I wondered if you wanted to go see the fireworks with me… it would… it would be an honour if you accompanied me.''

Hinata was in a loss for words as the man looked blushingly at her, anxiously waiting for an answer.

''I-'', she tried to say, but suddenly stopped as someone else came to pull her hand away from the young bodyguard's.

''Go see them yourself!'', Sasuke said, his eyes piercing the man like knives.

''You have no right-''

''Really?'', Sasuke brought out a kunai before Shikaru realized. He poked the sharp blade at the young bodyguard's private parts, a silent threat that the Uchiha would not hesitate to carry out. ''Are you sure I am the right man you want to piss off tonight?''

''Sasuke!'', Hinata pulled at his arm, but he paid her no mind. He was busy contemplating whether to throw that stupid jonin into a genjutsu right then and there.

The jonin's face hardened both in anger and fear at that very moment, but Sasuke's look was enough for him to make his decision and back away.

''Fine…'', the shinobi murmured and walked away, yet Sasuke's eyes kept piercing his retreating form.

It was a couple of moments later that Sasuke realized how he had reacted, yet he didn't exactly regret it.

''Sasuke-''

''I'm sorry-'', he immediately said, but as his eyes fell on her now, he stopped. He looked at her and for the first time, Hinata saw the Uchiha's cheeks gain a hue of pink on them.

''You are beautiful'', the words slipped from his lips before he could contain them. He knew that she wanted nothing to do with him, yet he still couldn't control himself.

Hinata blushed at his comment and looked away, as if that would be enough to hide her red face. She was like a teenager again, and all because of one comment from him.

Sasuke's eyes then fell on the hairpin he had given her the night before.

He extended his hand to brush away that single lock of hair falling in front of her eyes.

''It suits you…'', he said in a low voice but as Hinata's eyes met his, he slowly took his hand away from her.

''I'm sorry if I bothered you…'', he said as he took a step back. ''I hope you have a nice time…''.

He turned around and started walking away.

Hinata stood like a statue for a moment, not knowing what to do. 'I hope you have a nice time', she repeated his words in her head. What was this? Those were words spoken between strangers, not them.

It was her fault though, she thought as her legs moved. She had pushed him away thinking that she would protect him, thinking that she wouldn't cause him any more pain.

Her hand reached out, grabbing the hem of his shirt. She hugged him from behind, her thin arms wrapping themselves around his abdomen.

''Hinata…''

''Don't go'', she said, but at that very moment, the fireworks that exploded above their heads, muffled her words. But as everyone looked up at the night sky, marvelling the fireworks, they stayed still.

She was about to say something, when suddenly, she felt a shiver running down her spine. She activated her Byakugan and turned around, with Sasuke following her moves. He had felt it too.

As the villagers were too preoccupied watching the beautiful explosion on the night sky, as music mingled with voices, laughs and the sound of the fireworks, a man dressed in black had moved through the crowd. Hinata saw him just as he had approached Shiori with a blade in one hand. Shiori took notice too late though. Even a Hyuga shinobi like her would let her guard down in a situation like this. Who would have thought, after all, that one would dare murder the village's leader in the middle of so many people during the winter festival.

''NO!'', Hinata screamed just as the man plugged his blade into Shiori's abdomen. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear, as Shiori eyes grew wide. A line of blood ran down her node and lips.

Hinata pushed through the crowd that had still not taken notice of what had happened while the shinobi immediately disappeared, jumping atop of a nearby rooftop. Hinata ran towards Shiori, catching her body just before she could collapse. What followed could easily be described as chaos. Shiori's bodyguards gathered around her, pushing away the people so as to form a circle of protection around their leader, while Sasuke immediately went after the runaway shinobi.

''Shiori-''

''Hinata-'', Shiori coughed as she held the younger Hyuga woman's hand.

''Hang in there!'', Hinata said in an agonizing tone as she brought a hand over the woman's open wound, chakra already flowing around her fingertips like a blue light. There were some voices screaming to call a doctor, while people looked around in panic, not understanding how something like that had happened.

''Hinata-''

''You don't have to talk…'', Hinata insisted but Shiori grabbed her hand tightly, stopping her from healing her any farther. ''What are you-''

''My… boy'', Shiori said, already finding it hard to breathe. ''They are after my b-boy, my I-Itachi… I'll… I'll be fine… You have to g-go… you h-have to save my child…''

Hinata's face grew pale.

Itachi.

''Hinata!''

''Yes!'', Hinata said, breaking out of her state of shock. They were after Itachi. She had to reach him before it was too late.

She reassuringly held Shiori's hand one last time, before standing up. A bodyguard held his leader instead, reassuring Hinata that a healer was already on his way.

Hinata nodded her head before jumping on top of a nearby building. She scanned the area, trying hard to pinpoint the shinobi who had run away right after stabbing Shiori. But through the crowd gathered in the streets at that time, she knew that would be hard. It would be easier though if she managed to find Sasuke, who had already started chasing the mysterious man.

She looked through the streets, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop. It was until she turned her eyes towards the outskirts of the village when she finally found them in the woods.

''Found you…'', she murmured as she ran towards the place she had located them at. She could see Itachi's chakra as well and that was a good sign. The intruders had been silly enough not to go separate ways so as to confuse anyone who would come to rescue the child.

She had just entered the woods when she heard a loud explosion that almost pierced her eyes. She looked ahead only to see tall flames engulfing the trees.

''SASUKE!'', she screamed. ''ITACHI!''.

She was about to ran inside the flames when she suddenly watched a dark figure immerging from the flames.

Sasuke walked slowly, with the small boy laying in his arms. She instantly ran towards them, her face bearing emotions of both anxiousness and relief.

''Is he okay?", Hinata breathlessly asked, he eyes sifting from the boy to Sasuke. ''Are you okay?''

She knew that she didn't even have to ask such a stupid question. Of course he was fine. Sasuke Uchiha was more than capable of dealing with shinobi like these in a matter of seconds. Yet no matter how strong she knew he was, she couldn't help but be worried.

''I'm fine'', Sasuke said as he now looked at his nephew who seemed to be asleep in his arms. ''They must have drugged him before kidnapping him…''

''Let me have a look…'', Hinata said and Sasuke nodded his head before carefully laying the child on the soft grass.

Hinata activated her byakugan, checking to see if everything was alright.

She sighed after a moment.

''What's wrong with him?'', Sasuke asked in alert.

''Nothing…'', Hinata said in relief. She then pressed a few points on the child's neck. ''They didn't exactly drug him. They stopped the chakra flow on certain places, making him fall unconscious. He will be waking up soon…''

''His eyes?'', Sasuke asked, trying to hide his anxiousness.

Hinata smiled.

''They are just fine'', she said and then gently stroked the young boy's head. Their eyes had always been important for both the Hyuga and the Uchiha clan. Her sister had been unlucky enough to lose hers, but this boy wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. They had stopped them in time before they could destroy his life, or even kill him.

''Who were they?'', she asked after a moment.

''They were men under the Earth Daimyo's orders. Probably his special forces or something, although I doubt they had anything special on them anyway…'', Sasuke explained.

''Do you think they know?'', Hinata asked, worried. ''Do you think they know whose child he is?''

Shiori had managed to conceal her son's true identity and she had gone to great extents to do so, yet now they had probably found out that the son of an Uchiha and a Hyuga was brought to life.

Sasuke's silence only confirmed her suspicions, but she didn't have time to give it all any more thought as the boy beside her stirred.

Itachi moved around a bit, as he slowly regained consciousness. Itachi opened his eyes, only to look at the both quite confused.

''What happened?'', he asked as he held his head for a moment. Then suddenly his head jerked up as he remembered. ''That man…'', he said, his face growing pale at the thought.

''You remember?'', Hinata asked him as she helped him sit up.

Itachi looked at the ground in shock, barely managing to nod his head. The usually energetic boy who feared nothing now seemed petrified. He was still but a little kid though, and whether he was Itachi's son or not, what he had just gone through was simply terrifying.

''Itachi?'', Hinata asked, but received no answer.

''Itachi-kun'', she asked again but to no avail. ''Are you feeling alright?''

''Hey kid'', Sasuke said after a few moments had passed and the child had not given a single answer. His voice had sounded demanding at that moment, yet it was simply in hopes that the child would get out of this state of shock.

Still no answer.

Sasuke then kneeled in front of him.

''Hey…'', this time his voice was softer. He raised two fingers before poking the small child on the forehead, much like his own brother used to do with him. Itachi suddenly stopped shaking like a leaf, and raised his eyes to look at the Uchiha man before him. ''An Uchiha is strong. An Uchiha doesn't get hurt. An Uchiha doesn't give up.'', Sasuke said, looking intently at the child. ''And you are an Uchiha''.

Itachi stayed silent for a few more seconds, before holding his hands into fists. Pushing back his fear he stood back up on his feet..

''I understand'', Itachi said in determination and Sasuke stood up as well, a proud smirk playing on his lips.

''I am glad'', Sasuke said and Itachi looked at him with eyes that betrayed his admiration, even though, as the Uchiha he himself was, he wished to conceal it.

Returning at the compound they immediately made sure to go and see in what state Shiori was. Thankfully, her wound had missed any vital organs and she was now lying in her bed looking a bit exhausted.

She cried with happiness to see her son alive and well. Itachi had jumped on the bed, hugging his mother tightly.

Hinata and Sasuke stayed only long enough to make sure they didn't need anything else, before heading outside.

Sasuke made sure to give detailed descriptions of the attackers and informed Shiori's men where they could find their bodies in the woods. The Earth Daimyo would probably need to receive a proper 'message' in order to stop meddling into other people's business.

After ensuring them that they would also guard the compound like a vault, Shiori's head bodyguard left to give out orders to his men.

Once left alone, Sasuke and Hinata walked in silence until they reached her room.

''Goodnight'', he said and Hinata looked at him. Instead of saying anything though, she simply nodded her head.

After everything she had said the previous night, after doing everything in her power to push him away, did she really have the right to pull him back once more?

''Goodnight…'', she said, her words almost a whisper. She walked inside her room, closing the door behind her. Her hand stayed glued on the doorknob, though.

She tried everything in her power to keep him away in order to keep him safe. She had decided to go through all this pain alone if it meant that he would be happy and well.

But that…

She couldn't do that…

She opened her door at once to see him still standing there. He looked at her in a way that spoke of all his emotions. He took a few steps towards her, her moon-like eyes being like a magnet that always pulled him towards her.

Hinata immediately closed the distance between them and her hands found their way to his face, capturing his lips into a slow and passionate kiss.

Sasuke closed the door behind them with his foot, as he entangled his fingers in her hair, making their kiss deeper and more demanding than before. It was when they broke their kiss that he saw the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

''Hinata-''

Her hands still held his face, as if her fingertips could memorize every single characteristic of his with just one touch.

''I am so stupid… so stupid'', she cried. ''All I wanted was to protect you, yet I was the one causing you the most pain…''

''Hinata, don't-''

''I love you!'', she looked right into his eyes, making her statement more powerful. ''I love you with all my being. I'd rather die than see you get hurt. I thought that you would be better off without me. But I am selfish I guess. No matter how much I try I can't live without you. I can't imagine my life without you.''

He kissed her trembling hands, before letting her lose herself in his arms. She cried in his chest, saying 'I'm sorry' again and again.

It was after a minute that he scooped her up in his arms, bringing them both to the bed. He lied next to her, holding her until she finally stopped crying.

''I'm never going to leave you, Hinata…'', he said as he whipped those last tears away from her rosy cheeks. ''Hyugas… Uchihas… none of that really matters to me. Because I fell in love with you for the woman you are…''.

She smiled lovingly at him as she stroked his cheek.

''When all this ends…'', she began to say, but he slightly turned his head to place a soft kiss inside her palm.

''When all this ends…'', Sasuke repeated her words. ''I wish to live every single day of my life with you…''.

She leaned in for another kiss, sealing the promise they silently made to one another.

She later fell asleep in his arms, but Sasuke's eyes didn't close that night. Instead he looked at her as she silently slept, stroking her hair.

When he slipped out of their bed, the sky outside was still pitch black. He got dressed as silently as he could and after taking hold of his katana he approached her once more. He leaned forward to leave one more kiss on the soft skin of her forehead, but Hinata didn't wake up. For the first time in weeks, she slept peacefully.

''I'll come back for you…'', he whispered. ''Wait for me… stay safe…''.

As he walked outside the compound and through the now empty streets of the village, his cloak flipped in the cold night breeze. Above him, the silver moon stood as the only witness of his departure.

He would end everything.

He would free her once and for all.

* * *

**Hello you guys! How are you? I know I know this chapter was hella late, but once quarantine ended in my country we all had a lot of work to do. But now I am back and not many chapters are left until this story comes to an end. I hope all of you are safe and still smiling.**

**I'll see you in the next chapter then!**

**Love you all,**

**Author-san.**


	30. Chapter 29: Scroll of Power

**Disclaimer: **Naruto does not belong to me

**Chapter 29**

He walked and walked until the day turned dark and then light pierced the northern skies once more. Breath pale against the numbing air, Sasuke blinked thoughtfully as the frost pinched his face like needles. His black clock danced in the frosted breeze, fighting against the white snowflakes that seemed to be falling nonstop over the barren lands of the Land of Iron.

He had been walking for more than a day now, but he wasn't surprised. Shiori had already warned him about the journey towards the ancient ruins in the mountains, yet Sasuke didn't seem the least fazed.

He brought his dark red scarf to cover his nose and most of his face, letting his eyes to be the only thing uncovered. He had been through worse conditions in the past. The life of a shinobi was not an easy one, after all, that much he knew for sure.

His steps came to a short stop as he took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it, scanning the route that he was supposed to follow and thankfully he had not made a mistake. He sighed as he stored the map once more. Despite Shiori's plan to send the original map to Hiashi, she also had made sure to have a second map sketched. Of course, having Sasuke reach Itachi's hidden scroll before Hiashi could, was not part of her plan. The Hyuga woman had decided to take revenge, yet Sasuke Uchiha was not the kind of man to just let such a matter in its own luck. And so he decided to take justice in his own hands.

He walked through the icy path of the mountain, now closer and closer to his destination, but the Uchiha's mind was elsewhere. He closed his eyes for a moment, bringing back the image of a certain woman in his mind. He had left her side in the middle of the night, whispering promises that he was planning to keep. As he had watched her sleep that night, he had caught himself multiple times, thinking about how he could just take her somewhere far away, to a place they would be able to live in peace. But he knew that something like this would never be possible. As long as those people were left unpunished, they would never be able to live a peaceful life. Someone would always come to hunt them down and he wasn't planning on building his life with Hinata with more blood.

He wished for everything to end, but he also knew that wishes were for those foolish enough to believe some things could happen on their own. No, Sasuke Uchiha was not a man to depend on wishes and dreams. To put an end to this situation he knew that he had to do something himself, even if that meant dragging the criminals before justice with his own two hands. Because he had seen Hinata mourn, but he had also seen her smile and laugh, and he wanted to protect that smile of hers with everything he had.

…_Hinata…_

He caught himself smiling under the cloth that covered his face. He remembered her touch, her lips, the way she looked at him. And then the words she had spoken to him, words that carried feelings he had never expected to experience.

…_I love you…_

After everything he had been through ever since he was young, he had never expected to be lucky enough to experience those feelings. It had been so long since he had felt his heart warm up, that when she came into his life he caught himself fighting with his own thoughts and feelings. That woman had made him confused beyond words, because Sasuke Uchiha was, in everyone's eyes, not the kind of man to say I love you, or even the man to feel that kind of love for a woman. But he had believed so as well. His life had seemed too dark to voluntarily let anyone in, let alone a woman. But she… she was not like any woman he had met before. At first she had simply intrigued him. Her gentle nature and pure heart had made him wonder how could anyone that had seen so many horrors be this way. He had walked down a dark path in the past, and the more he learned about her the more he couldn't believe how she had managed to not do the same. Instead, Hinata Hyuga smiled at him, taking him by the hand to show him the light in the darkness that had previously engulfed him, putting an end to his suffering. And just like that fascination had turned to admiration, admiration to attraction and then to something different and deeper… all of that had turned into love.

His steps came to a halt and as the snow fell down more heavily now. The Uchiha raised his eyes to take in the ancient temple that rose before him, sculpted on the hard rocks of the mountain. It was just as Shiori had described and he thought there was definitely no mistake.

This was it…

The scroll was here…

After this journey that seemed to have lasted forever, Sasuke almost couldn't believe he stood where he did.

''Wait for me…'', he murmured. ''…Hinata''.

His black form disappeared through one of the temple's open doors, but he already knew that he wouldn't be alone. He had already sensed their presence despite their efforts to hide their chakra signature.

His hands formed into tight fists.

He had been just in time.

* * *

The sun had only started rising up in the morning sky when her white eyes opened. She had been peacefully sleeping for hours, yet at some point something changed. It was as if the warmth that previously engulfed her had suddenly completely vanished. Her eyes landed on the empty spot on the bed beside her in wonder. It mustn't have been past 5.30 in the morning, judging by the sky outside her window. But where was he?

''Sasuke…'', she called his name, but as she slowly sat on the edge of her bed now, looking around the room, he was nowhere to be found. A weird feeling of uneasiness started building up inside her and she stood up, her bare feet touching the cold wood of the floor.

She had seen a weird dream that night. Sasuke was standing beside her, whispering his goodbyes, before he vanished in thin air. She had not reacted though. For some strange reason, it was as if she couldn't move. He seemed so far away that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to reach for his hand and stop him from leaving.

Something was wrong, she kept telling herself again and again. Sasuke wasn't there, and something inside her told her that he hadn't just left her room. That's when her eyes fell on something, a small piece of paper laying on a small table nearby. She immediately took it in her hands, her eyes skimming over the words before going wide in shock.

Her hands trembled and the piece of paper fell against the hard wooden floor.

She quickly got dressed in her usual shinobi attire and grabbed her weaponry and a small backpack. She was about to exit her room in a rush, but her steps then came to a stop. She turned around and walked towards her nightstand. She took the silver hairpin in her hands, looking at it for a moment. She bit down on her lower lip, as if in an attempt to contain her emotions.

'Why did you do this', she thought, her eyes almost welling up in tears. 'Why did you decide to do such a stupid thing alone?'

She brought the silver object to her heart for a moment, before using the hairpin Sasuke had given her to put up half of her hair.

Then, her next moves were quick. She left the room behind her and started walking quickly down the empty corridors.

He was gone. Sasuke had left alone. He couldn't be far though, she thought. If she was quick she could as well catch up with him, despite what Sasuke had wrote on that piece of paper that he had left her. He had asked her not to follow him. He had written that he would be back soon. But this time, she wouldn't comply with his wishes. There was no way she would let him do this alone. No matter how strong Sasuke Uchiha was, she knew that he was in grave danger and she couldn't help but worry.

She ran inside Shiori's office and activating her byakugan she started searching everywhere at once. She walked towards the wooden desk and opened the drawers one by one. Her hands searched the papers and scrolls in a hurry, looking for a copy of the map leading to the scroll's hiding place in the Land of Iron. If she wished to track Sasuke down, she needed to find it immediately.

''Don't go…'', a woman's soft voice reached her ears and Hinata froze where she stood.

She slowly raised her head so that her eyes met similar ones looking at her from the open entrance of the room.

''Shiori…'', Hinata mumbled. ''Why… Why are you out of bed… you need to be resting…''

Shiori offered her a sad smile as she walked towards her in a slow pace; one hand hugging her abdomen, which Hinata knew was heavily bandaged under her silk robes.

''I'm fine… '', Shiori said. ''I gave him my word…'', she then said, changing the subject. ''I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't let you leave…''.

''You knew that he would leave…'', Hinata said in realization. ''Why did you let him do such a stupid thing alone? Why didn't you tell me?''.

''No matter what I said his mind was already set on leaving'', Shiori explained. ''He said he had to stop it all before it got more out of hand…''.

''My father…'', Hinata murmured as she started to realize what was going on.

Shiori lowered her head for a second.

''Sasuke… while you were in that state of shock, he found out that Hiashi had already started moving up North to find the scroll… He thought that would be his chance to finally bring him to justice, before he could do more harm…''

Hinata's face grew paler and paler as seconds ticked by.

''I…'', Hinata said. ''I have to go… I have to find him.''

She started searching through Shiori's drawers in a panic this time, her hands trembling.

''Hinata…'', Shiori called as she took one step forward, looking at the girl with worried eyes.

Hinata simply ignored her as she opened another drawer. She had to find it. She had to find a copy of the map. The one Sasuke had taken with him couldn't be the only replica Shiori had left.

''Hinata…'', Shiori said again as she got closer. Hinata's fingers brushed over the yellowish pieces of paper. ''Hinata please… listen to me…''.

The Hyuga heiress then suddenly stopped; she took a paper in her hands that was neatly folded and left in the back of the drawer she had just checked. She unfolded it, her eyes taking in every single line that showed her the root towards the frozen lands of the Land of Iron. She gripped on the paper, taking a long shaky breath.

''I'm sorry…'', Hinata then said as she moved away from the desk now. ''I know you promised him… but I can't stay.''

''Yes, you can!'', Shiori insisted, looking at her pleadingly. ''You will be safe here. But if you go…''.

''I won't leave him alone-''

''Get yourself together!'', Shiori said as both her hand grabbed Hinata's shoulders. ''This is no game anymore. Sasuke is not the only one traveling up North at the moment. He is not the only one searching for that scroll…''

''I know'', Hinata said as calmly as she could. The men that had attacked Shiori the night before were under the Earth daimyo's commands. It had been a warning, a warning to not just Shiori but to her and Sasuke as well. They were heading towards the scroll's secret location and they wished for no one to disturb them or death would come their way. And she was sure, that her father was close as well.

''Neither your father nor the Earth daimyo are stupid enough to let just a few men go and search for that scroll. This time they will be prepared. They won't allow you two to destroy their plans once more. It is dangerous …''

''That's one more reason for me not to let Sasuke alone-''

''Listen to me!'', Shiori raised her voice in an attempt to put some sense into the younger girl. ''No matter how strong you and Sasuke are it won't be easy to deal with a whole army of Hyugas and Earth shinobi. You may die up there-''

''Then let it be with him!'', Hinata answered her eyes overwhelmed with emotion. ''If my life is to come to an end, let me die with him!''.

Shiori seemed to freeze at that moment.

''If something goes wrong… If Sasuke… If he dies while I stay behind, I will never forgive myself. I will never be able to carry on living. I'd rather die by his side, knowing that I tried to make things right…''.

Shiori suddenly hugged her tightly, hiding the tears that had started running down her cheeks.

''I know…'', Shiori whispered as she held Hinata for a moment still. Then she stepped back to look at the young girl once more. She left a feathery touch upon her cheek like a mother or an older sister would do. ''Bless you my child…''.

Hinata was the one to hug the older woman this time. She knew that Shiori would understand her because she was unlucky enough to experience the loss of the man she loved. Shiori had stayed behind, raising a child while knowing she hadn't even managed to try and save Itachi.

''We will be back soon…'', Hinata softly said and Shiori nodded her head as they broke their hug. ''I promise…''

Shiori offered her a small melancholic smile. She had heard those words before, but none had kept his word. No one had ever come back to her.

''I hope you are one to keep your promises…''.

And as Hinata left the room, Shiori sat down on a nearby chair, her eyes glued on the open doors of her office.

''Hikari…'', she whispered. ''Itachi…''. She turned her head to look at his face on the cold portrait above the fireplace. ''Protect them… Now more than ever… you need to watch over them…''

* * *

Sasuke walked through the dark narrow corridors, his steps quick yet soundless like a cat's. With his katana already in hand the Uchiha moved forward, his instinct and his eyes directing him.

His steps came to a halt but only momentarily as he met two different staircases, one leading to the upper floors of the temple, while the other led down. He started going down the stairs, feeling their presence closer and closer now and his fiery rage slowly building up inside him. He was there; he could feel his presence without even having to see him with his own eyes.

Once he reached the lower floor another long corridor extended before him, and at the its end a tall double-leaved wooden door stood half-open. A tall man's back was visible through the half-open door. He was standing before a round table made out of rocks, clad in long white robes. Sasuke knew that the man was aware of his presence there. He was no fool after all. But Sasuke had also made no effort to hide his chakra from him. He wanted him to know that he was coming.

Sasuke stepped through the doors, now entering the room where the other man stood.

''So you came, Uchiha…'', the man said, still not turning around.

Sasuke swiftly looked around, his eyes taking a look around the room, only to be greeted by white pupilless eyes staring deep inside his very soul. Those eyes were not soft and beautiful like Hinata's were, they bore no warmth inside them; only malice.

''For a moment there I thought you would back down. I thought you would be too afraid to come face to face with me…'', the man clad in white threw over his shoulder, his words meant to diminish his opponent's value. Because that's what Sasuke was, like every other Uchiha that had come before him, he was but an enemy, an opponent that wished to grasp this supreme power out of the Hyugas' hands.

Sasuke chuckled at that statement.

''_Afraid…_'', Sasuke tested the word in his mouth and almost laughed. ''That's kind of ironic coming from you of all people. After all you were the one that needed his bodyguards around him in order to meet _me…'', _he said glaring at each and every one of the six Hyuga men standing in the room in a wide circle around their leader. ''Isn't that so…?'', Sasuke's deathly glare fell on that man again. ''Hiashi…?''.

Sasuke watched the man's hands turning into tight white fists upon the round table, before the Hyuga leader finally turned his head around, his white cold eyes piercing the Uchiha. Hiashi was not the kind of man to ever be called by his name alone, yet now, an Uchiha of all people was speaking his name in a way the Hyuga leader didn't like at all.

''You are no different from them I see'', Hiashi said coldly. ''An Uchiha to the bone… rude… arrogant… crude…''.

Sasuke looked at Hiashi and all he could think of was of the distraction that man had brought upon so many people. Before him stood the true murderer of his family, a man so power-thirsty that wouldn't even hesitate to sacrifice his own wife and children for his cause. And then he thought of Hinata. She had grown up having to come across that cold face her father had, and no matter how many years had passed Hiashi still found a way to cause his daughter pain.

Sasuke's facial expression hardened at the thought.

''You know nothing about me…'', Sasuke said. ''But I know a lot about you… I know that mask of the rightful leader you always seem to wear is nothing but pure facade… and I wonder, do the men you've brought with you today know who you really are?''

''Shut your mouth boy!''

''Do they know that you are nothing but a murderer? A traitor?'', Sasuke kept on speaking as Hiashi's patience slowly crumbled. ''A man who schemed with the Uchihas only to use them and then dispose of them…''

''I told you to shut up!'', Hiashi screamed ad his bodyguards now looked at Sasuke in wonder, not quite understanding what was going on.

But Sasuke didn't care to face the Hyuga leader's rage. He wasn't afraid of him. He had seen worse _demons_ in the past.

''Do they know why your brother died? Do they know how you shut your mouth when your one daughter was blinded and the other 'sold' to the son of the daimyo for the sake of your plans? Do they know… how you killed your own wife because she dared to rebel against you and the Hyuga elders?''

The Hyuga men looked on in shock as Sasuke spoke, but before any other word could be spoken, their leader marched forward, his blade colliding against the Uchiha's.

Sasuke's eyes glowed in the dark room as he came to counter Hiashi's attack at once, but then, as the Hyuga leader's face came right in front of his, his eyes grew wide in shock.

Hiashi's men knew to get out of the way without needing a word from their leader and so they left the room at once.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he pushed the Hyuga leader back, putting a distance between them once more.

He looked at Hiashi's eyes again, those Hyuga eyes that were now something different. Those cold white eyes of his now obtained a thin black circle at their center, and around that circle, three tomoe swirled threateningly on a white canvas.

He had already done the ritual, Sasuke thought. Hiashi had already obtained the power of the scroll.

''Are you afraid Uchiha?'', Hiashi commented, seeing as Sasuke didn't speak a word.

''Just disgusted…'', Sasuke said and the two men's katanas met once more, engaging on a clashing dance in which no one seemed to back down.

A blow from Hiashi is what pushed Sasuke back this time. He jumped back and with a swift move he had a dozen shuriken thrown towards the Hyuga leader. Sasuke's fingers moved fast, forming hand signs that multiplied the shuriken.

Hiashi's hands moved and suddenly a bluish light rose, forming a protective wall before him, but not before he could earn a scratch or two.

The shuriken crushed rapidly against the wall and just as they dropped on the floor, Sasuke formed hand signs again. With two fingers before his lips, he breathed fire that swirled like a mighty dragon around the room, ready to devour the Hyuga leader.

Hiashi jumped forward through the flames and as Sasuke did the same, their blades collided once more. Seeming like they had now turned fiery red with the flames reflecting on their cold metal, the two katanas met again and again, but this time, Hiashi seemed to have the upper hand. His moves were faster than Sasuke had expected and no matter what he did, Hiashi seemed as if he could predict his every move, managing a blow or two, a few superficial wounds on the Uchiha.

''If you think I'm going to let you walk out with this scroll you are but a fool!'', Hiashi said through gritted teeth and pushed Sasuke back once more. Then, using the shadow clone Jutsu, the Hyuga leader created five replicas of himself. They all run towards the Uchiha from every corner, but as they neared Sasuke fell on one knee.

"Inferno style honoikazuchi!'', Sasuke shouted, immediately surrounding himself with black flames before forming them into spikes. Hiashi's clones were too close to avoid Sasuke's technique and as they fell on the black spikes that surrounded Sasuke's body, they ended up disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke smirked as he watched a drop of sweat run down Hiashi's displeased face.

''I'm not here just for the scroll…'', Sasuke said and his face hardened. He pierced Hiashi with his eyes as he slowly stood up again. ''I'm here for you, Hiashi. Your time is up…''.

* * *

Hinata stayed hidden behind the wide trunk of a tree. Heavy snowflakes fell heavy upon the land, touching and resting on tip of her dark cloak, turning it white. She covered her chakra signature so as not to be tracked down by the men that patrolled the area in front of the ancient temple.

She had traveled up North without making enough stops to rest and it had now started taking a toll on her body. She had to pick up her pace in order to catch up with Sasuke who had left the Seki village two to three hours earlier than she had. Yet now, despite the exhaustion, her agony and adrenaline just kept her body going and her senses were as sharp as ever.

She activated her byakugan and thoroughly scanned the area. Six Hyuga men were here and there in front of the temple, standing guard as to not let any intruders pass. Besides them though, she saw no other shinobi.

That's weird, Hinata thought. The daimyo had sent a clear message to Shiori the night before and so she had assumed that Earth shinobi would march North with her father. Yet now there was no Earth shinobi to be found, just six Hyugas who Hinata immediately recognized as her father's closest men and soldiers.

She suddenly felt her body start to tremble a bit and she hugged her torso with one hand as if that move alone would be enough to soothe and calm her down. She took a deep shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Her father was there, inside that temple. She knew that she would have to come face to face with him. She knew that he was closer than ever to acquiring the scroll of power, yet the mere thought of having to stand before him, to go against him, terrified her. Then she remembered everything that she knew Hiashi had done. And as she kept her eyes shut the image of her mother's lifeless body falling on the ground came to her mind. She remembered her small hand slipping from within her mother's grasp; she remembered her last touch, her last smile, and her last words. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth as if to cover a sob that threatened to escape from her chest.

That man that wanted to be called a 'father' had not hesitated to kill his own wife or see the whole Uchiha clan being massacred. He had not spoken against his brother being killed or his younger daughter being blinded for the sake of his plans. Hinata didn't care one bit about the pain her father had caused her as well. She didn't care about what she had had to go through because of him. But what he had done to the people she loved, the pain Hiashi had inflicted upon everyone she held dear; that she could never forgive or forget.

She opened her eyes once more and looked towards the temple again. Sasuke could be in there as well but for some strange reason, her byakugan could not see through the temple's walls. It was as if the whole place held a strong and mysterious energy that protected it from the outsiders. She sighed in exasperation. There was no other way. She would have to go there herself.

She looked at where the six Hyugas stood. The temple was surrounded by nothing but heavy snow and two or three old trees, meaning that there was nothing that could possibly serve as a cover for her to reach the temple's entrance unnoticed. She would have to deal with her clansmen if she wished to enter the old shrine.

She stepped away from the tree, her steps slow yet steady led her towards the Hyuga men. It took but a second for them to realize they were not alone. With their weapons already at hand, all six men turned their bodies towards the intruder, ready to take down anyone who would threaten their leader's wellbeing or his plan. But as Byakugan eyes met similar once, they all seemed to freeze on the spot.

''Hinata-sama!'', Kō exclaimed in disbelief, deactivating his Byakugan as he looked at the heiress of the Hyuga clan, with everyone following suit. The men dropped their fighting stance at once all the while looking at Hinata as if they had seen a ghost.

''You are alive, Hinata-sama!'', Kyoshi, Hiashi's right-hand shinobi and long-time bodyguard, was the one to speak this time.

Hinata stayed silent for a moment. The last time they had all seen her was that night of her supposed engagement to Yoshiro at the daimyo's manor and they had seen her fall on the verge of death.

''I'm so glad you are okay!'', Kō said with a truthful smile as he walked closer to her. He had protected her since she was just a child and since that night at the manor he found himself drowned in sorrow and guilt. ''I failed to protect you that night! Please forgive me…''.

Hinata touched his shoulder reassuringly.

''There's nothing for me to forgive…'', she said softly. And she meant it.

''What are you doing here, Hinata-sama?'', Another Hyuga man asked in concern. ''We have been looking everywhere for you, since that Uchiha took you… Yet you are here now, so far from Konoha…''

''If you had escaped…'', Kyoshi said, looking at her suspiciously now. ''If you had somehow managed to run away from that Uchiha you would take the route back to Konoha instead of coming North…''.

Sasuke is here, she thought. Kyoshi's suspicion betrayed just that.

''Escape?'', Hinata asked. ''I am here to stand next to him…''.

Her words sounded powerful, yet they only managed to shock the Hyuga men more.

''I don't know what my father had told you'', Hinata continued. ''But Uchiha Sasuke protected me. I am not his captive, but his ally. I know he is here. I know he is inside that temple with my father. And if you are smart enough, Kyoshi, you'll let me through without any disturbances…''

Kō looked at her shocked for a moment, but as the rest of her father's bodyguards looked at one another, trying to understand what was truly going on, Kyoshi's eyes hardened.

He raised his blade, pointing it towards Hinata.

''I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. I cannot let you enter.'', Kyoshi said sternly, but his reaction didn't seem to surprise Hinata. She had expected that he, out of all the men that stood before her now, would stand his ground and keep her father's side no matter what. After all, Hiashi had raised and train him to be the strongest and most faithful 'dog', a shinobi and a Hyuga that would never betray him.

''What do you think you are doing, Kyoshi?'', Kō angrily said. ''How dare you disrespect her this way? Drop your weapon at once!''

''You have no right to order me around Kō.'', Kyoshi said, not moving his blade one inch. ''I only follow Hiashi-sama's order. I do as he says without a question. Something you should do as well! And his orders are not to let anyone through…''.

Hinata just walked closer to Kyoshi until the tip of his blade came to touch her neck. She looked at him straight in the eye, proving to him that she had nothing to fear.

''You've seen everything your leader is capable of. You've stood by his side in all the horrors he had caused. You were even by his side when he raised his bow and killed my mother…'', Hinata said. She then watched his eyes fill with wonder. ''Do you think I wouldn't remember? I was there that night, Kyoshi. I saw everything…''

''Drop your blade you fool!'', Kō shouted again but Kyoshi didn't seem to be fazed.

''The Hyuga clan has suffered for way too long. Even **you** bare the mark of a 'prisoner' upon your forehead. You've seen our people suffer and struggle, yet you raise your blade against **me**…'', Hinata said, not the least afraid by the cold metal that scratched her neck. ''Your brother, your mother and father… they all died prisoners Kyoshi, marked until their very last breath…''.

Kyoshi's hand that held the blade trembled a bit but his face hardened even more.

''Enough with this!'', Kyoshi raised his voice. ''I follow the rules of my leader… We would have suffered the fate of the Uchihas if it wasn't for your father. If you want to pass through, then you'll have to fight me…''.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment, deeply exhaling, but when she opened them again, her Byakugan was activated. She had no choice, she already knew that. She had hoped that her words would put some sense into him, yet she also knew that Kyoshi was way too loyal to her father to be easily swayed like that.

Her hands engulfed in blue light that took the shape of lions ready to devour her opponents.

''You leave me no choice…'', she said and her body moved forward.

* * *

Sasuke took out a weapon scroll and as he quickly unfolded it before him, the scroll turned into smoke was replaced by a large fūma shuriken. Concentrating electricity in his hand and passing it to the weapon, Sasuke sent the fuma shuriken flying towards his enemy. Before the large weapon could reach Hiashi though, Sasuke suddenly pulled a connected, almost invisible, wire, eventually disconnecting the four blades. Hiashi looked on surprised as a thousand blades imbued with lightning fired all around him.

The room shook and smoke rose until the ceiling, but Sasuke knew that this wasn't the end of their battle. As the smoke cleared the Uchiha saw Hiashi covered by a protective shield in the shape of a dome and the Hyuga leader spinning rapidly at its center.

The shield only disappeared once the Hyuga leader stopped moving. Hiashi took a deep breath as he now stood at the center of the room, looking at the Uchiha more deadly than before. He was not severely hurt, as he had been too quick to repel the attack, much to Sasuke's surprise. Yet, Sasuke could clearly see the blood that covered the Hyuga leader's white robes at some spots.

''I guess Fugaku would be proud if he was alive…'', Hiashi said but this comment of his was_ t_ruly not from the heart. He wanted to make Sasuke angry, to make him lose control, and make a mistake. ''His son grew up to be strong, even if he grew up with no one by his side…''

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he now gripped harder on the handle of his katana.

''It is a pity, really…'', Hiashi continued. ''But your father was a fool… He thought he was a great and strong leader to the Uchihas but he proved to be as naïve as a child. Because he trusted me… or should I say that he thought he was clever enough to overpower me… And look where we stand today? You… the only proof that the Uchihas ever walked this world… the only remnant of Fugaku Uchiha… and me, the leader of a mighty clan that will only grow stronger. You will die here today Uchiha… you will die because you are as naïve as your father was… naïve enough to believe that you can take me down.''

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he just launched forward, his katana raised. His anger had managed to take over his logical train of thought. He had acted recklessly just as Hiashi had wished he would do, but he didn't care. His intention while coming up North was not to kill the Hyuga leader. He wished to lead Hiashi to justice, to see him pay for all he had done. But even if he killed him now, Sasuke didn't care. Even if it was in his hand alone, Sasuke would make him pay for everything. But as his blade was about to end the Hyuga leader's life, the form of a woman he knew all too well, jumped between them. The blade of his katana pierced her chest and heart before he could realize what he was doing.

His eyes grew wide and he felt every fiber of his being freeze all over.

''NO!'', he screamed in horror.

He immediately pulled his blade out of her chest and caught her in his arms.

''NO! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!'', Sasuke kept screaming, his face distorted by pain, as Hiashi just looked on at the scene that unraveled before him. ''HINATA!''

Her body was not moving, she was not responding to anything. She was not breathing. She was dead. And he had killed her.

Sasuke hugged her close, entangling his fingers in her long dark locks of hair. But then, something suddenly felt off. He looked at her face and then he looked around him. Something was not right.

He looked at her deathly white face again.

''You're not real…'', he whispered, his voice sounding broken. And then her body became ash that slipped from within his fingers. The blood disappeared all around him and Sasuke suddenly found himself chocking for air as he came back to reality.

A genjutsu, Sasuke thought as he held his neck.

He found himself on his knees before Hiashi and as he raised his head he watched the Sharingan spinning wildly on Hiashi's eyes.

Hiashi smirked.

''Maybe you are weaker than I thought Uchiha'', Hiashi said and suddenly grabbed him by the neck. ''Pathetic…''.

Hiashi's palm came crushing on the Uchiha's stomach, and as light engulfed the Hyuga leader's palm, Sasuke felt his energy slowly being drained from his body. It took a couple of seconds for Sasuke to react, as the reality the genjutsu had inflicted upon him had caused him too much of a shock. Gathering energy in his one hand he created a chidori that sent the Hyuga leader to crush against the wall at the other side of the room.

Sasuke brought a hand to his chest, as he fought to catch his breath. That bastard, Hiashi, he was stronger than Sasuke had expected. He had thought that acquiring the scroll's power wouldn't be that great of a deal, but Hiashi had obtained powers that were unimaginable. There was no blind spot to his vision anymore, which was something Sasuke had realized since the very beginning of their battle. Not only had his previous powers been enhanced but he had also obtained powers that only the Uchihas could master. He could predict and respond to Sasuke's every move and he had been able to throw him into a genjutsu so strong that it had taken Sasuke effort to break through and realize it was all an illusion. But now, that man had managed to steal part of his chakra, an ability that reminded him of the Ōtsutsuki clan and Kaguya. It shouldn't have been a surprise though, as that's where both the Byakugan and the Sharingan originated from. It was common sense that if the two bloodlines were to be united once more, the one wielding them would possess power that would partly resemble that of the Ōtsutsuki clan.

Sasuke's eyes fell on the scroll of power that still lay on the round table as Hiashi slowly stood back up on his feet once more.

''Don't do anything you'll later regret boy!'', Hiashi shouted as he realized the Uchiha's intention.

Sasuke only smirked though and with a move of his hands he had the scroll engulfed in black flames. And as only ashes were left of that cursed piece of paper Hiashi screamed. Blue light in the shape of lions encircled his hands but then the light fell on the floor beneath his feet. It then rose again, taking the form of enormous lions made out of that same blue light at his sides. He ran forward and Sasuke took a deep breath. With the image of a certain woman in his mind and a Chidori in his hand he ran to meet the Hyuga leader at the center of the room. With the last power he felt his body had left, he whispered her name, wishing to meet her soon once more. But even if he wouldn't see her face again, Sasuke at least hoped she would stay safe. If he could that beast of a father she had right then and there, if he could set her free once and for all, he would be happy, even if that meant his own death as well.

The two bodies clashed in the middle of a room, creating an explosion of light and power that shook the whole temple.

* * *

Hinata was standing with Kō right beside her, ready to attack once more. She had told them they didn't have to go that far. She had screamed at them, telling them that they were family, yet the rest of the Hyuga men didn't seem to listen to what she had to say. She knew that Kyoshi's faith to her father could not be phased, but the rest of her clansmen fought her simply because they were too afraid of Hiashi to go against his words.

''It doesn't have to be like this…'', Hinata said, looking at her clansmen. ''Family fighting family… Is that what you really want? Is this the only thing the 'mighty Hyuga clan' is capable of?''

''This has nothing to do with you Hinata-sama. We are simply following orders'', one of the men said, but Kyoshi rushed to correct him.

''No. This is not just about following orders anymore. Whether you are Hiashi-sama's heiress or not, if you betrayed our clan by siding with that Uchiha, you will have to follow us back to the village and be judged for your crimes-''

''Crimes'', Hinata repeated his last word not believing her ears. ''Is trying to set the Branch House free a crime?''

The men around Kyoshi looked at her with eyes filled with guilt again. They believed her, she knew. Slowly some of them dared to lower their blades, only making Kyoshi angrier.

''What-'', Kyoshi tried to say something, yet before he could finish his sentence, the Earth shook wildly beneath their feet.

Hinata watched light erupt from within the temple and as its columns and statues started collapsing, she found her feet had started moving on their own. She ran and ran as Kō screamed her name to stop. The snow fell heavy upon her face, yet the only thing she could think about was if he was okay. Before she could run any farther though, her steps came to a sudden halt. A shadow slowly emerged from the entrance of the temple and she suddenly felt as if time had stopped.

The tall figure stepped outside just in time as a couple of seconds later, heavy pieces of debris fell before the entrance, thus making it impossible for anyone else to either enter or exit the now destroyed temple.

But as Hinata's eyes fell upon the figure that now approached her, she fell on her knees, her eyes wide in shock and her mouth agape. Tears welled up in her eyes and run down her frozen cheeks. Her lips mouthed words that the cold wind swept away. She felt her body start to tremble as the tall figure clad in white robes stained with blood came to stand a few meters away from her. His cold white eyes fell upon her, not the least fazed by her pain.

Hinata dipped her hands into the snow, heavily breathing. He was gone. Sasuke was gone.

''No…'', she mumbled. ''No…''

''He's dead'', Hiashi just said and Hinata only raised her head to see the blood that covered her father's hands.

She brought a hand to her chest as a heavy unbearable pain pierced her. She gripped her shirt tightly and as more tears fell upon the cold snow, her scream of pain pierced the mountains. His name became a song of sorrow that danced with the cold northern winds, letting the whole world know that Sasuke Uchiha… was no more...

_''**Sasuke...''**_

* * *

**Hello Hello! Oh, I missed you all so much!**

**I hope you are all well and not too mad with me considering the way this chapter ended. As far as I am concerned I wish my story to have a good ending so just keep that in mind. **

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Best wishes,**

**author-san.**


End file.
